0
by lostkaineruMkII
Summary: Louise Valliere, a troubled girl entering an important part of her life. A girl from a distinguished magical family who was said to have no talent in magic is hopeful that the ritual she would perform would succeed and prove her worthy of her name. But the girl hides a terrible secret. A nightmares of death. Visions of the end. And in so happens on that fateful day. Fate comes...
1. Chapter 0

Author's Note: Just putting this on . You can see the spacebattles thread here: threads/0-zntxchrono-trigger.311417/

* * *

><p><strong>0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Time bends to no one<em>

_No matter how a life tries it fails_

_For time is omnipotent_

_Invincible_

_Untouchable_

_And yet_

_Even it bows to the end_

_However..._

_It does not mean it follows a set path_

_It branches and flows endlessly_

_And thus it's origin lost_

_A point no one can go_

_And that is why_

_History is unpredictable_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-0-<em>**

_**Tristain Magic Academy**_

_**~Present Day~**_

**_-0-_**

* * *

><p><strong>Why? Why do I see this?<strong>

**Each time my eyes close and I drift into slumber I see this.**

**Death... Endless and countless. People screaming for mercy as they burned and die in embers. Various individuals in gruesome states as various wounds covered their body as they screamed in pain. Others impaled by objects and fixtures from their own homes, dead before they know of it. I see the earth crack and flames bubble from below. Fiery rock blows and rains as people stumble for safety.**

**Gruesome... endless... disturbing... frightening...**

**But the dreams does not answer why do I have them. Even as a child they were there. Wraiths that scared me to wake. Specters of despair that drove me in tears. I never told anyone, not even the sister I adore. I whimpered alone, keeping the mask I slowly created. False strength in the sight of none.**

**There were even whispers. Whisper of dark deeds sowed into my ears. Orders to kill, to devour to destroy...**

'_**You were created my herald... to give this world pain enough to heed my arrival.'**_

**I shiver beneath my covers, tears in my eyes asking the great founder why. Is it because I'm a failure? Is it because I'm useless? I pondered it as I curled in fright adding to my nerves for the event for tomorrow...**

**The one that would truly judge if that was truly my fate...**

**The one thing that I hope would be my salvation.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-0-<em>**

_**Chapter 0:**_

_**Foreshadowing**_

**_-0-_**

* * *

><p>Louise glared at the summoning circle. Upset as she was and more than not demoralized, she put up a brave front. Ignoring the jeers and insults hurled at her she looked at the professor... the professor who probably was the only one who believed in her. At his nod she steeled herself once more and began to chant. Sweat began to form as the words flowed from here...<p>

_**-AAAAHHHHH-**_

Terror gripped her heart fearing her failure and the consequences therefore...

_**-HELP! HELP!- -THE END HAS COME!- -MOTHER! IT HURTS MOTHER!-**_

She stopped, suddenly as a different kind of fear began to envelope her heart. She ignored it at first but...

"Miss Valliere please continue."

Hearing the words of her professor, she only nodded and promptly ignored the voices... And once more her words began to weave the spell...

_*The earth cracked and the wind raged. She feel doom in the air and death it promised. Flames erupted from the ground as land she knew... despite looking so foreign, knew that it was her home. Her birthplace being ripped apart as the world cracked...*_

She gasped and began to shake. When she attempted the Familiar Summoning a scant while ago this did not happen. The voices and now the visions is to terrible to ignore. To frightening to forget... What was it?! Why was it happening. Why now of all times! She collapse, paled faced and hyper-ventilating.

"Miss Valiere! Are you alright?!" In an instant her professor was beside her. Worry etched deeply upon his face. She wanted to say no. She wanted to say what was going wrong. But she had already failed thrice now... she could fail no more. She gulped and steeled herself despite her face showing the contrary...

"Sorry professor it's just nerves." It was lie, and the professor saw through it. But she was stubborn and he knew that he wouldn't be able to persuade her from stopping. After all, he had already witnessed her failures and knew that her fate was hanging on a thin thread.

"Alright. But if something is wrong please tell me." She wouldn't he knew, and she knew that as well. Nodding and moving away, she rose to her feet and dusted herself before trying once more...

*The earth raged in fury that was for sure and it took it out on everyone in sight. The ground broke and flames raged with the voices of the dying was too hard to ignore...*

She sweated heavily as she grit her teeth, she was too afraid but decided to continue, she can't fail.

_*She watched her brethren, her fellow Halkegenian's die a horrible death. She watched her home wither and break...*  
><em>  
>She couldn't fail...<p>

_*She could see it, the deaths... the devastation...*_

She must not fail...

_*The horror! It was too much...*_

She couldn't! SHE MUSN'T!

Darkness enveloped her vision, and her head began to spin. The feelings could no longer ignored and it came to her in full vengeance. She folded onto herself and began to shiver uncontrollably. She then began to throw up as the feelings welled up as she could no longer bear it. Within that period of time she noticed it. It was too quiet, and too dark. Where was the jeers, the insults? Where was the worried professor? Where was she?

She stood up and looked about. Despite the darkness she recognized the field that they did the summoning ritual... but... the grass looked wild and traces of anyone was absent. She turned and saw the academy and gasped. It not only looked old but it was in ruins. In fact she could clearly see that only part of the walls and main building were intact and only one of the towers stood. Frantic she began to look around and saw a sea of trees in the twilight and the silent plains in beyond... And on the horizon... Was large shadows with the occasional lights. Giant towers she could not comprehend their meaning.

And then she felt it. The cold, the unmerciful cold and the slow and silent snow. She finally noticed most of the grass looked dead and part of the sea of trees had no leaves... What could have happened? What nightmare was this?! She began to panic again. She had experienced this many times... but never liked this!

But before she could panic more the rumbling began. The violent shaking earth announcing something terrifying ascending it's depths. She screamed but she could not move as the earth broke and the flames came. As the dark environs lit up she could see it...

The demon, the monster. Something beyond her, beyond anyone. It's spiked shell came first, looking like a demonic mountain of steel and death. Then came the horrific wail and the promise of death. The winds raged and the sky burned as the earth busted open little by little. Then came the face... or the gigantic maw. Looking like a bizarre bud that split in three showing rows and rows of deathly teeth. It she had a presence of mind she would have thought that the horrific creature looked like a demented turtle.

But the rain of death that heralded it's coming long with the death of the world took center stage in her mind. And then in the next few minutes she witnessed the end. The end of everything... The death of all...

And with that she was back. Eyes wide in fright and shaking like a leaf she could only stare at the empty plain. She ignored her professor shaking her, she ignored the now curious and sympathetic cries of her classmates she fell into a sitting position staring at thin air. It was horrible, it was frightening... it was the end.

Was it a vision? A vision of the coming end? Was the great Brimir telling her something. Something significant to all. Was he warning of the upcoming end. Or was it just the whispers... the specters that plagued her. Taunting her... mocking her... It was too much, too much for her to bear.

"A Healer! Get the healer quick!"

"What's wrong with her?" "What's with the zero?" "Look she's really frightened!" "What?! What did she see?"

Everything she thought. Everything wrong. She wanted to go home, she didn't care no more. She just wanted to be in the embrace of her beloved sister. The protection of her stern mother. Heck, she even wanted to hear the jeers of her mighty eldest sister. But it was not to be.

Before anything could be done it happened. From the empty space of the circle it came. At first it just just small bolts of lightning, cracking uselessly in the air doing nothing. This they became stronger and began converging into a wicked looking sphere of lighting. It then began to roar in intensity as it grew larger, stronger... threatening to engulf all in it's way.

"What's that?" "The zero's delayed spell?!" "But she wasn't able to fini-"

"Everyone back!" "Quick run!"

Panic has risen in the students. Each and everyone began to run, to evacuate the deadly area. As the sphere began to bulge to change. Slowly it turned into a dark hole... a tear in the sky. It then began to suck in everything in vicinity. It then became a struggle to stay on the ground, as they began to hold on to anything that would prevent them to get swept away. Thankfully the majority of them had already got away but for one particular student however... it was too late.

Frightened and weak the pink haired girl began to claw on the ground as she was slowly but surely being pulled in. Her professor noticing her plight discarded his own safety to rush to her side. But as said, it was already late for her. Even before her professor could seize her, she was pulled in. Pulled into dark hole that vaguely resembled her spells, the explosions. But it was not, it was hole... A hole in time. And the professor would not know of it. No one in the field would not know it. They could only watch as the girl was sucked in, and then gone...

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>As for the girl, she screamed. She screamed her lungs off. She flailed her arms. She tried to hold the air. She wanted to grab on to something. To hold on a lifeline as she was swept into the currents of time. Swept into a land far away, and to a fate no one knows... For the only one who could answer that, was the girl herself...<p> 


	2. Chapter 1-1

Author's Note: Chapter 1 proper.

* * *

><p><em>The currents of time is strong<em>

_And such_

_Trying to resist the current is futile_

_It is as if swimming upward a mighty waterfall_

_And yet many has managed this feat_

_As they glide above the waters_

_Hoping to turn back the tide_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-0-<strong>_

_**Tristain Magic Academy**_

_**~Present Day~**_

_**-0-**_

* * *

><p>"Wait? Are you saying Miss Valliere disappeared? Into some sort of magical 'gate' you say?" The headmaster asked, completely and utterly confused by the situation. The teacher, the balding man named Colbert could not elaborate more as he could as he himself was dumbfounded and worried as hell. Not because they'll get in trouble for this, but because one of his students have just and up disappeared from his very eyes.<p>

"Okay tell it to me again Colbert, because I'm afraid I can't quite understand the situation." The headmaster began wearily. "Let's hear all the details because there's not a similar event happening before." The teacher sighed, knowing this would happen. After all he could not understand what happened himself. Thinking that analyzing further details might give them even a small hint Colbert began to tell the headmaster once more what have happened.

"It all started with Miss Valliere's summoning. Upon looking at her that day I knew she would be a bunch of nerves yet put up a brave front. As if emulating her mother just to give her strength at that moment. As expected, due to her difficulties the first of her three tries ended as you expect them to be."

"Explosions."

"Explosions, yes. By then she was showing signs of discouragement, it did not help that her fellow students was doing their usual. I tried to assure as much as I could but I could not expect what happened next. When she began her fourth and final try she began sweating profusely and her complexion slowly paled, her face slowly breaking down from her confident mask to fear."

"Fear Colbert? Well that's quite understandable really."

"Indeed it was headmaster. In fact that's what I thought to so I asked her to continue, that's when it got strange. I knew how nerves would work against her but the fear she showed was beyond that?"

"Beyond? What do you mean?"

"For one headmaster she was shaking like a leaf, fell and began to hyper-ventilate. It was like she was seeing something, something that wasn't there. Something enough to frighten her considerably."

"Colbert. She was probably imagining the ire of her mother. You know her, and the young woman rightfully fear if she truly did fail."

"That may be true headmaster, but I know Miss Valliere. I am sure that even that would not impeded her to cast the spell, I am sure that if she failed she would try and try till she did. Because I know that look she wielded headmaster. It was the look of utter terror, terror upon the perception of coming death."

"Are you sure Colbert?"

"Yes headmaster. I have seen that look a hundred times in my life. You know me, where I've been to. I have seen that look cast upon me I marched to end the very eyes creating that look. It pained me to see it on the girl's face and was getting truly frightened at what is happening to her. But she did not yield despite it, the terror was there despite her lie and I was stupid enough to let her continue, I knew that then and there I should have stopped her, I should have told her to rest and then try again at some other time. I could even see that the defiance that her eyes normally showed was not there, the flames that her mask of steel gave her was missing.

I was fool.

By the time I realized my mistake she was already on the ground. Empty frightened eyes staring at the empty space before her. Shivering as if dumped naked into winter's cold and as pale as death could grant her. By the time I called for a healer and grab her it was already too late. Some sort of ball of lightning appeared and... changed into the very form I told you about.

A hole upon the air. Black as night, solid upon perception and unable to be grasped by anyone. Futilely I rushed as the poor girl struggle to stay put. However it was too late as she was lifted up from the ground and hurled into the air. And right into dark circle of light before folding into itself. After that she was gone, and no matter how and what I tried I could not find or detect what had caused this." The man ended remorsefully, knowing full well he could do no more till he finds what exactly have happened.

"I see..." the headmaster uttered before a scant time of silence befell them. The old man wise beyond his years despite many a youth's insistence had his mind spinning it's very wheels. The cogs of his intellect turning slowly, trying to find a suitable theory on the events that has transpired. Fear is the key, he thought and nodded. "Colbert you said that she looked as if death have appeared before her, am I correct?" the man nodded. "Then perhaps that she did not fail the first three times."

"Excuse me?"

"You must be getting dull my friend. Perhaps the young girl succeeded by her third and is presented by a being unseen by you or any student. Perhaps she thought it an illusion til it was offended, and took action at that offense."

"It there was such a being headmaster, then my detect magic spell would have found something, anything. If something like that was there then why would it's ire end with just Miss Valliere. Perhaps headmaster that she did see something, but I assure you that it was no creature."

"Hmmm... there we have nothing."

"Not exactly, if we browse through our archives we might find something." 'If you find something' the headmaster thought but not said. As seeing the bald professor face upright and cold. As if chiseled from stone, convictions that is hard to fold.

"I see Colbert, you already made up your mind." seeing the man nod, the headmaster nodded as well acknowledging the man's insistence and idea. "Very well. Go and do your research while I find a way to inform the girl's dear parents without getting us all killed..."

"Thank you headmaster." As the man left, the old headmaster was left behind he began to shift through his memories.

"A man of not this world came and saved me, perhaps young lady the same happened to you... I could only hope that your fate would better than his. May Brimir help you child because I'm afraid we surely can't..."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mother was strong. That I was sure of.<strong>

**In the many times I beheld her this was shown. While she was frigid and cold at times, there are times where brightness and happiness shined. Even as a mother she still showed steel but in the rarest of times my mother showed how we were loved, and the smiles that graced them was welcomed.**

**To my admission I rarely saw them, as my life was very trying. My failures upon magic was distressing not only to me but for my family as well. At times I almost heeded the whispers. Why not? For the sight of disappointment from my mother was enough cause. Why should it not?**

**But even so... she did not give up. It's why I'm at the academy anyways. Otherwise I would have been groomed to be wed away. So it's why I persevered... But...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-0-<strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Lost**_

_**-0-**_

* * *

><p>The first thing she did when she woke was throw up. It was disgusting and unlike a noble but one could hardly complain when one is hurled into the air and swung around into a tunnel of wind(?)... And all that she did and thus did not do so. So, for the first two or three minutes, she heaved and bellowed. Her stomach emptying all it could as the stinging in her head began to make its presence, the girl began clean herself as she could before boneless falling down on her bottom, tired.<p>

Tired and battered, her mind swayed as she recalled the events before: the summoning, the voices, the visions, the creature of the end and getting sucked into some dark glowing circle thing while screaming. Blinking as she realized what happened she began to frantically look around trying to assure herself only to corroborate with her fears. She is definitely not in the academy and definite not in Tristain.

The surroundings she found is heavily forested, with odd trees with slim trunks and long giant leaves grew tall and proud. The grass grew large and wild and the plants were just as big and just as weird. The forest (well what else could be called) was not as she was used to seeing as it was arrayed with bright pale and vivid colors and the said varied and weird vegetation filling her vision where ever she looked. Worse of all, it did not say where she was.

"At least it's safe." she muttered quietly, trying once more to assure itself... only for the cosmos to tell her no and send trouble upon her way. The first sign of this was the loud roar unlike a dragon, and unfortunately it sounded very very big and very very threatening, second was the loud and heavy footsteps that violently shook the ground. And lastly was the large array of teeth that said creature displayed when it roared right into her face. While it didn't breath fire, the large green dragon creature was enough of a scare and the fact that it's looking at her like she was lunch was not reassuring. Especially when to it, she really is lunch!

Screaming loudly she began stumbled to stand and run as fast as she could as the giant beast followed, really vocalizing it's intent to devour her. With her already weakened legs every step she made proved futile as the roar and stomps she heard was clearly just behind her. It was also brutalizing the very little strength her small frame had. She was already tired when she got there, and it further compounded when she began to empty her body of every sustenance she had before being spotted. But she was damned if she let some giant lizard make a meal out of her.

Finding strength in her already dying resolve, she quickened her steps and ran as fast she could. Admittedly she should have done this already since you know, it was a life and death situation. Then again being tired as she was, she really couldn't do all that well. And just to add insult to injury she found that the place ran to was a cliff.

With her heart thumping wildly she turned and face what would be her end as the lizard rushed to her... only to find it couldn't stop and comically passed her and into the cliff. In the next instance a loud crash was heard and a pained yelp as well. Slowly moving towards the cliff, she got into her knees held the ends and looked down.

Well, considering how far up she was, it all for sure that the beast was dead, or at least gravely injured. If it were it would not go back up to pursue her or at least take a whole while. Backing up, she settled on her knees and sighed. She was in the middle of nowhere alone where it was inherently dangerous. She was also tired and a very hungry, having to throw away her very breakfast. And lastly she had no way home. And thus presented with the situation she did what she could only do at the time. Cry.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>She had several good minutes of crying before she composed herself and planned what to do next. Which is obviously judging but the roar like sound coming from her stomach is gather provisions. And considering she was in a forest(?) this sure to be an easy feat... if she didn't get poisoned by whatever she tried. Hands searching around in her pocket she found her spare wand that most mages carry.<p>

She had to be careful as she already lost her other one during the transit into the unknown area she was in, and surely she doubted that she could find a wandsmith in the immediate area. And despite her numerous and humiliating failures at magic, she highly doubt that she needed some complicated spell (except maybe for fire later, but thankfully she was prepared for that) as she's sure that her explosive mistakes would do well for protection... she hoped.

Patting herself clean, she began to stand but found her legs still weakened from both her run and the length of time kneeling. Grumbling in annoyance she forced her legs to move causing her to fall on her behind, dust scattering from the attempt. Dejected, the pink haired mage stared up to the sky whilst gathering the meager strength she needed for her task.

Once ready she slowly stood, bracing her knees with her hands she painfully did so. Her legs aching, but she was now standing and now ready.

And thus, the young girl slowly made her way back into the large sea of trees hoping to find something to nibble on to replenish her ailing strength. Thankfully the large amount of vegetation gave her ample choices. And to her luck, she didn't need to go far. Upon inspection of the various trees and plants, she found that most of them have plenty of fruit. And even better, some of those fruits were the size of her head, maybe larger.

She was quite awed at how big they were as certainly she doubted that some earth mage cultivated the land just give this effect. After all, if that giant ugly dragon... thing would go by, this was not hospitable to human life. Looking for something near her she found a large patch of... fluffy bushes that held her first quarry. This first thing she tried was berries (she thought they were) that were the size of an apple. They were round and bright red, and if one could mistake them for a tomato at first or said apple but they were not. The skin was edible and the flesh was soft, sweet and succulent. Next she tried the yellow fruit atop one of the trees, at first she wondered how to get them, until she decided to blow up the tree (this after all, was her magic's only use).

She avoided the flying splinters of course, she wasn't stupid enough to get hit by those since she was the one making it. Once more luck was with her, as the fall cracked open a few of them as she found that the fruit's skin was tough and inedible. The inside however was different as it was watery and soft. Both fruit juice and flesh was massively sweet and the taste reminded her of mangoes, if not similar. In all honesty, she wanted to try the other ones, but decided against it. She was lucky with these fruits were edible and was certain she would not get poisoned by them. The last thing she wanted was that, as being in the middle of nowhere meant death, either of the poison or being too weak to defend herself from any predators that wanted her for lunch.

At that time she noticed something, it was like someone was watching her. Observing her from a distance, yet close enough to matter. It was unnerving and it put her on guard. She quite hope it was not violent or deadly, for while she snacked and had diminished her hunger this did not mean it took away her fatigue.

"Show yourself! I-I'm not afraid of you!" She shouted, noting that she fumbled her words a bit. Steeling herself more, she increased the intensity of her shout and the lost the shaky tone of voice. "I'm a noble and can use magic, I can easily fell you whoever you are!" No answer but the rustling of the leaves. Fearing for her safety she fired a small fir-explosion (like it would ever be a fireball) at the nearest tree felling it. "This is my last warning! Show yourself or leave! Otherwise face the consequences!"

That did it, the rustling intensified but the scared grunts and groans told her that, whoever or whatever it was scampered off. It was a relief to her. She really did not need any more scares and frights, nor did she need a chase or fight. Still, she stood there ready and waiting, making sure that the threat was gone... just like her mother taught her. After a few moments of waiting, she sighed in relief and began eating once more. Hopefully she'd be able to feed in peace and even rest a bit.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>After taking her fill, the young lady lied down on the rough ground and tried to get a few winks of rest. But the fear of death and the unknown would not ease and she ended up moving along. She needed to find a haven, a safe place to rest as she knew that she could not continue tired as she was. But the hidden threats all around her gave no assurance that she would be able to rest unmolested.<p>

And now she was walking again, complete afraid and at awe at the wild growth. And while the uneasiness in her heart gave her no rest, it increased her observational abilities several times over. Her mother said that in enemy territory, you would not help but to look at everything around you, analyze every bit of flora and fauna, every disturbed path or loud noise; just so you would survive to the next day.

Of course, her lady mother is correct she did so, alert and tense... while of course like said before, awed as well. Why wouldn't she? Many of the growths in this area she found was not like anything she knew, or least should not be found in a forest. Like the vines for instance. Vines like the ones she sees are often common in dark, damp swamplands. The man eating plant, her sister Eleanor introduced to her was the same. Often growing in dark places like the swamplands, both vegetation was severely out of place.

But then again there was also what she recognized as coconut trees. It was unbelievable as the trees mostly grew in sandy beaches! (something she noted, she'd only seen in a book as she has never been to a beach before). Other smaller (yet almost tree sized) plants also got her attention, like the large vine like plant that sprouted up tall and erect, with its ends looping in circles and turning into spirals. Bushes with odd fluffy leaves, not unlike cotton with white flowers indistinguishable in shape and only color dotting the thing (she noted that this was the berry plant she had took fruits at). And there was-

_*rustle* *rustle*_

In that instant she found her thoughts slammed as the rustling of the bushes alerted her. Just in time when two human sized lizard creatures that vaguely resembled the one who attacked her leaped out from them. They were smaller in body, and thinner as well. Orange in color with black stripes all over. Their heads just a thin and long, that did not betray their intent as both roared showing spiky teeth.

Faced with two opponents Louise did not hesitate to pointed her wand and released her magical (inepti)aptitude. As she watched one of her would be predators blow up into chunks of blood and gore splashing all over including on herself. This she realized that never was she more glad that she had bad aim. While she did not hit the body properly, the creature practically disintegrated at hit and flinging it's remains all over.

She shuddered at the many times she did that to her classmates and was glad she never did hit them. Because she was rather stunned at the damage it made. That almost cost her. Busy with the death of one, she did not notice the other creature barrel at her with great speed. Falling flat on her face, she quickly rolled over avoiding a deadly bite that would have tore off her arm if she was even more careless. Wasting no time, she pointed her wand and shot, the creature dying as his friend did with extreme prejudice. Heaving she quickly stood and looked at her handiwork. The scattered gristle almost made her throw up, but she held on knowing that it could've been her dead and in pieces instead of them.

Stopping and holding her own stomach, she forced the images of what she'd done out of her mind. While the gruesome dreams had enable her to acclimate to the sight, it was vastly different from doing it herself. While true these creatures were not human, watching something turn into a bloody mist before painting itself all over you is not easy to swallow. It did not help that the cold feeling of blood splashed all over her worsened the feeling. Deciding to rest she began to pull herself.

Pushing herself up against a tree for that breather was not to be as that she noticed dust being kicked up from where she came from and within was two more of the creatures. Wincing but again wasting no time she pointed wand and fired.

Once more her bad aimed reared its head as her target, the one on the left was not hit, and instead the explosion went off in the middle. This however flung both of the creatures crashing into the trees wounded; one of them luckily enough broke its neck on one of said vegetation... while the other seemed pissed though.

She did not wait for it to come to her, as she fired once more. This time going right on the mark, as the creature joined it's two fellows into becoming bird feed, though only it's upper half blew up and the bottom remained. Once more, Louise hoped for a breather as she is never really a combat mage like her mother. The feeling of tiredness was no help either.

But to no avail as this time four of the lizard creatures appeared, two of each coming from both ends of the road. The girl groaned as the battle felt never ending. She persevered nonetheless. Bringing up her wand to the closest of the two, she expended more willpower to create a bigger explosion. Not needing confirmation of their demise as both were enveloped by her deadly light, she moved to the other two and in a roar of defiance did the same. She got the same result thankfully enough, and in a minutes of waiting found no more enemies.

Taking a breather, she took a deep breath and took out one of the berries she had packed (it's rather big to be one though forcing her to carry only one) and munched down. She moaned of the unfairness of life as her tiredness increased but had no choice but to go on.

Annoying enough, she had a few more encounters, thankfully not as bad as the first and with a diverse variety of creatures. A few of them were creepy giant bugs, wherein she did not even hesitate to crush them. Some of them odd birds that wasted no single moment of trying to peck out her eyes. And this went on for a while, causing her to be alert at every shaking and rustling bush, branch or whatever unknown sound.

Thankfully enough, she found that at some point the only reason enemies found her is that she disturbed some rock or had checked a curious bush. This wised her enough to avoid suspected ambushes and gave her more time to rest. She was still unlucky to find the haven she was looking for.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Night came and blackness covered the skies. Louise sitting by herself made campsite, stared blankly at the fire she created moments before. As always her mother's teaching saved her as the woman, while did not really expect her daughters to camp out like this taught them basic to some advance survival skills so they would survive just in case something happens to them and left in somewhere unknown.<p>

Admittedly she wasn't able to use some of them when she first arrived, distraught as she was and promptly ambushed by a hungry predator. Nevertheless she did well to survive to this point. Still, the amount of wandering around made her fully aware of how big the place she was in and how there was no signs of any sort of civilization out there.

She found no roads, no campsite clearings, no traveler's rest... no nothing. It was completely inconceivable but by now she had to admit that she was probably swept away to some remote island or something. Most likely the lands to the east, beyond even the elven lands. Sighing as she kept herself warm by fire, naked as she was having camped out at some lake to clean herself and her bloody clothes. While the water drove away her fatigued, the feelings that surfaced and compounded on each other did not.

She buried her face into her lap, she did well today but she was worried if she could do the same on the next, and next... and heck could she even find a way home, could she even be rescued. It was a depressing thought and once more the girl cried, as the heavy feeling enveloped her.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>A little while later, eyes opening in surprise, found that she had cried herself to sleep and that the fire has burned out. She was thankfully still where she should be and in one piece as well. Unfortunately the thing that woke her from her slumber were the sounds of battle and deadly roars that could be heard from beyond. Rushing to be dressed she quickly picked herself up and armed herself with her trusty wand and crept slowly, slowly until the light of flames dancing in the moonlight was seen; illuminating what is transpiring within its glow.<p>

Savages, barbarian savages she thought. Nearly naked men and woman, dressed only in animal skin and armed with primitive stone spears were fighting a deadly battle against a familiar face. The ugly giant that tried to eat her (she assumed it was him) was busy fighting off and trying furiously to make a meal out of anyone of them. As she watched, she found that her fellow humans were losing.

She wasn't surprised; after all they were savages and had no magic. Heck their tools were utterly useless and very primitive. She highly doubted that they could pierce the thick hide that the monster possessed. After watching the struggle, she decided that it did not concern her and began to leave. But...

Turning around she could help but feel the need to help, despite fearing that after slaying the creature before her, they might turn on her! Still, the nagging feeling persisted and despite her better judgment decided to help the savages against the beast. Readying her wand she rushed forward and shouted for all to hear:

"Here ugly! Remember me!" Apparently it did, considering how mad it looked at her visage. Forgetting his other opponents the mad beast rushed at her. Dodging rather clumsily but yet enough, she was able to raise her wand to blast the creature only to find its lashing tail flinging her into a nearby tree knocking the wind out of her. Coughing madly, she found that the savage finding an ally in her increased their fury on trying to down the beast before it gets one of them.

Gaining assurance that these savages were friendly she upped the ante as well and lashed out her wand and fired a blast. Despite her bad aim, she hit its head causing it to roar in pain. The savage in turn began to rush the land dragon-ish beast with their spears scoring with fatal hits as blood poured from its wounds.

Angered further, the beast roared in fury lashing out its tail flinging it's opponents off it and then rushing what it deemed the most dangerous, a.k.a her. Giving out a small eep she jumped out of the way causing the beast to crash into the same tree that she was flung into (ironically enough) causing it more pain. Not wasting a good opportunity, she spilled whatever willpower she had on her next attack.

"DIE FOUL BEAST!" With an angry shout was the loud blast, and the explosion engulfed the whole upper body of her opponent before creating the powerful impact she always expected from them. The beast while did not completely blown proving how thick it's hide, was dead.

Still the damage she made was immense as part of its body was missing scales, skin and large patches of its body. The savages doing their unintelligible cheer lifted her up and began to dance celebrating their victory. Surprised Louise could not help but smile as savages they may be, it was uplifting to find someone that appreciates her. Alas, however as her willpower completely depleted she fell on her back, fatigue finally claiming her.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out, was a pair of big blue eyes and voluminous blonde and curly hair.


	3. Chapter 1-2

Author's Notes: Chapter 1, 2nd half.

* * *

><p>"<strong>To survive the unknown, you must all resources you find. Whether the vegetation, the land or it's people. All must be utilized for survival."<strong>

**Was what mother said to us. As a knight that traveled to many distant places, both know and unknown she knew what she was talking about. It shows that mother was not only strong but very smart as well. I believe that intellect was both inherited by all three of us siblings.**

**Admittedly maybe the majority of it have gone to my eldest sister Eleanor.**

**She may be unpleasant at times, but she knew what she was doing. It's why, while I do not vocally admit it, if I cannot be like my mother... I wanted to be just like her...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-0-<strong>_

_**Unknown Barbarian Settlement**_

_**~?~**_

_**-0-**_

* * *

><p>Louise never did wake up early, though she never did sleep in. Mother wouldn't let her, Eleanor wouldn't let her, her big sister Cattleya's cats wouldn't let her, her own subconscious wouldn't let her. But whenever she did, she slept like a log, and those days were reserve when she really was dead tired. Those days were rare though, but they mostly came in conjunction when it was her turn to train in survival arts with her mother. She admits however that her eldest sibling Eleanor got it worst than her but it was bad enough. It is also of note that her other sister, the after mention Cattleya never had it.<p>

While she never was ill from the start, the symptoms of her illness slowly manifested til they found out. They couldn't fault her for it though as she never wanted it in the first place (who would want to anyways, some idiot lazy boy name Shik-EXPLOSION-). While she never moaned about it now, she did back then.

On her first days of her sickness, she was extremely upset. Why shouldn't she? Thanks to her illness she wasn't able to do things she was able to do before. She lost most of her freedom. And more importantly she lost her self respect. While it was known, her immediate family knew how loathed herself and her sickness.

And it was tearing them apart; it was the reason why they were all nice to her even if it caused her more pain. It was this reason why the girl loved her besides being incredibly kind and having a golden heart. It was this reason why wanted to survive.

Survive... That's right. She was thrown into someplace unknown, chased by some kind of dragon. Ate some juicy fruit, fought smaller dragon thingy's, some insects and birds... made good use of her mother's taught survival skills, helped savages kill and killed said dragon...

Wait happened after? Oh she fainted after that right?

Eyes opening in surprise, she found herself in a small room... no it was a tent. Made of patched up animal skin no less. And the bed... was more like a sheet that looked like dark thick wooly fur. And the blanket, the blanket was like raw hide... fluffy raw hide. And it was shockingly comfortable!

Then again, she never have camped out before... well at least not without her mother's supervision (she even remembered Eleanor being there too, it was one of the few moments they could sisterly bond honestly) so she never knew how comfy camping gear is (her mother insisted of roughing it to maximum ridiculousness to the point of they literally only had the shirts on their back).

Then again, considering these were the savage's work (she assumed they're the one who did this) and that they really were hide and fur. This was also one of their homes (she doubted these savages are able to make stone or wooden houses yet).

Stretching as far as she could. She began to examine herself and her things. Nothing seemed to be missing, her clothes are there (and still worn by her) though a little bit rough and well it was starting to loot like rags, thankfully nothing was torn nor was there any holes.

Her wand is there too! Considering yesterday she thought that they'll take it and try to cast spells with it (like in Eleanor's stories). She looked fine as well, it looked like they even healed her. Wow, for a group of savages they were nice and hospitable! Hearing her stomach grumble, she picked up her wand and went out. She hoped their hospitality goes for food as well.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>When she came out of the tent, she was met with shocked stares and people immediate bolting. And then more people came out to admire her with grateful eyes. Before she could say anything she was gently pushed towards a tree stump in the middle of their campsettlement. And then with her own eyes, she witness how mind bogglingly fast these people were as they prepared a feast and from the looks of it, it was all because of her.

The person, who when she looked, a beautiful blonde lady (who she felt utter jealously of how gorgeous this wild woman is) motioned her to eat, she did so... with utter gusto. Her ravenous appetite seemed to have stemmed from her tiredness yesterday and how she completely exhausted her willpower. She also ate like a pig, not like anyone minded. In fact the locals seemed to encourage it.

Then came the singing and dancing. And when she noticed that it was already high noon and the festivities lasted till the afternoon, where thy continued to have fun. afterwards, an old man with a beard and eyebrows surpassing of her academy's headmaster came and motioned for her. She was then told to sit on a stage as the old man addressed his people.

She tried to listen to the speech, but did not understand a thing. To her, their language consisted of nonsensical sounds, groans and grunts. It was sad, that she couldn't even thank these people. Even though it was not the same for them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the old man turned to her and showed a primitive looking necklace. Primitive yes, but the raw red gem was beautiful. Large and rough, the large gem glowed a dim orange light creating a luster no other gem could make. She was still entranced as she accepted the gift, touching and tracing the surface.

The thing is warm to touch, and she felt it pulse like a beating heart. She, however is saddened of the the fact that she could not properly thank them. She could not express her gratitude, for this gift despite only contributing them a small favor. She wished, she wished she could understand... wish to be able to converse to them, to properly give them thanks. Because to her, what they did for her was more than what she did for them.

"Thank... you..." she said, giving a small bow. At the same time, she felt a warm tingly sensation enveloping her. It was an odd feeling, as if something is being pulled from within her... kinda like when casting magic.

"Ohhh... no worry. You hero to us. Many die when fight dinos and you have cold flame that help us. We have great gratitude!" the elder had told, her making her si- wait... did she just...

"Ahhh... it's no matter. I just did what I could." she replied, shocked that she had suddenly gained comprehension... She looked down and saw the gem with its subtle glow. Could it be? Could it be that the gem did this? Had it enable her to cast a translation spell just by wishing it. This is...! This was...!

"Now... now... we continue feast til new day come! Now eat! Eat!"

"Eh?!"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Louise is a noble. So she was used to large feasts and galas... but the festivities she just attended was something else. Her stomach was full to bursting and she was sure that the drinks were heavily alcoholic. She was lucky in heck that she was still awake and coherent of sort as she wobbled back to the tent assigned to her...<p>

Well it's not like it wasn't fun, but she could only eat and drink oh so much! Still with her now ability to converse she was able to get a later appointment to the elder to discuss some things. Considering they were the locals, despite being savages they probably knew where she was and how to point her to Tristain, or else to another land.

"Hey you!" It was rude to call someone like that, but then again they weren't educated people. Turning she found the person who called her was a young girl, probably her age or younger... A small tick formed on her head. The girl is smaller than her but she has boobs bigger than her! By sight, it seemed to be a sizes smaller than that damn Zerbst!

Blinking, she suddenly realized that the small runt before her looked like the blonde bombshell of a woman that attended her just a while ago... Well that solves why the girl appeared that way... or she thought. Waving that off she began to address the girl.

"Yes! What is it!" the girl fidgeted a bit, before making her request known.

"You teach me how to make cold fire!" Louise blinked. The girl was asking her to teach how to ma- oh wait she had anticipated this. But she never thought it was this girl who would ask... then again anything she learned she probably relayed to her elders.

"You know. You should introduce yourself first before making such a request. Also calling someone you and pointing at them is rude." she admonished, though from the faces the girl was making she doubted she understood.

"Mumumumu!" the girl began whirling her arms, it was cute. "Me no understand! You use big words." Louise could only giggle at this.

"Well give me your name first then I'll tell you mine."

"Name?"

"Yes, you do have one right?" she honestly asked, afraid that they're uneducated enough to not know to give names or the sort.

"Ah! Me Ayla! And me next to be hunting leader then elder!" Well at least they had names, still this was not what she expected though.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Louise watched Ayla flail and point her wand a log with great amusement. It was a new day and she was actually waiting for the council of the these savages (she noted the elder and the woman from yesterday being of the few part of it, she wasn't able to see more them) when the girl last night, Ayla her name came and bugged her if she could teach her how to make explosions.<p>

And when bugged again she humored her. At first she told the girl that it was instinctive the blonde tyke was upset. She then pacified the girl by lending her wand and told the girl to point at a target and imagine an explosion (cold fire) as they dubbed it. She told the girl if cold fire came out, then she could do it too, if not... well she can't do it. The girl has been at for a while but so far nothing, it's not like she expected something to happen anyway.

In other matters, in the few bits she got from her conversations with the other adults she was been made aware of the following. One, the people she was with now is called the Loka Tribe. Apparently they were one of the remaining human tribes to survive til now. Second was the dinos and the Reptites as they are called, are enemies of the inhabitants of the area.

The dinos were the large and small lizard/dragon things that attacked Louise, the ones that wanted her for dinner. Judging by the way they mentioned dino aggressiveness was proportional to the Reptite's annoyance to the humans, she figured that the dinos are nothing but wildlife either tamed or goaded by these Reptites to be their attack dogs.

While she hasn't seen them, Reptites according to many resembled Lizardmen. Louise thought about what she knew about Lizardmen, for one she knew that these creatures were extinct back at home. Just like the Reptites, they were completely and utterly hostile to humans. During one time a mage summoned one back when they were still plentiful, the creature did not hesitate attacking not only his summoner but everyone at present as well.

It was surprising nonetheless, and that incident caused several more problems resulting in the Summoning Ritual being slightly modified to ensure safety and the declaration of subjugation and/or elimination of the whole Lizarmen species. They did not last of course. As it only took 3 years to decimate the Lizarmen population and another 5 to completely eradicate them.

With that knowledge she figured that the species has miraculously migrated to... where ever this place is to avoid complete extinction and that their grudge against humanity had increased tenfold.

And that was troublesome. She was going to inquire how to leave this lovely place in return for a few more... days probably of her services in fighting these creatures only to find that said creatures was just a front and that a race of human hating lizard people was behind the scenes. It was worse that she was a mage.

The Lizardmen had intellect rivaling or equal to humans (though they are known to be unable to speak the human language but was able to comprehend it) and they probably remembered what caused their mass exodus from her homeland... This was not good in any way at all.

Another thing to remember was the systematic destruction of the human populace in the immediate area. She hadn't asked if they were on a continent or in small island. And frankly she feared that the answer she get would be similar to 'oh this place not that big' or 'this place big and wide, we no see end of place yet.' and it was giving her a headache.

But it was distressing to find that other tribes are being killed as fast they sprout. Then again she doesn't know if these people immigrated from other lands after being driven off by other modern civilizations or indigenous people.

She blinked, realizing she was delving on this all too deeply. While she is indebted to them and they are to her, it did not mean that she think about the geopolitical state of the area. She was not their minder even if she was the most educated of them there. All she wanted to do is go back home. In one piece she may add...

Heck if there is something she would be delving in deeply is how to get the figure of the females in the area. Even the children like Ayla, who she found was much much more younger than her (she was actually 10 to her surprise, she actually thought that the girl was 14 or maybe at her age. It's probably the reason why she was shorter than her) had that figure that she would do anything to get.

Then again it was probably of their lifestyle. Both her mother and Eleanor had mention people grew different because of their lifestyles. One good example back home was the nobility and the peasantry. Nobles tend to be shorter, lankier and at times plumper than peasants. Peasants on the other hand were taller, a littler fuller and had better figures.

Mother said she got hers from all the exercise she had while fighting and a balanced diet, something only Cattleya shared. Eleanor did not get exercise much, nor did she get proper meals. According to her other sister, the blonde would often forgo meals and kept reading and doing research even at her tender ages. She also relied mostly on help, something that was passed onto her.

Cattleya on the other hand, despite her frail frame and illness exercised a lot and ate good and nutritious foods in varying qualities and quantities. She also had a menagerie of animals that she took care of herself, while avoiding the pains and aches her illness ca- wait a minute. Did she just realized that her sister worked hard like a servant, lived a healthy life yet had a debilitating illness? Her heart clenched, such a powerful disease.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>A few minutes later a teary eyed Ayla gave back her wand.<p>

"I can't do it..." she admitted. Louise just patted her on the head, with the small girl acquiescing to it. Truly, despite her body Ayla is really nothing but a child. "Auuuuu..." She was also too cute, she wanted to take her home and cuddle her no matter how bad that was.

It was weird, the girl seemed so high and mighty when she first met her that night. Pride welled up from the girl's chest when she first confronted her. And then it quickly fell with a few snarky comments and slight teasing. She never thought that the small girl was the one she scared off that time when she first fed on this land.

Then again she got scolded by her own mother, the blonde woman who she learned was named Leah. Apparently the woman brought the girl for her first hunting lesson, only for the tiny child to ran off and encounter a jittery her (Louise) whose nerves was at their breaking point. She wanted an apology for that, but when she confronted her about it, she shrunk back and began to cutely play with her forefingers rubbing them together in a gesture telling of how she was caught red handed at being naughty.

Louise fought hard the urge to hug the girl then and there.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>A little later they were casually sitting on one of the random stumps left behind when the tribe first began clearing the trees for their settlement. Louise had the smaller Ayla on her lap, still caressing her head. The girls stood silent admiring the day as both waited for Ayla's mother and their elder so they could discuss how they can help Louise go back home.<p>

"Hey, ummm... Lou~isee... You go back home right?" the girl asked, with Louise being amused how the Loka people butchered her name. Not really able to pronounce it correctly.

"Yes. I'm hoping your mother and elder know of a way... at least a set of directions where my home could be. Of course in return I would help your people fend off the Dinos and more importantly the Reptites..." she answered. The girl did not respond at first, only muttering a tiny 'oh...'. A few more minutes of silenced commenced before the tiny girl spoke again, this time...

"You stay... Ummm... Can you stay here?" she asked, a hopeful tone escaping her lips.

"Ah... why?" The pink hair asked, a feeling of realization blossoming upon her heart.

"Ummm because Ayla likes you... You play with Ayla. And you no go shoo Ayla. Mama no time for Ayla and other kids too small to play with Ayla. You also..." And the girl went on, confirming her suspicion.

When she first got a good look at the settlement and it's people, she noticed that there were very few children children. Of females there were five with Ayla being one of them. While the kids are as healthy as her, many of these kids were younger and smaller, some only being babies. Because of that Ayla could not properly bond or play with any of them.

And because the adults were mostly busy so that they could survive Ayla was alone most of the time. It was probably why the small was excited to go with her mother during that time and why she easily clung to her despite only meeting a short while, having only two encounters with each other. A lonely girl, that was Ayla's situation.

It was understandable actually, and Louise knew how that felt to. That's why she clung to her big sister Cattleya like Ayla did to her. It was disheartening thing. And suddenly she felt bad at leaving. The poor girl needed someone to be with her and sadly her mother could not do so.

Her heart suddenly became torn. Looking at Ayla's sad and teary eyes drove daggers into her heart. On one hand, she wanted to get home. She had people waiting for her, family that no doubt looking for her despite her failings.

She had responsibilities as a noble, despite it surely be nothing but to married off so be it. It was also a duty no matter her thoughts about it. On the other hand, this place despite being deadly she found people that appreciated her. People who lived simple life and simple pleasures and way of life that could be easily caught. In fact it was so easy for her to fit in despite being all to foreign, despite being culturally higher. These was people who welcome you with open hands and hearts and would not put you down if you fail. She witnessed just that during Ayla's scolding. She was told off and then got hugged and caressed by a very worried mother.

There was also Ayla, a small child with a voluptuous body that despite appearances was really a child that she really is. An emotional girl looking for an anchor in these troubled times. It did not help that she found that anchor in her. And it was admittedly heartwarming to the point of melting.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>It was with these thoughts that Louise confronted Leah and the elder. Determination burning within her eyes and indecision dangling from her heart. But she made a choice...<p>

"So... do you know how I could get home?"

...and it was heart wrenching no matter how bad her choice.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Louise couldn't help but slump.<p>

"We sorry, but we not know where Trees-tayn is." She hoped, but she knew this would be the outcome. She could only nod, it was disheartening but she had expected it.

"We been here very long. We born here and we build tribe here." Leah, the mother of Ayla began "We busy with life that we no time moving." She then shakes her head, then told something that confirms another of Louise's suspicions. "Reptites also sink boat when we fish, so not good idea try to leave or we food for fish." Louise groaned some more at this.

"So even if you knew, we need to stem the threat of the Reptites first before I could go home." she summarized, both adults nodded at this. "Alright. I'm gonna help you with it anyway. Because I don't think saving your people once is gonna cut the big favor I'm gonna ask you." Both elders chuckled.

"After this we build you big strong boat and send some of our men to help you a little while." Louise blinked, feeling at how they were taking it on helping her. "We will also sure you have food for whole month year if necessary."

"Ahh... thank you." it came outward, admittedly. But she rarely did thank people. Honestly, the trip was becoming more and more of a learning experience. Something she began treasuring, slowly but surely.

"No, no... child we thank you. You big help. And this is big favor to us. Reptites fight us for so long, that this finally give peace." the elder told her. And it was true. If these guys were really the creatures she thought they were, then it really would not end until one race was lost. Now having confirmation, the pink haired noble nodded.

"So... how are we going to do this?" The only thing now is to survive the upcoming storm.

"Hmmm... We have idea. But truth that fighting will be long." the Elder told Louise.

"Apart from we Loka, there are other tribes too. We need ask them help. Also we Loka are biggest tribe, so we have duty to help other tribe." Leah told her, making Louise blinked. Primitive as they are did not mean that were that bad. That thought made her feel bad considering she underestimated them. Still it shows how unified the people of this land is. Maybe they're not far from being civilized.

"So what do we do?" she asked.

"First we check other tribes, then prepare... may take days." the mage nodded. If her mother taught her survival skills, her father taught her politics and oddly the art of war. Though considering both her parents this is not a surprise. This made sense so she had to be patient.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"So you stay longer?" Ayla asked, though from her smile she already knew. Patting the young girl's head, Louise smiled.<p>

"I guess so... still it's kinda bad that I'm going to do nothing in the meantime." 'Or the fact that I'm actually fretting. Even though I know this is how it should be.' She added in her mind. She shook her head, that line of thought would do nothing.

"Ah! We can play!" the young girl added hopefully making her chuckle. But before she could give the child her consent, Leah the girl's mother came and waved at them. Both surprised, blinked, looked at each other. One frowning shaking her head and the other shrugging, nonetheless came to where the woman is.

"Ah... you both no busy. Ayla you come with Loui~is... and me to Laruba." the woman commanded. While both nodded they still asked, or at least Louise did.

"Laruba? Wh-" "Well it bad if you idle... and Ayla needed training so you too help me with being ready." she was cut off but didn't mind. Like the woman said, it was not like she'd be doing anything. And Ayla? Well the tyke is excited by whole thing anyways.

"Laruba is two days from home... so ready for anything."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>It did not take long for the trio to depart the settlement. It helped that their preparations were pretty meager. Louise only needed to bring herself, but prompted to take a fruit or too... which according to Leah was not needed because food was plenty all around...<p>

The jungle she learned was way too different that the forests back home. First of all while it is easy to get in both, the jungle is a place that would technically be easier to survive in. First of all many of the vegetation are edible, from the fruits they bear to their leaves and even the stems. While in the forest not all tress bear fruit and berries might be poisonous...

However while forests had goblins, wolves and if your unlucky the occasional ogre it is quite easy to run, dispatch or hide from the said three. The creatures on the jungle on the other hand would easily feast on even the most weary. Most of them moved in packs and like wolves would often gang up on their prey but unlike them, they have ways to deny escape or the means to fight back.

The dinos, the primary wildlife of the jungle also was completely threatening even by looks. Sure you'll cower before a wolf but you can easily do something to scare or fight it off. A large reptile with a head as big as your torso shoving it's large pointy teeth at your face would surely sink whatever courage you had.

There's also the other manegerie of creatures that also on that scale. Like the giant man sized insects who in her encounter with it found that they spat poison... poison so strong that it melts things. And then there was the birds... misshapen ugly and fierce, they were frightening things that with her explosions the young mage would be bird feed by now.

The young mage could only shudder.

In other things, the forest was easy to navigate. The sea of trees in forests are often wide apart gave often a clear view of where one is going. The jungle however was confusing. With trees growing as large as they go with trunks often resembling walls and the land completely deformed by their roots. The paths haphazard with the sky hidden by the leaves making it as dark as it could. Not to mention it was very easy to stumble upon territories of creatures you do not want to tangle with as she experienced first hand...

The girl shudders some more.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Loui~sse you okay?" Ayla asks, in which the mage hastily replies in affirmative laughing all the while. The young girl tilts head her in confusion. While her mother just shakes her head in amusement.<p>

"Lou~iss think about danger of jungle Ayla." the woman said cause Louise to blink in surprise. How'd she knows? Catching Louise's questioning look she said "Lots people think of jungle danger. We live in jungle reason we think it lots." The woman lectured about the dangers and the ways of the jungle to both girls, with Louise compounding of what she already knew in memory.

In all honestly she was reminded of her own mother's lectures about survival. However her lady mother's lectures were situational, while Leah's was only about the jungle. Then again the Lokans and many of the other people living here probably only knew nothing else. While it was conjecture once again it was probably true. Considering what was told to her about what happened to any water vessel... well...

Her thoughts however came to an abrupt end when she noticed the woman go silent and Ayla growling like a wild animal... Within seconds a group of dinos, the small ones she fought before came rushing down the road to their destination. Getting ready Louise brought out her wand and prepared to fire only to stop as she got distracted by the mother and daughter pair with her.

"Ayla!" "Gaoooo-!" The mother and daughter pair carried nothing but their clothes, and showed that they needed no weapon to fight. She watched as the young girl jumped and extended her arms to her mother who grabbed then spud ridiculously so fast that they made a small tornado. A tornado of limbs that is, which collided with their very foes. Judging from the pain squawks and grunts the dinos were getting a server beating. And they did as all of those dinos flew in different directions either dead or severely injured.

She gawked as the duo who stopped spinning stand proud admiring their work.

"You no mess with Lokans!" "Ummm! Ummm!" Louise could only nod.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>In their continuation of their journey, the trio got attacked more and more. While this was expected, the volume of their battles was too great. Normally they would get attacked about a dozen times in the whole span of traveling, with an average of 3 times a day. But by the second day as they near the settlement of the Laruba tribe the number of encounters increased tenfold. Both Leah and Louise knew this was an ill omen.<p>

Thanks to it the woman increased their pace tenfold, her frown getting bigger by the hour.

So after the 6th encounter of the second day when the trio decided to take a breather Louise finally asked:

"Is there anything special with the Laruba tribe?" Both mother and daughter looked at her funny before realizing something and the mother answering.

"Laruba tribe know how tame and ride Dactyls" "Dactyls?" Nodding the woman continued "Dactyls are like dinos. Big scaly leathery but like birds and fly. Able to ride them in sky. We need Dactyl to attack Reptite home because it on huge mountain."

"So without anyone from Laruba?" Leah did not speak, and that silence was rather telling. Clenching her teeth, Louise only nodded.

"We enough rest. Move now."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>And thus they rush on. Realization hit both Leah and Louise. The Reptites were moving and the fact that their main assaulters being dinos furthered that truth. It was a bad situation and something they had do rectify as soon as possible... before they could do so however...<p>

"We... late..." Ayla shed tears at the sight and Louise grit her teeth. The woman who exclaimed that they were late silently moved and inspected what was left.

Shredded tents, broken logs, shattered tools... Blood all over and marks of claws and teeth were everywhere. The worst part was the torn bodies littering the site.

They were too late. Laruba is already been destroyed.


	4. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Chapter 2 proper.

* * *

><p><em>The currents of time is a fragile thing<em>

_Thinner and weaker than glass_

_So even the lightest touch could break it_

_And with it the currents weave and fold_

_Stretch and flow the stream changes_

_And the path divides_

* * *

><p><strong>As with every child, I've been educated on minding my own business and the hazards of incessant meddling. <strong>

**While this is odd and should be common sense, one should remember that I am noble and thus would sooner or later be involved in politics sooner or later. Or even if I don't want to.**

**And thus this is an integral part of my education. Because no matter how small a noble's involvement...**

**It will cause whatever it was to get bigger and many times... get worse...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-0-<strong>_

_**Ruins of Laruba Settlement**_

_**~?~**_

_**-0-**_

* * *

><p>It was incredibly bad. So bad that the first thing we did was calm down Ayla. The settlement... no the ruins of Laruba was hard to bear.<p>

"Big fight, long fight... people of Laruba tried but dinos too many." Leah deducted and it fits. This was easy to consider due to the amount of the things they fought on the way. And honestly, Louise was glad they came in small waves as the Laruba could attest. It could go bad in little to no time.

Louise sat in an isolated corner with a napping Ayla in her lap as she watched the woman inspect the area. She wanted to be help but cannot due to Ayla's condition. It was not surprising though. While she assumed Ayla is somewhat accustomed to gore, the massacre in Laruba was too much. Her on the other hand... well she was affected and heck she wanted to threw up but found that she could tolerate them.

That fact made her confused in how should see it. Curse the nightmares for acclimating her to this no matter how she didn't want to... or treat the whole thing as a blessing for the very same reason. Gritting her teeth she dropped the whole thing to continued observing Leah, waiting for her to finish her observations. She blinked, now that she looked carefully didn't Leah have a tail? Or is it a belt wrapped on her waist...

"Me done." the young girl nodded at the woman who sat down beside her. "Ayla?"

"She's fine... moreover the Larubans?"

"Not good. Laruba people fight brave but lost. Like we thought, many dinos attack at one. They try, but lost." the woman shook her head. "They use everything. From walls to weapons, is why many broken."

"So... all is lost then." Sadness filled the girl's tone, but her sadness was lost to the situation. It was already over before they realized what was going on. By then, no matter how fast they rush it was futile. Still she wished she could at least saved but one life. Not because they were part of the solution of her going home. But because it was the right thing to do...

"_The duty of the nobility is not done just for the nobility but extends not just to commoners but to anyone and everyone else. Whether they are indigenous barbarians to exiles and criminals... it is all the same."_

Just then the young girl felt shame. As she only recalled this particular lecture of her lady now that she, albeit temporarily deprived of her noble lifestyle. Worse is that her mother said that it was the reason why the Valliere her family continue to enjoy their noble lifestyle without repercussions and intrigue is because of that. She has a lot to think about when she gets home.

Her introspection is then stopped when the woman she was conversing with patted her shoulder with a smile.

"You no worry. Me not know why, but Reptites take some of Laruba people. When we attack Reptites we save them." Her spirits lifted the young girl held the hand on her shoulder smiling with tears of happiness on her eyes.

"Thank you... miss Leah... We will save them! Yes that we'll do!" "Uhm!" The woman mumbling a committal noise and nods.

"Come on. We first bury dead and pay respect then head back. Oh... and wake up Ayla." The girl nods in agreement shakes the girl in her lap, eager to get going and get the job done.

Like their mainland counterparts, the Reptites showed why they should destroyed. And she'll be damned if she was not one of the ones doing it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-0-<em>**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**One Step Forward**_

**_-0-_**

* * *

><p>Their work took them the whole day that night came so the trio decided to camp by the now ruins of Laruba. It was fascinating to watch the Lokan or she should say what the natives did to respect the dead. Not only were they loud but it was incredibly mystic as if the rites of the dead was a magic ritual.<p>

After burying the dead, a large fire was made and then the people would dance about it shouting a prayer. Magic dust... well that's how she could describe it created from what animal bones, special plant leaves and what looked like red rocks or mineral was also thrown into the fire causing the flames to emit a warm orange glow. By the end of the rites the people would kneel and reach the sky wishing the dead to 'Safely return to the mother sea' if she heard right.

During the rites, Leah had the younger Ayla followed her lead as the young girl will do the same for the future dead when she becomes the head hunter and possibly later an elder. Watching all that made Louise remember her own mother, wishing that she could see her. Still it could be done once the Reptites was all gone.

"Sorry for wait." Leah told her, but she shook her head. She knew fully well how important rituals were despite it being the cause of her situation right now.

"I understand. Respecting the dead is always important." She answered while noticing a tired Ayla sit by her side.

Their camp is situated in the middle of the ruined settlement. After clearing the grounds and the dead buried, Leah made sure that the camp was at the middle not only for the rites of the dead but because that way they could have a clear view of immediate threats and respond to them without getting ambushed. Oddly this was inverse to what her own lady mother taught her.

Her mother said to never camp in the middle of a clearing as it will only get you surrounded. Not unlike camping near trees where the foliage will alert you for intruders and give you more time to react. Then again from what she observed from the Lokans, is they have better perception than most.

Heck little Ayla could hear her stomach rumbling from the other side of the clearing. And her stomach rumbling was not that loud... she swears. Speaking of which...

"Ayla tired and hungry..." both Louise and Leah laughed, with the food Louise gathered (she left the two for their preparations of the rites) they dug in.

In the middle of their feasting, a curious Louise asked a peculiar thing. Something she noted was quite interesting.

"Leah *crunch* what did you mean *munch* 'Return safely to the mother sea'? " Raising an eyebrow, Leah eat some more before answering... though...

"Finish food before talk." Louise blushed. "Well. Elders taught that we come from sea. That all life come from sea. So we ask spirit to return to mother sea."

"Why the sea though?" this time the girl made sure to finish the roasted meat... of whatever she was eating before asking. When she 'hunted' it so to speak, it looked like a pig. But the darkness of the night prevented her from seeing it clearly so she was not sure.

"Hmmm... I think it just our people belief." "Belief?"

"Um. Sea is very big... vast that we no see end or if there is end. We feel that sea big that it birth land and us so we feel sea is mother of life." Honestly the explanation was rather lost on her. Having little knowledge about the sea, she could not find to question the belief. She should discuss this with her elder sister when she gets back.

The rest of the meal continued quietly and within a few minutes of staying awake and assigning shifts (for watches... they were not careless). Slumber came to the three.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>It was nearly dawn and it was Louise's shift. She was given this as the hyperactive Ayla took the shortest and first shift as she was too young. Leah took the second and longest due to her being the adult and most knowledgeable and Louise got the last due to her... well she can't defend her physical strength can her.<p>

During this time, the young mage stare blankly at the surroundings as her heart was heavy by the sight of the surroundings. Worry etched in her heart she felt that things would go worst before they get better and eventually time would elapse in great length before she returns home.

She was getting homesick... really really homesick.

In that quite clearing wherein her face hidden from companions she cried. She could not help longing for home, could not help wishing she was back... Her heart sank as her feelings once more came to bear.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Hidden from sight a worried blonde woman watched the young girl cry.<p>

"You are way too young for this little one. And unlike me, way too aware of your situation." Looking up the sky the woman spoke a silent prayer... and a wish... a very certain wish.

"Let us hope that I can help you as they have helped me..."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>The next day the trio woke and prepared to begin their trek back to the Loka settlement. At this point the news of Laruba being attacked would definitely make waves. What's sure however is that their assault on the Reptites will happen much sooner than what is intended.<p>

"Everyone rest good?" both girls nodded in affirmative. "Then we go."

With that command the trio made their way back.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Similar to how they went to Laruba, the travel to the Loka settlement is two days. A fact, that after witnessing the destroyed Laruba settlement gave Louise nasty ideas. Like the first few times, the woman noticed how unsettled she was. And like the first few times she was quick to dispel it.<p>

"Laruba people actually not that strong." Leah told her, surprising even Ayla who was beside her. Blinking the young child opened her mouth to question her mother but quieted when the woman continued.

"Why Laruba not strong we not know. But they smart. Is why they tame Dactyl." The woman elaborated, making Louise unease slowly fade. Though the daughter was confused even more.

"Why Laruba smart and not strong as Loka?" "Hmmm..." Well she had a point there, Louise thought. Though from she guessed it came to 'natural selection' as her elder sister Eleanor taught her. Though 'natural selection' was a term used for animals and plants they could be used to civilization.

According to her term came from how creatures react to their environs and how they adapt to it. That was why it could be used for civilizations. Germania became as it was due to their lands being abundant with mineral resources for example. It was probably the same with the Larubans and the Lokas.

Listening to the mother and daughter conversation proved her point. Still from what she was hearing, the Larubans should be resourceful enough to stave off the attack or have enough people to survive and flee.

And that only meant one thing. Force. Enough force to crush even the wiliest strategy, the craftiest of traps and the cleverest tacticians. She shuddered, her fathers lectures on combat force told her what could have transpired on that attack.

And this was worrying. It really did show that these Reptites were no run of the mill monster and that they probably were the intelligent Lizardmen that existed before their 'purging' back home. Intellect and strength, gifted with these the Reptites would be able to wipe out the humans (and her) in these lands if they mobilized enough.

Thankfully amassing a large force to crush a smaller one is a common tactic and even that could subverted if one had the right strategy. And Louise was glad at this, not only because the Lokans have her but because they had Leah. While she did not look and talk the part, the woman is quite intelligent. Very much so... with that line of thought, 'Perhaps Leah was a Laruban?' she pondered.

"Louise!" the shout for her banished her thoughts as she looked over she found the mother and daughter nearly a speck on the horizon.

"Move faster! Sun no wait for us!" Scolded the young mage did so.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>The first day like their journey to Laruba, was uneventful... But the second day.<p>

"Jungle quite." Leah said frowning. They were nearing the Loka settlement by now and in good time too. This is because they encounter no such hostiles on their way. And like their trek to Laruba, the sudden change in their environs cause both Louise and Leah to be wary once more.

"Reptites fast now. But we still okay." "Why mama?" Ayla asked her mother, who was just a bunch of nerves now. Louise was the one who answered this time, much to the benefit of the child.

"Because they haven't even attacked." The woman nodded then added to that so that Ayla would fully comprehend.

"Reptites no attack yet. They still wait. Maybe for others, me not know. But we get good opportunity." "Good opportunity?"

"Yes Ayla. We can ambush them and cause chaos in their ranks, if not stop the attack completely. If not, we still grant enough time for the others (the Lokas obviously) to stage a counterattack." Louise finished earning her hair messed up. Still the show of affection caused her blush even as she fixed her hair as she could (she has no brush with her).

"Reptites not far here. We find them and attack!" Leah said while turning around to face her other two companions. Both girls straightened up, much to Louise surprise and amusement. At this point looking at the woman's serious visage she found that it was not that hard to imagine her mother as she addressed her troops.

"We not finished all of them, but enough! We make attack loud so Lokas help us and finish other Reptites. Or noise loud that they run from us! Alright!"

"Yeah!" "Ummm! Ummm!" Getting affirmatives the trio set out to do what they must.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Watching Leah guide them to possible attack points showed how much the woman know about her home and the surrounding areas. It also shows that intellect Louise noticed much earlier. Even better upon moving they found that several of the Loka have spotted the Reptites during their daily duties and were poised to do the same.<p>

It was encouraging to see why Leah's faith in her brethren is absolute. It seems that the Loka was mostly a hunting tribe and thus would see attacks like this. They only need to spot the enemy now...

"Ah..." Louise is dumbfounded. When she reasoned that the Reptites were smart enough to perform a basic strategy, never did she thought that they amass **this** much. With this being a battalion of what she summarized as 200 plus strong. A number that in this situation is enormous. She also finally sees what a Reptite looks like.

Unlike their Lizardmen cousins/ancestors the Reptites were smaller and slimmer in build with their head being the largest part of their body. Honestly if she hasn't seen what the dinos could do with their fangs she would say that the Lizardmen from the mainland... well she assumed her home is the mainland, is much more threatening.

The Lizardmen were much more human-like in their build for one. This enable them to do things like weild weapons an use tools like cannons. Their build also made them very nimble and with their strong limbs made able to do things like evade a spell casted at point blank. And finally while she isn't sure and that these very may well be myth, it was said that even the Lizardmen could wield spells.

The Reptites however due to her experience on dinos is just as dangerous. From what she had seen from dinos even with those legs of theirs, they could move fast... Very fast, if not for reflexes honed by her strict lady mother even with her weak physical prowess she was able to dodge their fast movements. And those jaws of them?

Considering it's the largest part of their body, she does not want to know how would it feel getting bitten by it.

Still with the enemy in sight, attacking is now imminent... And that attack? It once more showcased how ridiculously powerful mother and daughter is. Upon sighting of their opponent (doing her deliberations), she had proposed to launch an attack powerful enough to disarray their foes. The woman agreed and puzzling enough called for her daughter.

She was confounded when the woman told her daughter to prepare to throw rocks. She was about to protest when she saw the young girl dig her hands on the ground and pull out a large of the ground! With a giant slab of land in hand the young just satisfied the condition of 'a very powerful attack'.

"GAAAAOOOOO!" With a mighty shove the young girl threw the slab at the unsuspecting mass of... lizards... That is until one of the Retites wondered why the sky suddenly darkened and saw the slab. Too late though as the mass flew down with great speed and crushed the majority of the Reptites and Dinos while making a very large racket and a small quake. It took a few minutes for her to get her jaw back up.

Well both sides were alarmed now. Throwing all traces of stealth the trio shouted a war cry and ran at full might at their remaining opponents.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Louise unlike the mother and daughter pair did not completely run to her opponents. Instead stopping by a large margin and pointed her pointed her wand.<p>

"EXPLODE!" The young mage didn't bother pretending to cast a spell. Explosions is what she did and what she did best. And as if happy at finally being recognized along with the glow of the gem on her neck her magic flowed freely within in her and then in joyous glory created a force that she never could have done before.

The ensuing blast was greater and bigger than all her previous... work that if one saw it they would assumed that it's a square class spell. Considering the blast took a chuck of their foes and the ground that assumption could be very well founded. But it was not. In her time here Louise knew that she only could do one spell. One spell that she had called failures for all too long.

With the light feeling in her chest, perhaps her magic was just waiting for recognition. It was said that when casting a feeling like this was an indicator that the mage successfully casted a spell. She felt no such feeling before honestly and it was a sign that she failed. However ever since Laruba she recognized what her spells could do and now that she thought about it, she had been feeling this on the way there.

Well for now that line of thought is shoved on the back of her head as she continue to fight diving to the left as a dino rushed to bite her side.

"Go Louise!" Ayla shouted in encouragement as the small girl smashed an offending Reptite on the head, crushing it and then slamming hard on the ground. The mage winced, for that one had to hurt. Diving again to the left, she finally got tired of the attacking dino and shot a small explosion blowing it up into fine mist. She carefully dodged the spray, last thing she needed was to be blinded by her own efforts.

She was caught off guard however when a reptite charged her flank flinging her to where Leah was. Seeing her disoriented and defenseless. The woman quickly scooped her up and and hauled her to her shoulder while simultaneously backhanding a dino away and kicking another. When a third rush to her side, she grabbed it's neck and hopped on forcing it to run over several of it's brethren before it reached the Reptite that attacked Louise earlier.

"DINO RIIIDDEERRRRRR~!*" Jumping off the exhausted dino the woman smashed a powerful elbow onto the offending Reptite. The hit was so powerful that the Reptite crumpled into dead heap instantly. Upon her landing her passenger finally woke. Softly she lowered the mage who wobbly stood.

"You okay?" "I'll be fine once my headache is gone." Louise answered honestly. The hit and crash was bad enough to rack her brain, giving her a headache.

"Well we not done." The woman said eying the enemies that surrounded them. Louise winced, but nonetheless nodded. Her head was still in pain but that did not mean she was out.

"Well. What are we waiting for then?!" The woman with her smiled and with a shout, the fighting began anew.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Once more in the thick of things Louise dashed off onto a favorable spot with her foes distant behind her. Turning, she pointed her wand and fired with the ensuing explosion engulfing the majority of her opponents. Still it did not mean that all of them were down and in a few minutes more came her way.<p>

"Woooo!" shouting her lungs off. Louise found assistance from the young girl as she inexplicably rolled onto a ball and bowled the offending group of dinos and Reptites coming her way. Seeing the young girl do something humanly impossible made her eyes twitch.

"Louise okay?!" the young girl asked frowning, sweat dripping from her brow.

"I am. But our foes seems endless." The mage confirmed and the girl nodded. Whimpering she began to complain.

"This no fair! Ayla tired." A loud grumbling is heard causing even the advancing Reptites to sweat drop. "And hungry." Angry the girl turned to the Reptites. "Why not you go away so Ayla eat!" This actually made the Reptites stop, looking at each other, scratch their heads then finally shrug it off and continue advancing.

The whole exchange was incredibly stupid that Louise couldn't help but pinch her nose as her headache grew worse. The girl on the other hand...

"You no fair! Make Ayla hungry! Ayla MAD!" Growling the young girl rushed and bashed the nearest poor Reptite she laid her hands on. Then she grabbed another by the tail and then used the poor guy as an impromptu club.

Louise sighed. Moving forward she supported the girl by blowing up the two Reptites sneaking up on the rampaging girl. She then hastily dived when she heard a Reptite growl at her back, dodging the lunging beast causing it to hit one of its companions. Unfortunately her haste had painfully broke her foot as too much force was applied onto the appendage.

Whimpering the mage was now immobile. Something one of the Reptites capitalized on as it hopped on top of her winding her. She gasped as her breath was knocked out of her then she saw her attacker lift up its claw to strike. Qucikly she held up her arms to block the blow.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her painful scream alerted her allies at her condition.

"Loui~sssse! YOU HURT LOUUIIISSSSSEEEEEEEE~" Angrier than before Ayla threw her makeshift and battered club at Louise would be killer knocking both out. Followed by another giant slab of land flying and crushing more of their foes by way of Leah who also looked very angry.

And with luck has it a collective war cry of the other Loka tribesmen/woman was heard signifying their counterattack.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>With the rest of the enemies being taken care of. The woman rushed to the young mage's side.<p>

"I-I-I'm... m'kay... okay... It... it... it's not that bad." The young girl lied, tears in her eyes telling how painful it is.

"No. Talk. You hurt." The woman said as she casually ripped her own dress... the animal hide that hide her generous breasts as she carefully used them to bind the young mage's wounds... in which her eyes narrowed.

"MAMA!" Ayla rushed to their side. Patting her daughter's head for assurance, she looked at the rest of the mage's wounds... that suspiciously healed fast... not that fast. The wound Louise received when she got there nearly got to the bone... but now... The cut was still large and deep but not as threatening as before.

"She right. Wound not that bad." Ayla smiled finding comfort in her mothers words.

"See I'm alright... I just need rest." Loiuse confirmed while gritting her teeth. It hurt but the woman's first aid helped ease the pain.

"Well fight over. We head home. Eat and rest."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>The whole deal was taxing to everyone. And all in all the whole fight lasted in about thirty minutes. But those thirty minutes was full of bloodshed and death. Both sides reeling for the suddenness of it all. Still the Loka people got more than the other side. Which was good because they were the one that wee supposed to be routed.<p>

In truth the Loka found the attack even before the trio came. But with many of their most powerful warriors out, defending the settlement would've been hard. However they came at the perfect moment giving the others time to get ready and turn the surprise attack into their own.

However while victory was achieved, there is now an urgent situation at hand. And thus the elders, Leah and Louise who was still recuperating somewhat had gathered around the center of the settlement that night. Discussing all the things that have happened.

"So Laruba attacked too." Leah nodded watching as her elders deliberate. Louise sat by her side, very interested as the old men and women discussed politics unlike the one she knew. It was very enlightening. She guessed that politics would be politics no matter where she was.

"We wait no longer." One elder said with Louise knowing full well what it meant. "We attack Reptites now!"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>*Should be dragon rider. But there are no dragons around there...<p> 


	5. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Chapter 3 proper.

* * *

><p><em>Tampered and forced<em>

_Time retaliates with force_

_Force coming from one's destiny_

_From ones future_

_A failsafe of what is to be_

_But one should remember_

_That when one changes the beginning_

_Then one should remember that the end_

_Is never the same_

* * *

><p>"<strong>One should never interfere things unless one has conviction."<strong>

**This was part of my education with propriety. While I've been taught not to interfere, to meddle is that there are times when my hand is forced or that I have no choice.**

**In those situations my lady mother told me to hold conviction.**

**To have conviction to go through the choice I've made. To finish what has began.**

**Least a bad situation become worse.**

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

_**Loka Settlement**_

_**~?~**_

-0-

* * *

><p>Louise watched as the Elders barked orders and made preparations.<p>

It is the second day after the Reptites failed attempt at subjugating the Loka, and everyone able is busy. Just after the day of late night meeting the Loka tribe became a hive of activity. People were constantly moving, weapons were being made (they were mostly primitive spears and clubs) and surprisingly safe havens were being done. The last one was really surprising because Louise never thought the people to be defeatists but...

"You not know what happen." Leah has told her. Implying that even they considered what would happen if they lose.

Still the young mage frowned, she along with some of the best and strongest warriors of the Loka (unsurprisingly Ayla is included) were just lounging around. Admittedly being told to rest is not wrong, but sitting there doing nothing was doing her any favors. It did not help that she was already healed and her arms bear not even a trace... not even a small scar.

Still she knew she was going to b in the way, and her martial prowess was limited to blow the stuff up. It did not help that they were rushing. The movements of the Reptites suggested that they were moving to destroy them all, no warning at all. And considering from what she knew, she was surprised it took that long.

"You okay Louise?" Ayla asked her.

The young girl has been at her side after the events of before. Not surprising as the young tyke had instantly latched on to her. It did not help that the girl's beloved mother was rather busy, like today. She sighed and patted the girl's head.

"I'm okay. See?" She lifted her arms and pulled down her now grimy sleeves (she had washed it a few times but she been seeing much action lately) and showed her now healed and flawless arms.

"Umm... You heal quick. I glad." Ayla told her, before hugging her tightly. Louise smiled patting the girl's head again. She was also amused. Yesterday she was entirely bedridden as the shock of being seriously wounded catching up to her (well she thought it did. It's what her mother taught her) and became feverish. Since Ayla was her only company at that time she at least thought that the girl should say her name properly.

And as seen, she was able to achieve that.

"You okay there?" A voice called out to them, revealing the smiling visage of Leah.

"Mama!" Ayla unlatching from her went up and hugged her mother. Likewise Louise stood up and went to her side.

"We rush. But we ready." Louise nodded, looking at the fight ahead.

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Into the Fire**_

-0-

* * *

><p>The plan of attack was hammered down immediately. According to the information given to her. The Reptites, using various methods have been harassing the settlement for weeks now. They were slowly wearing them down. From the morale, to their sustenance. It's why they keep their pet Dinos at them constantly. And unfortunately enough it also showcases the intellect of their opponents. It would not be easy even with the magical artillery support Louise brought. After all, unlike humans these guys have great natural strength and resilience.<p>

Though admittedly their last attacks, the one on Laruba and the Loka was incredibly different. Which confued Louise. While that information got her on guard she remembered that those last two was rushed as well. Instead of continuing their intellectual approach they have gone on a more forceful one instead.

'Something happened.' She rationalized. Still she had to drop those thoughts as she got ready for the battle ahead. Still there were still some worries.

Her willpower for example. In the upcoming attack, it would not be surprising for her to fight continuous battles without rest. So it is a worrying though that in the middle of things her reserves would empty and fail. That was not a good thing. So she hoped that the large group of people armed with primitive spears and clubs (which was ridiculously large she might add) would be able to stem the tide of foes if she were to falter.

Another thing that would make her falter was her pitiful physical prowess. Again that would drain easily and she would plop down tiredly. Once more that is also bad, and again hoped that the people with her would be able to protect her if that ever happens.

On the other hand Leah had her tiny (well height wise anyways) daughter to accompany her. With her strength proven and her bond with her great. It alleviated a lot of her fears. That, and Ayla's eyes lighting up in joy and tackling her was good and nice too.

Also was the mother's statement to her:

"After all, mages are rather squishy aren't they?"

She actually dug out her ears for that. One thing is she could actually talk straight. And another was that she was also talking something akin to Tristainian as well, making her completely and utterly suspicious. But calling her out on it would do nothing... and besides what good would that do? In fact she still couldn't even believe that she heard that from her.

Still the most important part is that, if she really heard that right and it came from the woman she so far completely trusts. Is that the woman knew about mages and magic. She shook her head, it probably was just her head messing with her. At any rate she might ask the woman get answers later on, but not now. After all, there's an enemy to fight... No an enemy to obliterate.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>The plan was actually elaborate for wild tribesmen. The plan was to first attack in two waves, the first to determine how much the Reptites were willing to invest on their defenses. And the second was to evacuate the first and fight off the remainders. Then the next phase of the plan would commence.<p>

A second force that included her, Ayla and Leah with the best warriors of all participating tribes has to offer would then attack. This was rather difficult as that number was too few for her liking. This was because of the earliest part of Reptite's campaign. While the other remaining tribes lent people to their cause did not mean all of them. And thus the second wave would rely mostly on the Loka.

It's practically suicide at best. It was like feeding sheep gunpowder and putting a delayed fire spell on them, then feeding them to their predators. It was surprising, bloody and effective if not the monstrous use of livestock. Worse of all, in this situation... she was one of said sheep.

But they had no choice. The only way to get to the Reptite Lair is to climb the plateau that houses it. And the best way to do so is from the front. This is due to the Reptites elaborate work that a system of terraces and caves where they could also live in and most importantly defend their home. And that is the path they'll take.

And that's why it was suicidal at best and Louise could not help but ponder what ifs.

In truth it would have been better if any of the Laruba tribesmen survive their ambush. A simpler and more effective plan was laid out originally that shot down because of their lost. A distractionary force would be used and then the direct attack would be from above using Dactyls to subvert the defensive line of the Reptites. But without any of the Laruba to tame the Dactyls nor time due to the increasing viciousness of the Reptite campaign this is the best course of action.

In any case pondering on it would do nothing but give her doubts. Doubts that she really did not need right now.

In any case, the plan was to practically to march into enemy territory for a direct engagement. And after fending them off for a while, the next would commence and in truth she and the force she's with was to stand around and do nothing.

Still her needless worry continued to worm it's way into her heart. Nedless worry. Needless worry... Is it really? She could not find an answer especially when the signal of conflict resounded and the cries of warriors heading into the battlefield are heard.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Reaching the valley which held the Reptite Lair and the majority of the Reptite populace only took 2 a half hours of travel (rest included). Louise thought it would be longer, since it was stupid to find it that easily. However she was taught that traveling in the jungle did not always mean distance, Leah proved that in their trek to Laruba anyways..<p>

Most the journey involved fighting off hostile creatures (from the Dinos, to the insects and what seems like carnivorous sheep... that las one surprised Louise as it was the first time she'd seen one before and was creeped out by it as well), avoiding death traps (Leah said that nature made them. Like the swamp like thing that sucks you in, or that harmless looking giant flower that would chomp down on her unsuspecting head.

Once more the trek to Laruba has those but not much) and navigating the trees that all so look similar that you'll get lost (chopping down trees just so it's in the way is a no no. A rule that even the Reptites adhere, a thing she thought was weird.).

In truth they were the last ones onto the valley, as the first and second waves had already moved before. It was why they could hear the war cries... Loud and bold, it just showed the fighting spirit of the people as they could hear it from afar. They continued to march, unflinching as they could not screw up as their lives and the lives of their on the line here and that failure is not an option.

And then once they made in into their designated spot, Louise found something she was only taught about.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>War. It was something that her father said "Brought both glory and ruin in one sitting." and what her mother said "Where old men sit around and argue uselessly and young men fight and die due to those old men's incompetence.". It was easy to see those things except circumstances were a tad different.<p>

Worse of all, the humans were not the instigators. While this is good to some people, in truth it was not. Even in literature she found that even fellow humans could not deny how destructive they were. In fact most of them portrayed other sentient races higher than humanity, yes even the feared elves.

The fact of 'Humans are bastards' was hard to ignore. In this case however...

She shook her head. No matter the reason there is one truth. The whole thing is bloodbath.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>When fighting for your life, for survival you tend not to see things due to being busy at your own situation. Admittedly she had participated in what was transpiring down below but it was different when one was looking from another perspective.<p>

She watched as one of her comrades stab his spear at his opponent Reptite at the eye. Blood spewing in great quantities as the creature fell dead. It was followed by a Reptite avenging his fallen friend by biting the warrior on the head ripping it off and crunching down as a headless body collapses in silence.

She watched as a man scream as another Reptite has bitten his arm up to his shoulder. The man continued to wail as he futilely stabbed his spear upon the unrelenting opponent until he scores on the creature's neck. Unfortunately he fell with the dead Reptite and was trampled when another group of fighters came into the fray.

She continued to look as people died left and right blood and body parts flew left and right.

A man clubbing a dino enough to severe it's head and use it as a secondary weapon.

A Reptite riding a dino trampling on several of his aggressors before dying in a rain of spears.

Another group of creatures dying flat as a man with arms the size of tree trunks seized one of said vegetation and used it as an impromptu club.

She continued to see the truth of her parents words as while the participants were not all humans, it very well may be. Because as long as sentient life slaughtered each other, then there was absolutely no difference. She closed her eyes.

It made her sick. Utterly sick. She swore by then, that never in her life she would participate in something like this. The screams were bad enough and the sight was worse. She wished that it could just all fade. Because frankly, the nightmares were bad enough.

"Louise?" Eyes snapping wide. She didn't notice the young girl to come by her side.

"Ayla..." She said emotionlessly before smiling wide. "Ayla, come on. Let's go to back to your mother's side. After all we will be the ones up soon."

"Ah... but I wan-" the young girl began to protest but Louise's frowning visage and shaking head convinced her otherwise. "Okay..." she said without any further deliberation.

"Good girl." The young mage said as she patted Ayla's head. Then she held the girls small hands and lead her away. But not before looking back at the bloody battlefield one last time.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you. Ayla not ready." Leah said to her when they got back. The others who were there agreed as well, nodding their heads at Leah's words.<p>

While Ayla was strong. Strong enough to be included in this kind of battle, she was still too young. In fact the evidence of a confused faced Ayla was enough. It was better for her to not comprehend what she was truly doing. At least, not for now.

"I understand. I'm... used to it, but in truth I'm a little overwhelmed myself." Louise admitted whilst patting Ayla's head.

"No problem. Just show you are mature." Leah said then looked at her daughter. "And despite Ayla look old she is not. And not ready." The people with them laughed at that. Ayla upon realizing she is being laughed at pouted. The men laughed some more.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>An hour. An hour, Louise estimated the length of time that elapse since the fighting began.<p>

"They take while longer." Leah told her from behind. She nodded, looking at the horizon where the cliff was. Where one could see the battle below. She sighed, she did not want to see that again. And thus she was content to loiter with the others as they waited for the signal... the command to attack. Turning around, she opened her mouth to speak with the woman when once more, Leah displayed some suspicious.

When they were gathered, everyone who wanted to, able to came with a weapon. Even Ayla was asked to until Leah shot that down. And thus many of her current company carried something, mostly in the form of a spear or a club and that included Leah. However she has never seen what the woman came with until now.

It was an axe. But no it was not an ordinary axe nor was it primitive. It was a double blade war axe which was as tall as herself. Seemingly carved from rock judging from it's look but in truth but it's roughness was akin to rough iron. It was completely made of said material and had intricate carvings on that blades.

"Loui~ss?" "Ah! Nothing!" She quickly denied. Honestly she could ask but they were about to do something dangerous. The last thing she needed was to be distracted. Besides...

"Leah! Louuuuii~ss! We ready!" Both tribal woman and mage nodded. It was time.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Pandemonium. That was it was. When the attack began it quickly became that. It's quite expected considering what they were planning and where they were going. Still the chaos that erupted was way too much. Still the situation was completely aggravating.<p>

"**EXPLODE!"**

When they came rushing down the cliff, and their fellows have retreated the Reptites did so as well. It was a smart move as their plateau is much more defensible. But one thing for sure is that they underestimated their opponents numbers. Another vicious blow. And another, and another… in honestly, it was slowly acclimating her to blood and traumatizing her at the same time.

Step shoot, step shoot. The caves have numerous passageways and stairs, they were not sure which path led to the top. Stepping forward she shot out her hand and blew up another Reptite trying to accost her... For each death she caused she was rewarded with blood...

"**EXPLODE!"**

The closed walls of the cavern was now painted red. Their own vicious attack now affecting the defenders... And the way their blood and guts sprayed onto her body, her face whenever they blew up right next to her. She almost tripped as a dino rushed from her side only to be intercepted by Ayla.

"**EXPLODE!"**

The way they attacked, how desperate they seemed to become as they realized how quickly each of them died. How futile it is to fight her... She sidestepped another try and once more intercepted by the young girl. No... now that she looked more closely...

"**EXPLODE!"**

Rage. They were angry. Angry at being attacked. Angry at being to the human species as of intellect… but not only that. They also had the same faults, like the one she saw right now. Arrogance. Pride. Rage... she then felt rage, the same as them. These creatures did not need her pity. These things were not worth her worries.

A failure she was called, useless she has been branded. How often did she lash out at her aggressors? But never did she succumbed to this! Pride and arrogance, showing the weak how mighty they were.

Sure she'd seen it before. Nobles of all shapes and sizes venting their spleen at the nearest poor soul. Whether it be peasants or even innocent animals... they would be victims. She wanted to do it herself at times but never did she lower herself like that. But these things... these Reptites.

These things believed that they were superior. That they had the right to judge their human neighbors as trash and promptly destroy them. They, not wanting to share space decided to eliminate the humans. The words was not needed to be said, the intent was all that matters... But...

No it did not matter. All that matters now was to get to the top.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Several more minutes later a panting Louise pushed herself up a wall tiredly.<p>

"Louise? You okay?" Ayla, the girl she befriended and accompanied her asked. In truth, she wasn't, she was dead tired and felt her physical bounds being stretched all too far. however they were in a middle of a deadly battle, a small war no... a proper war between two races. She really did not want any of her current companions/comrades to worry. Because they had bigger problems.

"Ah. I'm okay, just somewhat overwhelmed…" she began to pat herself, giving her a good look at her current state. "And a little bloodied… okay very bloodied. But I'm fine thanks for asking." Referring to her physical state of cleanliness. After blowing up a Reptite and dino far too many has practically covered her in blood. Still she showed her thanks to the concerned girl by stroking her head. She smiled, the girl was like a cat at times.

"Ah! Mama said we make short rest then move on." Louise nodded before sitting down on the ground. They were very near the top. After navigating the confusing passageways and mowing down most of their opposition, finally their goal was finally in reach.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>After a short rest, Louise found that her fatigue has somewhat abated and her willpower was still all so high. Still when they got to the next floor, she knew that it was still an uphill battle. Because in their short rest, their opponents has managed to regroup.<p>

"Oh boy." Stating her exparation, Louise readied herself as the Reptites began their charge... however.

Her efforts has finally been noticed, that the pink haired mage found that she really did make a great impact. How?

"Eeep! Ex-Explode!"

The Reptites all came after her now. Well not just her. Ayla and Leah was also swarmed. The Reptites decided to off their most dangerous opponents at this point but the strategy they used all incredibly suicidal and reckless.

Heck they all shrugged, endured and ignored all attempts at their life just to strike her down. Thankfully with the threats at their life Ayla and Leah, were now not that far from her side. It was a good thing as they were able to coordinate attacks and send opponents into each other protecting each other from assault.

Of the tree of them. The small girl is the most effective at the strategy as she is able to fling the majority of her would be assailants away. Giving her time to shoot at them and Leah to cut them in twain.

"Drive them back. We near top! Nothing stop us!" Leah roared her orders prompting the others to pick up the pace and go into action. The others roared to and they began to drive their opponents back.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Ayla, being truly vigilant intercepted a claw attack heading for Louise. Then with a mighty swing, threw the offending Reptite away from them. Afterwards, she rammed another opponent that was about to gut the mage to her left.<p>

With that one down the mage ducked as another came from the other side, pointing her wand and blasted that one. She was then forced to roll as another came jumping from the air and slashed down at her. Ayla, now recovered from ramming the other guy a while back jumped and intercepted the foe in the air, enabling Louise to stand and jump back before shooting down another mob rushing at her.

The battle became fiercer as the caverns rumbled and more foes came. This time their opponents added more exotic looking dinos to their ranks. Thanks to this, Louise and Ayla who were together was suddenly was besieged by the smaller dinos, each trying to gulp them down or die trying.

Despite the threat of willpower exhaustion, Louise gave out blast after blast, taking out many of her enemies. While Ayla began to jump and smash hers one by one. This proved to be a fatal distraction. As the caverns rumbled again and something large and fast came in and gored Louise by her right side. A sickeningly crunch was heard as the young girl painfully wailed.

"LOUIIIISSEEEEE~!" Shocked, the girl stared as a large grey skinned Reptite came in and gored her friend. Like the reinforces he came with, he was one odd breed. Having a large body, arms and head yet he had such small legs… Legs that let him dash fast enough to get into their guard.

Getting out her shocked state, the young girl growled in anger. Using her fury the girl spun like a ball and rammed her foe, with Louise harshly dropping on the ground. Groaning in protest, the mage sluggishly sat using her hand as her left cradled her injured side. It was bad; she felt chunks of her ribs drilling into her innards. She also felt her spine tingle as the impact badly injured her back. She badly coughed out blood, and her eyes began to waver. She began feeling faint and she felt death creeping all so slowly.

"Mother…" she cried pitifully as she began to shake uncontrollably. Tears began to flow… no bloody tears began to flow down from her eyes as her body began to systematically give up. But…

"ARRRRGGHHHHH!" she watched as the small child roar in fury as her small hands began to beat the large reptite in submission. But she knew… she knew that the thing was just mocking her. Mocking them. It did not speak but the way it stood there and took the hits like nothing showed the superiority they thought themselves having. To them, the humans.

And Ayla… the girl, did not gave up. Did not give in. She watched the poor girl get grabbed by the hair and slammed into the ground. She watched as the large reptite began to viciously stomp on the girl. She watched as the girl continued her defiance, growled and threw her opponent back. She watched as the bloody battered girl flared her spirit and began fighting anew. That girl was smaller than her… younger than her. And yet… and yet…

Louise grits her bloody teeth, and pushed away the pain. She grabbed her forgotten wand on the ground and shakily stood. Her bleeding teeth in full display as she continued gritting up, ignoring the pain despite her wounds saying otherwise. Standing fully, her appearance made her look like some sort of deadly specter bathing in the blood of her victims. Her wounds continued to protest, blood gushing more as she resume her offensive.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>An explosion of magic blew the reptite off course as Ayla witnessed her battered yet unbroken friend fight both wound and foe. She herself wounded, yet not in dire condition watched as the person she liked blasted her fire at their opponent unyielding.<p>

She waited for an opportunity to strike as Louise unflinchingly shot blast after blast. Louise who stopped to heave gave that opening. Ayla once more rolled like a ball and rocketed at their large opponent making him stagger in pain. This was following by several vicious punches and after regaining more consciousness and strength another set of blasts from Louise.

Their opponent however was no pushover. Smoking and slightly black, some of it's flesh worn away and eroded it still roared and swatted Ayla away like a fly as she jumped for another swing. It then began to point forward it's head and madly rushed at Louise again.

In pain, the mage awkwardly dodged the incoming attack and fell flat on her face. Her face was sore, her mouth bleeding more while her sides began protesting even more loudly but she ignored it. Unluckily for her she got into the sight of several reptites who wasted no time in attacking. She was thankful that she got away unmolested as Ayla's mother Leah came screaming and cleaved them all with trusty axe.

"Louise!" "I can't can still fight!" Louise insisted despite her bloody looks. Leah looked hesitant at fist but gave in, in the end.

"Then go!" was her order and Louise instantly obeyed. It looked like as long as the big one was in an immediate area, they would not be attacked by any of the others. This was good because the large one was enough of a nuisance as it is.

Louise began to move, only to realize that it was impossible for her to get back to the fight limping that fast. She began to look around, only to get an idea… a stupid idea. Instead of standing up she wrapped her arms around her body (so her wound would not get worse) and began to roll back to where the big one and Ayla are.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>She was a little dizzy when she got there, but it was good that she did. Ayla was groggily standing after getting a beating, and the large one was about to finish her off. Not bothering standing the mage whipped out her wand so fast that her opponent was did not have any time to dodge.<p>

She also gave out more oomph to the spell enabling her to fling the guy away from Ayla enabling the girl to recover. Shaking her dizziness off the young girl ran to Louise's side and helped her up.

"You okay? You no look good." That was true, in fact she wondered why hasn't she fainted from blood loss right now. In compound to that she looked like a corpse than a living being. The blood that she covered with did not help as she was coated all over with it. From her shoes to her hair, was red. The red of blood that was now very much dry.

"True… but you don't look so good yourself." she told the girl who despite her beat down looks, was sheepish at that.

"Still… we have to beat that guy to get up top. No use stopping now." She told the girl, wincing slightly as pain continued to assault her despite her attempts to ignore it. 'We need to finish this now. We need to beat this guy and fast. As I don't think I would last any longer!' she thought and then looked more closely at Ayla. 'She's the same. We need a miracle right about now.'

'A miracle… a miracle… would that even happen?' their opponent roared in anger now that it has recovered and gave them a murderous glare.

'Both Ayla and I are about to fall, but this guy is still up and fighting.' It began to stomp on the ground and stood with its head forward.

'If there is a miracle then it has to come from me…. A miracle coming from myself. Magic is already a miracle after all' It began to kick up and dig the ground like a bull that it acted/emulated. DEspite all of that she showed a bloody smile.

Her mother once told her that in fights, it was necessary to gamble. And once one does it's because there is no other way. The other was once done, that one had to be ready to the consequences or the intended result. Otherwise, it would be nothing but a great waste and the gambler would fall. With nothing to lose and all to gain, it was decided then.

'No hesitation, just like mother had said.' "Ayla! Rush him immediately after I blast him! No matter what happens continue on and give him your best… no all of your strength in the next attack!" Do or die, consequences be damned as it was the only remaining way. Ayla trusting her began her attack, rushing at the their opponent who did the same.

'A miracle.' She pointed her wand and stockpiled all her remaining will power.

'A miracle!' As if agreeing with her, the stone around her neck glowed brightly. Engulfing her, the area they fought in and eventually the whole of battlefield.

'A MIRACLE!' "DIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!" Fire began to heat up in her body. As if pulsing with the light of the stone, her body heat up as if pulling all the energy she could muster. As if recognizing their creator's will, a miracle she was awarded.

Instead of the explosion she was used to, she intended to. Threads came out. Threads of a steady stream of pale yellow lightning came out of her wand and began to fry their opponent into kingdom come. It was very effective as the bastard was fried inside out. IT was so bad that the smell of burning flesh was prevalent in the air. The lightning then stopped and then came Ayla's attack. The half dead monster stood no chance as Ayla's punch tore a clean hole through out of its stomach.

The large Reptite now dead fell flat on its back. And with its death the remaining Reptites fled along with the dinos who ran off without their tamers. Screams of victory chanted as their opponents fled with seemingly one enemy champion dead. It was a great victory. Despite the pain and horrific wounds, the left sitting Louise gave out the same victory wail. And a few minutes later Ayla and then Leah joined her.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>When the battle ended, the victorious warriors found many of them wounded and the enemy successful into stalling them. Louise is one of them. But that was the case in a little longer.<p>

Even thought the battle was over, the light coming from the gem on Louise neck has still not abated. Though it has dimmed to the point of becoming inconspicuous, she was somewhat concerned on why it was still there. The fact that the feeling of flame and heat coming from her body was still there made it a valid concern. Then answer came when she observed her wounds.

Louise stared horrified at her wound knitting itself together as they rested. She was terrified. While to many this would be a blessing but to her who suddenly able to cast lightning and now her wounds regenerating to such an obvious extent is worrying.

But despite that she couldn't worry about this for now. Because she had to admit...

**SHE REALLY NEEDED IT!**

It was frightening sure but she had to face the facts: One she was lost on god knows where. And the reason she got there was undoubtedly magical. With a magical tool like the gem in her hands it would be easy to subvert it if it happens once more or if she needed to replicate the accident.

The second reason is the danger. Considering what she was fighting in order to get home this was something that was not needed to second guess. The REptites was a dangerous lot and if the first way off getting her home through the ocean was the one truly necessary then the creatures had to go.

Heck the Reptites second wave of their battle was proof of that. Then again it shouldn't be surprising considering that the Reptites brought out their own secret weapon/champion. And what a weapon. If it weren't for the fact that it mostly targeted her and the other reptites did not intervene whatsoever, then she would have died then and there.

It's ability to trample her and Ayla was a good indication of how easy for it to crush the humans.

Thankfully, the miracle she'd asked for came and enabled her to cast a spell apart from explosions… Lightining, lightning that she could now command at her every whim. And it was why she needed it...

She then chuckled and in truth she wanted to laugh, to scream in delight at this development despite the worrying things about. That she can never be called zero ever again. But, it was not the time. She was still fighting for her life. Fighting for these people who helped her. Fighting to get home. It was not the time to be glad, to worry, to ponder... it was the time to be vigilant… however.

She could not because she continued to watch the horrifying and completely astounding thing she ever saw in her life. Because like noted before, her flesh began to knit itself… not heal, but knit. She watched as threads of blood and flesh began to whip out of her body and weave together the flesh torn from her. She watched as the large gaping wound she acquired to grow small and fade. Heck she felt the bones from her ribs, detach from her fleshy organs and snap into place piece by piece. She threw up at times at these, noting the blood she coughed up contained bits of flesh and... she threw up again.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Ayla and her mother (Leah, but you should know this by now) came by later. Louise was thankful that she finally regained control of her body by then, because she could hardly wrap her mind around the fact that healed like… like… well it was inhuman that's for sure (she admits that she should stop worrying but found could not).<p>

After greetings both mother and daughter fussed about her injuries before both was dumbfounded at how fast Louise healed (which she the same at that actually). It made no sense to all of them so they dropped the matter and came to the point. Though like before Leah's eyes sharpened at that. Well it looked like Louise is not the only one worried about it.

"We rest for now. We near top but most need rest. But plan changed. We still weary of Reptites so we now attack lair directly while you and Ayla go round back. " Looks like the plan did not change much. Still, this time instead of charging out front she and Ayla had to get around the back. Still that was both good and bad.

"Mama?" Ayla gave her mother a questioning look. Probably having the same question that swhe did but not asked. After all she knew the answer.

"Me need to lead people." Leah said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Me trust you and Louise to be okay. We lead many Reptites away. You finish off Azala."

"She's the Reptite queen right?" Louise asked even though she was already briefed on it.

Their main objective was actually Azala the reptite queen (Leah joked about this considering said queen looked the same as the other reptites, except being smaller and wore a pink cape) and eliminate her. According to Leah, who was exposed the most to the reptites. She had enough time to learn about them and find a few things.

Like they were similar to ants. According to Leah the majority of Reptite movements, whether mundane tasks or the militaristic type came from their queen. They wound not move without her say and would be lost without it. This was apparent when they had rendered one Reptite confused to the point of trauma.

Leah described it behaving like a lost dog, not knowing what to do. It eventually wandered off and into the sea where it drowned. Several more cases of it happening when they bashed their opponents heads enough. And they all behaved the same, in fact some of them began to fight each other. Adding to this was when they did it again, and another group of Reptites came they were able to straighten them out and resume whatever it was they were doing (which was attacking the hunters mostly). This was enough evidence and assurance that showed that taking out the head would make the beast collapse and die.

Admittedly she stuck to her own theory. It's helped that the scholars back home was the one who researched and proved those facts... Facts, that's right they were facts... Still the idea of the queen having a psychic link to her troops... That would be troublesome.

Still once this is finished she dearly hope it would as it would enable her to go home. Otherwise... well she better get used to the lifestyle...

"Well I guess we wait for now." She answering Leah's nod at her previous question. Still for some reason she did not feel tired. And looking at the glowing stone at her neck, it was probably the one causing it… again. with that and the other two things that happened, she was bound to study it later on.

She clutched it, with those thoughts she knew she can never let the stone get out of her sight. It was greedy thought in truth but the fact there was something... fishy about it. But the power it gave her…. She groaned, as she realized that she was getting deep into her thoughts again and shoved the matter back into the recesses of her mind.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"They gone now." Ayla said timidly, as they watched the rest of them disappear up the stairs. While she was happy to be with her, the mage knew that the girl rather liked to be with her mother instead. But circumstances had led to this and despite wanting for it to happen, she knew fully that she needed the physical back up to truly fight. New magic notwithstanding. Crouching down, she patted her head.<p>

"There… there…. Come on Ayla, the faster we finish this. The faster you get time with your mother. Okay?" she told the girl whilst giving her a bright and cheery smile. Her smile seemingly infected the little one to do the same, and began to nod vigorously causing her to laugh.

"Alright. Ayla. We'll wait for a little more and slip through the lines to the back." Now invigorated the young girl nodded as they sat and waited for a few more...

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Minutes later Louise found herself on the back of the... castle she guessed... The wall of the thing was purely white and upon touched she quickly identified that the whole thing is made from bone.<p>

'Where'd thy get something like this?!' she thought.

Still the really tricky part is getting in. It was not like there was a door in the back.

"Ayla. Do you have an idea?" turning she asked the young girl with her. The girl then tilted her head in thought before punching the palm of her hand.

"Me have idea!" she said then run off. She was confused but waited for the girl to return. When she came back she had a rock and a large pointy rock.

"Mama taught me how climb cliffs!" she said happily. Looking at the items the girl held, then the wall in front of her. She smiled.

"Well lady Leah... it's either you're truly smart or truly suspicious."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoo!" Ayla screamed at delight at the climb. Louise? Not so much. Still everything was going well. With her shout several guards should be heading for their way now but the fact that there were none. Even better was that Louise found that every combat able reptite went off and into combat below on the entrywayentrance. This meant that there was practically or absolutely no one to oppose them as they slay the Reptite leader/queen.

They trudged slowly as they go and had Ayla silently take out any guards they could find. Louise didn't bother as unlike Ayla, she does not have anything on her current arsenal (which only consisted of explosions and lightning it seemed) that is able to do the same. Still as they went to room to room looking for the throne or something similar….

"Ahhh… cages!" The young girl excitable shout was loud to wake even the dead. But thankfully no one was around to notice. Then movement from them came, and with it the faces of more savage people.

"Laruba!" Ayla shouted excitedly and went to the front of the cages.

"Ohhh... girl from Loka!" a voice called out. From the coterie of people came an old man. And judging how the others defer to him, he was likely an elder of the Laruba.

"So they really were captured." Louise remarked thoughtfully. Honestly she doubted that they were alive. Considering what their settlement looked like, despite what Leah she doubted that anyone was left. She was wrong though.

"Who you?" one of them asked. A good question too.

"I am Louise. I amcurrently helping the Loka and a few others finally dispose of the Reptites." she answered without missing a beat. The elder looked at her and then Ayla, and finally nodded.

"Free us." The old man pointed at the adjoining room. "They take other Laruba there. Also there lock."

The man's tone was very disrespectful. But he was the elder of their (the Laruba) and in truth she was nothing but a nobody there. And thus mage nodded as she slowly walked about them while she was observing the cages at the same time. Made of bones and seemingly locked by a mechanism in the next room. Moving forward she motioned Ayla to follow to the room.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Louise made a nasty scowl. When they got into the room, it was clear as day what happened to the other people of Laruba that was taken. A teary eyed Ayla grabbed her hand for support.<p>

The room was a mix of a laboratoy and clinic... Mostly a laboratory. White tables were spread out on the room and on them. Well, the Reptites were luckier dying at her hand than the Laruba people who died in pain at the hands of the Reptites.

Growling she raised her wand and blasted the offending visages of carnage and promptly giving the body of the poor souls the propriety thy deserved. Because honestly, the Labruba people did not need to see their own kind in that state.

After cleaning the room with her explosions Ayla tugged her sleeve.

"Louise?" "It's better this way." She told her. "Their love ones would not want them to see them like that." She then crouched down and held Ayla on the shoulders. "As much as we want to... grieve for the fallen, we need to rescue those trapped inside. Understood." Ayla nodded. "Then let's split up and look for a way to open the cages. The room is somewhat big... and holler if you find anything." Once more the young girl nodded, wiped her tears and moved away.

Louise watched her go for awhile before doing the same.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Louise frowned. While the room was somewhat barren, she could not find the thing the locked the cages on the other room. Frustrated she sat on an unmolested and unused table and stared at the wall...<p>

"Runes... no letters..." Why she didn't notice it immediately was lost on her as she looked and stared at the wall. It did have letters and what seemed to be pictures... Then the gem on her neck glowed again. She wince as a slight pain came from her chest and her body heating for a second. Her head spinned for a while before she regain composure... at that point...

"I can... I can read this now... what?!" Once more she looked at the gem. It was getting more frightening and astounding at the minute, but for now...

"Let's see...

_The life that came from the sea_

_Our journey that begins from the mother sea_

_As our primordial selves bask and change upon it's womb_

_As we grow in leasure and change to our environs_

_Our home the sea ever deep_

_But we longed for land_

_Longed for the sky_

_And thus we change_

_Grow and adapt_

_Upon land we seek we thrive we conquer_

_But fate decree that we falter_

_Upon the sky a star of silver and a sun of red_

_Dance upon the twilight granting us more_

_The red sun chose us_

_And more so the timid monkeys_

_And thus we came the Reptites_

_And them the humans_

"W-w-what? What is this? **WHAT IS THIS**?!"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Louise took a step back. Blinked then calmed her breathing. She has heard it before well at least something similar, in fact she was rather surprised why she was shocked at... then again for the Reptites to have this.<p>

This is the theory of creation... at least a theory of creation. Her elder sister Eleanor had mentioned it once long ago. The details were long forgotten but she was sure it was not like the one on the all.

Come to think of it, why does the Reptites have this. Bending over, she decided to read the whole. Who knows maybe she'll get something... OR that was the plan.

"Louise! I found... thing!" Ayla shouted from the other side of the room. Frowning but acquiescing, she shouted an affirmative and stood up. Still she spared the wall one more time and made a note to teturn to it. After all, something like that is interesting no matter what you make of it.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Several minutes later they were walking along the corridors once more. This time with a definite destination. After freeing the remaining people of Laruba, the elder ask for more details (Louise said nothing about the state of his lost people, and seemingly how deflated and with his age showing... well it's easy to say he knew what happened) and then showed the way to the Reptite's throne room.<p>

And with the large door in front of her... well it's easy to say, that was the place. She gulped, she was nervous and worried.

"Ayla not fell well..." "Mee too Ayla... me too." Honestly, they didn't know squat about the so called Reptite queen (she assumed what Leah said about her physical appearance is a joke) and considering how lethatl most Reptites were... well she had a valid reason.

"Well here goes nothing..." the mage said carelessly and pushed open the door.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>The room was silent when they went in... not to mention incredibly dark. Instantly by then the hairs on Louise's back went up.<p>

"_-[Ahhh… the furless monkeys have arrived! Oh I have waited for this moment!]-"_

It was not vocal, she knew it. The Reptite Queen in front of her was speaking in their minds. While she knew of telepathy, she had no information on it except that it was not magic and was a lost art. The fact the Reptite Queen had it just shows how she controlled her minions. She gulped. This did not bode well.

"_-[You pathetic humans! We are superior to you! I will show our glorious red sun that you are nothing!]-"_

Louise could not understand her rant honestly but the remark about the red sun... did... did she admit that they, the Reptites can communicated with the... no... This was probably some insane notion the queen cooked up. But one thing was sure is that after the end of the queen's little speech would be tough fight. Ayla's growls cemented that fact.

"_**-[I QUEEN AZALA NOW WILL DRIVE YOU TO YOUR DOOM!]-"**_

With that came a flood of evil and malicious intent, followed by he flinging onto the wall with enough force to break her back. Thankfully it did not. She squirmed but found she could not move... Was this Telekenesis!

"This! This is not good!" Moving her eyes she noticed a confused Ayla noting the scene. "Ayla!" With her shout, the young girl was brought out of her stupor... the young girl growled and then jumped the Reptite queen.

"_-[PATHETIC MONKEY! GET LOST!]-"_ Using said ability, the queen shoved Ayla away but in turn loosed her hold on her. With that window of opportunity she pointed her wand and blasted the queen with a powerful bolt of lightning. Screaming in pain, the Reptite turned on her with rage in her eyes.

"_-[YOU! THE CHOSEN OF THE RED SUN! YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE! SHOW THE PROOF! UNACCEPTABLE!]-"_ in her rage the Reptite queen began howled... and a large quake began to resound. With that the wall behind the said queen crashing and a giant dino, larger than the one she took down before came crashing through.

"_-[FEEL MY WRATH!]-"_

The only thing in Louise's mind at this point was: "Oh… dear…."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>From the battle's onset, Louise believed that they had an advantage. While the queen could hold one of them, the other can knock her back. But with the addition of the gaint... and salivating dino. She knew that the two of them was now a heavy disadvantage. Azala was not quite fair as they needed dodge getting eaten by her pet, the reptite queen threw them around like ragdolls.<p>

And that was not the only thing she could do. The Reptite could even cause quakes and surprisingly drop large rocks on them from out of nowhere! Worse those rocks, she uses them to crush them... at least attempt to.

She also found that her own magics did not do well against Azala (the reptite queen actually snarled and screamed bloody murder at this), but the dino was a different matter. While explosions did only little significant damage, lighting hurt it a lot and weakened it at the same time. Unfortunately Azala took care of that by healing her pet and from the looks of it buffing it's defenses.

In this juncture Louise thought of a plan of attack that she knew was the only one that could work despite the dangers. Louise despite having pitiful physical abilities must confront the large dino by herself (she left evasion to Ayla, letting her get carried by the tiny girl) while Ayla used all her might to take down the Reptite queen… and that meant damaging and occupying the dino to let her do so

This is why a bloody Louise took center stage as she began running fervently while casting lightning bolt after lightning bolt. Ayla on the other hand leap at the chance to tackle Azala off her pet's perch shoulder.

While Ayla was somewhat successful as she began wrestling Azala off the dino. Louise had the unfortunate meeting of the dino's tail flinging her to a nearby wall. Like the battle with the grey reptite Louise felt her spine tingle and her back crunch as she slammed into the sto- no bone wall. Coughing out blood she was force to take a few minutes to compose herself as the crash hurt her badly.

She recovered however just in time to see a set of large jaws coming at her. To her misfortune she dove at the very last moment enable the powerful jaws to catch her left arm in a deadly vice. She didn't think about the loss of feeling from her arm. Like a puppet, she just jammed her arm one into the jaws and shot out the most powerful lightning she could muster.

The beast roared and let go. Her arm was still attached… mostly attached… She saw her actual elbow sticking out, and the arm muscles barely connecting together as blood sprayed out. At the same time the rock on her chest glowed and the freaky healing took place once more.

She didn't even think about it. She was so shocked that her body practically moved on its own as bloodshot eyes stared at the creature that bellowed in pain. Once more like a puppet with its strings guided by an unknown hand Louise automatically shot more furious lightning her opponent. The beast screamed and she did it again.

The beast still standing roared and she did it once more. She moved on the assumption that it was just some bad dream and that killing the creature before would wake her up. So she shot again… and again… and again… until Ayla shook her awake or tried to.

"Louise! Louise! !" Ayla began to shake the mage trying to get her out her blank state. But the shock of the pain was so great that Ayla's voice could not reach her. And then...

"Ah... Ah... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With the pain finally registering the mage screamed a bloodcurdling scream. Worse then that the Reptite queen was back up.

"_-[AHAHAHAHAHA! Pitiful monkey! In the end the Reptites win!]-"_ The Reptite then raised her hands and lifted up all the debris in the area threatening to crush them. Ayla stood her ground, shielding her mage friend as best as she could. But... something already did that for her.

"_-[WHAT!?]-" _The glow from Louise gem engulfed the area. And in that moment the earth shook and the ground beneath the queen and her dead pet began to collapse.

_-[NO! MY LORD! The red sun! Why still you choose them! Choose the monkeys over us!]-"_ The Reptite queen wailed in despair before the floor beneath her completely crumbled and she and her dead pet fell into a giant endless maw on the earth.

"What happening!" Ayla shouted in distress. The shaking continued and seemingly did not stop. The young girl held on to her friend who until now was still unconscious.

At that moment in the middle of that chaos. A primal blood chilling roar is heard.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Louise! Ayla!" Leah shouted, frantic. When the fighting came to a close, the woman immediately ran off in pursuit of her daughter and her ward. It was bad, when the Reptites suddenly fell down unconscious, like puppets with their strings cut she thought of their victory... of how two young girls beating great odds.<p>

Then the quake came and the light coming within the lair. The a roar... a roar she swore should not exist anymore...

"Louise! Ayla!" she called out. Desperation was in her heart, terror gripping it in a terrible vise.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Back in the remains of the throne. A familiar orb of lightning has formed. Unfortunately the one that could identify the phenomena was unconscious and did not rouse even with Ayla's furious shaking. So the young girl did the best she could. She grabbed and hugged friend and then buried her face in Louise's chest as in truth she was very frightened.<p>

And thus that was when space folded and time is forcibly disrupted. The young girl screamed holding onto her fried for dear life as both was sucked in the giant hole created in the sky. By then the worried mother came all too late.

"NO! AYLA!" She screamed as the blue portal began to shrink and close. She couldn't follow even if she wanted to. She slid down onto her knees in defeat.

"Just like that time... but this time..." she looked at the empty sky, as the roof had already collapsed and fell in. Along with the earth silencing and everything going back to normal.

"So... it's alive I supposed... at least the primal one." She noted. Standing up she made a futile gesture.

"Louise! Proctect my daughter! You hear me! Protect her... and... Bring her back! Please!"


	6. Chapter 4-1

Author's Notes: Chapter 4 proper part 1.

* * *

><p><em>Lift up you head child<em>

_Time might be vicious_

_But it is understanding_

_State your wish_

_And let fate guild thy will_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry mother.<strong>

**I feel like I failed.**

**No I already have... I... I...**

* * *

><p><em>-0-<em>

_**?**_

_**~?~**_

_-0-_

* * *

><p>The first thing Louise did when she open her eyes was to do nothing but stare blankly at the skies. Disoriented and confused, the mage did not bother to ask where. Because from the array of treetops in her sight she knew she was nowhere near home…. After all, trees as large as those of the jungle did not grow anywhere in Halkegenia. They were not in the jungle anymore though. It was a forest, and while the familiarity of the fauna was reassuring. This did not mean that it was smooth sailing.<p>

'Wait? Why am I in a forest?' she asked herself. Losing consciousness in the middle of battle, the only thing she remembered was... was...

Immediately she lifted up the suspected arm and found... found it healed, whole. The only thing ruined was the sleeve of her dress. Suspicious she grasped the gem on her neck.

"Did you do this?" Of course she got no answer. It was just a gem... an inanimate object. Shaking her head she decided to move. How she got healed and how they got there was a question for later...

Sitting up, she found Ayla sprawled to her left. The girl seemed to be shaking and convulsing in pain. Since she practically did the same when she got to the jungle, she was not surprised. Crawling towards the girl, she began caressing her back. It seemed to soothe the girl as her whimpers grew quieter. Still they were on an unknown forest. And she did not need to be told of the dangers within.

Unlike the jungle whose dangers was not all known to her. She knew exactly what to expect in the place where they landed. From wolves to goblins, like the dinos these critters would not hesitate on mauling and chowing down on them.

Worse, in the jungles even the predators have to be careful as practically anything there could kill them (some of the plants were incredibly dangerous and the land had the annoying habit of breaking up and dropping you into a several feet high natural cave that would probably kill you), the forest has nothing like that. Once you get the top spot in the food chain, the only thing you had to be careful about is your fellow top spotters.

While it was true that humans was also up there. A tired, weary and hungry mage and a confused, unconscious and most likely disoriented savage girl would not put up much of a fight. Louise grit her teeth. They were in a pretty bad situation.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of soothing down Ayla. The girl was finally resting peacefully. And while that was good for her, it was not good for Louise. She now needed to carry the young girl while being vigilant and looking for safety. Not an easy task. It did not help that her pitiful physical prowess gave her difficulty in this task.<p>

She was also hampered in the sight department, the dried blood she got from the fight with the Reptite Queen and her giant pet was not helping. Said blood also was on her face and now obscured her sight on her right eye. Then there was the fact that she could not hold a wand while she carried Ayla, and thus if they were attacked she was forced to put her down and draw her wand.

Unfortunate creatures like wolves or even bears would not hesitate on attacking her while goblins would probably joke around first giving her an opportunity… if they did…

Still complaining would do nothing and thus pocketing her wand she began to pick up the girl and carried her piggyback style (which was not as easy as she thought would be) and began to move. Despite the difficulty, she endured as staying where they were would likely end up in death. Not to mention she really did not wanted to get stranded here at night. She got lucky back at the jungle; she doubted she would do so again.

Sometime later, she wished she did not even thought of it.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>It was a whole pack. A whole friggin pack of wolves. And by the way they drooled just by looking at the two girls, Louise knew they were in trouble. Louise once more grit her teeth. There was no time to put Ayla down, she was forced to bear Ayla on her back while fishing out her wand. With her mobility hampered she knew this would be incredibly bad.<p>

At the sight of their prey readying for attack, the wolves did not waste time and leap at her. She was incredibly lucky that they did in one and twos instead of en masse because Louise knew there will be no survival by then.

With speed belying of the weight she carried and her difficulty to move she blasted the first two wolves into oblivion and shocked the third into a crisp. She ignore the blood and guts that once more sprayed all over her in favor of blowing of three more of the wolves.

This continued on until one of the blasted mutts managed to bet her right leg. Intense pain instantly shot up from her leg, almost causing her to almost stumble and fall. But she did not as she steeled herself and like what she had done to the giant dino she jabbed her one into the wolf's eye and blasted it with as much lightning to kill it while not shocking her as much.

While successfully killing off the wolf that bit into her, she was left in a weakened state that the other pack members tried to capitulate on. Louise despite being in a fragile state manage to whip up her wand to blast more of the offenders.

Without hesitation or prompt Louise let out another powerful blast. When the dust cleared the wolf pack greatly shrunk in number. This was good because the panting Louise did not know how long she could keep this up. To her relief the wolves thought that she was too much for them and scampered off. Louise was so glad at this.

"The worse is over." She said out loud.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Me and my big mouth." Not even going that far, she had put down Ayla to rest only for a group of goblins to come upon them. The mage groaned as the laughing green skinned misfits truly thought that they got an easy kill.<p>

With no hesitation the girl blew them up into tiny pieces. Once more, blood and gristle flew and sprayed all over. Scorch marks and blood painted the tress and the ground, but to Louise's dismay the not all of the goblins were killed. The goblins with their minimal intellect snarled and ran at her. Resisting to rub her forehead at their stupidity she settled on blowing them up some more.

This time she clearly have killed them all. Sighing in relief Louise began the motions for resting until she heard more snickering. Muttering unpleasantries under her breath she saw that more goblins appeared to harass them. 'Can this get even worse!' she thought. And like before, fate obliged.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"A troll! A GIANT ACCURSED TROLL!" she muttered aloud. When the goblins first made a commotion, she thought that they realized that she was able to kill their comrades. But the shaking earth and large towering shadow showed why they really were agitated. Both the troll and goblins did not like each other and instantly went about on the business of killing each other. Unfortunately for the goblins, their small clubs and knives were no match for the troll's thick skin and large club which instant flattened any goblin caught in it.<p>

Cursing, Louise panickly grabbed Ayla and tried to hightail it out of there but was thwarted when goblins got in their way. Grinding her teeth in anger she blew them up with the strongest and most powerful explosion she could make, consequences be damned. Which is why when she fell flat on her face in tiredness she realized her mistake.

"NO!" Her life began flashing before her eyes. Again. She got this far only to be killed by stinking goblins! She would not take it! She would not! And yet, her body did not move. She was already tired and the fact that she's really hungry did not help either. She grinded her teeth in fury. It seemed Azala would get her revenge from her killers (she supposed). She closed her eyes, waiting for death but… what she heard, were slashes… sword slashes.

"Are you okay child." A warm female voice said. Looking up she saw… she saw…

"Mo… ther…" pink hair… it was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Her body was heavy. Very very heavy. This was not surprising considering what she have been subjected to. Now that she thought about it, she has stopped being surprised by a lot of things for the past few days. Rule of steel indeed. Still looking about the room…<p>

"Am I home…?" she thought. But no, the room was not that of any noble's room back in Halkegenia. No it far surpassed that. Also, things like lights did not look like magelights and the room looked like it had nothing magical in them. The furniture was not and so was the bed, still from the looks of things if looked like a guest room…

She tried to stand only to find her body pinned. Looking to her side she found Ayla dressed in simple loose gown snoring peacefully. Now that she thought about it she wore the same… and she's quite cleaner too…. The grumbling from her stomach however said that she has not fed yet.

Her little bit introspection is disturbed when the door to the room opens and a… well it was not familiar but…

"I can see why you would mistake me for your mother. But I'm sure that I have yet to consummate a relationship with any male. You got me into a lot of mischief little one." She almost looked like her mother, but she looked more of her sister Cattleya… and herself surprisingly. She briefly wondered if she would look like the woman before her once she grows a little more.

She was incredibly pretty, having long pink locks into a giant braided ponytail that reached her calves. A soft and pretty face accentuated by her bright emerald eyes and frame by her silky hair. And then the body that boys would drool over and girls envied… Louise broke that thought. It was not needed at that time. The woman seemingly knowing what was going in her head just smiled and shook her head.

"Are you well?" She finally asked.

"Ummm… yes!" the girl replied, trying to mask her blush at being caught at something so obvious. "Though I am hungry…"

"Ah! No surprise their child. You did a number on a large wolf pack and a band of gangly goblins. Though I am surprise a girl of your age wandering about… with a girl younger… despite her assets." The woman chuckled at Louise's face who flushed some more. She huffed and looked away. But eventually came to stare at the woman once more.

"Thank you ma'am." She said sincerely, something she thought she never would do again. But events keep spiraling out her control and no matter what she did. Then again, she had no idea why it happened but she knew the summoning ritual was the catalyst. And now she has been thrown from home to a jungle and now this place. The worst part is that this time she brought someone with her. She has no idea what to say to Leah if she gets back to the jungle, to the Loka tribe… if they even get back…. All this thin-

*Growwwwl~!* "Ah! Sorry…." She told the woman before her, who once more had laughed heartily.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Louise tore into the food before her with ravenous… another she found never she thought she would do again. But between the battle against the reptite queen (which she only half remembered) and the ill fated romp through the unknown forest she had yet to eat and rest. And thus her hunger became too much to hold back.<p>

The woman once more, was with her leaving Ayla sleeping deeply back at the guest quarters. It had been a problem trying to extract herself from Ayla's viselike grip, but she was nonetheless able to do so. Currently they were in the cafeteria of nearby military base where the woman was stationed.

The woman sheepishly admitted that she rarely ate at home since the base she worked in was so close and that she rarely had any guests that she forgone to stock up on food.

Then again it was hard to imagine the woman as a soldier. Heck her attire was a long white gown and wide brimmed hat. The only thing militaristic about her is the rapier she carried and that didn't even look vaguely military in a way. It was a stylized weapon with an intricate design, having a metal guard and red gemlike blade…. Now that she thought about it…

"Ummm where are my things?" She asked, though in truth she only wanted to know the whereabouts of her wand and the gem she had received from the Loka Tribe. Both is extremely important to her as one is her only weapon and the other is both an important gift and a source of power. Terrifying power she might add. Still it was something she knew she needed if she would journey home… or at least return Ayla to hers at the very least.

"Hmmm? Well most your clothes I had to throw away. They were not only dirty but incredibly worn out as well. The gem you carried is in the drawer next to the bed you woke up in. There was also this clasp but it was badly worn and broken. Sorry but I had to scrap that one too…. And I believe that's all…" Louise frowned. Both her uniform and clasp that showed the pentagram of the five elements and emblem of her school is lost and that her wand was probably broken during her last vestiges of consciousness on that ill encounter.

Still getting away with her life, Ayla's and the stone is better than death. Mother always did say that wands and weapons can be replaced, but her life cannot. She sighed, there was no use crying over spilled milk. Since this city is much more advance and civilized, she probably could find a replacement wand… But her clasp.

"*sigh*No use for that…" she grumbled. Despite being faint, the woman heard this and frowned.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Ah… well the clasp is somewhat important (she disregarded her uniform, she could probably comission someone to make something similar). But… well maybe it's not, it's hard to say." She admitted. While the clasp is the most prominent memory and reminder of home, it's also a reminder of the academy and what she went through there… With mostly bitter memories coming to her fold, she thought that maybe… just maybe losing… that clasp is good thing. She sighed again.

"That maybe so, still I apologize for tossing it." The woman had said, but Louise shook her head.

"It's okay. As long as Ayla and I are alive and fine then all is well." She casually admitted. It was still had to admit that though. The woman's smile at this perplexed her though.

"Ayla huh… so that's the name of the tiny blonde bombshell eh?" Crass that maybe, she was on to something.

"Ah! I'm sorry! In all of the things that happened I forgot to introduce myself." She said hurriedly, despite the woman assuring her it's not, until...

"My name is Louise Francoise de la Valliere! Nice to meet you ma'am!" she said bowing happily… and then looked at the woman's face again and found a calculating look…

"I see… well we maybe not mother and child but we may be related… I am Francisca Antoinette Valliere." A wry smile now graced her lips… "Nice to meet you… _relative_…" Louise eyes went wide.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Louise tried oh so hard to conceal her shock. Unfortunately judging from the calculative look she got from the woman who from her memory is a legendary mythical ancestor… well. Then again looking at the facts there should be no surprise there.<p>

Francisca Antoinette Valliere is a debated person in the Valliere family tree, despite from all accounted records saying that she was the precursor of the Valliere's account on nobility and magical heritage. She has been said to live in the time of the founder, in a time lost through the ages.

Said to incredibly wise and cunning, she was a military commander who spear headed through battles and earned more victories to the then nation. Once more was her intellect was greatly complemented by her beauty, something she said to abuse to outwit and out gamble any foe. Physically, magically and strategically this woman had no equal. Her presence was so over the top that her existence was questionable… until a descendant met her… But that meant…

'Nonononononononononononononononononononononononono…. This is not real… she just has the same name… I am not… I did not…' The girl crumpled over, her stomach doing several flips as she broke down in anxiety. It was not possible, she had thought. Repeating over and over, she told that to herself.

The woman's face soured and worried as she watched the girl go pale before folding onto herself and started hyperventilating. Looks like finding whatever relation she had this girl had to wait.

"Louise! Are you all right?" she the woman asked. Louise even while trembling smiled, she may not be her mother and maybe… just maybe her ancestor but she acted rather motherly to her… more than her actual mother.

"No…" she said, pain surging as she suppressed the urge to gag and throw up. She fought the anxiety, the shock…. But it was difficult. And besides telling the truth meant she could be evacuated where she can panic in peace. Like she thought, the woman did not hesitate to call a healer.

And within minutes she was lying peacefully alone in the base's infirmary…. The healer, called a medic she believed; fussed about her for a while before declaring that it was 'an anxiety attack' whatever it was. Still the good thing is now that she was alone she was able to contemplate the facts.

Facts that slowly told her that yes… she did do what she just did. Time travel. No matter how she doubted nor how many times she denies it, this fact would not go away. But suddenly it all made sense. The dangerous and untamed jungle. The uncivilized tribesmen that did not know Halkeginia. The Reptite Queen not even mention the grudge of the lizardmen….

But….

But… weren't they just circumstantial? In fact Leah talking straight with a dialect similar to Tristanian is evidence that maybe she had been exposed to civilized life before only to return home (she hoped, in fact she still though that was her hearing things...)… Yes... That was probably it, she was just over thinking it… She laughed a lame laugh. Because even if those were right, then what about now?

Her stomach began to act again and she shivered at the thought. Everything was confusing! Her travels were enough of a problem, but being thrown about through time? She began to hold her body tightly as she began to swing her body from side to side.

Thankfully before her anxiety reaches it's peak two people came into the infirmary further increasing her anxiety and shoving evidence right into her face. She gulped.

"Hello there hello there. We're here to see our dear friend's daughter." The man said, before getting a light punch from the woman. The man looked like the typical mage and the woman… well, Louise in pain could not scream in fear but the woman is obviously an elf… and underdressed.

"Sorry. But my name is Sasha and this is my… associate Brimir. You're the kid Francisca rescued right?" the elf woman… Sasha asked. But she was answered by the man… Brimir if she believed….

"Oi. Oi. It's obviously her. I mean she looked like the tiny version of that tomboy you know!" he started to laugh, but the elf's glare silence him. "Come on! It's just a little joke."

"We are here just to see if the rumors are true. Not to make of Francisca at this girl's expense." The woman berated the man. "If haven't realized yet were in the infirmary." The man grumbled but complied.

Honestly the whole thing was so surreal to Louise that it helped her calm down… still, now that this happened she could no longer ignore the evidence. And that gave rise to more pressing issues. And that required peace for her to think but…. Looking at the two argue she doubted that could happen. To her luck the medic came back and shooed the two (couple?) away. Giving Louise the quite she needed to think.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Some time had passed, yet Louise is still not convinced. Her mind would not dare to affirm the situation as much as she wanted to. The same thing for her emotions, that gone into complete turmoil. But considering how big of a thing this was. It shouldn't be surprising. So when a dour faced Francisca came in to see how she fared, the girl frowned even more.<p>

"Your friend Ayla woke up some time ago." The woman gave a faint smile. "She's currently eating the base of all of its provisions. Some of the men in fact are both amazed and rather queasy about it." She frowned again. "How are you? Are you better yet?" Louise shook her head, not speaking. She did not trust her voice as of yet. "I see…."

An awkward silence permeated the room. Both wanted answers yet both did not know how to get them. It did not help that the situation came from introductions of all things. Both of them sighed. Finally…

"I'm sorry…" the girl apologized. Knowing full what was going on in the woman's head.

"It's no matter… for now I guess. It's just… You panicked when I said my name. Child… I do not expect an answer for now but…" Louise nods at this.

"I'll talk, when I'm certain. Until then, please… let me…" her voice started to crack, started to mute. She did not know how to speak the words. Thankfully the woman was more understanding than she thought.

"Alright." The woman finally smiled again. "I'll be waiting. Until then, you'll be in my care. Is that allright." Motherly. Despite what happened she was all so motherly. It made her fall into tears, and she hugged the woman with all her might. "Dear… dear… it will be fine…." She did not know if she was correct. She did not know if was wrong. But one thing is for sure….

She'll like this place.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>A week has passed. It took that long. For what? To heal.<p>

In truth both Louise and Ayla were severely wounded and malnourished by the time they got to their current lodgings. It was because of that they were mostly idle on those days. Still it helped Louise regain her composure. That, and she had time to ponder their current circumstances.

One of them happened to be that she did not even openly display shock at meeting Brimir! Brimir! The founder for founder's sake! She was so preoccupied at the time (Sasha's appearance did not help either) that she did not notice it.

Then again if she was doing what she was doing (she was still in denial) then making any sort of remark or expression at his appearance would be incredibly suspicious. She had already screwed up with Francisca-nee (which amusing at that how she wanted to be called, though admitted she had wrongly said mother multiple times in the most importune leading to their mutual embarrassment) and did not need to do so again.

Second was that Francisca-nee was very very accommodating and understanding. Despite Louise slipping up at times and have danced on the issue to make it go away (it did not obviously), she did not inquire any further. In honesty, she was starting to think that the woman was treating the situation about them like some sort of puzzle.

And to that end, she was adamant in solving it before Louise admitted it. It was making her nervous, but even with her motherly aura she could not help but slip up no that what was why she slipped up…. She had to be more careful.

Thirdly apparently if Louise weren't there, no one… and absolutely no one could understand Ayla. Not even Francisca-nee, despite escorting the mighty voluptuous midget once. Apparently Ayla's growling stomach was so obvious that nobody needed to point it out.

Afterwards however they found that Ayla could not properly communicate with anyone other than her… then again when she came Ayla became understandable, something that made people scratch her heads.

That event almost made trouble. While the phenomena that happened was rather rare (as the native savages were slowly growing civilized and well… you get the idea) it did not mean that it was mundane. No. Apparently Louise has now the ability to filter languages to understandable formats enabling people with two different languages just by being there…. And that was fantastic and practically led to her being locked up as a specimen for research.

Thankfully she was human and there were laws against that and two that she was in the protection of Francisca-nee. While there was no such things as nobility yet (though there was royalty, which was odd. Though admittedly the office were used to lead the people.), the woman's accomplishments and rank made it so that they value her words and opinions. This enabled her to protect Louise. For once the mage was glad that nobility is yet to be established otherwise… she shuddered.

Oh by the way. Thanks to the Reptites (or not) that include the written language as well.

Then there was her gem. The gem she got from the Lokas now looked complete and utterly different. From looking like an unpolished raw gem, it now looked like what an emerald should when it was properly cut.

It was still large and it sides looked somewhat rough with the top looping in order to accommodate the string attached to it. It still looked beautiful and it still had power. Upon touching it, the gem glowed a pale orange light. It was as if it was welcoming its owner. Strange but not unwelcomed. In fact the glow made Louise relieved.

Still that made it more suspicious. And valuable. Still she wanted to experiment and research it if only a little. But due to their surroundings that was impossible. Still with the mysteries surrounding it. She hoped that even a little study would help her figure it out... or at least a little of it.

By the way, she was sick so even if she could Francisca would probably say no.

And last but not the least the place she was in is called the Magical Kingdom of Zeal. It was a kingdom high into the clouds atop what could be only called a giant tree. A tree that reaches up unto the heavens to the point that one could almost touch the skies. And as said it was a kingdom of magic, however…

She did not recognized the magic they used. It was a far cry from the pentagram of the five elements… also everyone and anyone could freely wield magic! It shocked her to no end. In fact one other thing was this magic was easier to learn and wield! And it was much much more….

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>With that week over. Louise and Ayla now dressed in fancy new garbs (something the small girl was not used to) was being led by Francisca to the current ruler of Zeal, it's king. They needed to be introduced, this is to enable them to be registered as residents. Something that was required since they didn't know how long they were going to be there.<p>

During her time in the Loka, she lasted what approximately a week. Here a week has passed and currently nothing has happened. Then again, her time in the jungle was wrought with so much danger that she would gladly stay put so she would not experience it again but...

Looking at the tiny girl beside her, she knew she had to. She couldn't remember what happened, no she didn't know what happened. But she guess the same thing happened at the summoning ritual happened during their battle with Azala. And now... the young girl is lost with her... And worse it was possible that they were lost in time...

'No. I will not think of it. There some other explanation... no no no... just... no...' she argued with herself weakly... She knew deep in her heart the truth. The truth she denied so fervently. Still...

"We're here." the woman with them said to them... It was odd to her. They were a trio again just like sometime before. But in those times. She couldn't help but look away from Ayla.

Grimacing, she righted herself and made a fake smile. These feelings of guilt would not readily go away. And considering the circumstances. She knew that it will only leave when she got the young girl back to where she belongs.

With her fake mask, she let herself be led by the woman currently taking care of them. While her heart throbbed with the intense emotions she have ever felt in her life...

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Fleeting Refuge**_

-0-

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty." The young mage said as she bowed and kneeled. And despite her worry Ayla followed suit perfectly as well. The mage made a small and sad smile. Ayla really did want to become her tribe's leader. Sadness welling up again she forced it down and maintained her facade.<p>

The king laughed a hearty laugh. The from her view looked at her current guardian and made a jab.

"Well Francisca your **daughter** well behaved... so is you adopte-" "**Yo-Your majesty!**" The woman shouted, scandalized. The king just gave a hearty laugh and many in the court snickered as well.

"Ah. Come on now Francisca! It is not every day we get to take jabs at our most esteemed general. Besides, are you going to take away the very sources of entertainment this old man has? How cruel of you." the king made fake sobbing noise and Francisca grunted in displeasure, annoyance and acceptance.

Ayla the young and innocent girl that she is, wiggled closer to Louise.

"Louise. Why king cry?" she asked, causing the mage to almost fall over. Louise chuckled afterwards after righting herself. It was just like the child to make her feel better. Honestly she actually feels more guilty but thanks to her innocence, not for now at least.

"He's just faking it." she answer the girl. Looking about in the room, she saw the court in high spirits as her Francisca-nee and the king had a light hearted argument... where the king was winning. She is quite surprised how... jovial everyone were. But in truth Francisca had already told her the reason.

"Zeal is practially the only known kingdom at the moment. So we're quite peaceful... well other than the monsters at least." she said to her.

Well not really, in truth that there were others out there. During their point in getting civilized. The locals decided to branch out and make their own little settlements, villages, towns, cities and eventually nations. But at this point, the floating magical kingdom of Zeal was the only one most active.

Shaking her head, she explained a few more things to Ayla who got satisfied and wiggled back to where she was supposed to be. No one noticed. Of course everyone was still sniggling at the red faced annoyed looking defeated female general who at that point was mumbling how 'unfair his highness is' over and over.

Still that brief talk with the girl made her feelings worse and in truth now that she was far from her, it came tumbling down in full force. She was lucky by then, as she was saved from even more self incrimination when the king cleared his troat and began to speak.

"Well." Clapping his hands he grabbed the two kneeling girl's attention. Looking up they saw the king giving them a large smile. "Ah. Sorry you two. It is so rare to get anything to fluster your guardian over there (the woman mumbles even more) that it was hard not to take jab." The man gave a hearty laugh at that.

Louise wanted to speak at that point, considering her rather crooked smile but did not so. While they were rather loose in court propriety, she'd rather not risk it. Ayla on the other hand just gave her own big toothy smile.

"Well I can't keep you young ladies kneeling there can't I." Clapping hard, it gave the two girls the signal to stand up. Louise was a little wobbly, while there were not kneeling that long the mage's poor physical prowess showed just how bad it was. Ayla had no problem.

This was somewhat jarring for the mage as she could easily do more during extreme states of duress. Then again it could be chalked up as adrenaline. It helps that in those times she was in that state it was mostly life and death situations.

That was not comforting for the girl.

"Well I had my time with you girls enough. Well... *ehem* I hereby acknowledge the citizenship of Louise and Ayla **Valliere**!" At the kings exclamation both Louise and Ayla could not help but blink. Confused they looked at each other, then to their guardian.

The woman gave them a telling wry smile and a wink. 'So this was her idea' Louise thought.

From what she knew, when people who did not have a family name or of _'no family'_ they were often associated with their place of origin. This was so that when two people with the same name was in the same place, they could be easily identified. This was also used when granting citizenship, while they were being recognized they would still retain the _'of origin'_ affixed to their name as to honor it.

With that said, she should have become _'Louise of Tristain'_ and Ayla being _'of the Loka'_. Instead they now shared the same family name. That meant one thing:

Her Francisca-nee did not ask the king to grant them citizenship. She asked to **adopt** them instead.

Not only was this rather jarring for her since she already had the same family name but it was rather conflicting as well. On one hand it should how far she was willing to shelter and protect them. On the other it felt like shedding ties from her own origin.

The lest said about what she felt when a happy yet confused Ayla took this was best. Honestly while the woman did a good thing it still made her want to crumble into pieces and throw out her breakfast.

She did not let it show of course.

"Considering who your guardian is, we expect great things from you two." The king finished, in which by then Louise was all too glad to be away from his presence or anyone else's so she could sob, whimper and cry...

"Thank you, your majesty." The mage answered back bowing, substituting for Ayla as well, considering the girl could not speak properly... or rather she cannot talk straight. The man nods and she and Ayla readily turns and moves away.

As she walked, she observed the smiling crowd and the sheepish woman who began to move and intercept them. No wait there was someone on that crowd who was not smiling... he was sneering...

She'll remember that face... that blonde man...

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"You did well Ayla. I know Louise already knows court proper court etiquette but the way you pulled it off was surprising." Francisca praised the young girl who was walking with a large smile plastered on her face.<p>

"Mama tell Ayla always do good." she said proudly tapping her fist on her chest.

"Indeed. I know Leah would... considering how proud she is I doubt she'll settle on anything less." the young mage said, albeit a little sadly. Honestly mentioning the woman was actually bad for her, but she was already too depressed to even care.

"Oh? She sounds like a remarkable woman. I would like to meet her someday." "Ummm! Ummm!" That was not surprising. Leah indeed was a remarkable woman... very remarkable... and intelligent and reliable. Honestly she wished that either she was here or...

She stomped that thought out. No need to make her feelings worse.

"Mraw!" "Huh?" In her dejected state she didn't spot the small black cat who wandered into her way. Blinking she picked the feline up. "What are you doing here little fella?" She asked the cat. They were still in the royal palace so the sight of the cat was surprising.

"What that Louise?" "Huh?" "Eh?" Blinking she haphazardly let go of the feline as the young girl reached for it.

"What this Louise?" The young girl asked again as she presented the cat to the mage. "Mraw." went the cat as if agreeing with her.

"You don-" Louise stopped, realizing that yes... there were no cats in the jungle. "That's a cat Ayla."

"Cat? Why it here? Is it for food?" The young mage stumbled, Ayla didn't knew about pets either.

As Louise explained what pets were to Ayla. The woman who was with them watched extremely amused. Honestly she shouldn't be surprised that the wild girl didn't know what cats nor pets were. Then again it led to moments like these.

Just then a maid came barelling from the corridors, worry in her face.

"Alfador! Alfador! Where are you!" she shouted. She seemed to be looking for someone. Or that was Louise thought until the cat struggled out of Ayla's hands and onto the maid's legs. Looking forward Louise noted the blonde maid... and her ears who was by now a common sight to her.

"Tiffany. I can't believe Alfador escaped you again." Francisca noted to the flustered maid... The elven woman shrunk on herself at that.

"I can't help it. He's a slippery little fella." She defended herself. With the cat in her arms she stepped into Louise and Ayla's sights and bowed. "Thank you for stopping Alfador. I wouldn't know what would I do if he ends up somewhere out of the castle again."

"Ummm. No problem?" Somewhat confused, the young mage answered still. Though this was overshadowed by:

"Ah!Cat go now?" "Mraw?" The surreal conversation between jungle girl and cat was honestly endearing. And weird.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Minutes later the maid and cat was well on their way. Ayla promising Alfador time to play was honestly amusing, still the maid said they could probably stop by to do so made the young girl happy. And junging from the cat purring, it was as well.<p>

Ayla was still waving away the fleeting form of the maid in the distance.

"I never knew the king had a pet cat." Louise remarked, amused at the situation just a while ago.

"No he does not." "Huh?" Answered with a negative, Louise was suddenly confused.

"It is a maid's then?" When the woman shook her head, the young mage's confusion increased. "Then whose's was it?"

"Alfador was the young prince's cat." "Ah! So he was the young prince's cat... wait was?" Louise never though the answer was confusing until the sad face of the woman with her gave her the answer.

"The prince... is no more isn't he?" she asked with trepidation.

"Yes. Her majesty the queen, the princess Schala and prince Janus were all killed... murdered." "What!"

"Shocking isn't it. Never did we thought that something like that could happen." Frowning the woman looked away. It seemed that the deaths of the departed members of the royal family was a sore point for her.

"But... who could do such a thing...?" "We don't know." "You don't know?"

"Yes. The assassin was wearing a hooded cloak when he did the deed and even with luck we knew little about him - in fact all we know is that he has long hair and wields a dangerously large scythe..."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>She had a good cry. She was doing it a lot more lately.<p>

Ayla was proving that Leah's intellect did not end with her. It was transferred to her daughter. Watching the small girl learn things in an unbelievable rate could make anyone proud. The way she slowly but remarkably learned how to properly speak. The way she easily learned, adapted and followed etiquette, customs and rules...

They were things that she could be proud being someone who was with the child ever since their first day there.

But she could not. Because in truth she was guilty that the person that should be there in glowing in pride at those achievements was not there.

Leah was not with them.

These thoughts, these guilty thoughts was the one occupying her mind for days. Yes days, four more days passed after their adoption. Something she both thankful for and a thing she loathed. But no not because of her overwritten origin, but Ayla's...

She felt that the girl's family was being slowly replaced... Changed...

And worse was the girl didn't even realize it... or did not care. She hated herself for this.

Not even the revelation of an uncharacteristic murder of the rest of the royal family swayed her mind. She was that fixated on it. It was bad, self destructive... but she couldn't get herself to care for that. All she knows is that the life of one girl was changed for the better... only to be ripped away from her mother.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Knowing that she couldn't mope around the house all day, Louise left the house and went to a particular destination. It helped that the house was empty. That her guardian and the girl who was now... her adopted sister was not there.<p>

Her Francisca-nee (though she was really now her adopted mother... their agreement on how to call each other notwithstanding) has left early and attended her duties to the military. Though according to her, it was mostly inspection and patrolling the surrounding areas.

The latter part of her duties was rather interesting. According to what she learned, the creatures of the forest were not that hostile much in the beginning years of Zeal. Even in years passed things looked peaceful until recent.

According to the records the military began keeping (she had access to it thanks to her keeper) these incidents of severely hostile creatures only just began a few years ago. She frowned at what was recorded there though. because according to it, the incidents began the same time as Brimir's experiments.

She didn't know what to feel about that.

Ayla on the other was going to a private tutor that was arranged for her. With the girl's ability to quickly comprehend understand while slowly learning was apparently a boon for her teacher. Though currently she was only being tutored on the things she had mentioned before. And like was said, she wished that Leah was there to see her daughter's achievements.

She could not deny the well of guilt for Ayla's wellbeing was incredibly deep. Deep enough that her heart was thoroughly fixated on it.

Shaking her went she continued her walk when she realized her thoughts disrupting movement. Upon the horizon was church-like building. Made of stately stone and while marble pillars, it was a beautiful building. It's beauty further accentuated by the pretty stained glass windows.

This was one of the two schools in Zeal. The first one was an academy for normal studies, one that after catching up with the curriculum, Ayla would attend. And this one the one she was going to, was the magic academy.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Young lady Valliere! It is good to finally see you in our humble learning facility." An old man greeted her. He was a regal looking old man, to her if the headmaster of Tristain and the one before her would make old Osmond look like a pansy. Then again Osmond has his bad reputation to pull him down...<p>

"I am Belthazar, young lady and from this day forward I help you in your quest to study magic." the old man introduced himself, causing Louise's eye to widen in surprise.

"Aren't you-" "Ohohohoho... now young lady that title is not apt for me anymore." Belthazar cut her off. Given that statement Louise was honestly puzzled.

"Why good sir?" The old man paused and stroked his beard. Nodding he turned to the young mage and answered:

"Because in truth. I feel as much responsible for the death of the queen and her children." Seeing the girl tilt her in incomprehension, the old man continued. "You see back then, the magic of Zeal is different from the one we use today." Seeing his audience attentive he continued on...

As Louise listened to the old man's ramblings, she realized that the magic they used in the past resembled the one she'd normally used (or wanted to) albeit being more refined. That is until...

"Your original magic came from an ancient creature?" she asked, suddenly cutting off the old man. He answers with a frowning nod. "And it was... evil?"

"Indeed and by the time we realized it, it was too late. At that time whether the assailant was called or created the deed was done." Balthazar admitted bitterly. Louise thought for a moment then nods and asks:

"Why didn't-" "Ohohohohohoho... that girl is way too polite and respectful to tell you." Once more the old man cuts her off, and reasons why her guardian and adopted mother (not like they'll say it otherwise) did not mention this part to her.

"I guess she is." Giving admittance, she shrugs. Despite looking like her real mother, Francisca was a rather open person. It was why it only took her a week to fully understand the woman.

"So... anymore questions for this old man?" Given an invitation she nods.

"Where are your two-" "Fellow gurus? I don't know." "Huh?" Another bitter look appeared in his face. "Whether they gone to exile or committed suicide I don't know. No one knows either. It was just like, they disappeared all of a sudden."

"Could it be that they were also slain?" "Could be. But I could not know the truth sadly enough. I can only pray to the one's that created us to watch over them and made sure they were safe." Louise did not like the defeatist attitude nor was the leave it to our creator one, but said nothing to the old man.

"Anything else?" "One last question sir... why am I invited?" Raising a brow, the old man never thought the young mage would asked such a question. Considering how many wanted to learn but could due to their work or duty, this was something of a boon to her. But remember that she used to be an outsider (well not anymore since she got adopted), she did not knew of this.

"Well one was because you had tremendous potential." The old man started, surprising Louise. To her who was used to only could cast explosions (not anymore) this was something that would be said to her. Frowning she held the stone hidden inside her pocket. The thing was to inconpicious to be worn, but too dangerous to leave behind, and was thus hidden in her pockets.

The feeling of the stone warming up, made her wince. Honestly thinking that the potential found on her was nothing but the stone.

"The second thing is... well you are the same like the prince." "The prince?" The man nods. "Yes... he was like you... a black innate element, a rare thing to find..."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Being in a magic school and learning magic had occupied Louise enough to temporarily forget the guilt weighing in her heart. So she was smiling happily as she walked back home (temporary... as despite the length of time she was currently living in it). All that fell apart once she got there.<p>

"Louise! Welcome back!" Upon opening the door, she was greeted with the smiling visage of Ayla. Who apparent was able to talk straight. "Ayla did good today! Well I think Ayla do. I can talk good now... Well I can talk good sometimes?" The young girl muttered cutely, trying to figure out which is which.

Well she was wrong. Ayla could only talk straight at times.

Louise frowned as she continued to watch the young girl figure out what she did right and what she did wrong and vice versa. She did not get why the young girl wasn't sad, wasn't homesick. She wondered what made her disregard her situation...

She couldn't put it off no longer... She could no longer ignore the nagging in her head...

"Ayla... aren't you homesick? Don't you miss your mother Leah? Aren't you scared that you may never get back to the Loka?" she asked the young girl, tears slowling trickling down her face. Ayla looked up and was honestly confused at why her friend was sad (no one explained to her that they were now adopted sisters). So she did what she thought was best.

So Louise was completely surprised as the young girl held her in a tight hug.

"Me not worry! Louise is strong and smart! Louise will get me back! Even it takes long!" Louise was speechless. She could not believe how far Ayla's belief in her came. She couldn't believe how much trust Ayla gave her. Worst she practically betrayed that when she did nothing and mope.

She should've went to the academy when they first called her. She should've studied the stone with her consequences be dammned. She should've did everything to get this girl back home.

The girl deserve nothing less.

"Ayla... I... I... Yes! Yes! I would do that... no it will be done... I promise you!" letting all her emotions out, she reciprocated the hug. With the trust given her, all hesitation and guilt melted away.

This girl, this pure girl deserved all she could... No more than she could. She would find a way, a way back. If not home, back to the jungle. Back to the Loka... back to where this special child belongs. It was a promise she will keep no matter the consequences... no matter what happens. But until then...

She cried, cried tears of joy of having such a person with her. Because as long as Ayla is with her... the future will be bright...


	7. Chapter 4-2

Author's Notes: Second part of 4.

* * *

><p><strong>Trust.<strong>

**Mother told me that it was a very powerful word. She is course very right.**

**In my situation, it has given me strength. To others it is a weapon.**

**A weapon to freely wield til lost. And once lost may never be recovered.**

**But when the truth comes out... can one face it?**

* * *

><p><em>-0-<em>

_**Magical Kingdom of Zeal : Louise's Room**_

_**~?~**_

_-0-_

* * *

><p>Louise currently had her head buried on one of her pillows. She couldn't sleep. It has been a week since her heart to heart with Ayla and in that week she did everything she could to learn anything that would be beneficial to both of them. Anything at all.<p>

And thus she put heart onto it. She attended the magic school regularly. Read whatever she could at the military archives and raided the only library of Zeal. She also listened to various lectures of people willing to share their knowledge. And finally, whenever she had free time and was alone in the house, she got outof wherever she hid the stone and thought of anything she could do with it.

She was making progress, albeit slowly. Studying the magic of Zeal, both the old one (for reference, she was not allowed to actually use it. Not like she wanted to, the system used the power of some evil creature. Like hell she would use it) and the one used at present.

Zeal's Innate Element Magic was an odd thing. Able to be learned by anyone (literally, as Ayla can learn as well... though she still busy learning elementary lessons) it was a system devised the three gurus of Zeal after the deaths of the queen and her children as a replacement for a flawed system. This was kind of unfortunate actually, as the system was only replaced when tragedy already struck.

It was probably the reason why the other two gurus Melchoir and Gaspar did not show their faces anymore. And the last one Balthazar retired to a life of teaching vowing never to return to the court.

It was understandable as their mistake were frankly unforgivable, but understandable. According to her Francisca-nee, during the time they used their first magic system, they couldn't fully discern the temperament of the creature whose power they drawn upon. It was in a deep sleep by then. But by the time it woke up and the guru's realized their mistake, it was too late.

Tragic, but at the time unavoidable.

Still the result was a very friendly magic system and the technological advancement of Zeal. First was required as may of Zeal's structures, foundations and some tools require magic. And the latter was needed because they needed it to survive while the magical systems of the kingdom were down. It resulted in a very prosperous and highly advanced kingdom.

The magic now being used, the Innate Element Magic was very interesting. This was magic that did things the magic in her time couldn't. First the system has several spells that reinforced the user and dampen the skills of opponents. In fact she was quite fond of Weak Minded and Genius. The first is a white innate spell that lowers the magical defenses of enemies and Genius increases her innate casting power strengthening her spells.

Secondly is the wide variety of spells that one can learn. And better is that some of them are utterly terrifying. Meteor Shower, a white innate element spell is one good example. A powerful wide area attack spell that drops giant flaming rocks from beyond the sky that causes a huge amount of damage and with its range and the fact it came from the sky made it unpredictable and unblockable. Then again seeing how the spell works would be enough to scare the souls out of people.

Then finally the most interesting aspect is that the spells when mastered enough can be materialized and crystallized into a gemlike object wherein someone else can absorb and integrate to their spells as they add it to their 'grid'. This enable people to trade spells with each other and even sell them if they want to.

The only problem was the system was still somewhat experimental. While it was very usable to the point cannot fault themselves if they thought it was a complete system. It was probably while spellcrafting was included in the curriculum she's currently studying.

"..." Rolling upright on the bed the young mage stared at the ceiling. After discovering the magic of Zeal she could not help but feel dread. In her time, the magic system of Zeal did not exist only the system made by Brimir the founder. And yet, she admits that this system was far more efficient and better. So why was it replaced? She continued to mumble, and decided to see what she knew about the original magic system of Zeal.

It was very similar to the one was used to. But instead of Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Void the original magic system of Zeal was separated into Light also known either as Heaven or Lightning, Fire, Water and Shadow. While only divided into four groups, Zeal's first magic system is much more refined than the Brimir system she 'tried' to use.

In fact magic chaining is also present in that system, heck it was also in the innate system as well.

...

There were a lot of questions.

Still thinking about it in her sleep time would do no good but lose... well sleep. Shutting off her thoughts she closed her eyes and was went out like a light.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Several days later, when Louise went to class she was not alone. Francisca and Ayla were with her. This was quite unusual to Louise but to many of the other students it was not. At times when the other student's parentsguardians came, it meant that they wanted to sit and learn as well. But Francisca was not there for that.

In truth she was there to observe Louise. To observe that interesting child she rescued that day on the forest outskirts of the kingdom. While it was true that Ayla, the wild girl was interesting in her own right, Louise was different that she was far more interesting.

The fact that the young girl shared her family name and parts of her appearance was just the tip of the iceberg.

Francisca who sat beside Louise turned to her ward… the child she had officially adopted along with Ayla. They were currently in the still unnamed magical academy in the kingdom (this annoyed her, but the king himself said that he is bad with names and asked the people to give it one… well either everyone was lazy or busy because there were no suggestions, then again it's like that there were other magic academies, this one was all they have at present) listening to a lecture about basic magic.

While anyone could wield magic it did not mean it would be that easy to learn how to do so (even if they 'gave' one to you). In fact she remembered studying the basics for four years before moving onto an advance study circle for 3 and then 5 more years for mastery. Louise however…

"So in order to cast that I have to…. Ummm yes… then apply…" the girl knew what she was doing. No not just that Louise knew exactly what to do. From how to cast magic to how to properly use magic… everything. It made her burn for more answers.

But the girl was so fragile that any harsh approach could break her. It still doesn't help that she noted that Louise liked to call her mother more than elder sister (despite the young girl's insistence on the matter). Whoever her parents were (especially her mother), relation be damned she would crush them.

She shook her head. That line of thinking was not going to help anyone. Still it was bad for the young parents to neglect her... She had no evidence if this was true though. In fact it may be possible that her parents specially her mother was some workaholic and barely had time for her.

...

Again shaking her head, she dropped those thoughts to focused on what else she knew about the girl, apart from the theory about her parents and her proficiency with magic.

Well she knew the girl could fight.

When she stomped and crushed the rampaging monsters in the forest, she already had found signs of battle. Deep trenches on the earth along with broken trees and scorch marks were prevalent in that area. Not to mention the large amount of blood splattered about the ground and the various amount of gore littering that very same place.

And of course the bloody nearly half dead girl who was covered head to toe in blood, who while nearing unconsciousness continued to protect a blond, clearly sleeping girl. The wavering flames of defiance that she saw in those eyes that girl held that day awed her... until she uttered the word mother of course.

She admitted that there ruined that glorious moment...She chuckled at that.

Not knowing her guardian's amusement to her mistake, the mage continued to mumble magical theory and taking down notes. And to the other side of the woman the diminutive Ayla ignored everything in favor of these… whatever she was eating (they were potato chips).

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Ten more days she counted (It was the exact number of 'several days', not like one would ask) as the routine continued. With all three of them seemingly content on their very lots at the very least. Then again, on that day wherein her Francisca-nee came with her to the magic school meant only one thing.<p>

"Put your back into it!" Francisca shouted, prompting Louise to sweat it out more. They were currently in Zeal's Military Base (as usual, now that one thought about it. They were very frequent there instead of Francisca's home...) on the base's 'track' as she recalled. It was an oval road, paved and smoothed so people could easily run circles about it, which is what she was currently doing.

Apparently when her Francisca-nee found that she had the stamina of a sloth, it did not fly. And instantly she was subjected to physical fitness as soon as possible…no matter how she much screamed or complained about the whole thing.

Admittedly, she heard the lecture before. Her mother was adamant at taking care of their bodies and not just relying on magic, which was sadly directed at both her and her eldest sister Eleanor. And at both could only flush and make excuses when she did though.

Both had excuses but both did not fly and their mother glared but thankfully gave understanding…. To her Francisca-nee however... that was not going to work. Because that meant she had to… expose her true identity to her (the least she said about her birth family the better). Something the young mage did not know the consequences of. It was worse that she was now slowly trying to accept what could have possibly happened and how it happened…

And that… that was part of the reason why she studied. She felt, that in learning she may find the answer, and with that answer a way for both her and Ayla to get home. Until then...

"Gasp!" she heaved. From what she remembers, she could barely do these exercises before falling into a heap. Still it has been a week or so since she started, and she already made good improvement. Back then, back when she was still at… her own time (she grimaced), she barely paid attention to her physical health.

She was too busy trying her hardest to prove that she had magic, that she was no magicless runt despite the evidence. She was a fool by then and surely maybe now. Blind noble pride, that what it was. And by now with her experience back at the jungle and the lessons from this… era. She found that it was useless. She shook her head and accepted the towel given to her. There were better times to think.

"You're getting better." The woman that was current guardian said. "The first time I've made you run laps, you collapsed in the middle of it." Louise could only hide her embarrassment at that. In any case, as much as she dislikes the activity she needed it. The Innate Elemental Magic system was clear on where her magic came from and how much can it grow… In other words, this was fundamentals.

"Good, we have more exercises after you take a short break. Alright?" the young mage nods, and watches as her Francisca-nee moves away. Breathing out heavily, she went ahead and sat on the ground.

"It's almost a month now. Has it truly been that long?" She began to muse, remembering the events that happened that left her and her companion Ayla here. "It's strange…. I'm changing so fast. I'm doing things I normally do not. I contemplate on things I normally do not care for…"

"LOUISEEEEE~!" pausing, she turns and see her adorable companion in a similar attire as her (they were wearing a simple white shirt, and very short pants… Francisca is wearing long pants with her shirt instead) running the same track as Francisca with a few others watching (she was pissed at some of them, as they were only there to ogle at them). She smiles as the young savage girl tears through the paces like a natural… then again, to her **IT WAS NATURAL!**

"And how easily do I care for people like her." She shakes her head. Those thoughts were in her head for a while and she only admitted that she just acknowledged it recently (despite their time together). In fact it took her a week of guilt to figure that out, and of course the young girl acknowledging her and giving her something many people could not.

Still, it was something to think about. Reaching her hand onto her shirt she pulled out the gem she got from the Lokas.

It was the first gift she got from other people apart from her family and thus she treasured it. At the same time, she was quite afraid of it. After all, since she got it weird happenings have been occurring to her. Still, considering how powerful it was, it probably was her and Ayla's ticket back to their respective homes…. Not that Ayla showed homesickness or whatsoever.

She smiled... the girl's trust with her was that great. Something she vowed never to betray.

"Louise! You've been gawking too long! Start making pushups!" Sighing, the young mage got back to her exercises.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Good work today." Looking up from her food, Louise found the elfin woman Sasha congratulating her. She had grown accustomed to the woman. She found that she had nothing to fear from her (or any other elves... they were very common there and not to mention very friendly). While she was not someone that you'll converse every day, she was a good sister figure to look up to. Next to her Francisca-nee of course (she was more of a mother though). Her compatriot on the other hand…<p>

"Work? I didn't see her working. She put up a show!" Receiving an elbow to shut up the man, he doubled over… something to her sight has become a common occurrence as well. At first when she found that she was able to chat and converse with Brimir, the greatest man of her time she was ecstatic.

However after getting that chance… well, it's easy to see why her enthusiasm dropped easily. The simplest explanation of why this is because…

"Come on! It was a joke! I mean I'm not stupid enough not to know she was rolling around st- urrrgghhh…" a knee to the stomach this time. And still the man was relentless, infuriating her companion more.

He was stupid… and rude…. Frankly he was a jerk. He often came in from somewhere and made fun of whoever was convenient-

(amusingly when he tried it on Ayla who at the time did not understand anything he was saying, she thought that he was asking for food [that was when she first woke]. So while he was in the middle of taking the young girl shoved a large chicken leg to his mouth and even helped him to chew it while having a large smile plastered to her face. He never tried again after that.)

- at the time.

Thankfully, Sasha is always there to hit him when he does. She groaned… never in her life did she ever thought that the man most valued at her time is such an idiot. Then again, considering the exact history of Brimir's time was never properly documented she did not know when was the time he became great… or… or….

She grunted. As she continued to study, continued to learn. She found that it was now harder to ignore the truth, that it was getting easier to accept the reality of her situation.

After all, that acceptance helped that she had a rather powerful and frightening gem and that keeping ignorance may block them from ever going home. Besides the evidence of the truth was already to large to ignore.

Still for the greatest man celebrated in her time... her head hurt at that.

Shaking her head, she ignored the sideshow of Sasha beating up her compatriot. Focusing on her food like Ayla. Then again considering how the young girl inhaled food like no tomorrow she did not see how the other girl could even sense anything else (hey she could do that too, but only if she was really hungry). Not that it was a good trait. She shook her head and continued eating.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"A weapon?" the young mage asked. They were currently at the base's storage warehouse eyeing a variety of weapons. Most of them the young woman did not recognize. Her guardian and adopted big sister Francisca nodded (the adoption meant she was her mother though, as much as she tried to ignore it). The woman wanted her charge a weapon just in case. And considering how she found her charge… well that would be for the best.<p>

"Yes. I wanted you to have one." She turned when she found her charge giving her a look. "Don't worry; I can train you in whatever weapon you choose. There is also Sasha, who I admit is better than me." Louise blinked at that.

"Sasha is better at you in weapons?" she asked. Why not? The woman just said something incredible to her. So her eyes widened more when the woman gave her affirmation.

"Goes with being a blacksmith I guess. She and… 'him' are also the ones who supplied the majority of the weapons you see here." Francisca told her, emphasizing 'him' with a bland and annoyed tone.

"So they made them?" she asks, curious as many of the weapons stored in the warehouse did not survive the test of time. After all, if they did… then they probably be the ones being used in her time. Still there were some familiar looking things there. Or one should say a lot.

The musket-like weapons were arrayed in a long line; in fact it occupied the majority of the stands. Yet blades of simple and elegant make did not lose, prominently displayed for all to see…. Well not for all to see, they were stored in a military warehouse after all.

"Sasha is a smith like I said, but she didn't make all of these. And no, that idiot didn't make the other ones either." The statement confused Louise.

"If Sasha didn't make them nor did… Brimir…. Then who did?" The woman chuckled at the young mage's confused face. It was cute, but it's not like she'll voice it out loud. Still that is a valid question...

"I do not know myself I'm afraid." the woman answered, causing the young woman to get even more confused. She continued however before the young woman asked. She then shakes her head and elaborates for the girl. "You see, these weapons are actually summoned."

"Summoned?!" the young mage asked, shocked. She never knew that was possible before. Francisca nodded and continued further.

"Indeed they are. Which both fascinating and alarming. They are just if not more advance than anything here in Zeal. In fact these... guns are summoned aplenty and more importantly they are mass produced. Not only that they come in all shapes and sizes..." the woman became solemn and a grim look pervaded her face.

"What is it...?"

"It's just... Whoever made these knew a lot of ways of killing..." she finished talking as she stared at all the collected weapons. "While it is good that we have these many weapons to defend ourselves, one must admit it is not needed. We are not in grave danger, there is no one we are at war with... and the creatures that endanger us does not need this kind of brutal weaponry. Our blades and our magic is enough to drive and finish them time and time again. And yet..."

Louise knew what the woman was talking about. Both her mother and father were former military figures, and thus their knowledge was passed to them, their daughters. When a country begins to stock on weaponry it meant it was preparing for a large scale conflict. It meant they were preparing for war.

Whether they were the aggressors or defenders the only reason for these weapons to be collected was for that and nothing else. While many would make excuses there is no hiding the fact that stocking weapons is frowned upon by fellow nations. It was this reason that alarmed the Albion monarchy, though is was all for naught. By the time it was noticeable enough the Albion Rebels have stocked enough weapons and supplies to be successful. And thus the floating continent was in the verge of a new rule. The only reason why this is not yet so was because the last remaining royal of Albion did not yet fall.

Still the situation of Albion and Zeal were incomparable. As of her meager knowledge of the surroundings she had found that there were no other nations that could challenge Zeal.

This was because Zeal was made by survivors of various tribes that gained culture and technology upon a great tragedy. Louise frowned, it was information she withheld from Ayla. From what has recorded, some terrible hundreds of years or so a great earthquake broke the land and cause the world to create calamity after calamity. Humans at the time did everything to survive. They adapted and evolved, from tribes became villages, from stone weapons became steel and from simple rags became clothes.

People held on to life as tightly as they could, and did everything they could. And thus they discovered many things, including magic (well that was later). And in a few more hundred of years people came together and made homes, some here some there... eventually becoming the first few nations. While the status of the other settlers were unknown is was fact that they were also able to build new homes, Zeal being slightly aware of them.

Louise frowned in sadness, this information she had learned was the nail that closed the coffin. The final evidence of truth. It was also incredibly sad as the truth was something she could not share... especially to the tiny girl who became attached to her. How could she tell her... how could she tell her that in this point in time, that her home was no more.

Louise sighed as she arranged back her thoughts to its original topic. When Zeal was founded, it was made far from any of the other settlers and its distance to them were too great. Even so the information coming and going was there despite slow and the other side was not hostile in any way or form. So it was indeed worrying for them to stock on weapons like this.

"You know, that moron even worries the royals... the current governing body. While he insists that he and his motley crew were doing nothing wrong, people think otherwise. I guess this is the worst part of him. Acting like a complete buffoon he befuddles everyone..." the woman shakes her head while the girl continues her introspection on the individual being spoken about.

In her time, Brimir is both a heroic figure being the one who fought off the elves as the humans were driven off the holy land and a holy figure for granting the people the miracle of magic. It was hard to swallow but with the truth in her face she cannot deny the fact that Brimir was an idiot... No, that wasn't right.

The best word to described him now was mad. While he made tasteless jokes and slung insults at any given person in sight his intellect cannot be denied. While seeing it only once, his talent in magic was also undeniable and the fact that he created the means to summon these weapons also helped that fact.

Another thing to remember was his contract with Sasha. He was said to be the hero who fought off the elves and eventually dying at their hands but for him to have a connection with an elf? Another thing to note was the elves here while common were not that many.

Here in Zeal it was easy to find them all as 1/16 of the overall population constituted the elves, Sasha included of course (she learned that from the military databases like most things). So even if they revolt, it was not enough for them to be a threat no matter what happens. One other very important thing was... magic. Brimir was said to bring the miracle of magic to the people. But it was clear that it existence long before and he was not the one who introduced it.

The gloomy sinking feeling once more manifested themselves as she thought of this. For those two historical facts in her time to come forth two things must happen. One the elves must revolt, which was impossible in their current state. And second was for magic... to disappear.

It did not help that when it died once (or rather it was shut off) it was replaced. While not immediate, the fact that magic recovered is a sign of bad things to come.

And there was also the possibility... The possibility that was going on in Albion. And the thought of Albion made it clear. She suddenly hoped she was wrong.

"Well enough of this talk." Cutting her thoughts the woman with her shouted, and turned to her side. Carefully guiding her to the stack of bladed weapons, the woman began to sort through them until...

"Ah! Here it is!"

"What is that?" the young woman asked, intrigued by the shape of the weapon.

"A swallow." the woman answered while giving off a wide smile.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>When her guardian took her to the military warehouse after their exercises to get a weapon. She never thought of something like this.<p>

At first glance it looked like a spear. But it's blade was too odd for that. Not to mention to large. The blade in question looked more like the blade of a cleaver, yet much more wider. Then when the body is fully seen, another blade is at the other end, shaped the same but facing the other way. It was then carved with intricate and dazzling designs of unknown possibly elfin runes.

The weapon itself was created by what seemingly a single piece of metal, as the whole thing is but a single mold. Gleaming even in the dim light, the silver weapon was beautiful as it was deadly.

Gulping, Louise slowly inched her hand to the weapon's shaft and gave it a tug. Surprising she was able to pull it out of its display despite the fact she could feel it's weight.

"It's heavy." She said frowning. She was able to lift the weapon with one hand but found that she could fully carry the weight, in fact she held it very wobbly.

"Hold it with both hands Louise." Francisca instructed. She did so, and found it easier to lift but still weighed heavily. Still she found that it easier to balance now and had no threat of falling out of her hands. "Still heavy isn't it? In fact it's actual weight is enough to pull you to the ground, in truth you shouldn't be able to even lift it."

"Then why can I lift it?"She blinked as she asked and looked at the weapon in her hands.

"Runes." Was the answer given to her. "Those runes carved on those blades enabled you to lift it all the while feeling the weight of the weapon." The woman then took the weapon from her and did a few swings. "The runes also increases the weight for people who can actually wield it despite it's already significant weight."

'That's weird.' Louise thought. Curious she asked why this was so. Francisca smiled at that.

"It's so that the weight would augment the force made by the wielder. It's good for people like you Louise, people with minimal physical strength and body weight. The weapon is a good tool to augment your strikes and strength until you are able to do so on your own." She held out her hand and gave back the weapon to Louise who accepted it with wonder in her eyes.

"It's yours now Louise. Do not worry, I have already cleared it with his majesty and Sasha. Besides I doubt anyone would take it." The woman shook her head. "Sasha said it was on a whim when she created it anyways and most of our people either used guns or swords..."

"I see..." Looking at the weapon now back at her hands she had a bitter thought. 'Unwanted... unneeded... able to do something similar to its brethren yet not counted for anything.' The traitorous 'just like me' hung in her head, but not regarded. 'No... I'm better than that now.' "Thank you. I accept it graciously."

"Very good, now that is-" "What a waste of resources..."

"What!" Francisca snarled, angry at not only being interrupted. But also angry at the person interrupting her. Turning the young mage saw a familiar sneering face. It was the same man from their adoption ceremony, the man who seemed to utterly disgruntled at them. She hated that man from sight, mirroring how he felt at them as well.

He had medium length blonde hair, dark sharp eyes and a wicked sneer. He wore a yellow/gold officer's coat and white pants and boots. She noticed that the arrogant man did not carry a weapon on his person.

"**DALTON! YOU MISERABLE BASTARD WHAT DO YOU WANT!" **Francisca shouted with incrible vitriol. She was really pissed, just by the man's appearance alone.

"My my what temper. I'm just here to advise you not to waste our resources... I admit that you're smitten with that tra-" He wasn't able to complete his statement as before he could utter what Louise correctly assumed was 'trash'; he was seized by the lapels of his coat and mercilessly slammed on the wall. Louise didn't even bat an eye as she watched the man get manhandled by her guardian.

"ARE YOU INSANE WOMAN!" The man said, squirming all the while from her grip. "I was just giving you proper advice." He got a punch at that.

"Advice! **ADVICE! TELL ME WORM! TELL ME THE REASON OF WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU!**" the woman demanded as she towered over his fallen form. Trying to get as much composure as he could get while flat on the floor, he took a deep breath and gave an evil smile.

"Well you see... you should already know that tr- ARRRRRGGGHHHH!" Once more his statement went unfinished as the woman stomped on the man's leg as powerful as she could.

"**GET LOST DALTON! BEFORE I KILL YOU!**" She all but roared causing the man to pick himself up and run as fast as her could. Once the arrogant individual was out of sight, the woman held a deep breath and calmed down. Well as much as she could anyways. "Arrogant bastard. You're lucky the king all but forgiven you."

"Who was that... creep." Louise asked, angry herself.

"That was Dalton. He used to be an officer like me until the deaths of our queen. He's an arrogant man who thinks he's above it all and looks down on everyone he deems unworthy of his attention. When her majesty died, he all but insanely declared her majesty stupid to get killed receiving the ire of the king. He was however pardoned when Brimir came to his defense. As much as his majesty wanted the bastard dead, Brimir was right in that we did not need any more deaths that day. He was stripped of his rank and was forbidden any position within the ruling body at least."

"If that is so. Why is still loitering around here..." "Because he's a kiss ass and currently Brimir's right hand man." Francisca said with hatred. Louise frowned at this, as never did knew how much... villainy the greatest man of her time held.

Her stomach sunk... She had a very bad feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.


	8. Chapter 5-1

Author's Note: Chapter 5 proper…

* * *

><p><em>Reach out your hand child<em>

_Reach out and face the sun_

_For it bore witness to the stream of time_

_To the weave and ebb of time_

_To the first and last breath of time_

_Reach out your hand child_

_For the sun is an ally_

_And time is not_

* * *

><p><strong>It's that dream again. The dream of death and pain. The dream of blood and horror. The dream where the world dies.<strong>

**And here I face the demon... The monster that heralded the end.**

**But it worse that...**

"**Awaken my herald!"**

**It told me... no. IT COMMANDED ME!**

"**Awaken my herald! Awaken!"**

**It's voice echo on my ears, it's command resounding in my soul. It continued to shout to command... to roar...**

**Frightened I could only cower and plug my ears. But it's reverbing voice continued to echo in my ears, my heart, my soul... I scream! I try to run to no avail... I thrash, wail... as I continued to back away from the monster...**

**Close and closer it came... It's ugly beak-like mouth opening to swallow me and...**

**Nothing... No... a light...**

**A bright light.**

**It feels warm... comforting... safe. I feel at ease and the the nightmare fades away. In it's place is a sea of stars. I was very surprised... It was like the night sky... but all around me and... and...**

**A blue orb... wisps of white traveling slowly in it's shell... and patches of green is also seen. Is this my...?!**

**Looking back at the light I see... I see...**

**It was a gi-**

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Days... Weeks and eventually months have passed. Contrary to her belief, nothing has happened then. If something did, then it was the two of them getting completely used to the lifestyle there in Zeal. In fact they even have routines that they followed daily. Heck they both do something similar to each other (schooling).<p>

But the fact that they were far from home remained, and that Louise dutifully studied to find a way back. She did everything she could. Tried everything feasible at that time. And used everything at her disposal. Until she find a way...

And she did. However...

"It's getting smaller again Louise." Ayla commented as she watched the 'thing' that brought them there shrink even with the efforts of the young mage currently in the process of 'opening' it. Louise frowned at the comment, and put more power on the stone on her neck, it's light burning incredibly bright. The phenomena responded opening a little bit wider, but in the end shrunk and closed. And a tired mage fell to her knees.

"I don't get it. I got the... lightning thing... that tear in the sky to open but it closes in mere minutes. What am I doing wrong?" She lamented, mussing up her hair in frustration. She had discovered this little solution... or possible solution after a few times revisiting the forest.

This was hard because the place is inherently dangerous. The wolves and goblins were bad enough, which was made worse on the fact that trolls, ogres and the rare dragon prowled that sea of trees. And she had experience some of those already, making asking permission for the trip/s to and fro made it nigh impossible.

Francisca's glare at the young mage was bad enough when she first asked. Getting reprimanded and scolded for several minutes made it worse. But thankfully in the end the woman caved in.

Louise was determined to get her and Ayla to their respective homes. Her determination being the one to convince her guardian to let her go as she pleased.

And thus the young mage began her difficult foray in that dark mass of trees. Doing anything she could think of to replicate the phenomena that brought them there. At first she tried to create and replicate the familiar summoning ritual, it did not work (at either creating the phenomena or summoning some creature).

Next she bombarded the area with whatever large spell she used, including flooding the area with lightning (Ayla told her what she did during the time she went unconscious due to shock, during the battle with Azala). And then finally she did whatever ritualistic or runic spell she learned at the time (which was few).

She did all of those in a set number of days whenever she was allowed into the forest. Most times, Ayla was with her. At times even her Francisca-nee was there. And in rare instances Sasha was with them. And all those times she failed.

She could not replicate things, or affect things enough for the phenomena to happen once more.

But all that changed when in an instant of failing, a teary eyed Louise held the gem that she kept with her and wished so hard for things to work that... in her surprise it happened. Even with the gems blinding light, she could clearly see the distinct black and blue colors of that particular phenomena... that particular tear in the sky.

Since then, she kept trying hard to replicate the phenomena. Opening it wide enough and long enough to for them to pass through.

But as one can see...

"It's still not enough." She said sadly. During her first few tries, she found that could bare open the gate... Barely being the size of a dinner plate and disappeared just as fast as it appeared. Frustrated, she poured more power into the gem. It was a slight success when it increased in size and time it existed.

But for her subsequent tries, it got no farther. With Ayla's suggestion, Louise poured more into her physical training much to Francisca's shock and delight. Even so...

"Well... it's much bigger now... Very big!" Ayla said, consoling the brooding mage. She had learned enough to talk straight... and very properly. Other than that she learned how to cook surprising enough, use various tools and the proper etiquette and manners amongst other things.

"You're right Ayla... But it's not enough for us to get through. It also does not last long." It was true. The thing was as big as a small round table top, but still too small. It also lasted about a minute or so. While the time was actually quite enough, the size of the entry way was not. And crawling to fit was not an option, it was floating in the air.

"Well Louise can go train again!" The young girl said enthusiastically. Honestly the statement made the mage want to groan but didn't do so. After all she was correct.

"I guess so." The mage said smiling at her companion. Then shook her head. "Come on Ayla. Let's pack up and head home."

"Um!"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Once stepping onto civilization proper, both girls were greeted by a familiar sight. It was their guardian instructing her troops. Louise noted that they did this anytime they would do anything militaristic... which was a lot. It was the military's duty to keep the kingdom safe after all, and that meant the long and varied patrols.<p>

But something was off. While it was not surprising that there would be an afternoon patrol, the number of people was way too many for that. Frowning, Louise gestured to her companion and headed towards their guardian.

Francisca's frowning face greeted them.

"Good you're back. Good thing too." She said gruffly... A tone she never used on them. Even if she was annoyed at anyone, she never talked to them like that... ever. Something really was wrong.

"Francisca-nee... Is there something wrong." Francisca nodded, causing both girls to look at each other. Both of them wore a concerned and weary face.

"Old man Balthazar..." The woman started, her tone dark and low. Her head was down and her fists shook... "... has disappeared..."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"H-H-How?!" Louise asked, shocked. Of the three of them, Louise has been with Balthazar the longest. While this was odd since Francisca knew him longest, she rarely interacted with him. Louise who became a magic school student was the one who was with him the most.<p>

Due to what she was studying, Louise often stayed behind the school and chatted with the old man. Balthazar, who was often alone, appreciated the young mage's company. It helped that she was good student and quick learner, and her questions were surprising enough that the old man felt that is was refreshing.

Until now. With the other two gurus of Zeal gone missing, Balthazar was the only one left. But not anymore. He too is now gone. Disappearing with the wind, just like his other two fellows.

Francisca shook her head. She too is upset.

Not only because the old man is remnant of the days of Zeal, but an icon. He had retired so he could redeem himself. But upon hearing of the kings plan to replace and reconstruct the systems of the kingdom, he went ahead and spear-headed the effort. Those two men toiled tirelessly to get the kingdom back in shape and eventually succeeded.

With the disappearance of one of those two men however...

"The whole kingdom is in an uproar." The woman told the two girls. "Me and my men will investigate and make rounds. Sorry, but can you go and stay home for now."

Louise nodded and Ayla followed despite being confused about the whole situation.

"Very well. I will be late so don't wait for me. Alright?"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>All three females was on the house in the middle of the day for once. It was raining, a rare phenomena in a floating kingdom. Francisca was currently petting Ayla... like a cat, and said girl was currently on the woman's lap reading a book (she learned to read of course). Louise on the other hand was gloomily staring out the window.<p>

It has been three days since the disappearance of Balthazar and the investigation was not going well. The hefty frown showcased on Francisca's face was evidence enough for that.

As for the two girls, their movements were restricted. And thus they cannot train nor could Louise try her hand at opening the way home. They were really stuck.

"This is a bad situation." The young mage said as she stared gloomily through the window and at the pouring rain. Honestly the rain reminded the girl of the misfortune currently pouring down on their heads. It was upsetting to say the least.

Ayla grumbled from her place. The active girl was not used to being cooped up and thus did not like the situation as well. She was fine for being there a while longer, but did not like staying in one place.

"Looks like you two dislike getting cooped up in here." Francisca commented after noticing the disgruntled faces of her charges.

"Ayla does not like staying in one place." The girl said in her lap. "I want to go out and RUUUUUuuuuunnnn!" She suddenly exclaimed by jumping out of the woman's lap, shouting and stretching her arms all the while. The other two with her could not help but laugh.

Their mirth ended when a knock on the door was heard. Standing up, Francisca went ahead checked who was there. It was one of the guards from the castle.

"Lady Francisca!" He saluted. "His majesty calls upon you and your charges to report to him immediately." Francisca was a little surprised at that.

"Me and my girls? What for?" The soldier unfortunately shook his head, signifying that he didn't know either. "Alright then. Girls, dress up and get ready for the rain. The king calls for us."

Ayla was all too eager to run away from her spot to get dressed while an amused and somewhat weary Louise followed suit.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Garbed in thick clothes and rain gear, it took the trio a while to get to the castle. They would've been faster if not for the fact that Ayla had the bright idea to play in one the giant puddles on the way there. And thus a very soaked and frowning Louise and Francisca glared at an uncaring Ayla as they dried themselves using magic.<p>

"Honestly Ayla! Don't do that!" Louise reprimanded while holding out her arm. Wisps of flames dancing in the air she dried the young girl off. Francisca did the same, as both mages had finished drying a while ago. A sheepish Ayla just stood still.

"Sorry! Ayla not out for a awhile... and Ayla only see rain again!" She said excitedly. Louise sighed but smiled nonetheless. To her and her tribe, the rain was a blessing from the sky.

"Still Ayla, that was not something a lady should do." Francisca told the girl who just scratched her head. It look liked the girl did followed her etiquette lessons considering the girl continued looking sheepish.

"Ohohohoho... Come on now, let the girl have her fun. Children should be children after all."Both pink haired females turned and spotted the king walking towards them as he busted out his jovial laugh.

"You're highness!" Both blurted out and bowed.

"No need. No need." He assured and he went over and fussed Ayla's hair. The child then gave a beaming smile at him was delightful in his eyes. "When I heard that you have arrived I wondered what was taking you so long to get to my throne room. I actually thought you got lost." The king chuckled at that, while Francisca groaned.

Louise shook her head. If there was anything she couldn't get used to, is how the king was so jovial most of the time.

"Well now you're here, let's move to my office. I am going to ask for us to move there when you got to my throne room anyways." Both and Francisca and Louise dropped all pretenses at that. Whatever this was, it was serious.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"So... About why I called you here." The king said, as he sat behind his work table facing away from the trio. "It's about the investigation on Balthazar's disappearance." Both women in the know nodded, they knew it would about that.<p>

"Have we found anything your highness?" Francisca asked. As the one leading the soldiers to investigate, this precedent was very interesting. The king nods to confirm this but...

"True... but we are not so sure about what we have found. And thus, I called you to my side." Again both women in the know nodded. Ayla of course did not know what is transpiring despite her education... Politics was still far from her grasp at that moment, and thus she sat there and waited. Louise on the other hand...

"While I understand your majesty, why call me and Ayla as well?" she asked, curious at why it is so.

"Well for one young Louise, is that of everyone here in the kingdom you are the one most exposed to the man." Louise nodded, she knew that. "Secondly you are also very well gifted in magic, that even some of our scholars are put to shame. In which believe me, a thing that is also required for this." The girl looked down, her face red. To her, she was not great... she just did her best. "And lastly I believe young Ayla is a great hunter... an ability I know would be useful for this endeavor." Ayla nodded vigorously as she heard her name. And that was true of course; she is a wild girl despite her current lifestyle.

"And thus I'm leaving you three to find out why and how Balthazar vanished. In fact I'm allowing you to enter his home, a place a select number of people are allowed... meaning me and him!" The king laughed. "Well you get the idea."

"We'll do our best your highness. Is there anything else?" "No that is all." "Very well then. Children, let's go. Old man Balthazar's home is at the outskirts of the town proper, that's a long walk. And oh be mindful of the rain..." The king listened as Francisca's voice slowly faded out as she guided her charges out of his personal office and eventually the castle. A grim frown etched on his face.

"Is this wise your highness. They might vanish like sir Balthazar... He will not be careless..." The king nods as the voice of the woman echoed behind him from the shadows.

"I know. Francisca is a well like general. A veteran of combat and a woman of high intellect. Louise may be young, but she is a prodigy in magic. And also, from the various people who had conversed with her found a very intelligent young woman versed in various subjects. Ayla is just like I said. A great hunter, and compounded with her supernatural strength... I doubt that they will fall that easily...

And honestly they're more liked and important than I AM! They are the future of this kingdom after all.' the king laughed despite the seriousness of the conversation. But the person in the shadows was not amused.

"But you're highness! That man is no fool! And as you say they are great and important but you are gambling their lives!" The voice protested. Very well worried about the fate of the trio that left. The king made a deeper frown at that.

"I know, but as sovereign and leader of this nation I could not help but make this sacrifice... Even if that sacrifice is not mine to decide. You already know the capabilities of our opponent and know how dangerous he is... That is why... I am doing this...

Sasha..." With her name uttered, the woman walked out of the shadows, her face marred with the largest frown one can ever see. It did not help that the king's judgment was correct. And while she did not like using Francisca and the two kids she has come to love as bait, she had no choice in the matter... none at all.

"I hope your majesty... that this work. If not... then all is for naught..."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>The walk to Balthazar's home was long and wet. The rain did not let up as they walk and the path to the old man's home was convoluted as there is no one street that lead directly to the outskirts of town (the town exit where Louise and Ayla go through to leave is a different area).<p>

Of the trio, Ayla was the one who did not mind. She was used of the long walks as the jungle had similar pathways. Louise was a little annoyed but did not mind that much as well. She did experience the jungle and the wonders of the paths laid within it. Francisca was the only one completely disgruntled. If there was one thing she disliked about the old man is that he lived very far from the town proper.

It was dangerous thing living alone and that far from everyone else. No matter what everyone else says after all. (that the kingdom is safe and nothing could ever happen)

"The old man likes his walks." Louise suddenly said, stopping any further thinking from the woman. "He told me that he was happy whenever he sees the smiles of the people he passes and the hears sounds of jovial chatter." She shook her head, pausing for a moment before continuing her walk. "While he still interacts with others he admits that the he still could not properly rid himself of the shame of failure. That even then he still could not properly cast away the feeling that he shouldn't be there with the people he failed...-

- that he should disappear like his two other fellow gurus." A stop... another pause. This time the young mage continued her walk. Unflinching from her declaration. The woman however gave a slight pause, before breaking out a wry smile.

"Good job Louise. You've been living here for only a few months and even then, you got the old man to admit something people didn't know. We'll I certainly did not." She told the girl who shook her head.

"He would probably tell that to anybody... But in truth is that nobody ever spends that much time with him other than me." The young mage told her guardian, remembering the sad eyes of the lonely old man. The old man who now has vanish into thin air.

"Still from what you said, he finally ga-" "No. He wouldn't do that." The young mage defended the old man... Shaking her said she continued unfettered by the odd stare her Francisca-nee gave her. "While those were his sentiments in the past, he admits that giving up is not an option. He felt that giving is much worse than the shame... than the failure they had made. It was why he did everything so that the king's project to restore the kingdom would succeed. Even if those trying times were so hard on him."

The young woman looked up and stared at the dark sky as the rain poured mercilessly on their heads. She and the old man had a strange friendship. She was ostracized for being different, having very little people that she could call friends. In fact before this whole mess she practically only had his elder sister Cattleya and some servants, who she never would even admit their friendship...

Until now that is.

And then there was the fact of her pride. A thing that she now consider useless. It was one of the few things that she had discarded in this journey of hers. In fact now that she thought about it, the old man said that it was the one fault that led them... the three gurus into that situation. The insurmountable failure that caused them so much grief that two of those men, decided to disappear... never to be seen again.

Pride was the reason they did not see the problem encroaching into their nifty little system. They were the one who created the original magic system Zeal used after all. It was why they din't bother checking what they created more... they were arrogant about it as well. They thought the system was perfect... that was until the tragedy that led to the deaths of the queen and her two children.

The title of guru was then cast off by Balthazar, deciding to go into reclusion instead. He decided to become solitary despite the protests of others. They did not blame him, nor did they blame Melchoir or Gaspar the other two gurus. Heck even the king forgave gurus. They were human after all, and everyone make mistakes.

But to him, that sin of failure was unforgivable as it costed them the lives of the beloved queen and her children. And thus he became something different yet similar to Louise. They became lonely due to differing circumstances in the end the results was the same.

It was the basis of their friendship.

"Then why the sudden change of heart? Or..." Francisca deliberated...

"Somebody made him vanish... is it not." Louise finished for her. The woman nodded, a pained look on her face.

"Despite what people say, ever since the deaths of the her highness and her children Zeal was never the same." The woman shook her head. As one of the highest officers in the military, she knew and saw things civilians did not. Ugly things that began to crawl out of a wound that the people shared with the old man. Even her, who was a child at the time was affected by it. "The r-"

"HEEEEEEeeeeeeeeyyyyyy!" The young Ayla shouted at the horizon, waving at them. "We're still far! We need to walk longer! I thought you guys did not like the rain!"

Both pink haired mages looked at each other and sighed. Dropping their conversation, they moved forward. Catching up with their energetic friend.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>By the time they made it to the old man's home, a significant part of the afternoon had already passed but not enough for the skies to completely darken. They would've gotten there faster. But they were bogged down by the heavy rain and the number of roads they needed to pass that impeded their progress.<p>

"Well here we are." Francisca said, staring at the old and worn down house. Louise frowned, the house was smaller than normal people had, until she noticed that the house was connected to the large tree it stood by.

"Wow! House also in tree! Ayla never see this before." The young girl exclaimed, before jumping onto the roof without warning.

"Well she's enthusiastic..." Francisca said chuckling as she did. "Ayla. As long as you there, check signs of other people in the vicinity. I don't care if those are faded tracks or cut marks or whatever. Call me when you see anything!" Ayla gave out and affirmative before moving higher up the roof and out of their sight. "Louise, from what his highness told me the house should be open. Go ahead and check inside." Nodding, Louise left the woman and into the house.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"I was worried about this house and how unsafe it is with a door without a lock but..." the mage looked around and stared at the large number of sigils, magic circles and runes occupying the door, the ceiling by the door, the walls, the floor... "Well I doubt anyone could in without sir Balthazar prior warning..."<p>

Touching one of them, she gave a small eep as she felt a small shock from the circle.

"Okay... not just a warning... Wait..." as she tried to touch the other circles and some of the sigils, she found that many of them were defensive uses... "If... if the old man had all this and activates on contact. Then how did I enter the house unmolested?" Taking note of this, she decided to ask Francica later and went further into the house.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>The majority of the house was the same. It was etched with tons of defensive circles, sigils and runes of all sorts yet none of them were working properly. At first she thought it was because the king let them in but...<p>

Seeing the one of doors of the house broken and ripped off, the various defenses marred and broken, the walls filled with various burns and scratches...

"No blood... that's good." Moving into the ruined room, she gasped. Everything inside was ruined, destroyed beyond recognition. Thankfully however there was still no sign of death. Nothing can be use here anymore."

Entering the room and rummaging about, she found that it was a study... no a magical laboratory. Evident by the number of ruined magical tomes and the various broken alchemic devices scattered about in said room.

"If there was a struggle, it was here but..." There was no indication of how Balthazar was moved since there was also no evidence of the old man dying there. "They couldn't probably look here properly without flinching." She noted as flinched as many times as she rummaged through the wreck. Considering the relation between the two men, she doubted the king could even look at the broken door behind her without wincing.

It was probably why Francisca and oddly she and Ayla was called. He wanted the best, the best to find out what truly happened to the old man.

Honestly she wasn't sure if she and Ayla could be called that.

She sighed, it didn't seem that she could find anything there. Sitting down a destroyed desk, she was surprised when it collapsed on itself just by a simple touch. The dust didn't help as she immediately stood and coughed a few times until she dispersed the thing with a simple wind spell. Groaning she was about to leave until she found something wedged on the wall behind the collapsed desk.

The thing was craftily disguised as part of the wall if one didn't notice that it was within a crack in said wall. In fact she only noticed because the wind caused whatever it was to move.

Moving closer, she found it was a sheet of paper and upon pulling it...

"A hidden compartment!" The old man was truly crafty, looking now at the crack found that it was really a stylized pull handle. The paper was there no only to disguise the thing but also show where the compartment was. It was even obscure enough for it to be disregarded by whoever attacked the old man.

Looking into the compartment, she found a book and a stack of paper notes... On the top was written:

'To Louise.'

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"To... me?" Louise was at a loss. What she found was something unexpected. When she first saw the note, she thought that it was just a coincidence...<p>

That was until she actually read it:

'_To Louise;_

_ Young child, mage adopted by Francisca and my companion over these few weeks... months even... If you are reading this, then something had happened to me. Either that I have vanished or dead. With this letter I leave you my journal, evidence of my life up to this very day. And my notes, which contain everything me and my fellow gurus have studied for the years that we were with each other... You may be wondering, why you? Because you are special young Louise. Special beyond our comprehension. And that may help Zeal truly get back on its proper path... To expel the creeping darkness that had slowly eaten away this kingdom of time... _

_And most importantly... a way for you to go home..._

_Yes child, I know of your plight. Very aware of it... and not only me, but the king does as well. You should've worded your questions to me child. It was very suspicious, but nonetheless thanks to that I found that the path you take may very well be our salvation._

_ But I'm afraid that I have to it here child. I would like to write more... but I'm afraid this old man might do nothing but ramble on endlessly. With that said, all you need to know is in my journal and my notes. Louise, young mage lost in the currents of time... I heed you good fortune._

_ - The Guru of Reason, Balthazar _

"Old man..." The young muttered, tears flowing from her eyes. Wiping dry her eye, she neatly folded the letter for her and tucket it away in one of the pockets in her coat. Turning, she eyed the journal and notes. Then she gently picked the one up and...

"**This is!**"

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The First Truth**_

-0-

* * *

><p>"We have returned your majesty." Francisca started, greeting the king as all three of them bowed. They have returned from the old man's home to report, and the things they found were worrisome.<p>

Ayla in her climb up the roof, found marks of battle just as Louise did. Not to mention a bunch of prints, both human and inhuman... a telling sign. But it wasn't just that, no the young girl found corpses... corpses of 'imps' creatures similar to orcs except having blue skins and was just a tall as a small child (like Ayla). They were not as strong as the orcs, but they are smarter making them much more dangerous.

Francisca found something similar, more marks of battle and monster corpses, but it now included bloody tracks. According to the woman, the tracks definitely came from the old man. Another telling sign... A bad one though.

And of course, Louise found the broken defensive magics. The destroyed magical laboratory and eventually the jarred window where the man had possibly escaped. She didn't tell her Francisca-nee about the hidden compartment and its contents. Eyeing the king, she knew she had to broach the subject to him.

And judging the way he eyed her, he knew that as well.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>It took a while for the report to finish as Francisca did not spare even the minute details during their search. It helped that during the first investigation, they were not permitted to enter and search the old man's house. It was a fact that annoyed the woman til now.<p>

Still it was understandable. The king wanted to be the one to search the old man's house first. And when they called upon them, the woman figured that his majesty could not do it as he feared at what he could find. So he braced himself and had let them do the search for him.

She was worried about Louise though. She looked worried and disturbed upon returning to her side. The fact that she asked to be left behind to discuss something with his majesty was both worrisome and sad. Whatever else Louise found, she did not share with her which was the sad part.

She did not know whether that was because the girl didn't trust her yet or it was that bad. And the latter was the most worrisome part. If it was that bad and she could only reveal it to the king well...

She had to trust the child's decision then. Because something like this to happen within the bounds of Zeal once more was incredibly bad.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Upon the request of the young mage, they had relocated from the throne room to the king's office. Both child and sovereign wore serious faces. Upon sitting upon their respective places, the king begun... eager to get out what the child wanted or one should say to finally address the things that both individuals tried to hide.<p>

"Gates huh?" The king said as he eyed the sheet of paper with the notes the young woman handed to him. "Is that how you got here?" Louise nodded.

"Here and where Ayla came from. Honestly your majesty if sir Balthazar and his other two fellows were not who they are, I would have found this as rubbish." She shook her head. "I didn't even know what those are when I got sucked in one... or twice at this case."

"Well it took the old men an actual year or so to even name the phenomena. Even so they couldn't properly study it... it is a gate to somewhere. And considering you standing here before me and your wild girl friend Ayla... well looks like old Gaspar is right. Bless his heart wherever he is now." The king frowned at that.

"Did the-" "We don't know Louise. We don't know. Even old Balthazar's fate is hanging in the air my child. Don't jump to conclusions." Properly admonished, Louise lowered her head. The king sighed, the girl was capable but needed more... push. "Listen. Louise, until we find concrete evidence we should assumed that all three gurus of Zeal are alive. Is that alright?" The young mage nodded once more, making the king smile.

"Alright then girl, even if you have the gurus research and old man Balthazar's journey I'm sure you know by now that getting home from here is incredibly difficult." A large frown once more mars the king's face.

"The radical faction... they're really interested with me." Louise said frowning as well. "With Brimir, the current lead scholar leading them." Is was not a hard to pill to swallow anymore. She had already accepted the truth about the man a long time ago... And honestly, if she was upset at something it was the fact that the man got away with whatever he was scheming.

The king's growing frown was a sign that things did not look well.

"Have you read parts of the journal Louise?" The girl nods. "Good then you know that you were careless enough to get spied on by the old man. We are extremely lucky that those idiots did not." Once again the girl looks down in shame. The king sighed. "Don't beat your pretty little head over it young lady. What we need to do now is to find away to subvert these rascals. Otherwise, well... I'm afraid you and Ayla are stuck here."

The young girl nods. Then with a resolute face voices something outrageous to the king.

"Your majesty, there are very interest with me correct?" He nods. His frown did not leave his face as the young woman voices her idea. He had a feeling he would not like it. "Then... then...

Let us give them what they want!"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh! Thank you for accepting my invitation Louise!" The man gave a fake smile, so fake that the innattentive Louise knew it was fake. It was only a scant two days after she and the king came up with this insane plan and honestly, she was quite nervous about it all.<p>

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"I was already apprehensive when I sent you to the man's house Louise. I admit that I'm using you as bait. But this is insane!"The ruler slammed his hands at that, yet the young woman was no cowed.<p>

"Your majesty, pardon my insolence but I'm not stupid nor am I suicidal." The young mage admonished the ruler, who backed down at the conviction shown to him. "I already know the consequences and in truth it's important that I am the one to do this, and it's not just because they're interested with me."

"Is it because you have a personal stake with it?" The king asked, but the young mage shook her head.

'Because I want to know.' Was unsaid, because she needed to find out what truly happened to the 'so called founder'. To how he was able to topple such a beautiful and powerful kingdom... How he was able to spread his lies...

"Not just that your highness... But whatever I find will help me find the way froward once I reach home." It was true, even if it was not the full truth. The king nods but his scowl remains.

"We were lucky that the three of you did not go up and vanish like the three wizened gurus Louise. And yet, here you are presenting yourself to the flames." The king actually rubbed his forehead at this before reaching at his side and grabbing a glass of water. Louise blinked at this, then again she never did let her eyes wander in the king's office. "It was a gamble sending you to Balthazar's house in the first place. It was why I held on completely investigating the place until all necessary and practical precautions were ready. But in this case, no precaution can help you if something ever goes wrong."

"I know your majesty, but surely you jest... what else can we do." The young mage shook her head and gave the king a serious gaze. "We cannot just wait for their move. They already have made several serious moves. While we cannot clearly discern if the radicals were also the ones behind the other two guru's disappearance; we clearly know that they're the ones behind sir Balthazar's. And with the evidence of how easy for them to dismantle the wards of one of the most knowledgeable person, you can tell that their next move will be worse."

"..." The kin grumbled and looked away. He was completely annoyed about the facts showed to him were absolutely right... not to mention... "The prediction of the crown... meaning me... being the next target... Francisca was correct isn't she." The young mage made a small nod. At this point the king had his head flat on his desk and his hands over his head. It was really frustrating to him.

"Alright Louise... you win." King acquiesced, lifting his head up from his desk a while ago. "However I want you to be extremely and absolutely careful..." The young woman nodded her head vigorously causing the sovereign to sigh. "I also want you to convince your guardian to do this." The young mage deflated at this, causing a brief amount of triumph wash over the king's face. Still... "Don't worry though, it may be hard to convince her but she will acquiesce to this as well."

"I... I thank you your majesty... I know it's a suicidal and selfish request but..." "I know."

"That and your conviction is why I'm letting you do this child. It's just hard to not worry as an adult, much less being the sovereign of this nation." He shook his head, something he found doing a lot more recently. "This is why I'm giving you a head start."

"A head start?" It was somewhat surprising that the king knew more. But considering the man is the king the young mage thought that there was no reason for the king to not know more.

"Indeed Louise. I want you to start with Dalton." The young woman raised an eyebrow. "I know, I know that he's not the most social person around these parts but that is the most important part of it."

"Eh?" "Ah sorry. You see, Dalton was never like that. At least he wasn't like that before. When my wife and children were alive he was a very loyal and competent officer. Sure was prideful and overbearing... And maybe a little bit delusional, but he was no radical. He was a pompous braggart who said that if he ever get the crown, he would do it by his own merits.

A far cry from the man who he is today. An elitist and power hungry madman. Frowning and shunning all those who he thought below them. A racist fanatic that believe in superiority."

"And Brimir... and his followers?" The king shook his head.

"I do not know child... But if Dalton is any indication... well you get the idea." Indeed she did. Indeed she did.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>And now there she was. A spy, an infiltrator... Using subterfuge in order to do what was needed to be done. And despite her guardian's stubborn insistence of not letting her, she won her approval in the end. A thus her situation.<p>

"I'm rather sad about the disappearance of the old coot honestly. But I guess even his knowledge did not help him in his senility." The man beside said haughtily, a statement that if not for her patience and the innate need for subterfuge, she would have lashed out at the man. "I mean he yaps there all day alone... He probably fell off the land while on his long walks."

As the man laughed, Louise forced herself neither to frown nor to blow him up like her habit back at the academy. But like what was said before, she could not do so due to her need for subterfuge. The last thing she needed was to blow her cover for being... well admitted the man with her was incredibly annoying and offensive that it was pretty hard not to blow him up.

But she can't... as she needed to...

Louise mussed her hair unseen by her companion. He was so infuriating that her mind had gone into circles. Sighing, she tolerated the man as he slung insults until they got to his laboratory.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>For someone who was the lead researcher of the kingdom, the man's laboratory is small... Well not small, but small nonetheless...<p>

"Ummm... sir Brimir?" Louise was dumbfounded. She really was expecting more. Seeing the confused face of the young woman, the man frowned.

"Ugh. Don't tell me kid. You were expecting more?" Louise nodded. "Geh. They always do!" The man began to try and tear his hair off. "Annoying, why does people always ask that!" The man complained. And continued to do so for the next few minutes, with a confused Louise watching on.

'Okay... he's more... disturbed than I thought.' the young mage thought. She shook her head and decided she might as well put a stop to the man's ranting. "Ummm... Sir? Sir Brimir? Is there a reason for this?" Upon hearing her question, the man stopped and gave an eerie smile.

"That's because I'm researching something special." he told her in a dark foreboding tone. The young woman gulped and nodded at this. The man's smile increased at this. "Yes, very. In fact they gave me all the tools to do the job." He nods and points towards a door towards the back. "Go and take a look. I'll be back later." Saying those words he turned and left the young woman alone with her thoughts.

She shook her head and instead of going to the room she went ahead and sat herself on the man's work desk. She began to take out papers and notes. Looking for anything useful to her and Ayla, and to the kingdom as whole. Upon flipping papers upon papers, she found a particular thing.

"**This is!**" In her hand was a battered and much used notebook. Written upon the scrawls and diagrams was something she never thought she would see. "..." she closed her eyes and calmed herself for a moment and then touched the rough paper as she began reading. "The backbone of a legend...

...**The familiars of the void**."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>If anything, she was lucky that the man was taking too long. It took almost a hour or so to finish reading and memorizing everything in that small notebook. To her it was a wonderful find. Admittedly it did not help the kingdom much but...<p>

"Fascinating and horrible..." She noted as she carefully returned the papers and notes back to their respective places. Reading the reality that would become a legend, she never thought it was terrifying and horrible.

Gandalfr, a master of all weapons. Able to wield any weapon upon touch, enabling him to fight with an additional boost upon the user's strength and agility. Also when it said to wield any weapon it really did mean it. As long as the item can be considered a weapon then Gandalfr could use it.

The bad part about the whole thing is that the runes of the Gandalfr made him numb to pain. So it was possible for the Gandalfr to die as the runes only last as one holds a weapon.

Windalfr is a prime beastmaster. Unlike the Gandalfr she saw no negative consequences for the user honestly. But... She shook her head and continued on.

Myoznitnirn a master of magical artifacts. Able to use any and every magical artifact and proficiency with its use. Is even able to create artifacts as long as material is in hand. According to the notes, Myoznitnirn is able to do any magical feats as well. Like the Windalfr this one seems to have no negative consequences as well.

Lastly was the Lifdrasil, of the four this was the worst. In a complete summary the Lifdrasil was a living magical battery and spell amplifier. With each use of the Lifdrasil's power the Lidrasil's life force slowly withers away.

The Lifdrasil was nothing but a tool, not a familiar. Just reading about it made her wince.

The worse part of all of this is that the runes have small and nearly undetectable process of nudging the user of small compulsions of unbreakable and suicidal loyalty. In fact the user would not notice the small nuances until it was truly part of the person.

The scrawl about this fact was somewhat new but that did not give her any comfort.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>She shook her head as she nearly finished returning the notes. The information she found was something she could ponder over later. But now, she had to hurry lest she was found snooping. Upon her work she found another interesting thing.<p>

"It's a list of void spells... and there are multiple copies of this." She noted which was good because she was getting jumpy about her situation. Pocketing a bunch of copies, she hurried as much as she could. Thankfully she was able to finish before the man came back. "Safe."

Looking around, she thought to snoop some more and look over the man's tools, projects and maybe more notes until she decided not to. Instead she stared at the door pointed to her and while hesitant, slowly moved towards it.

Upon finding herself in front of the door, she gulped and reached for the knob...

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>The room was eerie. The room was dimly lit and had red frightening miasma covering the whole. The floor was slick, black and gold tiles creating a particular pattern... a magic circle. And on that circle was frightening statue. Something she only saw in books there in Zeal.<p>

"The Mammon Machine... So Brimir is continuing the research on this kind magic..." Frowning, she backed up and decided that further investigation was not needed. Besides the thing was incredibly creepy and...

"**Child... come to me child."**

Something... something was calling her.

"**Come to me child. Come to me."**

Her body began to move, fear etched on her face as she found that she could not resist.

"**Herald of my power come to my arms."**

She could not resist the command. No matter how much she nudged her body she could not make her body do what she wants.

"**Welcome..."**

She screamed but nothing came out of her mouth.

"**to..."**

She tried so hard to force her legs. To force it to stop.

"**the..."**

Her body would not heed her, and she was already coming closer and closer to the horror.

"**fold!"**

In mere seconds she was in front of the statue... to the machine. The dark mist surrounding began to whirl and began to creep closer to her. Trying to seep into her very being...

Thankfully however...

"What?" A bright light. Warm and comforting came from her body. And within seconds she found herself back into the see of stars, overlooking her world. And along it was the bright light that summoned her before. "What is-" before she continued the light unraveled.

At first bright orange lines erupted from the light. Then it began to form a circle, then wavy lines upon lines that eventually created a torso, arms, legs and finally a head. The being was nothing but a mass of bright orange lines of nonetheless the image was clear.

It was humanoid, only having an oval like head and eyes. It had no nose and it's mouth, ears were blocky and sharp. And most prominently was the fin like appendage that began from where it's nose should be...

It nodded to her and said nothing before exploding in bright light. And then she was back, but this time she was far from the machine and the red miasma from before receded. And fact is, it now fled from her very being.

"What was that...?"


	9. Chapter 5-2

Author's Note: Second part of 5.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"It did not work. Her initiation to our cause backfired."<p>

"What! How?!"

"I do not know. Considering the last trigger for the machine died, this is a major setback."

"Ah, Princess Schala was it? Yes. I was under the impression that our lord did not like her enough nor her attitude and thus had her killed along with her family. Though I do not know if the assassin was truly ours..."

"No. The assassin is truly ours. But I do not know the feelings of our lord to fully comprehend what he was thinking at that time but now..."

"We must do everything in our to get her to our cause. For she is the only one who can fully manipulate the machine now."

"True... But how is it possible for an outsider to do it?"

"I do not know. But it's possible that it's the will of our lord."

"A sacrificial lamb is it! Hah! Our lord truly is dubious."

"And powerful... don't forget..."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Louise was doing her task for a month by now. And all honesty her guardian was getting more frantic by the day. That was a long period of time after all.<p>

"Why are you so worried? Louise doing okay!" Ayla said as she continued studying for her speaking lessons. This was due to her habit of reverting back to broken speech from time to time. To her, she was getting a little annoyed on how their guardian was being overbearing.

"Sorry Ayla. It's just... she has been snooping around the radical faction!" She exclaimed almost tearing her hair out in the process. "Who knows what those shady bastards are doing and-"

The young girl rolled her eyes as her guardian continued to complain and returned to studying. Her guardian was doing nothing productive by worrying. She believed in Louise and knew that she would do well. Besides, from what she heard the bad guys must be beaten if they wanted to go home. And that if her big sis Louise need help... well she would say so.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>In the month she was infiltrating the radicals, she only met Dalton twice. While the king advise her to go after the Dalton first she could not. Which was a good thing, as Dalton was a complete prick. In her two encounters with him they had actually come to blows. Both were thankfully diffused once by Sasha and another by an enraged Brimir. With the latter incident being this day.<p>

She was quite thankful for that as she could comprehend why the man was so confrontational. It seemed the sight of her was enough to drive him into a frenzy, and honestly the same was for her. Thrice they met and thrice he grated on her nerves. She swore that one more encounter with that man, she would blow him up on the spot.

Still it was quite odd that she only met the man rarely. From what she gathered the man was Brimir's right hand man, so it was quite a surprise. Then again she noted that any movement from the radicals is primarily directed by him. It was probably the reason why. Still of all the times she had to meet him again, why today?

She had a sinking feeling about it.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you for today again Louise. I apologize though, I'm sure you're feeling some animosity with... my trusted agent." Brimir admitted, causing her to raise an eyebrow. She did expect the man to apologize considering his frequent behavior, she accepted it nonetheless though.<p>

"Do not worry about it. From what Francisca-nee told me about it, he is an officer who fell from grace. He's probably has some qualms with my guardian and is taking it out all on me as a person... attached to her." The man nodded, understanding what the girl said before sighing.

"For him to be still hung up on that particular thing. How annoying." the man said venomously before calming down. Turning to Louise with his usual smile he began to list the things that she needed to do. In honest truth, the work she did there was not all bad. It seemed the man truly needs an assistant as many could not catch up to the man's intellect barring her and Sasha.

However, long exposure to the man taught Louise that he is not what he seems. He was a schemer that was for sure. His dark intellect can be found whenever the man thought he was alone, and Louise catches him a few times doing so. Of course on those times she does not announce her presence during those times; that would be stupid after all.

Another thing is that he cannot stop gloating whenever he does something noteworthy. His evil laugh when he does so is both amusing and disturbing to watch. Worse he does so whether he has an audience or not. It was like he was deliberate in showing that he was a complete villain.

To her, the man being transparent was honestly unnerving and frightening.

It shows how confident he is. That he had no qualms in showing his true colors in front of many people. The fact that many people disregard that as one of his many annoying habits made it worse. It shows how powerful he was, how he could topple such a powerful kingdom such as Zeal.

It was unacceptable.

"Well enough of that. Come on Louise it's time for work." "Alright."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"I see." The woman shook her head. A large frown adorning her face as she read her ward's report. he king who was with her showcased a large frown as well.<p>

"As you can see, whatever they are hiding they hide well. Apart from the mammon machine working properly and emitting dark miasma, she had found no other evidence." The man shook his head. "In truth when I first heard about the machine being operational made me want to march in there and grab them all on their collective behinds and **BLOW THE PLACE UP!**" By the time the king finished his little speech he was standing up, had one foot on his office desk and had a shaking angry fist.

"You majesty... as I agree upon what you said but... Composure?" Seeing what she meant a sheepish king righted himself back in his seat. Clearing his throat with a few coughs he continued.

"At any rate, the other information the girl gets us is the general movement of the radicals. Which I say is quite worthless as we already know of them as they go through regular channels. It just shows how infuriating the situation is." Slamming both his fists on his desk the king could help but wince at their plight.

"True your majesty but Louise is a good agent despite my reservations. I'm sure if we wait a little longer, she might get something substantial. She did found out about the mammon machine right?" A hopeful Francisca asked, though the king did not quite share that sentiment.

"I don't know. It has already been a month or so since she started and the fact that the man was so blatant about the machine is very telling... I do no-" The king's words we're cut off as the ground shook and a large explosion was heard. "WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING ON!?" Immediately a guard came crashing through the door.

"Sire! A large explosion just occurred in the main research laboratory! It took out several of the palace walls and created a large enough quake to be felt by the whole kingdom!" The guard reported frantically.

"What! Send some men immediately! Francsica-" "_**LOUISE!**_" Before he could order the woman, the officer already wailed the name of her ward and rushed out. Tripping the poor guard on the way out.

"Damn! Child I could only hope your okay."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Some time before the explosion, Louise and Dalton had another run in with each other. This time however was deliberate.<p>

"Come on runt. I don't like you and you don't like me, so let's quicken the pace and finish this fast." Dalton harshly told her. Sneering outright from his words. Louise was completely frustrated by this as well, but didn't dare voice out a complaint for fear of another confrontation. For this time Brimir was the one who set this up.

She did not what the man was thinking but she thought that it was on the lines of trying to make them warm up to each other by doing some sort of task routine. It was something her lady mother make her and her sister's go through at times. At times it was the grueling survival training they did (well except Cattleya) other times it was doing housework (a fact that would surprise most people when they find out. Admittedly she's not bad at it, but she's not good at it either).

Leah made them do something similar with her taking them to Laruba and Francisca also made them do something similar with their physical exercises (something they still do, albeit her guardian seemingly distracted at times).

She smiled a great smile. Going by the attitude and actions made by her Francisca-nee, she would make a great mother. She snickered; perhaps calling her 'mother' was very apt after all.

Unfortunately her mirth did not last as Dalton's sneers became louder and she was made aware of the large limb that tried to crush her. Doing a rolling dodge, she made it so that she would face Dalton and whatever it was that tried to turn her into liquid paste.

Made of burn yellow bronze a large imposing figure of vaguely humanoid shape stood near the sneering man. Having not much a face which consisted of three holes, the large metal humanoid was a frightening thing with its huge lumbering arms. This one of Dalton's best enforces and magical specialty... a Golem.

"W-wha-what are you doing!" Louise demanded still sitting upright from her position after rolling away.

"My duty of course." Her opponent answered, a dark smile appearing on his lips. "Don't worry. You'll have good use." The man then began laughing. Louise would have already decked him for his audacity if not for the Golem besides him. Worse is that she had no weapon with her, as she left it back at home.

Magic is all she had at this point.

Wasting no time nor breath to talk with the insane lunatic, she began her assault. Doing an impressive back flip (something that would make jaws drop back where she came from) she pushed forward her arms and fired a simple |/ Fireball /| spell right at the laughing bastard.

The Golem by his side reacted swatting the flames away. Undeterred, her next attack was |/ Electrojolt /| stunning the metal construct a little enable Louise to score a hit on Dalton via another |/ Fireball /|. The man jostled out of his amusement as he spontaneously combusted. Screaming the man began rolling on the floor, trying to get the flames out. Seeing an opportunity, Louise turns and runs... or that was the plan.

Instead the girl dodges to the left as a massive hand descends and tries to immediately crush her. Finding another golem in her path Louise had no choice but to make her own. Looking back and assuring that Dalton was still busy with himself, the young mage turned to the nearby wall and...

"I could only hope his majesty forgives me for destruction of property." With that, she released a familiar spell causing a large explosion.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Foiled. Louise's sour frown could not go any deeper than what she had on now. Why?<p>

Well she did not expect Dalton to be able to cover all possibilities for as she dashed into the hole she made she was greeted by the site of several radicals with weapons along with several dozen imps.

"Stupid child!" Said man called from behind. "Did you not think I had not thought about you escaping! Surrender now and I assure you that I will not hurt you much for what you did to my face!" She judged that from the horse yet furious voice that the man had truly yet to get up. And thus she gave the only reasonable answer in her position.

Crossing her arms, lightning began to crackle around her. Her foes seeing this became weary and began to back off. Dalton, who could not properly see the situation was angry at this.

"Stupid idiots! She's just one girl! Gang up on her before she sets off her spell!" The fallen man angrily shouted. By his orders the men reluctantly advanced, only it was too that by that time.

"**|/ Thunderstorm /| !**"

He foes were quickly punished for their inaction, getting violently electrocuted until they fainted or died. And from the burning smell of flesh, many of them went the latter way. She winced and honestly wanted to throw up but she did have no time. Whimpering for what she did she ran off ignoring the growing number of corpses as her attack continued in intensity.

The she stopped or was forced to. In her attack, she did not take into account the number of electronics house in that facility, and now the electricity have damaged many of the electronics housed in there along with overloading the capacitors built into the building. The result?

A much much much more powerful explosion than before.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>As the explosion subsided along with the rumbling of the building. A very annoyed and furious Dalton kicked the bleeding head of one Louise Valliere as she lied on the floor unconscious. The explosion took her by surprise along with rubble falling on her head. It was too late to even register her failings during that time. And thus, she was captured.<p>

"Stupid Girl!" Dalton angrily kicked the unconscious girl again. Then he ordered his golems to heaved her up and send her where she needs to be.

"Now now Dalton. She is integral to our plans." Brimir lightly scolded his right hand man smiling his eerie smile as always. He also walked into the scene like nothing happened. "Admittedly you gave us away when you antagonized her... again." This time he had no smile and his angry visage says it all. Cowed, Dalton quickly bowed.

"I apologize. But I highly doubt that the girl would willingly go back to where the Mammon Machine is. And I doubt she's stupid enough not to realize where we're going." The man reasoned, and thankfully Brimir listened. In fact his eerie smile returned.

"Ah true. She is a very bright girl. My work has become so much easier because of her. And now she is going to finish her aid to me... Hehehe... hahaha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAH-**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>When she regained consciousness, she found herself somewhere she did not want to be. Strap onto the horrible object known as the Mammon Machine. Finding her limbs strongly bound to the statue that encompassed the machine, she found her struggles to be futile as she could not move even an inch.<p>

Her situation was made much more worse when she noticed the red ill miasma converging to her location. And unlike last time, there was no shining light to save her. That's why she did the only thing she could do at that time: scream.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door, a cruel man smiles as he hears to suffering scream of the young woman who could very well be his lab assistant. Not that he cared. The only thing that mattered is that the plan... his plan was finally underway.<p>

"Serves her right." His right hand man, Dalton mumbled beside him. He was busy addressing his troops. People of the radical faction that was truly loyal to their cause... Or they were now. It was odd to them that the young mage failed at being mentally conditioned to be truly loyal to them and their lord, but it did not matter anymore. Now that the young woman was strapped onto the Mammon machine it would only take a little more time.

"Still I'm worried about her escaping again." Dalton muttered. "I do not believe in flukes."

Brimir frowned and nodded. The majority of people that 'joined' their cause did not even use a fraction of any form of resistance. Once they were wrapped up on the dark miasma any resistance crumbled and all succumbed to the will of their lord. So what else was special about the girl?

"No matter. Now that she's strapped into the machine any token resistance she has is all for naught..."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>The mentioned girl whimpered on her position. While the miasma surrounded her, the terrible frightening voice did not returned. But that did not give her any form of comfort. Tears falling she continued to whimper and her futile struggle...<p>

"Help..." She muttered weakly. Trying to tug at her binds once more, thrashing as much as she could only to stop weakly as she could not do anything.

"Help me..." She once more mutters, tears freely falling from her face.

"**HELP ME!**" A shout reverberated from her throat and then at that moment, a dormant gem lit up the room.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Ayla who was busy munching on a bag of snacks dropped whatever she was eating as she heard a desperate plea.<p>

"Louise!" She asked, looking around and finding that she was still alone in their house. The plea was heard again this time a little louder. The young girl was now standing up. "Louise?"

"**HELP ME!**" This time the plea was loud and painful. Feeling her body tense up and flare, the young girl wasted no time in rushing to Louise's room and grabbing her prized weapon. Quickly, she was out of the door and slammed it closed. Putting the weapon's hilt on her mouth and biting fiercely on it she went ahead and did something she hasn't done for a while.

Run on all fours.

Ever since coming to Zeal, she was told that a lady running like a wild beast was unsightly and it was something a lady wouldn't do. She was upset by that but was comforted when Louise told her that she could do it upon an emergency.

Hearing the young woman who was very much family and sister to her call out even from afar was definitely an emergency. And thus with the swallow between her teeth she ran like the wind towards where she thought Louise would be.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Due to the explosion and the rumbling, a large gaggle of people have assembled onto the streets. Delaying many to their destinations. And this unfortunately included the soldiers who were rushing to the site of said incident. Because of this they were force on crowd control while a struggling and annoyed Francisca was forced to dive and go through a wave of people seemingly unwilling to move from their positions.<p>

Thankfully Ayla was not in any way hindered.

When she saw the crowd, she immediately went to another route. Using her strong limbs she hopped up onto a roof and ran with all her might. On the way however had more hindrances.

The radicals using the commotion have begun to mobilize wordlessly and as noticeable as they could. This includes using the rooftops as pathways. Unfortunately for them, Ayla was on the way. Worse (for them), they recognized the tiny titan.

"Hey! It's the other brat!" One of the men shouted as she recognized the tiny girl.

"Yeah it is! What should we do?!" "Idiot! We're told to subdue her or kill her if able!" "Alright!"

The men readied themselves, and began to aimed their guns. Finding danger on her path did not deter the young Ayla. Growling, she continued and increased the pace of her animal like sprint and ran between the legs of one of the men. Thanks to the blade she carried on her mouth, the man's legs was instantly cleaved off.

Falling into a bloody heap the man fell as he lost the use of his legs and slammed face first onto the stone road killing him instantly. The others began to react, but to Ayla they were so slow that they might as well b on slow motion, stopping from where she finished her first foe, she spun still on all fours and used the swallow to cut off another man's leg. With the loss of his leg he fell over and went the way of the first man. Not even looking at her fallen foe, she immediate hopped into a spinning jump and delivered a vicious double handed smash to the third and final man's head. With a sick crunch the man's head split open and died.

Finishing the fight Ayla continued her run only to run into more foes.

"What!" "The stupid girl wasted three of us!" "Shut up and get her!"

Five more opponents appeared on her sight. Three using swords and two with guns. Knowing how deadly the latter weapons were she prioritized the gun wielding foes. Using her legs she did a jump and spun her body to the point that she looked like a miniature tornado with except it's eye was facing sideways instead of wards. It was still a deadly tornado that upon touching one opponent shredded the guy into tiny chunks. Having enough air time, the deadly whirling girl turned and did the same to the other gunman ending his life instantly.

As the girl stopped spinning and landed gracefully upon the tiled roof, the other three men was so stunned and frightened that they could only stand there as Ayla continued her assault.

From her position Ayla jumped and delivered a powerful kick to one of them flinging him away. Then upon landing she dashed and gave the other man a bone crunching body blow, breaking many of his ribs. Finally hwen she was about to deck the third she found the man unconcious, wet from his own bodily waste.

The young girl frowns and jumped off and away from the disgusting man. She put down her enemies fast, but she did not like the unwanted encounters. Louise is in danger and thus she had to hurry.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Upon landing to the entryway of the now ruined research facility, Ayla immediately went on alert. The way she got attacked multiple times on the way there and the fact that the origin of their foes were completely still and silent...<p>

Well it was very very foreboding.

Arcing her back and hissing like a cat. She tried to show enough hostility to scare any possible opponent in the area. However the lack of persons or reactions made her more uneasy. And because of her caution she was able to dodge a powerful punch to her side. She blinked at that, as the arm was so thick... thick as tree trunks in fact. This had made her even more averse from getting hit by it.

"You dodged it. Just like they say you would." She was told smugly. Turning she found what attacked her. From it's humanoid shape and weird face, she assumed it was one of those golem thingys Louise told her about. And from behind it was a smug face blonde man, that she instantly hated on sight.

Disregarding whatever smugness the man was about to say, she threw back her right arm for a powerful blow. Only to be intercepted by the man's golem. However considering the large hole upon it's body, it was not all successful.

Dalton was completely stunned. And this allowed Ayla to follow up with another punch and another... and another... To the point that the Golem dropped uselessly onto the ground as it was nothing more than scrap metal. Dalton's jaw dropped, then completely went up as he gone into rage.

"**GOLEMS! KILL HER!**" He ordered as more metallic menaces descended upon the small girl. Smiling a feral smile, Ayla went to work as her strength and agility allowed her to quickly dodge and counter attack any incoming blow after blow. And this was despite the swallow's weight who was amplified by magic. To her that weight was nothing.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Jump left, punch a hole in a golem. Use golem stuck in arm to swat away others and then fling golem to another one. Rip off one arm of a golem then use it to bat it's owner. Throw used arm and impale another golem. Dodge another incoming punch, jump onto arm then kick golem's head off...<p>

This was what Dalton was watching as he order golem after golem to the super strong girl. He was more and more infuriated and scared as the girl completely tore into his forces. Then he realized something.

"**YOU STUPID METALLIC MORONS! STOP ENGAGING HER IN HAND TO HAND AND SHOOT HER!**" Shouting out an angry order, Dalton's force of golems immediately complied. With each and every one backing off and began to shoot Ayla with bullets, forcing the young girl to be the one on the defensive and eventually driving her to hide on one of the fallen slabs scattered around the area.

"Finally! I was tired of waiting you brainless metalmen!" Dalton angrily exclaimed, kicking a rock while doing so. The golems did not mind of course, as they had no feelings instead continued to batter Ayla's hiding place with more bullets. Having calmed down, he resumed his smugness and began taunting the girl. "So what now girl? Now that you witnessed the might of my golems you might as well surrender to your fate."

Dalton did not like the girl's reply however.

"You only say that after Ayla beat many golems! You stupid and coward! Fight Ayla like a man! Or mister blondie not man?" The young girl shouted from behind her hiding place, infuriating Dalton further. "Ayla not lose to stupid not man blondie!"

"**THAT'S IT! KILL THE STUPID BRAT NO MATTER WHAT THE COST!**" With his angry shout the golems intensified their assault. Adding large heavy iron balls to their shots. And those proved fatal as Ayla's barricade was instantly destroyed with only a few shots. Unfortunately for them, Ayla was not there. "Wha- UuuuugugggghghhghhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaAaAAAA**aaaAAAA!**"

Dalton was so fixated on Ayla's last position that he never thought the young girl would leave it. And thus it was already too late for him when he got decked by a powerful kick to the back of the head.

Ayla nodded as she watched Dalton fly away and flipped and raked the stone road a few times before smashing and planting himself onto a wall. During the golem's assault on her little hiding place, she found that some of the surrounding rubble was tall enough to hide while crawling without being overly suspicious.

It did a number on her large chest but the results was worth it. And considering that the golems seems to fall silent with the defeat/death (mostly dead) of their controller.

"Ayla is right. Blonde man is stupid." With that, the young girl turned and continued inside.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Ayla's pace slowed down upon entry to the ruined building. In fact she now carried Louise's weapon with her hands. This was because she wasn't sure where Louise was and needed to scan room to room. There was also the fact that once she entered... well she had this eerie and frightening feeling that triggered her fight or flight instincts instantly...<p>

She did not know what to make of it, but one thing is for sure. She had to be careful.

Her mother, Francisca and even Louise had told her about this kind of situations. And all of them was practically the same advice. It just goes to show how serious something like this was, and such she treated it that way.

And like her encounter with Dalton her caution was rewarded tremendously.

Seeing a fireball heading her way, the young girl raised the weapon in her hand and did a powerful vertical swipe. It was excellently executed, as she was trained in weapons as much as Louise is. Spinning the weapon around and going into a defensive position, she peered into the darkness for her opponent.

Hearing both footsteps and clapping, Ayla immediately had an inkling on who her opponent was.

"Just as I suspected." A man told her as he slowly walked towards her, his features slowly revealing itself in the dim light and eventually revealing Brimir himself. He gave of a cruel smile, looking down upon the young girl's convictions. "They didn't miss much of your information my dear. So frankly, I didn't doubt that you would beat that fool Dalton." Spreading out his arms and increasing the width of manianical glee. The man began to laugh as he hurled fireballs upon fireballs at the young girl.

The deadly dance began as the girl swatted fireballs while the man continued to throw them like they were nothing. This actually surprised the young girl. While not numerous, her encounters with the man was enough to know the man's habits and characteristics. And thus she knew that the man would actually gloat before anything.

And yet here he was attacking rabidly, giving her no chance of doing a counter attack.

"You're not like the not funny man I know. You're not gloating! Nor ranting!" The young girl complained between strikes.

"Oh but I am! I'm just doing with actions! ACTIONS THAT ENDS WITH YOUR DEATH!** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!" The man laugh as he continued his unrelenting assault. Ayla had no choice but to continue to swipe fireball after fireball as the mad mage gave no room for rest. Fortunately Ayla has learned several tricks, enough to turn the tide.

"Muuuu! Ayla not lose! I will win and save Louise!" With that declaration instead of making another swipe to intercept the incoming fireball, Ayla began to twirl the weapon in her hand. With the strength and dexterity she possessed she managed to not just deflect the incoming attack but also create a miniature whirlwind the knocked the mad mage off his feet.

"**AYLA WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!**" With her opponent down, she jumped high intending to impale the mad mage and finish him once and for all. Or that was the plan. Instead of the intended effect of impaling her foe, Ayla was knocked back flying as a surge of lightning burst from Brimir's hands.

"I am **NOT** an idiot to just wait and get skewered little girl." The man commented as he carefully stood up and dusted himself. Ayla on the hand had difficulty standing up. The shock had caused her nerves to go haywire, making her body unable to do what she properly tells it to.

"Awww... Are you having a hard time standing up?" The young girl grit her teeth at the taunt and wanted to talk back, unfortunately her body was still not doing what it's told. Brimir, the sadist that he is gave off an evil smile at this opportunity presented to him. "Do you need a hand up?"

Holding out his hand, the young girl grit her teeth even more as she saw what the man was intending. Forcing her body to move as she could, she tried to get away. But to no avail. Lightning surged out of the man's palm electrocuting the young girl once more.

"You didn't bite? Too bad! Not that it matters! **AHAHAHAHAHA!" **The mad man laughed gleefully as the young girl screamed in pain at being electrocuted. The young girl in the midst of pain however did not gave the last of her fleeting strength, she managed to hurl the weapon in her hands straight at her opponent.

Seeing the missile heading his way, the man was forced to stop his spell and dodged. He watched the fast moving weapon embedded itself on the ceiling of the building. Ayla who watched wounded on the floor, growled as her gambit did not pay off.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. That's too bad. Too bad. AhahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA**HAHAHAHA!**" Theman laughed manianically as he slowly advance to the downed girl. Ayla for her part could only growl and sneer... a look of defiance. Brimir upon reaching her grabbed her by the head and pulled her up to his face. "It's all too bad. In the end, this is the end of your defiance." The response he got was a spit to the face. Angry he flung the girl to the wall, forcing the breath out of the young girl.

"**STUPID BITCH! DIE!**" Raising his hand and generating a large fireball, he was about to incinerate the young girl he was interrupted when a large and fast moving ball of water hit him from his side flinging him away from the young girl and dousing the flames the mad man created.

"Sorry idiot. But that's far enough." A particular gown wearing, sword wielding woman angrily said as she marched towards her down ward. "Sorry I was late." She caressed the injured girl as she began healing her. She watched as the girl's burns slowly fade and her skin began to brighten once more.

"No problem. Ayla got it good for a while. Not funny man is just strong." She shook her head as she saw the bright smile appear on her guardian's face. "You're here... So now we can save Louise." The woman nodded as she helped the now healed girl up, then turned to their foe who was just now standing up.

"Ah... Francisca. I was wondering what took you so long." The man's face was dark, but his eerie smile was still present. When his face became present, a manic face appeared. "WONDERFUL! Just truly **WONDERFUL!** AHAHAHAHA! **HAHAHAHAHA!**" A dark aura began to envelope his body as he raised both his hands to his sides and dark orbs began hovering above them. "Now...

**...LET THE FUN BEGIN!**"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Similar to how Brimir and Ayla's fight began he started by flinging spells at his opponents. Only this time he was flinging balls of darkness that explodes on contact. He doesn't have just one opponent however, enabling them to weather his attack safely using whatever projectiles in hand. And this consisted of Francisca throwing fireballs and Ayla using the various objects littered about.<p>

Eventually Ayla was able to score a hit. A large red welt appearing on the man's face. Something that shocked both Francisca and Ayla.

"Ayla can't believe his head did not come off." "I know. I know your strength, that really should've tear his head off." The man just laughed the hit off.

"That hurt. But obviously not enough to kill me." He then threw a larger ball of darkness knocking the girls back. "Hmmm... This is such a bother. Two on one is hard fair isn't it?" Throwing his hand forward, a dark portal appeared behind the two female combatants. And from it came another golem... one that looked like most of the ones Dalton fielded and Ayla destroyed.

"Ah! Ayla fought many of these! I got it!" Throwing herself at the golem enthusiastically, she threw back one arm and punched as hard as she could. When her attack connected, she was completely surprised when when attack did little damage to it. "Eeeeehhhhhhhhh?!"

"AHAHAHAHA! Sorry little girl. But don't compare that one over those pieces of scrap metal out there." The man began darkly, his head thrown back from his laugh. "You see when Dalton got himself... let go by the monarchy his original golems was confiscated. Since he was an outstanding officer before his bout of stupidity, they granted similar looking yet substantially weaker golems in return. Thankfully however... I took the liberty of taking them back... so... yes that's an original."

At the end of his explanation the inert golem finally moved and smashes the ground Ayla was standing on in counter to her punch. The strength of the mechanical humanoid unnerved the young girl as the golems she first fought was not as strong as the one she faced now.

"This is not good." She muttered as both she and her guardian jumped away from another punch only to find themselves at the mercy of the mad mage's |/ Inferno /| spell.

"Behind me!" Ayla followed her guardian's order and got behind the woman. " |/ MagNegate /| !" The counterspell managed to nullify any damage to powerful fire spell hurled their way but again left them open to another attack, this time an iron ball fired from the golem.

Ayla jumped and blocked the attack. She was successful but she got hurt pretty back at doing so. Her bright red arms painfully showing how so. The tide was against them as they were caught in a deadly pincher attack that left them open to an attack from one side when they defended from the other.

In that desperate situation Francisca looked about trying to find something to turn the tides and found one. Louise swallow, carried by Ayla and thrown as a gambit hung just above them. Ayla made no headway with her fists but with an enchanted weapon.

"Ayla! Above!" Looking up, the young girl found what her guardian wanted her to see. Brimir unfortunately saw as well. Still the young girl time it so that the next time the golem tried to punch her, she was able to climb on it and grabbed the swallow. Brimir also timed to attack the young girl as she did so, but was thwarted with Francisca's liberal use of |/ MagNegate /|.

With the weapon in hand Ayla descended to cleave the golem in two. The golem of course blocked, but thanks to the magical property of the swallow enabled the girl to cleave the golem's arms off. Limiting it's offensive capability and knocking it back. The golem having no sentience decided to counter with it's built in machine gun only for it to get knocked back again as Ayla cleaved it's chest, and crashed into the wall.

Brimir was pissed and Francisca was very pleased. Finally the tides turn in to their favor. However all the fighting stopped when loud footsteps began to echo about, heading right to their direction.

Step by step the steps became louder and louder until... a familiar person came into view.

"Louise!" Ayla shouted happily only to be forced back by her guardian. Brimir however laughed in triumph. Looking at the young woman's disheveled visage frayed her and her face hidden by it. Francisca had a very wrong feeling about her... Brimir on the other hand...

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Laughed like the loon that he is. "You are all too late! Too LATE! WELCOME TO THE FOLD!" Louise stepped closer and got by his side.

"**MY PUPPET LOUISE!**"


	10. Chapter 6-1

Author's Notes: Merry Christmas… I guess…. I'm not so merry right now…

* * *

><p><em>One even confronted<em>

_One even fought_

_But everything is all for naught_

_For all will fall_

_All will fall_

* * *

><p><strong>Death... blood... corpses...<strong>

**Those are what my nightmares primary sights. Things that broke me a long time, even if I hid it behind a false smile...**

**Smile? No it was false bravado. Useless as my pride.**

**But what I don't admit...**

**The thing that I don't admit...**

**Is that at times... those deaths... that carnage...**

**Was made by ME!**

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Dark Times**_

-0-

* * *

><p>The appearance of the young woman they were supposed to save caused the other two to freeze in their tracks. It did not helped, nor was it comforting that the young woman seemed to truly the mad man by his words. It was a distressing situation.<p>

Because now... the hostage moves of her own accord. And by her own accord meant against them.

The laughing mad man be damned.

"This is the worst situation." Francisca muttered, looking at Louise then a terrified and confused Ayla. She grit her teeth as her sight moved to a smug Brimir. His eyes clearly telling her all the unsaid taunts and jeers. 'This is bad. Ayla is practically frozen and I doubt that I could go up against Louise myself... Still...' She shook her head... There was only one course of action. "Ayla... Leave Louise and the idiot to me. Keep the golem busy."

"B-B-but!" "No buts!" The girl flinched at the shout but stood her ground. She was then placated when she got patted on the head. "Don't worry we just need to incapacitate her. And between the two of us, only I can do that... And believe me I'll do anything in my power to get our Louise back. Alright?" The young girl looked unsure but acquiesced to her guardian's request.

"Are you done?" Turning to face their smug foe, both females growled as the man's smile seemed to grow bigger by the minute. "No matter your plan is, it's all useless." The pink haired young mage stepped forward. "After, I highly doubt you could truly fight Louise here..." The man patted the young woman's shoulder...

For second, Francisca thought that she saw Louise frowning... and judging from the look Ayla made, it seemed she caught it too... This confused the woman... was Louise really in his power or was the young woman was forced into...

All further thinking vanished when the young woman rushed forward, palms straight crackling with electricity.

Grunting, Francisca raised her rapier and swatted the spell easily. Afterwards she rushed forward and passed Louise aiming to pierce Brimir right in the face. Unfortunately Louise got into her face and delivered a straight punch, forcing her back. It was then followed several |/ Ice Lance /| spells from the young mage. Thankfully her aim was off enabling Francisca to easily dodge and move forward aiming for Brimir again.

"Tsk. I guess that's the flaw of the induction process..." Brimir grunted moving forward to intercept Francisca and threw another of his fireballs. It was useless of course as Francisca once again used her rapier to swap away the spell and made a perfect thrust. The man was able to dodge but the woman was able to scratch his face, a red line now adorning his left cheek. The swordswoman smiled at this.

"Heh. You were never good at fighting hand-to-hand idiot..." Francisca taunted and was reward with an angry sneer and an impulsive rush. The woman dodge and just in time. At that point Louise had loosed her own |/ Aquaball /| aiming on where she was, which was now occupied by Brimir.

Getting hit by the heavy ball of liquid, he was thrown back and smashed into the wall. He was hurt but not out, and was even furious than before.

"Watch where you're aiming puppet! If you are not important for our conquest I would strangle you right now!" The mad man ranted, earning a nearly undetectable twitch from the young woman's face. Francisca caught it though.

'Is Louise really under his thrall? Or is my little ward just faking it? Or is it as the idiot says... that her... 'induction' was flawed and causes her to behave like this... As if she's fighting back... Could it...' Again her thinking is halted when the young woman fired off a spell. This time it was the |/ Gravitonne /| spell which was signaled by her body and surrounding getting incredibly heavy and followed by the land sinking due to some invisible force.

As she was already caught she had no choice but to weather the attack and hunkered down to decrease the damage she would received Which was good since Louise was black innate, and that meant the damage output of her spell would increase. Her body making unwanted and painful crunching noises was proof of that.

"Damn!" It was bad, the damage she received was really significant. From her prone position she rolled back instantly casted |/ Heal /| recovering from her wounds. Then she rushed forward and aimed another thrust at Brimir. Once again Louise got in her way, forcing her to dodge as a hail of ice rained from the young woman's fingertips.

"Well looks like you're in a tough position. Why not surrender... Maybe I'll let you be with your beloved adopted ward here for the rest of your miserable life. AhahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" Fortunately the mad man was interrupted by the sound of crashing steel. Looking back she saw a fierce looking Ayla angrily staring at the smug Brimir who now dropped his smile and had an angry look.

Why? Simply put, the golem he fielded was now in pieces and that the tides has turned once more.

"I don't think so idiot. With Ayla now available and Louise not at your complete command, it would be easy to gut you like a fish and be on our way." She raised her rapier to the man's face, challenging the mad man to stand down or end up dead. The man gave off an intense sneer and annoyed look before to her complete surprise... another mad laugh.

"True... so true." He reached into his coat and drew out a black box... something Francisca recognized easily.

"A detonator! **What did you do you bastard!**" "Simple my dear! This is plan B! Hostage the whole kingdom to do my bidding! **AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me!" "YES! <strong>YES!<strong> My dear I just did! **I PLANTED BOMBS ON ALL THE POWER GENERATORS IN THE KINGDOM!" **He then nudged the box in his hands showing it and shoving it to the woman's face. "With one push I crash the kingdom in the depths of the ocean! With one push I sacrifice this whole pathetic kingdom to my great lord sleeping beneath the depths of the world!"

"**Bastard!**" "Yes! Yes! I am!" Ayla who was advancing to the madman's position was stopped when Louise got in her way. "Nononononononono... Little one little one little one. I'm sure you don't want to suddenly die in a plummeting floating land do you?" Ayla grit her teeth, knowing full well what the mad man was insinuating. She was growling in an anger and frustration but was forced to back down.

"Yes! **YES!** And now... with this detonator and my little puppet at my side. No one... I mean absolutely **NO ONE** could resist me. AhahahahahahaHAHAHAHA**HAHAHAHAHAHA!**" The two other females were forced to back off and watch the mad man laugh like a loon. Force to wait what next... forced to stop their attempts at bringing back their precious friend/ward. Force to listen to the ravings of a mad man as her readies to topple the kingdom.

"And now..." The idiot swept his hand towards Francisca and Ayla. "Kill them puppet." Both females closed their eyes, one in pain of failure... the other in tears as the young woman held up her hands palm up, lightning crackling in her hands and...

...shot the hand Brimir used to hold the detonator forcing him to callously drop and fling it, breaking into tiny pieces. The detonator was now useless and the mad man got a small 'shock'.

"Finally." The so called 'puppet' spoke "You finally got careless and dropped your guard and reveal the detonator. I was getting sick and disgusted at waiting and acting."

"WHAT!" "Louise!" "Louuuu~iiiisseee~!" Three voices shouted in unison. One in complete shock. One is happiness and one with overbearing joy... enough to fling herself to the young woman's arms.

"How?! HOW?! How is it possible to break my lord's grasp! With your power pulling the aura of my lord you should've been permanently controlled!" The mad man asked hysterically. By his admission what Louise did was completely impossible.

"I want to say that no one could control me. But in truth I really do not know." She really didn't. The only thing she remembered was after her gem lit up the horrible voice began to echo in her head once more... and then... and then...

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>When the light from the gem on her neck lied down she was quickly assaulted with overbearing terror. Which was followed by the frightening voice welcoming her into sinking into darkness.<p>

She cried, shouted, struggled and wailed. But as long as she was strapped to the that infernal machine, the voice would not abate. Tears welled up as she slowly threaded into despair until a familiar light burst out from her body filling the room.

Instantly she was floating with the stars once more and in her sight. As quick as it was before the light before her turned into bright lines and shaped the giant humanoid once more. A sense of wonder filled the young woman as the entity nodded before disappearing in a flash of light.

When the light died down instead of finding herself on those sea of stars nor the accursed room she found herself floating weightlessly as she watched Ayla as she fought Dalton.

She watched the undying conviction the young lass wielded as she did once back at the jungle. She watched as she lay triumphant in what seemed like a losing struggle and walked victoriously. Then she swallowed by the light and found herself watching something else.

This time he watched as Francisca pushed and shoved people away. Knocking back a few and even attacking some others. She watched as she rushed to reach... her... To the building where she was held. She watched as Brimir's radicals block her path and easily downed upon the woman's wrath. On her lips were:

"LOUISE!"

Thinking of her ward, a.k.a her the woman that was her guardian did everything in her power to reach the young woman. Tears were freely flowing from her eyes when the light erupted and swept her away once more.

This time she found herself in the king's court. Said man was up and about barking orders while some of his officers dissuaded him from doing things by himself.

"Dammit! The radical are rallying... while it was useless I am not about to sit down and wait while fiddling with my fingers." He shouted to his advisors rather angrily. His advisors flinched but did not stand down.

"We know your highness. But it's best you stay here and direct things from the back. Surely you trust Miss Francisca and young lady Louise... and I believe even young lady Ayla is charging as well. Wouldn't it be disrespectful to them if you just went charging in as well?" One of the wisest of his current advisors asked. The king grunted and relented going back and sitting on his throne. He was frowning though.

"I do trust them. However that does mean I'm not worried." He shook his head. "It is worse to think that young Louise is in the middle of that mess. Worse is that I sent her there."

"I wouldn't worry your majesty." Another advisor said, this one having a confident smile. "I am one of Louise's advisors in the academy. And I must admit she's far knowledgeable about magic than me." Many of the men there who worked and advised Louise laughed a self-deprecating laugh. It was all in humor though, as all those who were exposed to Louise was proud to teach her. To bestow even the most meager knowledge they could.

"She's a hardworking lass. Patient and dutiful, I am proud to be able to teach her." And a chorus of agreements surged through the room. This earned a hearty laugh from the king.

"It seems the young young lass has touched a lot of hearts in this court... no in this kingdom. Though born of place unknown, she wields her citizenship with pride and uses her knowledge for the better. Smart and kind, and maybe a little bit shy... the lass with the same face and conviction of our own dear general has entered our lives in a silent storm..." And Louise watched as people expressed belief and trust in her... Something never done before...

"I...I..." She wiped the tears in her eyes as she looked at all the faces that expressed feelings... that she thought would be only feel once. "You... you... everyone... First the Lokas and now the people of Zeal. I... I only work hard and act this way because people believe in me... Because everyone believes in me... Because Francisca cares for me... Because Ayla has faith in me!"

"And... and they're doing all they can to save me!" A flash of light and was once more before her. "Am I... am I really this pathetic to easily give up. Am I really this weak to always need encouragement!" She looks at the entity before her.

"I... I don't want to be a burden! I NEVER WANTED TO BE A BURDEN! It was what I felt back at home! Back when I saw the disappointed looks that my family gave me! By the pitying looks my professors gave me! Why I was taunted and bullied! No more! I already promised!" She pointed at the entity who kept silent like before.

"You! You didn't show me all of those for nothing!" It nods, easily conveying all what was needed to be said by a simple gesture. "You'll help me right?!" A large hand extended to her. And without hesitation the young woman extended hers and...

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>When the light died down in the room that contained the mammon machine the shackled young mage awakened. However with that waking was a surge of power. And if there was anyone there, they would be surprised.<p>

Because she doesn't look like herself anymore.

Instead of pink hair she now had silver. Her eyes now gleamed golden in color. And her complexion seemingly had lost its color as she was paler than before. But not only that, her dress changed too. From the drab black and white, the blouse she wore was now silver in color, with lines of red decorating her sides, hips and chest. Said lines also existed in her lapels and boots. On her waist was a diamond shaped buckle and the gem on her chest changed from reddish orange to bright marine blue.

The miasma that was surrounding her shuddered as a bright blue pulse came from her body and broke all her shackles. With her bindings gone she safely landed and moved forward a little bit and then face the terrible machine.

The miasma or at least the one who emanated it seemingly recognized the power the girl wielded forced the red mist to converge and formed into a shape. A head to be exact. It was the head of a creature Louise has only seen in dreams. The head of the creature that would eventually destroy the world.

Upon sighting the changed Louise it roared a terrifying roar, with the wind blowing forward emphasizing its voice. And yet Louise was unperturbed, instead raising a hand and charging up and attack. It was a ball of multiple lights of all colors... the colors of the rainbow. With the head trying to roar again the young woman threw the ball and collided with the bodiless entity.

The energies surged forth and a large explosion ensued. The result was devastating, the machine was no more with a blackened crater remains. Not only that the whole room was blackened by the explosion. The force also has swept away the red ill miasma that permeated the room.

And with that... with all the dangers in that area gone Louise returned to her usual self except.

"Did I do this?" Her memories of the light and the boost that came after was gone. The terror and pain of being shackled to the Mammon Machine was the only one to remain...

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"One thing I do remember was the guards beyond was exceedingly chatty. You should've kept all other sensitive information about your plan to yourself Brimir. Giving that info to even the lowliest guards is your undoing." Louise explained, causing the mad man to get infuriated at the fact that his plan was now in tatters. To him only one course of action remained.<p>

"KILL THEM!" He ordered, causing dark portals to come about. Depositing golems into the already cramp hallway. It was a testament to how angry the man is. He was so angry that he stopped thinking.

Louise held out and hand to Ayla. Realizing what the gesture was for, the young girl gave Louise her weapon. Francisca then came to their side and nodded. With a war cry all three rushed forward to meet their metallic foes.

But a sudden interruption halted all parties.

In the middle of what would be their battlefield was the area or what look like it bulge outward before popping like a balloon. And that created a hole in the air. It was primarily red in color the occasionally pulsed with black lines and in a few seconds an entity dropped from it. It it's job done the hole disappeared and the air returned to normal. As for the entity...

"**YOU!**" "Ah! You..." The natives of Zeal have immediately recognized the person. Wearing a form concealing cloak, the only thing that was certain was the person had long hair.

"^ W177 /3t/3 t." It said inegibly... well to the three females at least. Brimir understood her and gave a vile smile and nodded. And in a few seconds ran off, escaping from the battle.

"Dammit!" Francisca lunged to pursue only to be intercepted by the person's scythe which seemed to appear from thin air. Louise and Ayla seeing this rushed forward only to find themselves knocked back by the shaft of the person's scythe who by then pushed Francisca back and spun her weapon to intercept the other two.

"Strong! No face will be hard to defeat." Ayla commented while trying to glimpse even a small portion of their opponents face. While her two other comrades raised their weapons at the ready.

"^ )13 h3/3." Again they didn't understand, but was not necessary as the person's actions coveyed his/her intent. Rushing forward the cloaked figure got into their space with inhuman speeds, and aimed to chop the eldest female's head off. Francisca thankfully blocked, but her rapier was no match for the scythe.

Louise came next, the enchanted swallow coming in for a vertical slash. It was blocked, but Louise wasn't finished, swinging her body she followed with a high slash to the head but was blocked. Backing up the attack was followed by a charging Ayla who was forced to redirect herself when she came face to face with the blade of the weapon.

With that attempt failed, another one was made. This time with the swords woman leading with a fast thrust, it was dodged and counter attacked with a the scythe's flashing blade. She was forced back only to find the shaft of the weapon waiting for her and scoring a hit to her stomach. Louise caught the stumbling woman while Ayla used that time to make another attack but once more changed direction and rolled as she was met with the weapon's blade once more.

"=^t173." The figure muttered inegibly once more then raised her hand, palms forward. It was a signal to the inert golems to attack. Making the three females situation much much worse.

"Retreat!" The eldest ordered with the two young ones complying. It was after all, a losing battle.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn!" Even while running they were in trouble. As the golems spared them no chance and fired at will. Corner by corner also seemed full with them. And engaging one wave meant getting trapped by the other.<p>

"This is not good! Where are they getting these anyways!" Louise complained as she jumped and rolled into another corner. She was annoyed as the halls were now getting unfamiliar. This was because she was not allowed into other areas of the building and thus knew little of it's structure.

"Probably the same place on where the idiot got the weapons in the military storage. Knowing where will not help us though." And the woman was right. What they needed now was directions out, and away from their pursuers.

As if a higher power heard them, their wish was answered.

"Over here!" A female voice called out. Looking from their place, they saw an open door from their left from another corner. Seeing as no foes in that direction, they run to it and slammed the door once there.

"Thank goodness you're alright." The female voice said... a recognizable voice. Turning they found a friendly and familiar face.

"""Sasha!""" All three called out. The person in question nodded. And led them further into the area... a large empty room with three other exits. Once they were in the middle all four relaxed.

"Don't worry. I do not know why this place is important but I assure you they'll look last here." She said and then pointed towards one of the exits. "If we move that way we will reach a path to the outskirts of town." It was a blessing, something Francisca was glad for and decided to move as advised but...

"That... person..." Louise said turning to the door where they came. "That person is coming!"

"How could you tell?" Sasha asked, frowning as she saw the gem on the young woman's neck shining brightly. "Is it because of that necklace?"

"I do not know." Louise admitted. "There are things that this gem enables me to do. And I do not know the scope of the things it could do. But I'm sure... I'm sure I can feel here... And worse... the person knows... Knows what we will do!"

"Are you certain Louise?" The officer asked and the young mage nodded. Biting off a curse she nodded to Sasha and then took a defensive stance. "Then we are forced to make a stand!" "No!" "Louise?" The young mage shook her head and face Sasha. Then from the pouch she had on her person she drew a large stack of papers.

"This pouch as you know is the one that enables me to hold 10 times it's size. From it I had these." She shook the stack in her hands and presented it to Sasha, who took it with caution. "These are Brimir's primary research notes."

"Louise... what are you...?" The elven lady began only to be silence by the young woman's shaking head.

"Someone... someone must carry the fight. Sasha! I know you already know the truth! And... I truth that you may be the only one who could finish the fight here in Zeal!" A look of horror dawn upon the elven lady's face. She realized what this meant.

"No! You can't just sacrifi-" "We'll live." Louise interrupted, looking straight at the other exit. The one across the one Sasha pointed. "If we move there, we'll live and throw them off."

"But that only leads to a balcony at our kingdom's edge! Are you planning to jump into the ocean! Even if you land in water at the this height you'll die!" Sasha reason seeing the confused and worried faces of their other companions. But Louise resolute and certain face made her waver and accede.

"Louise." "Louise?" "Trust me." The young woman answered her two dear comrades. One was a mother to her and the other a sister. Seeing her face, and how certain she was at her words both also acceded and trusted her judgment. With the decision final, all three went forward the balcony.

"Promise me! Promise me that you'll get back!" The elven woman pleaded and was acknowledge with a series of nods. "The kingdom will be waiting!"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>In a few minutes all three were standing on top of the ledge and looking down the wide blue ocean below.<p>

"This is a deadly drop." Francisca stated and turned to her young wards. "Are you really certain this is non-fatal?"

"Ah. Something will catch our fall." "Something?" Louise nodded and turned to Ayla. Ayla didn't know why she was being ogled by Louise, until she realized what her friend was talking about.

"You mean 'that'? Is there 'one' below?" Again the young woman nodded and stepped closer to the edge. And good thing too as the noise of the door crashing open and the sounds of the deadly golems coming near.

"Well. It's all or nothing!" With that shout the eldest grabbed her two wards and jumped. Decending in very fast speeds. "Louise!" Not needing to be told what to do, she held the gem on her neck which shined brilliantly. And in a few moments, from where they should fall was a particular blue tear in the sky.

And immediate they got in and were gone. Vanished from that point in time. And from where they dropped the cloaked figure looked down. Disappointed at having failed his/her task yet voiced nothing. Doing nothing but turning around and leaving the same way he/she came.

In those moments the only sound coming from that large room was that clattering of metal as the golems dropped uselessly as they were let go. And if one listened closer...

...one will hear the sound of tears.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Unlike the first two times, Louise wasn't rendered unconscious by the transit. Which was a good thing. As the first two times she went into that particular 'passageway' she ended up in warm green areas full of trees, cover and food. But this time...<p>

"How... horrible." No trees, no grass, no light... Everything was barren, everything was dead. The sky was dark, and the horizon was draped in eternal twilight. Left and right, back and forth... no living creature could be seen. Moving a few steps away from her unconscious comrades, she put a hand on a dead tree feeling the cold and death radiating from it.

And that was the worst part. It was snowing... and it was snowing real bad. They were caught in snow storm with no proper protection. The only reason they were not dead by the cold by now was because of her necklace... that's right necklace... the gem changed once more and looked like a proper accessory. Looking like a perfectly cut crystal. Except it now felt like carapace more than gem... no like molded glass. And said glass like gem radiated heat that protected them from the harsh elements.

Louise was worried; she was not sure how long the gem could go at it. As unlike before, she could feel the thing draining from her reserves albeit slowly. While that could probably meant the drain was small or something else she was not sure.

What she was sure is that they needed to get out of there. And fast!

With that in mind she got to her (current) guardian's side and shook her to consciousness. As the woman was waking up she went to Ayla's side and found the small tyke completely out like their time in Zeal. Except here she looked more uncomfortable unlike last time.

"Cold..." The young girl murmured before clinging onto the young woman for warmth. As Ayla was not exposed much to this kind of weather Louise figured that even with the heat from her gem the young girl still felt cold. She shook her head and carried the girl the game way she did back at their first day at Zeal.

It was easier this time around though. Thanks to her time in that faraway magical kingdom she got taller, curvier and stronger. An thus she no longer had any problems on carrying both the young tyke and her weapon of choice.

"Louise. We-" Francisca began, intending to finally ask Louise the many questions that was needed to ask. But upon realizing the condition of their location she stopped. Instead nodded to her ward as they began to trek for a proper shelter.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>In their trek for a few minutes they saw and felt many things. Even with the unending snow and the harsh winds one could still glimpse things if they looked carefully. And what they found was not very assuring.<p>

Various pieces of rubble littered the landscape. Each different, yet practically the same. Mostly made of metal, many of them looked like broken pieces of structures, vehicles and some even looked weapons.

Then there was those large bony remains, large carapace shells and some even hardened corpses. They didn't know what kind of creatures those came from, but judging by their size meeting even one of those in their condition would mean death.

And lastly and the most distressing part, the large number of broken, destroyed and abandoned structures that practically popped up at every dozen blocks or so. They inspected many of these, hoping to find even the most secure and warm spot only to find the derelicts dangerous and exposed. Not one of these were suitable to inhabit even for a night.

It was frightening, and despite the two best efforts to conceal that fact from their faces the fear showed. This was worst for Louise as they got here by her direction. And jumping from the fire and into frosty death was not of her best interests.

"What a terrible place this is." the young woman muttered as she adjusted Ayla's position on her back as they walked. Silence came over them again before the eldest mustered a response.

"You don't know?" The woman asked and Louise nodded, a far off look can be seen in her eyes.

"It's the same when I first came into the jungle. And it was also true when me and Ayla ended up in Zeal. Both were accidents by then and only now did I jump into that 'hole'... that 'tear' in the sky intentionally." Louise surmised as they continued to walk, occasionally looking about for any serviceable buildings they could take shelter in.

"I see. So it was fate that led us to meet then." "Fate?... I guess. It's hard to tell. As in just a few months my life has changed. In fact it's far too different when I was back home." The woman raised an eyebrow as the her young ward began to talk.

Began to regal her with her life before they met. It was a sad tale, of a lonely young girl scrounging up even the most meager recognition, the smallest amount of respect and the tiniest bit of affection. By the time Louise got to how she felt when she was recognized by the Loka tribe, the woman was all too eager to take her fist at the girl's mother.

This young woman was treated like an invalid... trash and worthless. When she was really a gem. Once polished, will shine as bright as the sun. The her right now was a testament to that. Given what she lack back in her home she finally grew into a person more remarkable that her 'distinguished' mother.

It was bad enough the first she felt the urge.

Still she remained silent and let Louise talked as much as she wanted. It was both their way of thinking of something else other than the problem ahead. It was an escapist mentality but their situation looked bleak enough to drive them to despair. It was best to not think about it.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>It was getting even more dark. And the storm was not abating. And they still have not found any form of shelter at all. Things were getting worse.<p>

"This is not good." Francisca muttered and turned to Louise. "We may have to break camp in one of the destroyed buildings at this rate. Otherwise we'll fall to exhaustion." Louise knew this too but...

"I know. But can we walk a little further." She shifted Ayla on her back and turned so her guardian could get a glimpse of the girl. "I don't think Ayla could survive with her condition. And..." She then nudged her head down to her chest. "I do not know how long my gem would last."

"Alright." Francisca accepted but frowned. "But let me lead while rest a little."

"But..." "Don't worry. I can do magic too Louise." This gave the young woman little assurance but let her guardian go. As she watched her leave she turned and headed to the small exposed building to the side, hoping to sit and rest. And thought that her guardian would immediately return.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>She did not. And Louise still kept waiting, hugging the shivering Ayla all so tightly. Worried about her guardian but found it hard to move the young girl in her arms. Louise was forced to wait more.<p>

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" She was now really worried. Forced to moved, she hurried and got Ayla on her back and began to discern where her guardian went. Thankfully, she found unnatural ice crystal embedded on the way, showing that her guardian left a trail to follow.<p>

With a brisk pace she hurried as she was extremely worried that something happened to her guardian. To the woman who become her mother more than her biological one. Step by step was filled with worry until she finally found her.

The woman was heading back, smiling all the while.

"Sorry I made you worry." Louise pouted but nonetheless glad. "But I found something."

"Something?" "Indeed." She turned and mentioned to follow. With their brisk pace they got to where Francisca was before and saw what she meant.

"It's a city." "A city in glass." Francisca added, then pointed. "Look part of it has open lights. Come on Louise. We may have found shelter." Spirits lifted both females began to run, hoping to find sanctuary at last.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>City. It was the word Belthazar made to describe what Zeal's eventual evolution. A large array of buildings, homes, factories... etc.. connected together to form a very very large community. At first it sounds like a large castle town but the old was much more ambitious wanting about half a million souls to reside in said city.<p>

A castle town while big would not be able to accommodate such a number of individuals. So it was quite novel for the two conscious maidens as they went in and surveyed the area. They were still vigil though, as they didn't want any unexpected surprises to suddenly jump on them.

Admittedly they were already surprised when entering they got shocked when the doors closed on them, then the air inside that sealed area seemed to be sucked out only for the doors to open again afterwards. It confused them since they didn't know what happened. In fact they spent a few useless minutes casting detection spells on each other and on the sleeping Ayla, trying to find if something did happened.

Nothing did and Ayla continued sleeping blissfully now that she was somewhere warm.

In any case, the trio well the duo with one sleeping on one of the other's back continued to scour the area looking for proper lodgings. Well hey, they were somewhere where one was available so why not? In fact they found a lot of them... a whole lot.

"Old man Balthazar's dream alive and made reality in my sight and yet no living person in sight." Francisca noted as she and Louise continued to look about for signs of life, as they found that every building they found was serviceable, intact and all facilities in order. But they couldn't intrude with good conscience until they found the owner of the building/s.

But they found no one. Absolutely no one. Not even a hint of life.

"This is creepy." The young woman noted as she carefully laid down Ayla on one of the beds in the abandoned house they currently commandeered. As they found no one, absolutely no one. "What do you think happened to the people?"

"I don't know honestly." The woman shook her head as she sat down on the next bed. The house they were in had a large room with three beds, has good locks and easily defensible. There was no one there but they were not gonna get careless. "Nonetheless we might find more answers after resting." She turned and looked at her now sleepy companion along with the still peacefully sleeping Ayla.

"We have this room secured, and any interruptions will easily wake us. Now let's get some sleep and see what will find tomorrow. Alright?" As Louise nodded and got ready for bed, the woman plopped down and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before deciding that over thinking things would do them no good and closed her weary eyes.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere in that abandoned city however was something. A machine. A machine who has been operating for years. Waiting, always waiting. And now, it has detected what has been waited for far too long.<p>

As it waking up from a deep slumber, a red light lit up.


	11. Chapter 6-2

Author's Notes: Second part…

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Mornin'!" Was the greeting of the very peppy Ayla to a very not so woken up yet Louise and Francisca. As the young girl the whole time on their first day in that new time she was very energetic, compared to Louise and Francisca who was forced to trudge a frozen hell.<p>

"Good morning Ayla." Louise said sleepily, actually yawning from the bed she slept in. Francisca doing the same by nodding. This was followed by an odd morning routine with them using the abandoned house like it was their own and ended with an odd breakfast of whatever snacks they carried with them.

They were quite thankful that all three were packing odd things in their packs. And thankfully the packs they carried were the prototype large packs their researchers made, with the one Louise used an upgrade of that one.

All in all Ayla carried fruits amongst her snacks, which predictably enough carried nothing but food. Francisca carried dried perserve meats amongst her supply of potions, herbs and other healing items. And Louise carried instant quick cooking meals like noodles, in her pack which also contained many of her notes, the ones Balthazar gave her (along with the notebook), the ones she 'liberated' from Brimir's desk and whole lot of tools, writing implements... etc... etc...

Louise is completely amused by her pack, as it greatly resembles her eldest sister Eleanor's traveling pack. Admittedly never in her life did she ever thought to follow her eldest sister's footsteps. In truth she wanted to be like her mother, but found more comfort in her desk work. Perhaps when all of this was over and she was back home she could ask her sister if she needed an assistant?

Then again thanks to the training and physical exercises she got from both the Jungle and Zeal enabled her to follow in her mother's footsteps as well. It was also compounded by her own lady mother's lessons, the ones she got from Leah and her current guardian and companion Francisca. The only thing she needed was to enter military service and she was all set.

Combat experience? She had plenty of those. Political etiquette? Knows all about it. Knowledge of warfare? Yep she had that too...

Louise blinked. She never thought that there would be a day that she could be that close to become like her mother. Oddly though she doesn't want to anymore. She really did want to become a research-

"Louise!" "Eh? Ah! Huh?!" "Louise you've been spacing out for a while there." Francisca told her worriedly while a smiling Ayla passed her through her eyes trying to see if she was paying attention. She blinked at that causing the young girl to shyly draw back her hand.

"I always wanted to do that... he-heh..." The young girl shyly mumbles. Causing her other two companions to break out into smiles.

"Well at any rate. Now that you're with us Louise, I've been asking Ayla what she was doing this morning before she woke us up." Francisca supplied with said young girl nodding vigorously in agreement. Turning to the young girl, Louise did asked the young girl fora retelling of what she did (she already told Francisca during Louise's thinking time).

She was awarded by a dramatic Ayla telling her of her morning exploits. Highlights include drawing on her (Louise) and Francisca's faces. "Ugh. That freaked me out you know." "Honestly Louise it was quite funny." "*grumbles*" Rolling around the house's bathtub. Running around the nearly empty city on all fours. "Didn't I tell you about doing that." "Eeeeehhh! But there was nobody there to see!" The young girl jumping from roof to roof while howling like some wild ma-girl. "Funnily enough you are one." "Yep."

"Ayla shout real hard but still no one. The I go in house and push buttons. Light comes on off, monitor thingy does too! But next house Ayla go in nothing happens. And... and... Ayla ran place and look everywhere! But no people... I honestly scared..." The young girl finished leaving her two other companions with thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Were there anything else noticeable Ayla?" The eldest asked causing the youngest to think awhile. After a few minutes the young girl hits her open palm with a fist.

"Ah! I know! Ayla found metal doors that don't even if you stand near them. There are no buttons to push too! Also Ayla look outside using large glass thingy in sky. Ayla found it somewhat dark and white things keeps falling. Ayla go near door and found it cold... I don't like cold." Again her two companions had thoughtful looks, exchanging them even. Then shook their heads.

"Well as much as we want to find out what happened to the populace of this area, our first priority is to get home. But before that... Louise." Upon being addressed Louise nodded and proceeded to tell what she knew, theorized and the hints and facts she further received from the research the three guru's of Zeal left her. At the end of it Francisca was left deep in thought and Ayla even now educated could not follow and left their side, playing with a stack of papers and crayons possibly left by the actual residents.

"Time travel eh? What thing. This research on such a subject was already old man Gaspar so this shouldn't surprising anymore. Still..." She stared at her young ward and smiled. With the revelation given to her, she now know what her relation to the young woman before her... Still her homelife was a tad worrying. Shaking it off she proceeded with her next question. "When do you think we are now?"

"Huh? Oh? Judging from the technology and the state of the world. I believe it's a future from beyond our time... and... and..." "Beyond civilization and most likely mankind is it not." The young woman hesitantly nodded. "It is troubling. True it is. But that does not change our objective Louise, so let it not trouble you. Alright." Seeing the young smile made her smile as well.

"Alright. Ayla come here so we could finish our impromptu meeting." The young girl after being called instantly came back to her seat. With the young girl in place Francisca began their strategy.

"Alright girls. Our objective is get back home... well to each of our homes. Louise... you're the researcher, what's our best chances." Said young woman blinked before realizing what her guardian meant.

"Ah! Well, we can honestly go back to the 'gate' I believe the gurus called them..." Louise who took out the notes of the gurus (the reason she spaced out again) and was looking through them for a minute before continuing. "I do not know how but I believe I can open it properly again... but..."

"Going there is suicide." Francisca finished for her. "Since it was in mid air and several hundred feet up... well..."

"That bad... Ayla don't want to go SPLAT!" The young tyke helpfully added.

"True. That means our only other option is to look for another gate in these lands. But considering the weather hasn't abated yet and the unfamiliarity of these lands would make it difficult for us." She finished with both Francisca and Ayla nodding.

"Well for one, we could honestly wait for the storm to calm down or tire out..." The youngest nodded approvingly of this idea. "But it's not an option I would take at this case." The youngest slumped.

"But Ayla don't like cold." The young wild girl whimpered. It was something unsurprising Louise noted. As someone who lived in temperate areas, the coldest Ayla could have gone through is during heavy rains. But no matter how heavy the rain, it's temperature could not compare to cold of winter snow.

"I know little one. That is why we'll split up and search for things to help us find that gate of ours." Both girls nodded. "Firstly we need information. Things like maps, history of the land and or culture would benefit us greatly. Secondly we need gear. Clothes against the extreme cold, weapons for..." The woman paused and Louise shivered. "..whatever left those... 'things' there. Honestly I don't want to fight any of them, but we may not have a choice. And lastly we need supplies. Food and water is our most priority on that along with tools of many kinds that may need to be replaced. Follow?" Both girls nodded again.

"Alright. Louise, since you're the thinker I will task you on finding information. Ayla you're good with food right?" She nods.

"Ayla can even smell dried and preserve food from locked doors!" The tyke boasted, puffing her chest in doing so.

"Well you're in charge of finding our sustenance then. Finally I'll be looking for our gear since I'll be the only likely to identify them. Any questions? None? Good. Alright girls let's meet up her for lunch." And with that they got ready, and left the house. Each heading to different directions.

Unseen to them, a red light slowly follows their movements.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>In a few minutes of walking, Louise found something that could help her find information. Posted on a... metallic board was a map of the city. A useful thing. Only...<p>

"I do not recognize the letters... but..." Something like that was actually worrying. But to her... "I can read it. I can read it... just like I could in Zeal." Shaking her head she patted the gem hanging from her neck. The palmed it and held it to her face. "You're getting frightening by the day."

Still it was a useful ability and disregarded it until she got home or was able to have enough time to accurately study the stone before her. Ending her introspection she returned the gem back to it's proper place on her neck and left for the direction of the 'information center' the map directed her.

Unknown to her, a red light followed her real closely.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>The information center was situation several blocks away from where the city map was and a significant distance from their temporary home. It was large dome like structure and had a similar door to the one she and Francisca passed during their short survey on their first day there. Judging from Ayla's description that morning, they were the same ones that did not work.<p>

She hoped this one did.

Stepping up the steps to the door, Louise waited if the automated door would open or not. It didn't. Frustrated, Louise was about to leave until she saw some on the side of the door. Going over it, she found a switch for the door.

"So they're not all automatic." The young woman muttered as she pushed the button and opened the door. Going in, she found a familiar sight. The information center was a combination of a giant library and monitors/consoles. It was a similar setup the archives of Zeal used.

"Well I'm glad people reclaimed lost technology. I'm quite ashamed my time is so... backwards." She shook her head as she remembered how her own time lacked things like automatic doors, elevators, monitors&/computers, generators... etc... Then again from history she learned that on the thousands of years after the era of Zeal (era of the... 'founder') was various conflicts and wars that more than likely the cause of technologies and advancements being lost.

"Such a shame." She noted as she slowly walked by the shelves and scanned the spines before stopping on a nearby console. The monitor was off and the computer seemed inactive. She was a researcher of Zeal though so she knew how to used them.

Amusingly enough the one who introduced the computer to Zeal was Brimir. Though considering how complex the machine was, it was possible that he got the thing the same way he had with the various weapons he stocked the military warehouse Zeal had. Still since the thing was a fantastic invention a whole gaggle of engineers and researchers toiled long and hard to reproduce the thing.

They were successful of course as the things were part of Zeal's technological advance. Still she rarely used them there and ironically enough of the three of them Ayla used them most. She didn't know what she did on them though.'

"Let us hope you turn on and as active as the door." Louise muttered as she sat down and did the tedious process of opening the machine. After a few minutes, she was finally getting into her required task. She grimaced however at some of the things she found.

One of them and the most important one being the map of the current world. There was none. And the reason was...

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p><em>_executing archive program. Entry no. 0051, historical data.<br>_

__Approximately more than 3000 years ago, during humanity's greatest time of growth they found a foul entity slumbering beneath the planet. A monstrous alien life form dubbed Lavos slept beneath the earth eating away at the planet like a parasite... a cancer that slowly rots the world._

Louise stared at the screen at it displayed a nightmare made real. A creature she only saw in nightmares now given life. Even if only appearing in a screen Louise felt complete and utter fear.

__Forewarned about the threat humanity prepared for the worse. Using every advancement they could, they created things that would aid them in the coming dark hours._

Louise watched as people build machines, objects and other wondrous things that she could only imagine. Things like large metallic airships, ascending up and into the stars. Large metal golems, golems that people could actually control from the inside. Large floating tubes that drift through the stars, a new home that humanity created... and then the living sentient machines that people created with their bare hands.

__Still even with preparations the creature was formidable. Even if still technically beyond the surface and slumbering the entity was able to influence the beings on the surface whether they were human, sentient creature or machine. It cause various deadly conflicts that repeatedly held technology and advancement back, and slowly devastated the mother planet._

The young woman watched as conflict arise and people began killing people. Turning their works onto each other and causing general chaos. She watched as creatures began to change and morph into hideous monsters hell bent on destruction and finally the living machines turning violent and crazy as they wanted to be 'free' of their masters and architects.

__Even so, the residents of this world persevered and in the year 4024 NWC* nearly 2000 years after humanity came in contact and found the alien entity it emerged, ready to finish feeding on the world._

This was something she already seen. This was the scene she witness during that time when she did the familiar summoning ritual... Though they were differences...

__But what it did not know that it made a terrible mistake. Even while distracted by their own failings (despite being caused by said entity) humanity did not forget their ultimate enemy. During approximately the years 3812-3840 humanity created a machine that sends signals to the sleeping entity, tricking it's senses into wakening faster. And thus during it's ascent it was significantly weaker than it should be. Humanity of course, did not waste this opportunity._

Louise smiled as humanity and their creations fought their 'proper' foe. Using the technology they made over the years she watched as the alien entity fall.

__Humanity won, but at a price. The mother earth was severely ravaged at that point despite their attempts to conserve it's beauty. It is also to note the lives lost during their crusade, as the entity's unknown way of swaying people into its servitude wrecked havoc on its attempt to weaken the people. Deciding to start fresh, humanity left the world to their machine creations, a venerable assembly of robots deciding that with the world now they would benefit best. Even so, they promised someday to return to their home world and to their creations._

The young woman stared at the monitor in wonder as humanity began their voyage into the stars, and the community of machines began their days as they inherited the planet.

__The first years of the machines were peaceful. Deciding that they owned the planet they would restore it as they could, as a testament and thanks to their creators. And so in the first few years they worked and toiled to return the planet it's lost beauty._

A smile graced the young woman's lips as the world began to turn green once more... then frowned remembering the state of the world now.

__However one of them thought otherwise. The mother computer, one of the administrative rebelled against this citing that they needed to 'prepare' the return of the humans using various weapons and lethal technologies. Citing that humanity was useless, weak and frail it decided that the machines would be better off ruling them and seizing all their other works. Using the R-series one of the few first generation of robots as it's enforcers amongst others, it sparked a much more devastating and prolonged war that lasted over several hundred years._

Louise watched in horror as humanities creations turned on each other and created a conflict that no human war could possibly compare.

__It was worthless endeavor, only making the world more horrible than before. The conflict did nothing and generated nothing. What it did was undo the work the machines did to restore the world and destroy it further. Eventually one of the R-Series R66-Y Prometheus one of the pioneers who worked in the world restoration project led a successful raid on the base of the mother computer destroying her with the help of his other fellow R-Series machines who realized how pointless the whole thing was. In the aftermath of the conflict the world was now in a post apocalyptic state, with many locations destroyed along with the majority of nature along with the destruction of the world's balance causing a permanent winter. The machines then decided that they could not fully function without their human masters and decided to hibernate with a chosen few to continued maintenance and repairs of all objects and locations humans may return to. _

_-end of file_

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Louise sat in silence as she digested the whole of the archive she watched. It was filled with triumpt, despair and most importantly conflict. Conflict that ended with humanity migrating beyond the skies and their machine creations deciding that they were lost without their creators and went to deep sleep.<p>

"Still... I'm glad that.. that monster is dead. Unable to fulfill it's dark desire to our world." She stated as she lied on the chair she sat on and stared at the ceiling.

"True. True. It would have been troublesome if that monster was still alive today." A voice agreed beside her making her nod. Then realized she was no longer alone she shrieked and turned to the source of the voice. She blinked. It was a ball... a floating white metal ball with a red gleaming eye.

"AN OBSERVER!" She shouted while the thing bobbed up and down as in agreement.

"Yep! That I am! Sorry for surprising you but I thought you weren't human so I took time to shadow you and the others before I appeared." "Hey! I am human!" "Sorry! Sorry! Miss! But it has been so long since a human... a human was here!" The thing sniffed, as if it cried tears of joy at the sight of her. "But finally after our long wait! Humans have returned to this land! Yiiippeeeee!" Louise was so confused.

"Wait wait! I get it! You machines... robots have been waiting for humans for a long time but... for you to act like this..." "Well whaddya expect! I've been program to have a personality you know." It said slightly offended.

"Wait I didn't mean to offend." The young woman apologized... before finding heself unable to continue. After all, what do you say to a sentient machine that has been waiting for ages for a human to appear. In that scenario, she approached with the usual greeting and induction. She surmised that there was nothing wrong with that. "My name is Louise Francoise de la Valliere... a traveller of sorts. Who are you?"

"Me? Well I am OBS-0014B Observer Eye Ob-er 9000. I believe people dubbed me as O-BOT!"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"O-BOT huh? So what you took so long in appearing before u- I mean me." Louise asked the sentient machine, watching is float and hobble there in the air. It paused for a minute before bobbing up and down.<p>

"Well honestly I just got off from sleep mode just a few hours ago and had to go through my operational checks... you know... Trying to see if I'm still working properly. That took a while... and then when I came out I saw you guys. Well I still had some priority programs to run like scanning people and the first person I scanned is you..." It admitted as it continued bobbing up and down much to the young woman's chagrin. That, and the fact that she was scanned inhuman.

"And I ended up... scanned as inhuman." Louise angrily commented, arms crossed and chest puffed up. The observer machine actually flinched and backed a little before defending itself.

"To be fair I thought it was an error. Especially when your two other companions checked out okay. So I left did a little maintenance and scanned you again when I caught sight of you again..." "And the results?" "Well it was I'm error because you checked out okay!" Louise was relieved at that, and judging from the things energetic bobbing it was too.

However now that issue was out of the way Louise was at a loss. She didn't know what to say and converse with the bouncy ball bot. That is until she realized that she and her compatriots needed assistance.

"Hey O-BOT, I know there is no proper map of the world. But is there a map of the current terrain somewhere?" She asked hopefully. The machine paused for a second before answering.

"Well there is one... but it's not here. There is a old factory to the north here. It's the base of the R-Series... or should I say was..." "Was?" That was confusing to the young woman. So there was a important area just of there and...

"Well you see... If I take the last communication there then you and your other two female friends wouldn't be the first human to be back." Blinking, Louise found that statement odd and was about to ask on what was wrong with it until O-BOT continued. "Normally this would be a good thing, but that transmission was 20 years ago... and... Like I said, it was the last transmission I got from there. I called the other caretaker machines as well and they also got zilch."

"What does that mean?" Louise asked, a large frown appearing on her face.

"I do not know honestly. One thing for sure... something... happened."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Louise slumped on her seat as she digested this new information. It looked like even with O-BOT's help, she couldn't get information on the current terrain. Worse when she asked if they were other areas that have the same information it said that it would be useless as the factory was the source of all information on terrain. This was because it housed the few combat and survey robots that did the job.<p>

"Combat robots huh? SO fighting is really important huh." Louise said dejectedly.

"Well yeah. The terror of Lavos is gone but it sure left a lot of freaks... Deadly freaks... Giant freaks... well you see where I'm going." Louise did, and it made their situation more worse than it already is.

"I was afraid of that. Great looking for that 'gate' is getting more and more difficult by the minute." The young woman stated, depressed at the whole situation.

"Excuse me. But did you say 'gate'?" "Um... yeah? Why?" "Well I can help you there." Louise blinked, then blinked some more. Then jumped out of her seat and grabbed the little floating eyeball.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" "I-I can help you there!" "Really!" "Ye-yeah! But please let me go!" Louise did and the thing took a moment to stabilize its floating before telling Louise the specifics of what she wanted.

"Well we know of the 'gate' and it's properties thanks to the fact that some old geezer suddenly dropped from outta nowhere during one of the many wars." That immediate sparked Louise's interest.

"Who was he?" "Some guy named Gaspar... Do you know him? He said he was from the magical kingdom of Zeal. Which was almost impossible since that kingdom existed during the dawn era, the supposed first rays of advance civilization...? That was until the people analyzed the gate and well... You know it still sounds farfetch'd to me... And I'm a machine you know... logic and all that." Well Louise could see the it too. As a machine it only relied and logic and the sort and honestly the whole thing really sound completely implausible.

"But we're from Zeal too." She said. Causing the floating eye ball to pause.

"Really... Then are you...?" "I'm sorry O-BOT. We can't stay." "Nah. That's okay." She was surprised at the thing when it said that.

"I and the others we're waiting for ages Louise. Even if your stay is this short, we appreciate it." It told her as it bobbled in the air. "As long as humans remember our promise to us we don't care. And it doesn't matter if you don't know about the promise, or you came from where ever. As long as humans return to us, to let us serve them once more..."

The young woman cried. The machine before her could not even cry... could not even feel sorrow despite speaking like a human... emoting like a human. It could emulate... could only act it's part. And thus she cried for it... for them who no matter what one says, were abandoned in this desolate world.

"Louise why are yu-" O-BOT wasn't able to continue as it was enveloped in a great hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I can't do much for you... I promise I'll come back... I'll do something... I swear..." She muttered between sobs. The machine in her bosom did not completely understand as it did not feel. But it was grateful.

"Thank Louise. But you don't need to. Like I sa-" "I know. That's why let me do as I please." A pause, a stop. Minutes passed before the young stopped crying and let go.

"I'm sorry for the outburst. But I guess I'm rather emotional about the whole thing." She apologized, and it seemed the machine before her did not mind.

"No problem Louise. Now, let's get to what we need to get through that 'gate'." "Alright."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Firstly Louise, I and the other caretaker machines know the locations of all possible gates." It began as the computer Louise was using worked on its own.<p>

"How so." "Well. Considering they are temporal distortions and has a bad habit of dropping things and people like yourself. Well... it has to be monitored... Or at least we try to." It admitted as Louise nodded from her seat.

"That's reasonable. Still how come you and your fellows couldn't monitor all of them?" The young woman asked. The machine bobbled forward to the monitor indicating to look there. She did and she found a flat map with no details and multiple colors with blue dots.

"Well it's because not all of them are in easily accessible territories. Look here, this is a flat map that only has the general location of the gates. And while the terrain changes from time to time thanks to the weather, the monsters and at times celestial debris falling onto the planet the locations of these gates don't change at all." Pausing it turned to Louise and asked: "Hey. From where did you go to get here."

Louise paused for a moment and thought about how they got there.

"Well, we first came to a clearing then headed east then north. We passed a lot of debris and corpses on the way." With the question answer, O-BOT turned to the monitor again and manipulated the computer from a far to trace where his guests first arrive.

"Wow. Darkpoint Ridge, not a nice place. And not to mention quite far from here. You guys are lucky to survive and get here. Most people would've freeze to death or if they get even more unlucky, they promptly get eaten." Louise shuddered at that. "What are you some great mage or something?"

"Indeed I am." Louise answered yet quite surprised. O-BOT was no believer in time travel yet magic...

"Well magic is part of history you know. Admittedly it became increasingly rare during the late days of the Tristan Empire and got even more rare once the New World Calendar was established. By the modern era, magic was so exceedingly rare that you can properly count the number of people who can wield it!" Again the machine explained, and which Louise got interested.

It seemed that magic survived even the test of time. Not only that it seems Henrietta or someone from the royal line was able to unite the world. But leads to the question of how? Was it by force? Or by understanding? In the end the answer was useless to her.

"If being a mage doesn't cut it, what will?" She asked. The answer was instantaneous.

"Well first of all you need clothes suited for the weather. Though, according to my sensors you're already taking care of that. Admittedly your eldest companion seems to having trouble on what to take, I'm going to wake up a drone to help her..." An odd moment of silence commenced that honestly made the young woman fidget. The machine was so chatty that now it was silent for more than a few minutes felt odd to her.

"..." "So?" "Done!" Louise sighed at O-BOT's words. Even with a few minutes with the machine made one expect a lot of verbal exchanges... and promptly a lot of explanations. "Next we also need weapons. I mean it's true that you have one mean weapon there miss but that won't cut it if encounter anything big outside." Again Louise shuddered; in all honesty she didn't want to encounter anything big outside. It does not absolutely help that the left over carapaces and shells were half the size of the buildings there.

"Judging from your shaking you really do not want to encounter one of those freaks. Well, sadly to say you guys got lucky. Those guys are always wandering about that I'm surprised that you didn't encounter one." It told them making Louise nod nervously. "Anyways, the storage also has weapons and the sort but not in the one your companion is in. I'll open the doors for you and restore more power to the city, it's not like we're going to use it on anything else."

With that statement the city rumbled a little and the information center Louise was in was suddenly flooded with lights... well more lights. It seemed to her that while the place worked, it did not mean it worked a hundred percent.

"Well it looks like I spook the blonde girl. She actually leap and clung onto the ceiling light when the rumbling started. Your eldest companion just raised an eyebrow at all the fuss though." Louise giggled. "Yeah well on to the next part. You will next to make two trips."

"Two?" The young woman frowned. That was not acceptable as the risks was high.

"Yeah and that's if you're lucky. Because the first part of that trip is to head to the factory." Louise nodded seeing where this is going.

"To get any available data on the terrain?" "Precisely. Though the first trip might be easier." "How so?" The young woman asked. The floating eye ball directed Louise to the monitor once more. Turning to the screen she sees another new window pop up and a detailed map of the city is revealed. It then changed little by little till she sees a different map.

"And this is?" "A map of the city's part of the underground railway and sewage system." It told her. Louise was about to ask what a 'rail system' was, when O-BOT beat her to the punch. "Honestly this whole trip to the 'gate' thing would be easier if the thing was still in shape. You see, most of the lines and rail cars were badly damages due to the many quakes that constant reshapes the world. Sheez, I wish those freaks would stay still for even the briefest moments. Anyways. While the city... err... all current working cities and their foundations all have working protection from these quakes, the independent underground rail system and sewage does not. And since I do not have information about the factory, who knows what their part looks like."

Another reasonable thing. Though from what O-BOT told her, she was sure that they would need to traverse the outside. And that meant the cold and those giant monsters.

"Is there anything else?" She asked, hoping that the machine before knows some alternate routes or had things like airships... or at least additional info.

"Well... once we get to the factory we should see if there's a combat robot that could join you or serviceable mech that you guys could use. As long as they can be repaired and fixed, them being damaged is fine." It told her. Seeing that this was all the info it got she asked a question that it didn't address.

"Wouldn't we need food?" She asked, causing the caretaker unit to drop from it's current height in the air temporarily.

"Oh?! That's a major oversight! I forgot you guys needed sustenance! Okay you'll need food supplies, some heavy duty packs, food heaters camping equipment... and the whole nine yards! I'll tell the drone in the tool storage for those and send another to the little one's area to gather food... and... and..." The thing floated away as it began it's frantic restructuring of commands to the city,leaving Louise behind.

"HEY! Wait you're leaving me behind!"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>After that little fiasco, Louise with O-BOT in tow had met with Francisca and Ayla along with the caretaker unit's drones that were sent to assist them. Francisca was gladly appreciative that Louise had met with O-BOT as while the woman was able to identify usable and needed tools, she could not properly read the information tags on them and thus was unsure to pick them or not as she didn't knew if they would work or not nor would she know if what she picked up had any extra features.<p>

Ayla on the other hand had very few problems, if there was any at all. She was good as word as she was able find food even behind closed iron doors. And she was able to open it by force too (something that almost broke O-BOT due to the absurdity of the thing), thankfully she did not do the same thing to the actual refrigerated door as she noticed that there was a symbol for cold there (it was snowflake, something she learned back at Zeal). At that point the rumbling started and later the drone came so it went well.

Meeting O-BOT caused a bit of a commotion because Ayla thought it was a toy and chased it for awhile. She got scolded for that of course. After that they planned a little bit and then ate, leaving O-BOT to check out/send out drones to check the status of the underground rail that they would use to travel to the factory. Suffice to say the result was not good.

The caretaker unit found that the tunnels have collapsed in many places and that the rail lines completely broken and upturned. And even the sewer entrance badly mangled and unusable. That only meant that they need to use the route outside.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"At least Ayla not cold." The young girl said as the three woman, and one mechanical construct trudged through the desolate and icy wasteland to the north, where the 'factory' (Louise asked if there was a proper name for the place and O-BOT oddly supplied none) where they would get the last needed information and tools (and maybe a comrade) to get to their proper destination.<p>

"Well I'm actually surprised that's still your complaint. Once you see those large freaks, you'll be singing in a different tune." O-BOT said as it casually floated by their side. Louise was a bit worried about O-BOT accompanying them at first, first she got assurance when the floating eye ball said that it had many replacement bodies and that all data it gets is immediately transfered to a core unit safely housed in the city, so anything happening to it's current body would not harm it. Also it had the same miniature thermal generator that was housed in their current clothes that warmed it's insides.

Speaking of their clothes, they wore dark and orange lined long coats with winter gear underneath. And all necessary tools, like camping equipment and food were stuffed into their special packs. The only things there wore outside other than their clothes were weapons. Even Ayla carried one, a black pole that when activate would create an energy blade at the tip, making a futuristic spear. Francisca and Louise who were familiar with firearms carried, 'plasma rifles' that fired blue energy bullets. And the eldest did it further as she also carried some bombs as well.

Still even with those armaments, O-BOT advised not to tangled with any of those large entities. Something that Louise and Francisca agreed upon. Ayla on the other hand...

"Why would Ayla sing? It's inappropriate for travelling. Also I'm not afraid of those things." Louise and Francisca both gave out exparated sighs. Ayla was brought up to be courageous and proud, a thing Louise have not seen falter... ever...

The two could only watch as the young girl and the floating eyeball had a heated and nonsensical discussion of how Ayla would cry and flee in terror with just the sight of one of the monstrosities. They were making a rukus as their voices echoed throughout the lifeless lands. After a few minutes of those Francisca realized that what they were doing were a very bad thing.

Immediately the woman grabbed the girl by the mouth while Louise grabbed O-BOT from the air, just in time for the earth to violently shake and a frightening roar could be heard.

"Muuuu... Ayla may have been wrong..." The tiny titan mewled at the sight of the demonic looking cross between a dragon and a turtle.

"Well it's worse than that kid." The giant roared as it clearly saw them. "It saw us."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>They were already running before the thing delivered a fiery and very hot fireball that literally melted the snow, any debris and the actual ground.<p>

"Mother of the king!" Francisca shouted as she saw what the thing did to the ground.

"Ayla really scared now." The small girl said as she now clung on Louise's back, like she did on their first day.

"A plan would be good right now." The machine said as it floated backwards so that his human guests would know if something was coming. Francisca, ever the soldier moved a little from their group turned and shot the creature by the eye.

"Plan? We blind it and distract it enough from our position so it would move away from us." She said as she primed her weapon for another shot.

"And if that doesn't work?" "We run like hell." She admitted before firing more shots at the creature's face. Louise followed shooting or at least trying to shoot out the other eye. It took them a while but one of them manage to blind the other eye, causing the creature to lash out another fireball. They cleared out quickly.

Ayla seeing her companions attacking without fear, regain her lost courage and threw the weapon she had so had that it pierced the other eye even with the creatures tough eyelids blocking it. Bonus points for it being inactive.

"Yay!" "Yeah, yay... But how do you suppose to distract it from us." The thing said and was replied by Francisca palming a bomb and threw it far from where they were. The explosive made a loud explosion, causing their large opponent to blindly scuttle that way.

"Good work everyone." Francisca said causing the other three to erupt in cheers. And in afew more minutes they were on their way... except...

When they began to move forward a large rock... a meteorite fell right into their faces and badly smashing O-BOT's current body.

"My word!" "EEEeeeekkkk!" "*clings onto Louise*"

"wEl tIS suxS..." The broken machine muttered. The three humans congregated to it's side as it's current body fizzled out. "WeLL thOs MitEorighTs dO faLl frum Tim 2 tiMe. *erk* goT uNLucki."

"O-BOT!" Louise shouted as she carried the machine's broken body.

"DonT WoRi I HAv mUr BoTis bAck At d Ct. Go Ahid 2 d Pac2y." Louise looked hesitant but Francisca's nudge force her to move.

"We'll see you back at the city!" Louise shouted as they left.

"Yeh." O-BOT's current body left behind was just waiting for it's functions to completely fizzle out until a blurry face came into view. "AnudEr Uman. He-"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Shit!" O-BOT muttered back at the city. His last body's function was suddenly and forcibly halted by a very violent action. The caretaker unit was now worried. "A psycho with a scythe. I believe I made a miscalculation on telling them to go forward..."<p>

The caretaker could only hope that the person who attacked him only hated machines... Otherwise...

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*NWC - New world calendar. Surely you're not expecting me to use A.D.? <strong>_


	12. Chapter 7

Author's notes: Chapter 7 proper.

* * *

><p><em>Why are you running away?<em>

_Don't you see you cannot run away?_

_This is because I am fate._

_I am time._

_And I already hold you at the palm of my hand_

* * *

><p><strong>Mother. I wonder how would you react to specific situations. Of how would you handle what I been through?<strong>

**Honestly I wonder how you'd handle all of those relentless enemies of yours...**

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

_**Chapter 7**_

_**A Life Abandoned and A Life Saved**_

-0-

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

_**The Frozen Path to the 'Factory'**_

_**~Future : 5814 NWC~**_

-0-

* * *

><p>Louise suddenly felt an odd chill. It was a familiar thing. It was the feeling she had when 'that person' was stalking them in the depths of Brimir's research laboratory.<p>

"Louise, is something wrong?" The eldest of the trio asked. She shook her head and stepped forward, and yet the eldest did not budge. "Are you worried about that observer unit?" The elder asked.

"No." She briskly answered. "It's just... no it's nothing..." The woman raised an eyebrow but nevertheless dropped the issue as the youngest of the trio were getting farther and farther. Ayla really did hate the cold protection or not.

Still there was something bothering her. According to both Louise and that floating metal eyeball, celestial rocks fell to the earth from time to time. But that incident that wreck O-BOT's body...

"I just some-… I'm just over-thinking things..."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>The factory was not very far from their current position, and it only took them a few minutes to reach it. However the sight that greeted them did not made them pleased.<p>

"A very thick metal door forced open. Not a very good sign." Francisca observed as she leaned over the fallen door that was quite far from where it should be. "The door is thrown several feet into the distance as well. Whatever did this have monstrous strength."

"Does that mean that big monster attack place?" The young girl asked as she stood beside the woman kicking the fallen door all the while.

"No. If it did, it would have leveled the whole place. But the whole building is still standing." The woman answered and stood straight. She then looked over Louise who was checking the control panel to the side of where the door should be.

"Power is still on." The young woman said as she stepped away from the control panel. "But considering the state of the door, it's possible that some of the equipment inside would be broken and some areas would be blocked by the emergency doors." The eldest nodded at the young woman's report and nudged the little one beside her to move. Getting to Loiuse's side, they nodded to each other and went in.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Like Louise said, the factory's power was still on. It was quite evident by the lights and working conveyor belts (all three of them did not know what they were though). And she was also right in that there would be broken... 'equipment'...<p>

"I know they're just machines but..." Louise stroked the broken body of a robot who had been torn asunder. It's body was half missing and it had no more limbs. Ayla for her part was holding a severed head, it's body was nowhere to be found. And the eldest eyed a hall full of broken combat robots who suffered the same fate.

"From these guys to the walls. All of them has large gashes, as if they were cut by blade." Francisca noted as she eyed the marks on the walls. "Furthermore there a dozen of scorch marks, possibly them fighting back."

"Who?" Louise asked as she stepped into her guardian's side.

"I do not know myself frankly." The eldest admitted. "But one thing's for sure, they were beaten by a bladed weapon... and they didn't have a chance." The young woman cringed at the admittance.

"Luckily however we're not here to fight whoever or whatever did this. We're here for the terrain information that would enable us to get the nearest 'gate'." The young woman unconsciously gave a sigh of relief a that, as she did not want to meet the perpetrator of the factory's destruction. The same way she did not want to meet any of the large creatures wandering outside... "And get some 'equipment' as well. Though..."

Both pink haired females looked about. Both seeing that all the combat robots there were irreparable and the majority of them were nothing more but scrap metal now. Once more Louise cringed.

"Well, we can't anything done if we just stand here. Let's move about and see if there's anything of use. Ayla!"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>The three females moved slowly. Not because they needed to, but we're forced to. Many of the pathways we're clogged with broken machinery, combat robots of even collapsed walls. At times they found that there were particular paths that they were forced to take no matter the hindrance and were forced to clear that place.<p>

Another thing they needed to take in consideration was that they needed to find at least a repairable combat robot or mech. As of yet they found neither. All combat machines they encountered were nothing more than replacement parts and scrap metal. Their conditions were really that bad. Whoever or whatever that did that to them either really loathed machines or were completely brutal to whatever they did.

Currently, they were attributing the whole thing to a human sized monster. That probably had blades for limbs and had a carapace so thick that the machine's weapons did nothing against it...

Well whatever it was it was frightening to say the least.

And lastly, they needed to find a computer room or 'data terminal' for the information they needed. Which was hard to do with the said cramped passage ways and the closed giant and very thick metallic emergency doors that blocked many areas that they wanted to investigate.

It was easy to say what their first priority was.

"Well that's another path blocked." The eldest noted as all three stared at the emergency door blocking their way. Ayla their strongest no matter what strength she had were no match for the door. And thus they stuck.

"We have to find the control for these doors." Louise noted. "There's a way to close them so naturally there should be a way to open them right?"

"Indeed. So we're forced to move some more." Francisca said, annoyed at the whole situation.

"Ayla not open door." The young tyke said tiredly.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Again they were forced to wander. Passing through another cramped hall, clearing another clogged path...<p>

It was a very monotonous thing.

"Hey Louise look at this." The eldest called out as they were clearing another cluttered path filled with broken combat machines. The young woman complied and went over and saw what her guardian was looking at.

"Wow. Isn't this a Cybot?" She asked as looked at the broken and tattered yet familiar yellow combat machine in front of her.

"Indeed. I'm surprised to see this thing in this age." The eldest noted as she dusted off the broken machine.

"True. But O-BOT said that Gaspar was transported into the warring eras by one of the gates. It was probably him that taught the people to construct this." The young woman noted as she sat down and marveled at the broken Zealan war mech.

"Possibly. Still what do they need these guys when they have more complicated and powerful machines." "That's true mayb-" "Umm... Louise... Francisca..." The conversation now cut off, both females looked to where their young companion was digging. "Ayla found... some... one..." She said unsure.

Curious. Both pink haired females went to the young girl's side and found what she saw. They realized why Ayla was unsure when she said that she found someone.

In that broken heap was another mangled yet sparking body. It was male in form and blue in skin, it's hair was brown and was clothed in blue. It had brown boots and gloves. And finally had a red cloth masking the lower portion of it's face and the upper portions of it's body.

It was an android. A machine made to emulate man.

"An android!" Louise exclaimed. "But I thought they were no more of these guys."

"What do you mean Louise." The eldest asked.

"Well... When the majority of the machines went to their nigh eternal slumber, the androids were the first to do so and was said to never awaken... For one to be here..." Louise's harried explanation not only inform her two allies but had another unintended side effect.

"That-is-true." The machine said, making the three step back as they now sighted the now awake machine. "Humans-yet-not-like-before."

"What! Your still functioning!" "Indeed." It said as it tried to stand but found it's broken and sparkling body could not do so. "I-am-not-functioning-properly-though."

"Who're you..." The young tyke asked. The human looking machine nodded at the question.

"I-am-Grobyc."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Grobyc?" "Yes." The humanoid machine said, not even minding it's broken body. "I-was-awaken-to-assist-in-the-situation-that-arisen-this-facility."<p>

"To defend against whoever attacked?" Louise guessed. But Grobyc shook his head, it wasn't that.

"No. Report-of-a-human-child-being-found. A-girl-named-Lucca..." He shook his head. "However-due-to-what-happened-I-might-as-well-be-revived-for-the-battle." He admitted.

"A girl named Lucca? So somebody did end up here. But..." Louise shook her head. "O-BOT admitted that was some time ago."

"Indeed. My-internal-processors-state-that-20-years-have-passed-since-I-was-forcibly-gone-offline. Yet-I-am-lucky-to-be-somewhat-functional." It admitted, causing all three to somewhat relieved. "Still-you-are-three-newcomers. Why-did-you-come?" All three looked at each other before Louise voluntarily stepped forward and regaled to him on what they were doing there and what they were going to do after.

"I-see. A-shame. I-would-like-to-go. But-I-am-badly-damaged-and-this-is-not-my-original-boy-anyways. I-am-not-fully-functional." It admitted.

"It's not?" Louise asked, a little surprised.

"My-awakening-was-rather-abrupt. The-facility-was-being-attacked." The two females nodded (Ayla who was getting lost at the topic was now busy playing with the broken machinery) at the information. "However-I-might-be-of-some-use. Please-lift-me. I-will-guide-you-to-the-terminal-that-will-override-the-emergency-doors-and-operate-the-repair-drones. That-way-you-may-accomplish-your-task. However-it-will-take-a-while."

The two females nodded and called for Ayla. Grobyc was not even surprised at how the young tyke was able to easily carry him. Frankly he was reminded of something deep within his memory banks but was deemed inaccessible. It was annoying really.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks to Grobyc's help, it took a little less time on finding the control panel to operate most of the facilities emergency systems. It was however not that easy, as they went further into the factory the devastation and the number broken machinery increased. At the same time however many of them was a repairable and operable as Grobyc as many groaned in pain and apologized to them at being hindrances.<p>

This made them somewhat relieved to say that the whole facility did not fall and it was quite possible that the child they took in made it into adulthood.

"Ah here it is." Louise said as she began working on its operations as more of the factories lights lit up and more machine noises began to sound. And in a few more minutes the whole area shook as all the heavily barred doors opened allowing many access and the repair and maintenance drones to do their work.

"This may take a while as the drones would fix things like the pathways and the like. Apparently it really would take us a while as many of the data terminals was damaged so we need to wait till the fix it and that any terrain data would be obsolete since it has been 20 years since they sortied." Louise reported to the eldest who nodded.

"Alright, we have enough food anyways." She said and then looked at Ayla still carrying Grobyc. "And with the facility now running this place would be safe and I doubt whoever attacked this place would return."

"Indeed. If-I-may-request." The two turned to him while Ayla layed him down as a repair drone hovered overhead. "Before-I-am-taken-by-this-drone. I-would-like-to-request-that-if-you-are-able-to-return-I-would-join-you." All three nodded at that. "Then-also-I-would-like-to-ask-for-you-to-find-out-the-fate-of-the-girl-we-harbored."

"That will do, even without your request." Francisca admitted.

"Very-well. I-will-see-you." He said while he was carted away by the repair drone. Ayla waved him away while the two others watched him being carted away.

"Alright." Louise at her two companions, then to the to the eldest. "What should we do now?" The eldest nodded, happy to know that the young woman respected her enough to defer to her judgment even in situations where she should be more knowledgeable.

"Well since the facility is automated and we can't do anything yet, we should abide by Grobyc's request and see if we can find what happened to the girl they found. Hopefully she made it into adulthood and not dead." The two young ones nodded.

"Drone." She called out causing one of said machines to come closer. "Where was the last position your last human guest located before and after the attack on this facility happened." The machine paused for a moment making small whirr and beep sounds before answering.

"-LAST LOCATION FOUND. PATHWAY TO UNDERGROUND TRANSPORT SYSTEM.-" Francisca nodded and waved the drone away that promptly did what was ordered.

"Alright girls that's where we're going."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Another round of walking was required to get to their next destination, which annoyingly enough was quite far from where they started. Thankfully all three were verse on the art of walking and did not mind the distance.<p>

It did enable them to view and watch the work of the drones as they passed. It was something of an experience really. All three of them were familiar with machinery to a point but not all the specifics. So this sight was quite a treat.

That all came to an end as they found themselves on the most devastated part of the facility...

The place where they were headed to...

"My Queen... This is terrible even by this era's standards!" Francisca gasped out loud as they carefully walked the broken and nearly inaccessible corridor leading to the underground transport system. Something that was odd to Louise since the city they'd been to just had a rail system down there.

"Well at least we knew that the defenders left here gave it all." Louise noted as they trudged turtle slow due to the damages the pathway incurred.

Eventually they came to a dead stop seeing an upturned rail road and broken down walls. The room was no longer a room as the floor and walls prevented them access to the area. There they found.

"This is!" Louise shouted as she rushed forward to a particular robot head.

"*Buzzz* *Crackle* H-umans." It said weakly.

"Thank Zeal! You're still functioning." The young woman said as she noticed the rest of the robots body was completely devastated.

"*Beeeemmmm* Thank... you... for... the concern. Still... I... am... surprised to see... more humans." It said to them while Louise fussed over it's broken components even though she had no idea what she was truly doing.

"Indeed. Still you are lucky machine, from the damage you took you should be in the scrap heap by now." Francisca noted as she herded Ayla to help gathering the lost parts for him. "Still Louise what about this one?"

"Well... he should be R-66Y Prometheus hero of the machine war and if anything he should know about Lucca." Louise told her as she continue to fuss over the machine's broken parts.

"*crackle Crackle* Indeed... young... ... ... no... Lucca... should... be... fine... I... managed... to... transport... her... to... safety..." The machine hero said, giving the women more relief.

"Good. Then all that's left is to get you out of here. Because I doubt anymore days here and you'll truly be lost." The woman stated and began the tedious process of instructing her wards the delicate procedure of transporting him back.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>It was fairly difficult to bring Prometheus back to where he could be repaired, as he was literally in pieces. Thankfully he advised the humans to disregard some of his components as they were replacement parts available from the facility above. It was still a great pain though, as the pathways were broken and frankly it wasn't said but they were bound to fall into the floor below if they weren't careful.<p>

And that would be a pain.

Still they managed it and Prometheus was thankful for their help. Still that left them with nothing to do for the moment, as nearly everything there needed fixing. Thankfully it had human provisions they needed (they'll still use the ones they had of course, it was a waste if they didn't) and facilities they could use.

Honestly though, Louise had no idea what Ayla could be doing with a computer.

The day after however, one of the droids gave Louise news they needed to hear.

"So what was the news?" Her guardian asked. The young woman nodded and folded out a map of the facility she had one of the droids printed for her.

"According to one of the worker machines, they found the whole machine assembly untouched and was promptly reminded that they were supposed to roll out a series of new generation machines before the machine war. Since the production was not documented since this factory was the source of the war due to it housing Mother Computer at one point, they are not sure about the completeness of these fellows."

"And...? Louise, if they are not complete they might not be of use to us." Francisca said regrettably. Again the young woman nodded.

"True, but even if one of them is near completion, we can have one of the workers finish it to specifications." The young woman told causing the woman to break out into a smile.

"This is quite amusing Louise. Clearly you have many career paths to choose from. So what will it be? Knight? Researcher? Engineer?" The young woman blushed and looked away causing the woman to laugh out loud. "But in all seriousness Louise what are our odds?"

"Depends on what we'll find mostly." The young woman admitted, her face still red with embarrassment. Even though she shouldn't be. "So shall we go?"

"Indeed. Let us. But first." Francisca turned and poked her head into a room... a room where Ayla should be. "Ayla we're leaving to another side of the factory. Will you be okay with that?"

"Hmmm... Uh... hmmm..." Ayla muttered incoherently before nodding.

"Well we're going." The eldest said causing Louise to raise an eyebrow.

"We're not taking her with us?" The young woman asked.

"Well she's happy at she's doing and honestly I doubt that she'll get bored again and play with whatever is there. Though I must admit I want to know what she's doing on that computer." The woman admitted causing Louise to raise her brows.

"You don't know?" She asked, who honestly thought her guardian knew what the tyke was doing.

"Nope. Though I heard her mutter something about cats." Again the young woman raised her eyebrows.

"Cats." "Yes." "Cats..." Louise just shook her heard. Ayla seemed to be all interested in cats ever she met Alfador the royal pet cat. Must be the love for cute things catching up to the young tyke...

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Hehehehe meow... meow!"<p>

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Traversing the facility was now easier than when they first got there. It was due to drones hard work that the halls were clear and many of the broken floors and walls were now fixed. And most of the broken combat machines were now repaired and in proper working order.<p>

Which was amusing as they passed many of them who saluted, bade them a good day and or bowed.

"Even in Zeal I never had much exposure to self sufficient golems. And I find the observer golems, floating things with colored bodies with small limbs creepy so I don't associate myself with them so much." The young woman admitted to her guardian who snorted at her remark.

"Too bad, those little buggers had the most personality." She said causing the young woman with her to shake her head.

"True. But like I said I find them creepy... And to be honest, annoying. Whenever I'm tasked to field them they are so... so... finicky that they barely they get any research samples I ask for and their voice... The shrill voice they have makes me want to just blow them up!" The young woman finished, her hands up in the air showing her exparation.

"Heck I like O-BOT better, mouthy as he is..." The woman just laughed at that.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>In a few more minutes of walking the duo finally made it to the assembly that the droid pointed Louise to. And from the looks of it, it clearly was untouched.<p>

"From the newly opened door to the clutter in the room, I say this room really was forgotten." Francisca noted as she scanned the area while Louise busied herself onto a nearby console.

"I will miss technology when I get back home. Well, according to the logs, this part of the factory was completely forgotten for several hundreds. The last date logged into the machine was 4245 NWC which was the beginning stages of the Machine War. And since the Machine War began at least several hundred years after the defeat of Lavos which was in 4024. Heck the Machine War was dated to start at 4221 and ended 4567... Avery long time. And it's already 5814 NWC, it has clearly been unused for a millenia or so and had only seen the light of day again today."

"That is indeed a very long time. So how do we know if these guys will work, or would be effective... Heck I want to know if they can be finished or already finished. " The woman asked causing the young woman at the console to nod and start typing again.

"Well... honestly this is not good. Many are mostly blueprints, designs and concepts and only two of this series we're being built." Francisca frowned at that. "But 001 Elh is practically complete but..."

"But what?" The woman asked a little bit impatient.

"Well... her power core is missing. And that part cannot be replaced since it also holds it's AI." The woman tsked, that was close but not enough.

"And the other one?" Louise paused and this. And a large frown adorned her face.

"000 Vugtis is still in pieces and proper assembly and work is needed to finish him." Louise shook her head. "A lot of parts are missing and needed fabrication too..."

"This is a bust!" Francisca lamented. "Unless we're proper engineers I doubt we can complete these guys."

"Can I try?" The young woman requested, causing the woman frown.

"You're a researcher Louise and true that you have made some innovations and breakthroughs... But they we're for magic, not technology." She reminded her, yet the young woman stared at her with resolution. Francisca sighed and gave into the inevitable. "Alright. But if you can't please give up."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>A week, a week has passed since Francisca let Louise to try and finish one of the advance machines. The combat robots that would be much more advance than any of those currently in service to the facility they were in. At that point some of the robots deemed service worthy enough to do the terrain survey and the whole facility was working a hundred percent.<p>

There were however no machine that could come with them and no mech suitable for their use.

Prometheus and Grobyc, two of the best and probably only worthy candidates were still in repairs. And according to one of the workers their repairs will take a very long time.

Louise on the other hand has been working hard, and she found her most of the time having her head buried into a console of machinery book. Or holed herself to the reactivated part of the factory where she was working on at least one of the machines.

She was getting worried.

"Francisca! Francisca!" Her thoughts halted when a very worried Ayla stormed into the room she was currently using.

"What is it child?" She asked and turned to the young tyke and saw tears.

"Louise! Louise! Hurry!" She shouted and then ran off. She did the same when she saw the tears and the urgency. And thus she ran towards the place where Louise should be and found...

The young woman flat on her side, the gem on her neck glowing like mad while she bathed in a pool of her own blood.

"LOUISE!"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Despite her appearance, the young woman was able to crack open an eye and blurt out a "Hey." only to cough out more blood.<p>

"Louise!" Francisca shouted again, and this time noted the gem dimming slowly and finally out. Afterwards she found her ward's pallor became healthier. "Okay stupid ward of mine, what did you do Louise?"

"I-" Unfortunately the young woman coughed out blood some more, and was even forced to hold herself from falling from the severity of it.

"Louise!" Ayla rushed to her side and helped her up, making the woman smile and the young girl doing one from relief. The woman, their guardian gave another sigh of relief as Louise's hacking coughs had immediately worried her, and that was alleviated when Ayla helped her.

Giving the young woman several minutes, she and Ayla helped her onto a nearby table where they laid her there to rest. And immediately once they did, the young woman began to snore. Another wave of relief was felt by the woman as Louise seemed fine.

"VITALS NORMAL. NO INTERNAL INJURIES FOUND. SUBJECT IS ONLY FOUND EXHAUSTED." The droid who came after they did told her, making her confused. If the young woman snoring before her was not injured in any way. In fact the only thing wrong with her was she was exhausted. Then how did she-

"Ah!"

Bending over she took sight of the gem on the young woman's neck. Once more it look far from it did before. When they we're in Zeal it looked more like a polished stone. When they came here it looked like a proper necklace... And now, now shrunk in size and looked a brilliant crystal.

Louise honestly never talked about it, but always had it with her. What she knew about it was that the Loka, Ayla's tribe gave it to her. That it holds power, as evident at the times Louise used it or when it burned brightly. And finally it was Louise's prominent research subject.

She hasn't told Louise, but at times she snuck peeks at her research notes. It was the reason she knew it was the young woman's primary research target. And honestly from what she'd gathered, the stone was frighteningly powerful and it enabled Louise to do nearly impossible things.

It was why the young woman held it close to her. It was an object of power and frightening abilities that if anyone else gets their hands on it. Well... it would be bad.

But if she guessed on the real reason, then it was because it was the first proper gift she had from anyone, next to the swallow she (and in extension Sasha and the Kingdom of Zeal) gave her.

"She'd probably abused its power." She muttered as she mussed her hair in frustration. The girl was always stubborn and sure. Something she could very well see where it came from. "An admirable trait to pass on, really. But seeing it first hand is giving me second thoughts. It's not like I could choose what to pass on to my descendants." The woman said chuckling.

Taking note of the young woman again she raised an eyebrow.

"Where's her proper clothes, she couldn't be just wearing that..." Referring to the mechnic's overalls the young woman had on. Which was the only thing she had on. "Not even undergarments. I swear the engineers back home wasn't this bad... oh wait they were." She remarked humorously.

When she took note of the young woman again, she caught sight of Ayla as the young tyke climbed onto the table and made herself comfortable before grabbing one of Louise's arms and falling asleep. It was a cute sight and showed how much the young girl was attached to Louise.

It also showed one of the many reasons why Louise would risk even her health so just they could hurry back.

Shaking her head she turned to black iron knight Louise was in the middle of finishing. The style of the machine, from the body to it's overall design was in a league of it's own. It looked like an oversized knight armor with a spike in it's chest. The pauldron were large and cone shaped as well, this time pointing to the sides. It's legs were incredibly large and to all honesty it look like giant hooves to her. And the head was dome like in shape and had these sharp looking eyes...

All in all it actually looks very threatening.

"So, which is this one?" She asked to one in particular, but the droid who were there answered.

"THIS IS HSGM 000 VUGTIS. FROM SUBJECT SCANS. THIS UNIT IS 99% COMPLETE." It told her.

"The one in pieces. Was still one easier to fix than the other?" She shook her head. "Nevertheless, Louise did a good job. Droid what's needed for this unit to be complete?"

"MINOR ADJUSTMENTS. A CAPACITOR ARRAY. AND AN UNKNOWN COMPONENT." It told her, causing the woman to nod and look around. She found a thrown body mechanical component the young woman seemed to be in the middle of fabricating before she had her coughing fit.

"Is this one of the things you said?" She asked and the droid paused a moment before mounting an affirmative. "So how do install this?"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Louise had slept dead straight for two days before she regained consciousness and woke up. She a whole lot afterwards, and then got scolded by her guardian for the whole hour or so before being dragged straight into physical therapy without her getting a word in.<p>

And thus it took three more days before she got back to work on 000. She got a nice surprise as well.

"Me and Ayla and a couple of drones finished the rest of the installation. The required the capacitor array was thankfully mass produced and the unknown component was finished by yourself before your... 'attack'. And before you finish him so we could move on as the terrain survey was done 3 days ago... Louise how did it happen?" The stern look of her guardian made her flinch. And palming the gem on her and seeing it changed again made her realize how bad a mistake she'd made.

Admitted it's not like she wanted to hide the gem from her guardian but...

"Louise. You do know you leave your notes open when you fall asleep while researching, correct?" Louise nodded, knowing full well where this is going. "You do not need to hide this from me Louise. From a few days ago you almost died over using that gem Louise! Don't... do... something that would... worry me..." The woman started crying as she hugged the young woman before her.

"Francisca-nee... I-..." Once more the young woman did something that worried other people. It was something was unfamiliar with honestly. Heck despite this happening in Zeal with regards to her fellow coworkers at the castle and the research facility (it comes with being the lead researcher's assistant), as they knew of Brimir's tendencies. This was the first time someone regarded her with this much concern...

It was sad. She was doing things like she always did but when people react differently... It truly was sad, it has been months, almost a year for her to experience people caring for her... for her wellbeing... And yet...

"I'm... sorry..." Still unused and unsure, the young woman could only mouth off and apology.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Both females didn't know how to proceed after that. Francisca's maternal instincts were just surfacing and even with the long length of time, Louise was still unsure what to do when people show her affection.<p>

In the end they agreed upon discussing the whole thing in much more familiar or better territories, for as much hospitality and friendliness the machines showed they did not want to spend any more time on that era. The place was dangerous in more ways than one.

"So what adjustments are needed for this one to be fully functional." The woman asked as she watched the young woman work on the console for the needed programming while clad in nothing but overalls... again.

"Little things... minor things. But all of them are important." The young woman stated as she didn't stop typing, nor did she move from her seat.

"The basics are always important." Francisca said as she agreed and nodded at the young woman's statement.

Another pause and another round of silence between the two commenced as Louise continued her work. The noise of the computer's keyboard were the only sounds on that room as neither spoke for the next half hour. But by the end of that half hour...

"Done!" The young woman declared, as she proudly stood in front of the finished unit as it's eyes glowed and mechanical noises began to emanate from it as it began it's first movements. To the woman's surprise, parts of the machines began to part and move showing a sleeker design underneath. And it now look much more menacing that before as red lines formed by lights decorated the unit.

"BOOTING COMPLETE. I am 000 Vugtis at your service." It declared as it looked about the room and spotted the two humans. Then mostly looked at Louise. "We're you the one who finished my creation?" The young woman nodded. "Thank you. May I ask the name of the person that is both my engineer and master?" Louise blinked, not remembering programming something like that. "This is part of my core programming." It stated causing the young woman to nod.

"Ummm... I am Louise Francoise de la Valliere." She stated cautiously.

"DATA ADDED. MAIN ADMINISTRATOR LOGGED. Nice to meet you master." Louise was a little jarraed by the loud booming unnatural voice of Vugtis' main programming considering how polite it was despite the low imposing voice it had.

"Well Louise. Abusing that gem of to become an instant engineer paid off handsomely." Francisca noted. The machine processed this and then stared at his master.

"Gem? SCANNING... COMPLETE. Master... there is odd energy emanating from the that of yours." It told her. Louise nodded.

"I know. Perhaps when we are finished with our current task that you could help me fully analyze this." She told him. The iron knight nodded and then they were able to discuss plans now that they had a fourth member and a machine man on their team.

"So the primary objective is..." ""Escaping the future!""

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>The preparations were fast and brisk as the gate they were heading to were not that far. It was however somewhat close to the one where they landed but considering that the gates they (mostly Louise) encountered had no pattern to where it was headed, it was possible that would land elsewhere than several thousand stories up in the air and into a grisly death to the waters below.<p>

"Honestly though I'm glad the path from here to there is mostly flat, as the other course was to go to where we began and climb up the mountainous area there." Louise stated as she began dressing for her winter gear.

"Ayla like climbing! But Ayla no like snow and cold. So what does make Ayla?" The young tyke all but spluttered out as she tried to contribute to the conversation.

"Ahh... Ayla. We won't be climbing anyways." The woman told her causing the tyke who had her titled head thinking pose on straighten and stared at her.

"Okay." Was the young girl's answer causing the other two humans to sweat drop.

"Observation. Young capable children are still children despite their capabilities." Again the two humans sweat dropped at their inhuman companion's observation.

"WE WILL WAIT FOR YOUR RETURN." The drones told them as they assembled by the gate.

"We... mostly maybe I will return. Definitely." The young woman told them. The droids bowed as they left, as the travelers would seek a new ear as they tried to find home. Unknown to them the enemy was already waiting at those fields of snow.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>The journey to the gate was easier than the one to the factory. Vugtis, their new inhuman companion had scanners that could detect threats from a distance. Enabling them to avoid the giant monstrosities as they trudged through the cold fields of the future. However despite it's efforts they stumbled upon something distressing.<p>

"50 ^ h43 c0mE." Halfway through the journey to the gate they encountered someone they thought they left behind. His appearance unchanged as his cloak dangled upon the wind. The hood on his head not even budging an inch. His scythe sharp and deadly ready to cut and tear them into tiny little pieces.

"Him! How!" A bewildered Francisca shouted just as the cloaked figure dashed all the way to their side. Noting his target she got her rapier out and blocked a heavy swing to head followed by swatting the large weapon away for a thrust. As agile as before the cloaked figure moved his head by an inch and let the attack pass as he spun for a powerful horizontal slash that was thwarted by Louise charging in with her swallow.

Both females then jumped back, just in for the ground beneath the figure's feet rise up as the young Ayla heaved the ground up like she did back at the jungle and threw the large piece of land the figure was on. He jumped off that of course which made him the target of Vugtis' lasers and the spells of Louise and Francisca.

Frighteningly, the unnamed assailant was able to deflect most of their spells and dodge the machine knight's beams by dodging. It was clear that their opponent could fly.

"..." Moving his scythe in a wide arc, the cloaked figure shot a volley of flames at their location. Followed by a tornado the stranger generated. And combined with his earlier attacks, combined into a giant hellish vortex of flames. They were able to dodge but not before catching a whiff of the heat generated by the flames.

"Damn! He's not pulling his punches this time!" The eldest shouted at her companions who was busy sweating at the sight of the attack their foe generated.

"Escape is the only viable option." Their inhuman companion stated. "This foe knows powerful attacks and moves at an inhuman rate. Further scans shows the power of Lavos emanating from this individual."

"What!" Was the shocked shout of the woman while Louise stared at the metallic knight with wide scared eyes.

"This unit has countermeasures for this kind of opponent. However we lack the time to prepare and use it. Escape is the only viable option." It stated, making the eldest nod.

"Alright girls! Vugtis is correct, we can only run. But we need to slow him down." She shouted to her wards who ran to her side. "Louise, tyou and I will both cast |/ IceBerg /| as it will hopefully hold him in place-"

"Warning incoming attack!" The machine man warned and all four of them scattered as several beams of drak light lanced out of the flaming vortex, dispelling it and exposing their opponent who was oddly moving his hands into angular positions.

"Those gestures! RUN AWAY! MOVE AS FAR AS YOU CAN!" The woman wailed as she grabbed Ayla who was next to her and dashed as far as she could. From a distance Louise and Vugtis did the same. Which was a good thing.

Even from a far, when the translucent black pyramid of energy convalesced in their former position. The ground cracked and broke while they could feel the energy and power radiating from it. Louise had even felt the darkness from the spell as it ate the ground, and grinded it into tiny little pieces.

Their stunned stares were pushed away when their metallic companion issued another warning forcing them to all dodged as more beams headed their way.

This was bad, as they were outclassed in many ways, making escape seem impossible.

"D13." The figure gluttered out as he began making the gestures again. Only to be halted by the most unlikeliest savior.

"GET AWAY FROM MY GUESTS FREAK!" Was the familiar booming voice of O-BOT who came from a giant metallic vehicle that from what Louise learned was a tank... If the tank was the size of a small house. In any case the shell fired from its main cannon got a direct him at their assailant causing him to buckle in the air and stagger for the moment.

"I got hold of this baby when I contacted the factory! You were already gone but considering I encountered this freak... well... Anyways I'll distract him so you guys could go!" "O-BOT..." "Don't worry, like my other bodies this thing is just remote controlled... no more words! JUST GO!" Crying tears of joy, the young woman bowed as all four turned and left.

"NOW BASTARD! IT'S REVENGE TIME! TRANSFORM!"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>They didn't turn back. They couldn't. The caretaker unit had encountered their assassin and came for them in their time of need. It was stalling him so they could run, and honestly considering that he could come back all he wants as long as his city was intact, they did not need to worry.<p>

So with Vugtis' help they got to the site of the gate quickly. Just in time for a very large explosion to erupt from a distance.

"They make large boom booms over there." Ayla said worriedly as Louise took a gander at the floating orb of blue lightning for a moment.

"Then let's not waste time! O-BOT is fighting that guy for us!" Louise shouted. "Vugtis!"

"Roger." By his mistress' command the machine man stood in front of her as a beam of light shoot from her gem to him. From there he glowed blue for a moment before his chest opened and fired a blue beam at the gate, opening it wide for them to go through.

"No hesitations! Jump! Jump! Jump!" Francisca said to her companions as they all went in. Not nowhere where it will lead. Not knowing when will it lead.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>The first thing that came to Louise's mind after entering the gate was darkness. Darkness... everywhere she looked there was darkness.<p>

"Ah! Louise! Ayla can't see the ground!" The young tyke spluttered as she grab hold on the young woman's leg. Looking down see saw that the ground was mostly darkness as well.

"Even my scanners could not scan through the darkness." The mechanical knight said as it continued to look left and right, up and down. It seemed to do what it just said but could not scan anything from the looming darkness all about them.

"Ugh. I will never get used to this." The eldest human said as she hunched over with her hand on her trying to fend of a headache. "And the area doesn't look inviting and definitely not friendly either."

"Not to mention, I can't see no road here." Louise told them, until she peered through the darkness again and this time, she finally saw something. Which made it odd because she remembered seeing nothing but darkness a few meager minutes before. Still it was something... Well it was a lamp post with a lone bench underneath it's dim light.

Heck a woman and an old gentleman was there drinking tea.

"Ummm... why didn't we spot that one before?" Louise asked with her companions having no answer.

"Maybe we're in some sort of illusion upon landing?" The eldest supplied by her theory was shot down by their inhuman friend.

"While I was created to be affected by magic, I was also created with the inability to be affected by illusions. Illusions were used during the warring eras and thus I assure you that my immunity to illusions have been tried and tested." It told them making Louise nod in agreement. She had seen that ability of his on his core programming, so she was sure.

"Ah! Ayla find stone road now!" The young tyke with her pointed out. Causing the other three to look down and saw that yes, there were stepping on a brown stone brick road now.

"What the?! Where did these come from!" The eldest exclaimed not just because of the floor but by now, they could see that they were in a square like area filled with pillars of lights and was fenced off to the rest of the 'world. There was now a road to where the single lamp post and bench was and saw that it too was just a square area with a door seemingly leading to nowhere and two buckets. Past that was another path by this one bridged like where from their point could not see if there was something beyond it. And lastly the darkness that permeated anything before became a steam of small lights as it became the starry night sky filling the void that was darkness.

"Perplexing. Perhaps that my immunity to illusion is not infallible as I thought it would be." The mechanical knight stated as it now scanned the surrounding area. "SCANNING COMPLETE. All objects in the surrounding area is real. Most of the solid objects appear to be normal, but the lights we're standing on and the seemingly the bucket over there has traces of temporal distortions. They are gates in all but form. Also the individuals over there are normal barring their huge magical capacity that I'm reading."

The machine man upon completing his report about his observations. The travelers found that the two said individuals were now looking at them and waving... Well the woman was waving, as the elder gentleman tipped his hat and then turned and walk onto the path where they could not see where it led. The woman by then was making a comet hither gesture to which they obliged.

It was not like they had anywhere else to go.

Ayla was the first there who ran in all fours, followed by the two elder females who walked with elegance and lastly were their mechanical friend who 'skidded' to the area.

"Well! This is a pleasant surprise. It's not every day you find people stumbling in here!" The woman said jovially. "Welcome to this... Well it's not that a nice place is it?" The woman admitted, stumbling a little with her words as she did.

She was jovial for sure, but for the two pink haired maidens she was familiar and suspicious. Why? Well like Francisca, the woman before them looked like an older Louise too... Though this one by outfit alone put her at odds against the two. She looked completely different in truth.

She had very long hair reaching down to the ground, which was held up onto twin tails by two 'buns'. She had what could be an open legged robe without any sleeves (it was a qioapao, but like they would know that.) with a diamond cut in the middle so one can see her generous cleavage. She also wears shorts so her nether regions wouldn't be callously exposed in some circumstances. And her legs are covered with long white leggings and boots. And finally both of her arms are bandaged thoroughly.

"Who are you and what is this place?" Was Francisca frank and forceful question. The woman before just laughed and made a waving gesture.

"No need to be forceful. I am Ellefi Dival and this is... the beginning and the end!" The woman, Ellefi said with as much fanfare. But no one of her guest could grasp her meaning.

"Excuse me. But even as a logical machine, I could not grasp your meaning." The mechanical knight told the woman who laughed at this.

"Ah! I apologize. This is... like I said, the beginning and the end... of time." The woman answered much clearly this time around.

"The beginning and end of time?" Louise asked, being skeptical of the whole thing. In truth though she believed the woman, but further proof and explanation would be good she decided. And thus the skeptical question. "While this place is... outrageous I guess. I would not instantly believe that this place is what you said it is."

"I see your point, but it is as I said. You see, there is truly no end to time. And honestly one could say that it has no beginning either. This place is a place where time collides with each other with past, present and future existing and not existing at the same time. A sea of eternal life and the final death. A nexus point of all things, all that should be and all that shall never be. But I digress I'm just winding in circles. Well the best explanation is that this is a place where all of time is connected and where all of time have stopped. A gathering and exchange point as you will."

"It's still a confusing explanation." Louise said flatly, with both the woman before her and Francisca seemingly agreeing.

"You are right. But there is no 'simple' explanation of this place. I believed you experience it firsthand right? The end and the beginning." The woman told them causing the two older females to frown.

"The darkness. It was the final death was it." Their mechanical companion however was able to discern what the woman meant. "When we first came out of the gate, there was absolutely nothing. There was only absolute darkness. But in moments we saw this place where we step on, and you yourself."

"Wait... so that means...!" The woman was shock, in those moments that were in nothing but darkness...

"That's right. In those moments you did not exist. And in an instant you exist again. Such is the way of this place." The woman said seriously with the two older females nodding, and the mechanical knight adding the information to his database.

The whole thing however went over Ayla's pretty little head, so she did what she always did during times where the adults were chatting. Playing in some corner with crayons and paper she kept with her.

"So... why did we end up in this place? Is it because of the gate?" Louise asked. The woman frowned and shook her head.

"Well yes and no. The gate led you here but not because it was connected to this place but because the stream of time could not support four people passing through." The woman said, frowning at the information.

"Inconceivable." The mechanical knight spluttered. The woman nodded.

"Yes it is inconceivable, but the that's the truth." "How?!" "How ? Well little lady did you honestly think that you're the first ones to mess with time." The woman told them surprising them greatly.

"Wait?! Really!?" The shocked young woman asked.

"Indeed. But unlike you... who seems to be stumbling around moving, these group of friends wanted to change the future." She informed then and would have continued if not for their mechanical knight raising his own objections.

"That would have been recorded. And yet I do not have the data in my database." It told her. The woman nodded and gave a knowing smile.

"Well mr. robot, that's because they succeeded." She said them happily, then sighed. "At least in a way they did."

"What do you mean?" Curious, the young woman asked. But the enigmatic Ellefi shook her head.

"I can tell you. But what would you do with that knowledge?" She told the young woman who looked perplexed.

"She's right Louise. We're not here for stories of other time travellers. We're here for..." "A way back..." Louise nodded at her guardian for reminding her that. Turning to the enigmatic woman she found her smiling. It was an odd sad smile though.

"From here where you stand, take the pillar of light to the far right center of the room you came here." The woman instructed them much to their surprise once more. "And one more thing Louise. The next time I see you here, I want you to have a similar conviction that princess Nadia showed to change the future a long time ago." Louise nodded, then realized they didn't introduced themselves only her, and yet...

"Wait why do-" But she could no longer finish as a hidden forced propelled all four of them to the pillar of light the woman directed them to. And within moments, they were gone from that place. Leaving the woman there, smiling and looking on with nostalgia.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>*CRASSSSHHHH!*<p>

The loud noise was incredibly jarring. Louise finding herself on top of Vugtis and Francisca who was in pain, found herself in a similar state as her guardian as she found an out cold Ayla on top of her. The young tyke's eyes were swirling at the jarring impact they had when they were forcibly launched into the pillar of light.

"Ugh! Louise! Quick get off!" The woman complained as she moaned in pain. Louise taking the young tyke in her arms carefully stood as she got off from her guardian. Who in turn got off from Vugtis who was the only one not in pain.

"The landing was jarring and so was our entry into the light gateway." He commented. The two conscious females just nodded, as they were still in bodily pain. Looking about Louise felt that the surroundings were somewhat familiar... and they were on the roof of some building... or mansion...

"This looks like some nobles rooftop." The young woman began as she sat from where she stood, as she could not stand the pain any longer. "We're gonna get in trouble. But I'm in pain to care now. Same as why that Ellefi woman launched us without answering me. Ugh..."

"Do not worry master. I will confront anyone that would assault us." The mechanical knight assured her.

"Good because I don't think any of us three humans could move. Ayla is out could. I'm sore thanks to me landing on you and Louise landing on me. And I believe Louise here is in a similar position thanks to the high velocity Ayla landing on her stomach... and I'm sore as hell... And did I mention that I'm sore?" The woman ranted as the pain she was experiencing right now was messing with ability to concentrate... or any other useful movement for that matter.

At that moment a very angry blonde woman had levitated herself to her residence's roof due to their disturbance.

"Who in hell are you people!" She demanded as she held a wand at them. Causing one of said intruders to...

"Big sis Eleanor!" "Lo-Lo-Louise!?"


	13. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Chapter 8 proper…

* * *

><p><em>As long as you believe<em>

_As long as you have hope_

_Then the light will appear_

_The light will always be with you_

* * *

><p><strong>Mother.<strong>

**You are the person who I admire most. Strength, courage, wisdom... you are someone that has that. Something that even trumps even the most renowned ruler... Or the most celebrated hero.**

**But that was then.**

**I owe you much mother. But I found...**

**I found that your wisdom... that the knowledge you had... And things you imparted me...**

**Were sorely lacking...**

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Louise is that you?" The blonde woman asked as she rushed to her side and grabbed her face. It has been months she had last saw her younger sister and with her disappearance...well...<p>

"At least you didn't pinch me." The young woman muttered as she smiled, tears of joy coming from her eyes. "I'm home."

"Dammit runt..." The woman muttered as both females hugged. "Well you're no runt anymore." The glasses wearing blonde stated as she disengaged from their hug and looked at her sister intently. Then to her companions.

"It's a long story... and..." Louise slumped in pain. "Can we rest a minute?" She complained as their sisterly hug intensified the pain her abused body had.

"Alright. Let's get you... and your companions down..." She then looked at her younger sister's companions once more. "Is that... an iron golem?"

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Home**_

-0-

* * *

><p>"Eleanor. What was that on our rooptop?" A sore eyed and tired looking pink haired woman asked her glasses wearing sister. This sister happened to be fatigued as the disappearance of their youngest has taken its toll on her morale.<p>

In fact she was being carted there by one of her large pets. A bear of all things as she sat on its large back. So it was quite odd to see her there on their mansion's courtyard as she watched her blonde older sister levitate down.

Seeing her sister on her large pet, weary as the day of that incident looking at her with questioning eyes made Eleanor smile. After all, her cure has just returned... And honestly, the youngest have become something that she never thought would happen. And- Ah! There was the girl... no it was a young woman now in her eyes, as she did what she told her she would do. Float down from the roof as easy as she did.

Looking back at her sick sister. She found it hard not to increase the width of her smile as the sick sister had covered her mouth with tears of joy coming out from her eyes. Turning and watching how elegant the younger sister has begun despite, from what she was told the pain of landing inflicted... well honestly she was proud to be her sister even before that.

"Louise!" The sick sister shouted in joy as she hopped off her large pet and jumped the younger sister into a big hug. While both were glad to see each other again, the youngest sister just happened to be hurt at the time. "Louise! Louise! Your back! Your back!" The sick sister shouted very happily, hugging her younger sister tight and rubbing her cheek to hers.

Louise was happy as well but...

"Y-yes! big si...s Catt-leya! B-! Ah! bweh!" Louise spluttered trying to convey her pain to her elated elder sister. Unfortunately her hug was getting tighter and the pain was getting more and more unbearable. Her eyes were begging to spin and she was not let go within minutes, she would join Ayla in blissful unconsciousness.

"That will be enough Cattleya, if you haven't noticed Louise is in pain." A commanding voice said to the sisters.

"Ah!" With Cattleya letting go. Louise let herself callously drop to the soft grass as she heaved the needed air her lungs demanded. Then she pulled herself up and stared at the direction of the stern voice, and saw her mother...

She smiled. Thanks to her adventure/s she was no longer cowed by her mother's presence. Not only was that she is incredibly grateful to her. She has finally appreciated the things her mother taught her. But...

She found that in her journey, her mother was not infallible as she thought. She was after all living proof of that.

"Mother." She said softly as she watched her lady mother creep closer to her. It took a whole minute for the woman to get to her youngest side. And when she did, she displayed something she never thought the woman was capable of.

"Louise... your back..." She told her as she crouched over, and loosely hugged the child she thought lost. Crying tears of joy for the thing that came back to her. "Louise... I'm glad... I'm... glad..." The woman wept tears that were held for so long. Tears she'd never thought she'd shed. And yet the loss and the return of her youngest child had driven her to emotions she never thought she was capable of.

It was surprising to both her other children. But found that they didn't care and joined the hug, all four females crying out and expressing their emotions.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Up above, Francisca holding Ayla watched with a smile. She and Vugtis held back as the family was having a moment that should not be disturbed. And it intensified when the father of and lord of the house rushed over to join his family.<p>

It looks like she was wrong. Louise did have a loving family.

Standing there, she motioned their mechanical companion to silently move back as they waited for the family to finish their emotional reunion.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>It took a while for the family to all calm down. It was an emotional high for them as Louise was swept away to place where they cannot reach. With the young woman herself was subjected to something that made her experience things that she wouldn't normally experience and was subjected to many life threatening situations that almost led her to death many times.<p>

And not only her, each family member had experienced things that each found unbearable.

The eldest daughter was distraught. She was often distracted and unfocused which harmed most of her studies and research. This was bad because she was a lead researcher and being distracted and unfocused was something she could not afford. It did not help that she often stared at a picture of her family, mostly at the visage of her youngest sister.

It even got worse at night wherein she would have nightmares about her. In the end she excused herself from work and went for a vacation at home. A good thing too...

For the second daughter was absolutely devastated. The middle daughter was already ill and weak and the disappearance of her youngest and most favorite sister was not good for her weak constitution. The end result? She got worse, both in health and emotion.

Due to their shared traits of being 'broken' the middle and youngest sister not only got along well, but used each other as emotional crutches as needed be. The middle sister coddles the youngest as a way to be only truly helpful to the family. And the youngest has the middle sister to soothe and assure her whenever something goes wrong. Thanks to this, they are closest to each other than the rest of the family. And with one gone, the other becomes a wreck.

With her morale completely nonexistent, she nearly succumbed to her sickness. And the family nearly lost her. Thankfully she did not give up thanks to one most affected by the whole matter.

The father, ended like his first born and excused himself from his job in the royal court. He was often dropping by the academy working with Colbert and sending his men far and wide so he could his missing daughter. He was the one who stood tall for the family. An unshakable pillar that refused to break, despite that he too was devastated... And everything was a facade.

Why?

Well because of the mother. The mother who surprisingly was the one most affected by it. A thing deemed inconceivable by many, by in the eyes of her family and by her retainer and servants... the truth was seen.

Karin the Heavy Wind. There was no one in Halkeginia who did not know that name. A powerful mage and knight that led the Manticore Division of the Tristain back then and became legendary for it. Her name was enough to spook even the most vile villain and crook and her visage was enough to make them run for the hills.

It was to the point that she was portrayed as inhuman. A monster that made lesser men go weak in fright and greater men doubt themselves. But to anyone who saw her on those days...

In truth the mask that was 'The Rule of Steel' did not crack that fast. She was still calm and collected during the first week of Louise's disappearance. When her husband left the royal court, she was the one who replaced him temporarily and did her tasks as best as she could and at times, doing exemplary things. But that did not last.

The first sign of that happening was when a dejected and clearly tired Eleanor came home. Seeing the proud daughter looking pale like the dead lying to the teeth about why she came home put a dent in that near impenetrable armor.

Then came the bad news about Colbert. He was an old underling of Karin that she could easily leave things to him. As despite his bumbling appearance and good nature something like the disappearance of one of his students was something he will take seriously and wholeheartedly. But despite that, he failed. Try and try again, he failed. Even with her help, her husband's, her eldest daughter and even the crown princess. Nothing was working.

He didn't admit defeat thought, he didn't surrender. And that made things worse. It began to consume him, the same as the frightened eyes of those he killed during his days as the 'Flame Snake'. He did not eat. He did not sleep. All for a daughter that she was beginning to fear that she was never going to be found.

His health got bad, and he his classes all suffered from his extra work. In the end he collapsed and was forced into leave due to his failing health. Heck old Osmond even got guards to dissuade him from making any kind of work, due to his stubborn nature.

At that point two strikes were made into her failing armor. And the next, was the last draw.

Cattleya, her second daughter was already and frail and sick girl. But the moment when Louise became lost, she took a turn for the worse. To the point that she, her husband and Eleanor took turns on staying at her side at all times. At this point, all pretenses of false strength was coming loose and often times the woman had red eyes as she stalked the corridors of their home as even she dropped the jobs her husband left.

It was a good thing because at that moment the Heavy Wind began to realize things that she should have a long ago. Displaying things that nobody thought she was capable of. And that was fully realized when the middle daughter's health failed enough to put her into a coma.

At that point her armor broke. And that day, Karin found out that despite what was said and done... that she was still human... still a mother... and a failure.

She broke down at her second daughter's bedside. Crying and begging her to stay alive. Apologizing for her failures, and how bad of a mother she was. She promised to be at her side. She promised to go through heaven and hell for her to get better. She promised to her soul just to find her missing daughter. She began to apologize to the missing Louise for her faults, her callousness and frigidity she has shown her youngest.

She promised to a better mother, swearing it to the heavens just so Cattleya would get better and Louise returned to her. She was still sobbing at the unconscious Cattleya's bedside when Eleanor found her.

It was a week later when her prayers were answered, and Cattleya was greeting by an emotionally distraught mother, a worried sister and a smiling father. The pillars of strength then shifted from wife to husband by then. As Karin dropped most of her frigidity for warmth and cold indifference to maternal love.

Several months later, her second prayer was answered. Hurst as she was, the woman was glad. Glad that she did not truly lost her child. And within her arms, she promised that she wouldn't fail.

'_Marriane. How correct you were. How I finally felt fear in my long life. And how I cried because of it.'_

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"There is much for me to tell." Louise began as the family disengaged themselves from each other and began wiping their own tears. "But I must admit I would like to rest." She told them sheepishly as she held her stomach, pain still coursing through them.<p>

Most of them chuckled at that, red eyes and all. Why not, it was good to be together again. With the youngest disappearance and the middles daughter's near brush with death, it was all so reasonable.

"Very well, we should adjourn and catch up some time later." Her father said. The youngest nodded, then began to look around. The eldest realized what she was looking for.

"Ah! That's right, you have people... and a golem with you right?" The youngest nodded. "So where are they?" The two looked up and saw a shiny blob of darkness peering from the roof. Louise nodded and the blob shifted and disappeared. Then like Louise and Eleanor, the mechanical knight descended down below.

His imposing figure and villainous appearance actually gave some of the people present a pause. But it's subservient act of bowing and standing behind Louise like a dutiful bodyguard instantly mollified them. Her parents actually looked proud that the young girl was able to pick up a good protector.

The next one down that was holding a blonde girl was the one that caused a fuss.

Wearing a mischievous smile, Francisca descended with Ayla in tow. She saw as surprise lit up from many of th faces in the crowd while her charge gave her a disapproving frown. She couldn't help it though. She was born with her face.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>The small commotion created by Francisca's appearance was easily diffused by the three adults. And enabled the tired ones to rest and recuperate. And thus Louise, Ayla and her two sisters quietly slept in one room resting their mended hearts and bodies.<p>

Francisca just took a nap and then quietly sat herself on one of the mansion's many balconies. Vugtis ever loyal to Louise stood in front of the door where she, her siblings and Ayla rested. She was there waiting.

Waiting for the questions to come.

She was rewarded as in a few minutes more of her waiting, Louise's esteemed lady mother and father came along and sat with her. They took a few minutes of silence, gazing at the darkening horizon before each spoke.

"We've questioned the... robot was it? About some of the things, but it told us that you would know more. In fact we got very little from it as it just joined you." The man told her. She nodded but waiting for the mother of her ward to speak before she did.

"Indeed. But before you answer." She bowed. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter. You... don't know how much she means to me." Seeing the woman being so humble and so emotional of the thing made the woman smile. She was wrong, Louise did have loving parents after all...

It just took them a tragedy, as sad as it was to completely take up that role.

"No. It was a pleasure, really. That child is... a diamond in a rough. You have polished it well but not enough. But with that saying, that child is grateful to you ever for those." Francisca assured the woman who gave an honest smile herself. "Well you really need Louise to get the whole picture but I'll try my best."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>It took some time before Francisca could fully tell the part of what she knew about Louise's tale. As everything she knew about Louise started upon the outskirts of Zeal, missing about a week or so of her adventure. Also, like she said her information about the girl's activities were limited. They were not always together and she herself has a job to do.<p>

Nonetheless it painted another part of the picture the girl's parents were painting of her left at the time of her disappearance. And from their smiles and nods, they approved many of the things the girl went through, though mostly on the academic and physical side.

Admittedly, some parts were left out, such as Brimir considering the significance of the bastard in that era despite her annoyance. Anything alluding to time travel, the way she got into the places she went through in the first place. As that would sound completely unrealistic. And lastly the current situation. Because that was really something that only Louise can inform her parents.

In the end the woman had mostly said nothing but the girl's achievements, struggles and problems. However even with their daughter's triumphs over them, something still bother the couple. And in the end of the story telling, the mother stayed behind.

As the breeze of the night bellowed between them, the mother finally asked the question she had been eager to ask but waited for a more appropriate time to.

"IS she really... scarred?" The mother asked sadly. And much to her despair, the woman who became her child's guardian nodded. "I... see..."

Another long pause. Another time of silence. It was because the mother was slowly digesting the fact that her actions have caused something nearly incurable.

"I am such a joke." The woman remarked deprecatingly. The woman was truly depressed, a far cry from the tales her daughter regaled to the woman beside her.

"That's rather unfair to yourself don't you think?" Francisca asked the mother of her ward who shook her head.

"It would have if I considered the consequences of my actions. Instead taught my daughter's the idiotic thing known as 'Rule of Steel'. A thing that granted obedience through fear, and taught them that failure is not an option and is subject to disgrace. It was something I did most to my me back when I was in the military." The woman slouched over. "But my daughters are not my men."

"...I do not know what to say." Francisca admitted while the woman with her chuckled.

"You do not need to say anything. The only thing that matters is that I see the result of my failures... my fears..." The woman admitted, surprising Francisca.

"Your fears?" She asked and the mother nodded.

"Indeed. It's something unvoiced until now." The woman stared up into the sky, gazing upon the countless lights that is the stars. "A fear that only manifests when become a mother... a parent."

"Ah. Despite not being one, I know what you mean." The other woman affirmed the mother's feelings. She was no mother, but being the guardian of two beautiful girls does that to someone.

"Indeed. That fear... that fear that I would not admit to anyone, not even myself. I hid it with blocks of ice and a tower of metal. In that I faced my daughters, cold and uncaring not knowing what I'm truly doing to them."

The mother bends her body so that she faces the floor, her hair reaching the stone while tears flow from her eyes.

"I did not even try to become a mother properly. I mostly ignored Eleanor in her childhood, I did not even feel that sad when Cattleya fell into sickness and the only thing I felt when Louise could not properly do magic was disappointment. I treated them all like the faceless men I ordered in battle when they are more than that! The result? Eleanor has strayed far from me, Cattleya's illness is getting worse and Louise is emotionally broken that she has issues accepting the goodness from people's hearts!"

Francisca could say nothing. What could she anyways. There was nothing she could do comfort the woman who despite her reputation. She could not fight the horrors of those who raised children. In her attempt she did more harm than good, and in the end there was no consolation for the whole matter.

"You told me that there was trouble brewing in this land." Francisca began, distracting the mother from her sorrows. "Knowing your child, do you think she'll ignore it?"

"No." The mother snorted, knowing full well ho her sense of duty and hardheadness was implanted to the youngest.

"Then have a brief respite with her. No matter how short, no matter how small. Let the crown come for, and let the girl stay as ignorant as she can." She told the mother as she helped the woman sit straight. "There is no need to make amends, and no matter how late... finally becoming the mother to those fine children of yours will be appreciated. And not by me, nor for your husband and anyone else. But for you and those three beautiful girls."

"I..." The mother stops and sighs, wiping away her tears. "I guess you're right. Thank you... _'sister'_."

"No problem _'sister'_."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>The dawn of the new day saw the sister and one tiny blonde bombshell waking up to a beautiful day. Groggy as they are, they were a little bit confused about some things but certain about others. All in all it took a few more minutes for the three sisters to get their wits and start moving. Except the youngest as the child that became close to her for the past months decided that sleeping is better and wiggled her way to get then clutching on her arm.<p>

The youngest sighed before turning for her sisters to help. Both having grins were fine but it would be better if one of them came and unraveled the tyke from her arm.

"She's a sweet one isn't she?" The middle sister said while chuckling. Moving over to her youngest sister, she easily loosened the arm holding her and let the young girl grab onto her. Considering that the middle sister wouldn't be going anywhere soon, it was best she kept the young girl with her instead.

"Well... Louise and I will prepare for the day I guess." The eldest said, shrugging all the while. It was true that she had been home for months, but that doesn't mean everything was routine. In truth, during the days without Louise the place was a mountain of depression and sadness that eventually victimized their seemingly invincible mother and nearly claimed the life of her sister.

But with the return of the youngest, things will finally settle down.

"I guess so. And I need to talk to Mother and Father later anyways." Louise crept to the side of her middle sister and the young Ayla. She patted the young girl's head and kissed her forehead. "What?" She asked as both of her sisters began giggling.

""Nothing."" They said in chorus.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>The morning was a little slow for Louise's liking. But she understood that nearly everyone at home was happy for her return and such, but they really did not need to cry in sight or something of the sort.<p>

"You were missed." Her older sister said as the two of them sat at the dining table for breakfast. "A lot has happened when you were gone."

"I can imagine." She admitted, considering the length of time since she disappeared.

"Indeed. Though I admit, a lot happened to you too. I mean, you're bigger than me now." The eldest said with much amusement as she stared at her sister's chest.

"It just happened." She said while blushing. Her sister chuckled as the servants came in and served their breakfast. A round of silence was made as the two began eating. Normally they would wait for their parents and their sick sister, along with any important guests but a servant informed them that their parents had a meeting with the crown, Francisca was surveying the lands and Vugtis was a machine that was currently on the roof repairing the damage it done yesterday.

"You know..." The eldest began as she finished drinking her tea. "Ever since you just and up vanished, I never thought I could do this again with you."

"I know... me too..." The young woman affirmed. Knowing full well of her feelings in her time in the jungle and the homesickness she had during the first days in Zeal.

"I guess you never know how precious something is until they're gone." The elder took off her glasses as she wiped them clean. She was still rather emotional.

"Sad, but true." The young again affirmed her elder sister's words,both shedding a few tears in the process. The both began laughing.

"You know Louise I never thought we've agree to things that is not complaining about when our lady mother taking us on survival training." The elder blonde sister said smiling.

"Yeah. Make's you think isn't it?" The sister abruptly replied.

"Indeed." They began laughing again.

It was this scene Cattleya and Ayla walked into. Ayla as jovial and energetic ran to Louise's side, while Cattleya gracefully walked to a nearby seat.

"Feeling better Cattleya?" "Are you better now big sis Cattleya?" her sisters asked, as they halted their laughter.

"Yes. I'm better now." She told them while giving them a very large smile. Why shouldn't she feel better? Her sister was finally back, alive and well... And grown up too. And also... "Louise Ayla here is so adorable! I can see why you're so attached to her! Can we keep her?" The middle sister asked as she rubbed her cheek to the young tykes who just stood there and smiled, letting Cattleya do what she wants.

"She's not a stray cat big sis Cattleya. And you Ayla, how was your sleep?" Cattleya made a mock frown and pout but chuckled as she began eating as the servants served her food, and Ayla sitting by Louise began inhaling her food as she did on a daily basis.

"Ayla *munch* sleep *munch* nice!" The young girl said in between bites. Earning the ire of the girl who was practically her elder sister.

"Ayla! What did I say about table manners!" Louise said angrily.

"Sorry." The young girl apologized and looked down, ashamed. Louise sighed and patted the girl on the head.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again." She reminded the girl who nodded and ate properly. Her sisters, were once more giggling to each other.

"What?!"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>After breakfast the girls adjourned to the courtyard where the two elder Vallieres watched their younger sister go through practice swings with her weapon. Ayla was of course, busy with her new hobby. Cats.<p>

"Heheheheheheh! Meow! Meow!"

Louise was a little dumbfounded at that though, considering she only met a cat once... Then again from what she and Francisca knows Ayla whenever she was in front of a computer she basically says the same thing. She's starting to wonder what the tyke does in front of a monitor.

In any case, the young woman went through the motions just a she did almost a hundred times already. It was a good thing, since she almost ran into trouble where casting would kill her. Not that would matter since her jumping into the Innate Element System of magic.

Still it was a graceful thing, something Eleanor noted as she watched smiling at the young woman that is her sister. Her sister who finally found her talents. Turning she snickered as Cattleya was torn at whether she would watched the graceful martial talents of her younger sister. Or watch the adorable ball of yellow that is Ayla, playing and acting like a real cat.

"She has become truly graceful." The voice of her mother said aloud. Turning, the eldest daughter found her parents and the woman that came with said sister standing behind them watching Louise as well. "I must admit though, she has a very fine weapon. It is not familiar to me though."

"It's called a swallow." The woman that pretty much like a cross between their mother and full grown Louise said. "My friend forged it on a whim, but found no one to properly wield it until Louise came along." Francisca told their mother who nodded.

"I see. She's gotten quite proficient with it." Their mother observed, watching as the girl made swings, turns and leaps. "From what you have told me she fights well. I can actually see it."

"Well she trained hard. And had a good role model." The woman said while smirking.

"Thank you. It's the few things I did right." The mother admitted. A small frown hanging on her lips.

"Now... now... I think we should focus on our girl. She shines bright this day." The father stated making the four females with him to nod.

"Indeed. A good thing, despite the respite the next few days would be rocky." The mother again admits a thing that made her frown.

"Mother?" Eleanor stood from her seat. A serious expression on her face. "So it's true that..."

"The capital has fallen and the crown is now taking refuge in the academy. Despite my wish to have rest and be with you my daughters but all of us are now forced to move." The woman said in distaste.

"So the rebels are gaining ground. Why now?" The middle sister asked sadly. She too wanted to be with her parents and sisters longer.

"There are times when fate leaves us but with one path. And at those times we have to do our best or else, find ourselves at the very end of the road." The father lectured, a frown also on his face.

"Well work is work I guess." Francisca noted shaking her head. "The crown princess will be here by the afternoon correct?" The parents of her ward nodded. "Then let's make it a good day before it happens."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>And so they did. The mother squeezed as much time spending on her daughters before each of them were torn away from each other due to the impending battle with the rebels. A thing that spilled over from the power hungry madmen from the neighboring flying kingdom. It did not help that a Tristainian, and former student of the mother was part of said rebellion.<p>

Luckily their numbers only included the greedy and the corrupt. They have no foothold in the hearts of the people whatsoever. But they had power though, and that was worrying.

But on that very morning before the crown called to arms. The woman was no knight, no soldier, no hero. She was just a mother spending time with her daughters. Something she barely have done long ago. And if they ever did, she subjected them to near brutal survival training that was hardly enjoyable. But not now...

Here she engaged them games of ball, stories about her younger days, teaching them that despite her reputation she is a woman and woman that can easily knit, cook and clean. A surprising thing really. She played with her daughter's pets, chased around the young tyke that came with her youngest and finally help them with their studies.

She did everything to make them smile and laugh in the small allotted time fate gave her. And it was followed by the father who showed his most surprising talent. Telling jokes... jokes that were really really funny that it was hard for the listener to not laugh.

The sun rose up into the clouds as they spent time and had fun. At that point the sun was starting it's slow decent into the horizon.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"All things good ends. Despite me not wanting it." Louise muttered as she lied on the grass of mansion's courtyard. Her head was on the lap of her mother was busy braiding her hair. Another surprising thing her mother does that she didn't know.<p>

"Neither do I... nor do your sisters Louise. But danger beckons and I'm afraid we have to face it." The mother said sadly.

"We?" The youngest asked, a little bit surprised.

"Indeed. We. Me, your father, your sister Eleanor and yourself. I believe your guardian back in Zeal and that 'Robot' I believe will aid as well." She informed her. Louise nodded, then wondered about something.

"How about Ayla?" She asked, knowing the tyke wouldn't want to be exempted from this.

"Actually I'm surprised a little bit but, she said that as much as she liked fighting and helping you. She believe that we shouldn't leave Cattleya here alone... along with the cats..." The woman chuckled. "It was adorable and sweet, but I wonder what's with her obsession with felines." Louise sweatdropped.

"I do not know honestly. I only know it started with just encountering one cat and escalated from there." The young woman admitted.

"So you don't know?" Her mother asked, a little bit confused.

"No I don't. And I wish I did, and I think Francisca-nee does too." Her mother chuckled. At that time Eleanor came into the yard along with a 'guest'.

"Louise. Someone is here for you." The blonde sister said. The now braided hair young woman sat up from her place and saw and very lovely young woman with pale indigo hair wearing a elegant white dress and crown.

"Louise!" The young woman exclaimed as she dashed and hugged the pink haired friend she thought was lost forever.

"Henrietta." She acknowledge, as she hugged back. Looking at her elder sister she saw another guest. "Professor."

"It's good to see you well lady Louise." He said a little bit hoarsely. He looked a little tired, but his glee at the sight of her made him fell all so better.

The young girl smiled... Truly not knowing what to fell, and what to say. But she was glad. Glad of the reception she was receiving now... All very different from a life, that seemed so long ago.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Another reunion and another feeling of warmth the young woman received. She was getting used to it, and honestly it felt good. But the second reunion was stained, as the drums of war were thrumming right their doorstep.<p>

"I wish our reunion would be much more pleasant Louise." The crown princess shook her head. "And with our long separation and your disappearance have made me wish it more so, but bitter tidings have reached us. And now, Tristain in a middle a bitter battle between the forces of righteousness and greed."

"I understand your highness." She nodded as she did so. "That is why I believe we should attend to the matter at hand if we wish to do so."

"Direct and blunt. A far from the Louise of my childhood." She chuckled. "But I believe tha-"

"She'll be at your side in this your highness." Karin cut off the royal maiden. Stating all well that she would permit her youngest to any task. "She is more than capable enough."

That statement made everyone who knew Karin pause... that is everyone who knew the woman before her epiphany. So everyone who knew the present Karin enjoyed the shocked faces of the princess, Colbert and even some of the soldier with them as the woman easily consented to anything they would ask, but promptly volunteered her youngest child. With smile too, no matter how faint it was.

But if one remembers, the youngest child happens to be... handicapped as one would say.

"Lady Karin! I can't believe what your saying! Especially that Lo-" Colbert held back as the 'Heavy Wind' gave him one of her patented glares. The one that would make you shut up and nod. After all, one does not forget how Karin was a soldier and as an officer.

"Colbert, you should not coddle her. First of all, by our laws she is already an adult. Second I trust her ability and so should you. And lastly, you are not blind Colbert not to see how my daughter has changed since her disappearance and I do not mean her physical attributes." The woman lectured, causing those to promptly focus on the young woman. Apart from her physical traits changing to more feminine curves, the young woman now stood straighter, looked more confident and generally looked a lot like her mother during her younger years.

That was a frightening thing, the professor thought as he eyed his student...

"If you are still unsure Colbert, then why not test her." The mother said challengingly, causing both the professor and the princess to be even more surprised.

"Lady Karin! I must-" Again he was stopped by the woman who put a palm to his palm. Moving it away she saw he having a very smug smile.

"Come Colbert, how can you be sure? Are you worried you're going to hurt her? Because frankly, I'm worried at what she's going to do to you."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>It was a waste of time honestly. But to be able to field such a person, they had to go through the stubbornness of one man. He used to be Karin's subordinates, so even retiring from the military to be a teacher, his words still held weight.<p>

And so an uncertain princess watched as her friend faced off her teacher. But looking around only her guards looked worried, everyone was just watching as if the outcome was already decided. And from the calm way the middle daughter watched the thing, it was decided that her friend will win.

"Begin!" Was the shout of the mother of the young woman. Colbert hearing this decided to finish off this absurdity with a large fireball. He did so that the woman who used be his officer would come to her senses and call if off. Instead of that he found his attack getting sliced in two, and he was forced to dodge when his student came at him a horizontal slash.

Now a few ways back he saw his student twirling something shiny, something silver... and something deadly. When the young woman stopped, he saw what he didn't see before... a double bladed spear.

"Colbert, stop pulling your punches. Louise, your opponent is not respecting you. Make him respect you." The mother said sternly.

"Yes!" The young woman obliged lunging at the professor with speeds he never thought was possible for her. Again forced back, he counter attacked with a series of fireballs.

"|/ MagNegate /|!" He was shocked at not only his student being to finally cast a successful spell, but said spell negating his attack as it fizzled before it hit her. Then his musings was cut short as several lances of ice came his way. Again he was forced to back off, a big mistake on his part. Once his feet was firmly in place, he was surprised as he was suddenly encased in a pillar of ice before it broke apart freeing him. Painfully.

His body became cold and weak, and the blue of the sky was slowly becoming his only view as he fell on his back. And upon landing found one blade of his student's spear embedded very close to his head. A few minutes later both his student and her mother was at his side. The young woman picking up her weapon, and the mother helping him up. He began to laugh as he did so.

"That was splendid Louise! Pardon me if I insult you but, what you displayed today was far than what anyone could have imagined from you!" He said jovially as the woman held him up.

"That and you're still weak Colbert. I told you to stop pulling punches." The woman berated the professor who held up his hands as surrender.

"Well my daughter as you see is very capable." Karin told him as she let go of him, enabling him to stand on his own. "Which is a good thing. Isn't that right princess." The princess who looked at awe at her friend, made a surprised face before nodding. Coughing she began to speak.

"Why yes, considering our opponent. This a very good thing. Not to mention that was not Helkegenian magic, isn't it Louise.?" The princess asked. Louise snickered at that.

"No princess you're wrong. What I'm using is ancient Helkegenian Magic (It was true) lost in the tides of time. I have recently... learned it during my... travels." The young woman worded her statement carefully. After all, what she had discovered during her... trip into the past and the future was not something to be casually told.

"Indeed, she is a great student of it." Hidden by the crown and remained unseen til she felt ready, Francisca flanked by Vugtis with Ayla on his shoulder came out of the crowd and into the open. The princess, the professor and everyone they were with who was not familiar with the Valliere guests (amusing one of them happens to be a Valliere herself) was shocked to find what could be Karin's twin. Then there was the dark metal golem with her. Though the tyke was sort of interesting, uninteresting sight.

"And you are?" The princess asked, her eyes wide.

"My estranged twin sister." Karin herself replied. Supplying the identity that she, her husband and the woman herself agreed to. "She had managed to pick up my youngest and took her under her wing during her time lost."

"I... see... And she is..." "As powerful as me? Certainly." Karin cut off the princess who nodded with a smile.

"This is fortunate of us. The rebels that is Reconquista is growing powerful by the minute and such a sight will bolster our lowering morale." The princess exclaimed.

"The sights of two Karins will both booster morale and scare the life out of everyone though." Colbert muttered softly, snickering as he did.

"Indeed. Now I believe it's time princess to tell my daughter who is our primary opponent in this struggle." The princess nodded at the woman's suggestion, and turned to her friend.

"From what you heard Reconquista is our main opponent, but part of them are some of the most vile and greedy nobles here in Tristain. Many have high positions like Richmond or prominent ones like Lurenne. But our most primary concern is... your former fiancee the current leader of the Griffon Knights... Wardes..."


	14. Chapter 9-1

Author's Note: Chapter 9…. I have no excuse for this being late….

* * *

><p><em>Time is powerful<em>

_For it affects all_

_Whether it is your age_

_Or the character you hold_

_Or even the status you have_

_One grasp of time and it all changes_

_You age and grow_

_You become far from the old you_

_You become poor or rich_

_It is easy to see_

_That time holds us all_

* * *

><p><strong>People change. That is what I experience.<strong>

**People wear masks and lies. I done that myself.**

**The truth is far from fiction. True, being from the past I have seen it all myself.**

**Should I be surprised anymore?**

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Truth and Lies**_

-0-

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

_**Valliere Manse**_

_**~ Present : 6841 NME ~**_

-0-

* * *

><p>"Louise?" The crown princess asked her friend. Worried that the revelation would distress her. She was wrong. The young woman before her shook her head.<p>

"I'm not even surprised." She said flatly, surprising her childhood friend. "People change over time. And I for one did, and from what you say he also did. And from where I stand you, my mother, my father, my sisters, Professor Colbert... all of you did. Though I must confess that I am befuddled by what possessed him to turn on the crown. But... in the end I guess the lust for power can affect anyone." She was not sad, not at all. In fact she felt nothing for the man, not anymore.

"Why?" The princess asked sadly, wondering why her friend was not saddened by the news. She herself remembering the one she truly loved, dead on the fields of his homeland. Slain by the savages that the man betrothed to her held as allies. No... the truth was much more. In fact she didn't mention it, but the man killed him... Killed him and left him for dead, so that those wretches could seize the country and then turned their sights on her own. Even so, shouldn't she be sad? But her friend shook her head.

"He was my girlish crush, a childish thing. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides Henrietta, I barely knew the man." It was true. In fact she was only enamored by him with the stories of his bravery, the trust of her mother, his handsome appearance and the sweet words he used to woo her. She was but a child back then, believing the things she sees, not looking at things unseen beneath.

It was her and the people of the present's blind devotion to the man named Brimir. A man who said was the founder of magic, who was cast away by the elves from the motherland. Who have fought tooth and nail to protect the people. But she was no longer blinded by those.

She knew the truth. The truth that she may never ever speak. That the man was monster, a madman. A detestable man who wanted to crush a peaceful kingdom. A man who worships a demonic beast sleeping with the confines of the earth, sacrificing any for the power it holds. A man who somehow won... and deceived them all.

It made her sick.

"_And one more thing Louise. The next time I see you here, I want you to have a similar conviction that princess Nadia showed to change the future a long time ago."_

She remembered the mysterious woman's words. Of how she should return to that eerie place with conviction. The conviction to change the future? No... the future was already fine. No, it was not the same as... that Nadia person but she wanted to change... to change the present.

She had to go back. To go back to Zeal and prevent that madman from winning.

"Louise?" The worried tone and expression of her friend brought her back from her musings. A thing she smiled at.

"Sorry... I was just..." She took a quick peek at her guardian back at Zeal, who nodded. "Thinking about an epiphany."

"An epiphany? Does it have something to do with your..." Louise nodded and the princess sighed. "Only a few short months and you're becoming much like you mother Louise... or is it the aunt?" Louise giggled and the two similar looking women shook their smiles, faint smiles on their faces.

"Two Karins and one tiny one? I think they'll be able to kill people by appearance alone." Colbert again making a joke, snickering by himself unseen.

"At any rate, I think it's time to tell Louise about what we're planning." The mother said sternly, causing the princess to nod.

"Ah! Yes! That's right. Well, as you've heard we're current using the Academy as a base of operations now that the capital has fallen. Luckily everyone there have managed to evacuate in time... Err... In any case, we're here to ask well... you and your parents and your sister to aid us in this endeavor." The princess began rather haltingly, not used on giving these kinds of briefings. The people in question nodded still though.

"In any case, we have your father lead the charge to the capital with most of our able bodied soldiers. With your sister teaching the academy students to fight." The last part the princess said rather ruefully.

"So we are that short on people. So what are me, my mother, aunt and guard will do?" She asked, not even flinching when her friend told about using the Academy students as soldiers. It was a thing she picked up from Francisca who worked at a military base, where at times the officers would come and chat with her and at times teach her military tactics, traditions and skills...

Her parents approved though, so no harm done. Henrietta sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

"You will all help me liberate my mother, who is held in the castle dungeons." She said worriedly.

"Wait... you mean?!" "Yes Louise. My mother sacrificed herself so that we could escape." She abruptly answered the young woman rather sadly.

"Don't be sad Henrietta." Karin said rather warmly to the princess' surprise. She walked to her side and patted her head. "Marianne may have become rather distraught from the deaths of your father and sister, but that does not mean she forgotten about you. But considering what happened to princess Nadia... well I doubt she'd want something happening to you."

"I... Yes... You're right Lady Karin... Thank you." The young princess said gratefully, wiping the stray tears she had shed. "I'm sure Marle will be happy for it, but I'm rather worried."

'_That's right... Herientta's sister was named Nadia. I only forgot because we were used to calling her Marle... Is this... a coincidence?'_ The young woman thought. Looking at her 'aunt', it seems she had also caught the name and was thinking deeply as well.

"In any case. They will not kill Marianne. Well not immediately. Since she is the queen and the current sovereign despite the princess taking most of her duties, they would need her so that she could tell the church to hand over the crown to someone else as per tradition." Her mother said rather angrily. No doubt thinking of the person who was keeping her friend.

"So they'll blackmail her?... No they will..." Louise could not continue what she was going to say. As her friend Henrietta will get even more depressed if she did.

"I'm afraid so my child. And that's why we should finish this briefing for now and get ready to head for the academy. Marianne's life is on hand and I'm afraid we don't have much time." Sneered her mother as she told and rallied everyone who would take part.

Louise stayed by her friend's side who sighed in relief and exhaustion. The young woman herself gritting her teeth. She was starting to hate it... hate the word 'time'.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Big sister Cattleya is coming with us?" Louise asked, a little bit dumbfounded by the information.<p>

"Yes." Her mother nodded, as she and her youngest loaded the last of whatever supplies they needed to the carriage they'll be using. "We'll be practically abandoning the estates, but our home will be useless if we are overrun or Wardes seizes the crown. Of course she has to leave most of her pets."

"I honestly feel she's better with her- wait... most of her pets?" The daughter did a double take. She was surprised her mother was letting her favorite (well they're all her favorites now honestly) sister keep at least some of her pets.

"The most threatening ones of course. Oh and her familiar." The mother said with a sigh.

"Like the bear righ- wait familiar?!" Again the daughter did a double take. It was honestly amusing, and considering the small smile she had on her face the woman thought it funny as well.

"It was a show of her... hard headedness when she up and about ignored all warnings to her health and did the familiar summoning ritual. She had hoped to summon a creature that would be able to find your whereabouts. She was successful, but the thing she summoned was only a child and was not powerful enough to locate you. It doesn't help that it feeds off the willpower of its master." The woman shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "For all my daughters to inherit that trait of mine. How worrying."

Louise giggled. While her disappeared was something she did not to experience ever again, along with her family of course; one could not refute the good it has done. Her mother with who now smiled and joke was one of those things. Her family becoming closer to each other was another.

"In any case, the only problem we'll be worrying is Germania. Thankfully, while our rival family the Zerbst is loyal to their home empire they have their honor. I doubt they would let their own armies past their territory adjacent to use without a fight." The mother said confidently. Louise was confused at this until she remembers why.

"Because we're not there to aggravate them, right?" Louise guessed.

"Yes. Our families' maybe rivals but we have our code. And one of them involves wartime surprisingly. They will not move unless we are there to confront them, as the Zerbst and our own value the ethics of a good and clean fight." Karin told her daughter with a smile. Louise nodded and they both giggled. Though... how she wished their laughter would be done in better times.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"So this is your familiar?" The youngest asked the middle sister. She was holding up said familiar, a black furred two tail cat.<p>

"Nya." It muttered as if answering her question. Ayla beside her looked awed at the cat in her hand. And within minutes she passed the cat into the tyke wherein they immediate began talking in cat language so to speak.

"Awwww... I really wish we could keep Ayla!" The middle sister moaned, making the youngest glare at her. She just laughed at that. "But in all honesty, yes... she is my familiar."

"So... it's a girl." Louise muttered and the familiar answered with another keen "Nya." A weird thing honestly.

"She's smart you know Louise. In fact at times she can speak our language. It's how we know what kind of creature she is." The middle sister said, proud at the tiny life she had summoned... Who was now engaging in a weird conversation with the tiny blonde bombshell with them.

"So... what kind of creature is it?" She asked, very curious about the thing.

"A Nekomata!" Cattleya said joyously.

"A Nekomata? Not familar." The youngest said.

"We don't know either." The eldest blonde said, finally entering the conversation. They were in a four person carriage, the one specifically for Cattleya so she could travel with her pets. Currently they were conversing while on the road to the Academy. A thing that drew conflicting emotions from the youngest daughter, but did not let it show.

They were traveling in a moderately fast caravan with their parents and Francisca leading, riding Vugtis who was in 'vehicle mode' (a very convenient and novel thing). And was followed by long and sturdy carriage carrying supplies, soldiers and the like. Then was a troop of the princess' special Musketeer troop, who was also her personal guard. Followed by them and the carriage of the princess who sighed at not being with the other four ladies of the Valliere family. And last was a carriage which carried the professor and more soldiers.

"I tried our library and even went back to the Academy and the Institution to find out what she really is, but no luck." The eldest shook her head. "The only thing I knew that that one is magical and really really smart."

"So... little cat special?" The young tyke asked.

"Yeah... she is... What was her name again Cattleya?" The eldest asked her own question as she truly could not remember the name.

"It's Kuromi. Honestly Eleanor, how could you forget." The middle sister asked, pouting at the elder sister.

"It's an odd name okay!" The eldest blonde complained. "Honestly it's sounds like it came from the frontier lands."

"Big sis Eleanor has a point big sis Cattleya." Louise agreed, though thanks to the game hidden in her dress she had no problem with the name.

"I guess so." Cattleya conceded. Considering one of their retainers a man named Wazuki worked for them long ago with the eldest forgetting his name every now and then... she sighed.

"Is there something wrong Cattleya." The eldest blonde ask.

"I was just remembering Marge. Poor woman is okay now... but she still looks very lonely as of late." The middle sister sadly stated. The woman was the wife of said man. But Wazuki was dead long ago... Louise shook her head.

"She was never the same since her son died." The youngest said, remembering the silent blue haired boy, his equally silent spiky red haired friend and the also red haired girlfriend.

"Serge was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Eleanor shook her head. "Chrono I can understand. The guy with the crush at the first princess achieved his dream only to die with her and the king. Poor Serge only visited the guy to deliver lunch made by his mother; only to stumble onto the scene."

"Leena committed suicide after. Marge was devastated..." The eldest blonde looked down. "We got lucky." She said smiling at she eyed her youngest sibling. All three nodded at their good fortunes. "Well, we're almost to the Academy. We better rest up, especially you and I Louise. We're going to be busy."

"Alright." Conversation ended, the youngest leaned on the eldest who did the same and soon both was snoring in sync. Cattleya who was across of them giggled, wishing she could preserve the sight forever.

Ayla?

Busy with the cat, seemingly arguing with it... And losing.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Well... That was very novel..." The 'Heavy Wind' admitted as she stepped out of the 'carriage' she was riding in and onto the dirt roadway.<p>

"Indeed it was." Her husband jovially agreed as he followed suit. Turning, the couple looked at the final passenger disembarking and their 'ride' transforming back into its original shape.

"I trust the ride was comfortable." The mechanical knight it stated in it's very flat and somewhat deep and villain like tone.

"Yes it was Vugtis." The duke answered while nodding. The mechanical knight nodded as well, then turned to the rest of the caravan as each carriage began unloading it's various passengers and luggages/supplies that would be brought into the Academy.

As the Valliere siblings disembarked and approached their parent's and 'aunt' Louise gazed upon the familiar walls of the Academy and found that despite the memories, it was a sight for sore eyes. Not to mention...

Ayla was at her side holding her hand. Looking up and seeing she was being ogled, she smiled at her pink haired companion. The youngest Valliere nodded, knowing full well the way to Ayla's home and back to Zeal was close... But not yet...

"Drat... I thought the voyage would be shorter. It was longer than I predicted and now all my joints are sleepy." The eldest daughter complained as she stretched while they walked. Both she and her youngest sister had a nice nap... thought it was very nice that it was to hard wake from considering by the time they closed their eyes, 'close to' their destination happened to be 'somewhat far' in reality.

Thanks to this, both siblings joints were rather stiff from the uncomfortable position they slept in.

"Makes me wish that the idea of having a so called 'Horse Train' became a reality." The eldest daughter grunted as she stopped for a moment to do more stretches.

"It sounds like idea. Why haven't we heard of it?" The middle daughter was the one who actually asked, causing the eldest to raise an eyebrow. She answered nonetheless.

"Well it fell through for some strange reason. Actually it just fell through. I wonder why." The eldest daughter shrugged, as she herself did not find why so. "Hey Louise, why aren't you stretching?" The eldest asked the youngest as she wanted to move from the odd topic.

"I'll do it once we get to the Academy proper. If I'll stretch, I want to do it while I swing my weapon." She declared causing the eldest to shake her head.

"She's becoming more and more like mother." She softly muttered, but was caught by the middle sibling who giggled. "Then again." Both looked back and saw Louise lecturing Ayla on etiquette especially when the young girl has a bad habit of forgoing them.

"What?" Louise asked as she noticed herself being stared at.

""Nothing."" Her sisters sing-songed.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>As they decided, Francisca held back from going immediately after Karin and her husband. Especially when just in front of the Academy yard is the numerous troops and students who would risk their lives and partake on the upcoming battle. After all, Karin's visage alone was enough to boost their morale and keeping them in line... but two of them? Well they might as well surrender.<p>

"Lord and Lady Valliere it is good to see you." Old Osmond greeted the pair as they drew close, followed by the rest of nobles and generals gathered in the area. This was followed by the soldiers and guards of Valliere estate that would be added onto the fighting force. Along with Colbert, the other soldiers and Musketeer Troop came as they made way to the Princess and her companions, who happens to be the Valliere siblings and of course little Ayla. And yes, behind them was the imposing figure of Vugtis who hid the chucking Francisca's visage.

"I have returned Headmaster Osmond." The princess greeted. The old man nodded and smile.

"It is very good to see you well and successful your majesty. And I see Lady Valliere's presence already taking effect." He said as he turned and saw the hopeful and glad faces of the soldiers and students seeing the local legend nearby. Of course they're somewhat terrified, but it is an enormous boost.

"It is good to see you again Headmaster." The eldest daughter greeted, adjusting her glasses all the while.

"Indeed it is Lady Eleanor." The old man said nodding, remembering the prodigy of the Vallieres.

"Hello." Was the short greeting of the middle daughter. The one person who would have liked to enter the Academy but could not.

"Ah! You must be Lady Cattleya. It's nice to finally meet you. Though I'm surprised the Duchess even let you out here." The old man told her. And considering her mother it was true... or 'was true'.

"It is safer here she believed." The middle daughter told him as she picked up and stroked her mysterious familiar as she did.

"It is good to see you well headmaster." Was the voice of the youngest daughter, surprising the old man.

"Is that you Young Lady Louise?" He said completely surprised by her appearance... And boy how shocking it is. "My word! You terribly worried us when that accident happened and you disappeared. How good it is too see you." He said jovially. When Colbert couldn't find anything to locate the youngest Valliere he thought that she would be completely loss and by extension her mother being furious and stubborn. In fact now that she saw her, it was probably why the woman and her husband agreed to come with...

"And by word... You look very different." The old man observed with a little bit of perversity the body of the lost now found student. Why not? After all she looked like she had a body of a small child and now... Well it seems like the Zerbst girl could finally get her competition. He shook his head.

"You gave us a terrible time honestly." The old man continued, this time his age showing as the began to recount the troubles that began starting with her disappearance. From the parents drawing out their children out of fear, Colbert nearly works himself to death, the Zerbst girl losing her drive and driving everyone crazy in the process, the invasion of Reconquista... He shook his head. "It has been trying times for us Young Lady Louise."

"Indeed. It's why we came." She affirmed. The old man laughed.

"Indeed you did." The old man said jovially and turned down when he felt his beard being tugged.

"Ooohhh! Old man's beard is like the elders!" The young blonde bombshell exclaimed as she lightly tugged Osmond's beard.

"Oh? Who is this young fellow?" The old man asked, while trying not to look at the child's overdeveloped body. He was a pervert for sure. But hey, he has his morals.

"This is Ayla. We're taking care of her for a while." Louise told him as she lightly scolded the girl for tugging at the old headmaster's beard and her sisters and the princess who was close by giggled. The old man himself chuckled.

"Seriously, what is it?!"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Louise's return to the academy went mostly unnoticed. A good thing as she didn't want any drama unfolding of any sort right now. It helped that after her mother and father addressed the troops, they introduced Francisca which caused a major commotion and several fainting spells. It could've been worse honestly and what happened then was luck.<p>

Another thing was after she met with the headmaster, she separated with her elder sisters and Ayla and was only left with the mechanical knight who stood near her lonely corner wordlessly. In that corner she swung her swallow with as much grace and elegance she could in same time emphasizing power for each swing. It was mostly routine, but it kept her in shape and made her more sharp.

When the princess was the one who spoke, the young mage stopped for a moment and listened. At the same time she scanned the crowd for familiar faces.

The group before her oldest friend was split into several groups. The Academy staff along with any personell from their family mansion along with Cattleya and Ayla. The leading generals and nobles, which included the remaining royal staff that included the bishop, her parents and Francisca. Various troops that included the princess' own Musketeer Corps and their people from their family estates. And lastly the students who was further divided, seemingly of those participating and those who would not judging from the way they were group.

From where she looked it seems that the Guiche the pompous blonde and his fiancée Montmorency were among those who would participate. Looking about many of her classmates was scattered among the two groups, showing how divided they were. But...

"Both Kirche and her best friend Tabitha is missing." The young mage noted as she did not find any evidence of the girl that mostly bullied her and the petite girl who was infamous for being extremely quite.

Not only that as she scanned the people again she saw that some of the staff was also missing. The maid... that she didn't know the name that mostly attended her room was gone. The academy chef was also gone along with Miss Chevreuse the Earth Element Teacher. Miss Lougeville the secretary was also missing.

Now that she looked again... Where was the headmaster?

"If you're looking for rival red head, she's locked in her room moping. Like she has been for some time now." Was the voice of the old man making her jump. Her first reaction was to stare at the old man in fright. And her second one was to turn to her mechanical companion and complain.

"Why didn't you tell me the headmaster was behind me!" She nearly screeched only to dampen her voice considering that the princess was still making her speech.

"He was not a threat and you did not instruct me to alert you to any incoming persons." It answered in it's all so familiar monotone. The young woman grumbled before turning to the headmaster who was cracking a small smile.

"Please don't do that headmaster." She told the old before deeply sighing. "You were lucky I wasn't grasping my weapon when you did." She muttered. The old man just made a soft laugh.

"I saw you practicing here on your own... well not on your own but you see my point." The young woman nodded. "This old man thought that you might appreciate more company. After all... I already heard the princesses' speech before." The young woman raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless.

"I guess I do." She then turned to the crowd, before back to the old man. "Why are we missing a few faces... and why is the Zerbst moping...?" She asked. The old man stroked his beard before nodding.

"Well... when Reconquista came, most of the staff either retired or went into service. Look over there." The old man pointed to the troops, specifically one that looked somewhat chubby.

"Is that..." The old man nodded knowing full well what was going through the young woman's mind.

"Yes. That's the chef Marteau. He went into service in vengeance for some of the Academy servants who died in their prior attack and for those who suffered at their hands." The old man said sadly. "In fact if you looked at the eyes of some of our maids, you can clearly see that they're dead."

"How horrible." The young woman said while clenching her fist in anger. The old man smiled in approval before continuing.

"Miss Chevreuse I'm afraid is dead." The old man said sadly, shocking the young woman.

"How?" She wondered. Thinking that the rebels might be the one to kill her, but judging from the face of the old man; that theory was wrong.

"My secretary apparently was the infamous thief Fouquet in disguise." The old man shook his head. "When I first hired her, I thought she was just a spy of sorts. It's why I took her in even though she was being shady. But my first presumption is wrong, and it costed me the live of Chevreuse and the injury of many of the staff. It's how Reconquista got to them." Again he shook his head.

"While she was not successful, the damage to the Academy while not noticable anymore and the injury to the staff caused another round of parents withdrawing their children." The old man shook his head.

"Another round? Do you mean?" The old man nodded.

"I'm afraid the mysterious circumstances of your disappearance shook the hearts of many of the student's parents. And thus some of them got whisked away." The old man says, nodding sadly.

"But... I can see all my classmates here and..." The old man held up and arm so that the young woman would stop and he could continue.

"The effect of the Reconquista's attack. With the capital fallen, many felt that the best place for the children would be here... but..." Again the old man shook his head sorrowfully.

"They are needed." Louise said flatly, but with enough thought for the old man to see her point.

"Colbert is torn, but we have no choice. If we cannot take the capital then I feel Tristainia would surely fall. Not to mention..." Louise was the one who held up the old man.

"We'll rescue her." She said with conviction. The old man laughed.

"Such conviction." He says while nodding.

"Still... What happened to her... I mean Fouquet... and you haven't told me about why Kirche is moping." She asked, seeing as those two questions... Actually it was three as she had one more... But considering what happened, it was possible that the maid she was looking for was dead.

"Apparently the rebels were her clients and considering she failed..." The old man shook his head. "She sent to the Academy her treasure as a last resort, as much as I despise her for what she did to the Academy I acquiesced to her favor to protect her treasure. The last time I saw her when the bastards cut off her head. Wardes did it, laughing like a madman."

The old man stared at the young woman, looking for what would her reaction be to that piece of information. Considering he knew from Colbert of the young woman's bethrotal to the man Wardes it was reasonable. So seeing the face of the young woman grew in rage despite the dead being a criminal gave him satisfaction and peace.

"Her treasure... what of it." She asked in an angry tone.

"Her sister and their family of adopted war orphans." He told her. Louise face grew more angry. Angry at the man who became a monster. Angry at Fouquet to be careless and stupid. She should have remained a secretary and remained safe. Family is family and considering she already saw several tragedies.

"Can I meet with her." She said as she calmed down. The old man raised an eyebrow at this.

"You could but... you might not get a favorable expression." He said worried. While many at the Academy warmed up to the girl... well some still had reservations and...

"Why? Because she's an elf?" She said in humor, but seeing the old man's surprised face. "Wait so she's really an elf?"

"Yes... What of it?" He asked cautiously.

"Was she bullied? Was she hurt? Was she-" The old man was again surprised as the young woman listed worries upon worries for the girl.

"Hold there young lady. As much as I appreciate your concern... and so should her... But may I ask why this..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. Louise just smiled.

"Elves are nice." She told him directly. "Besides... I owe one of them." She said as she held up the gleaming beautiful weapon in her hands.

"Ah! I see... Then I will let you see her." He said happily. He was glad as a educator to find that even in her absence, the student before him still learned and grow. "But what for?"

"He may not be my fiancée anymore... But I still feel responsible for the disservice and pain that 'man'-" She spat out. "did to her family. I want to assure her... that justice would be serve." The old man nodded, his smile getting much wider by the moment. So when he saw a particular individual behind the young woman heading for them, he knew that it would go well.

"Very well... I can do that. But for your last question..." The old man paused and pointed. "You may ask her yourself."

"Master." The mechanical knight started as she turned and saw what the headmaster and her guardian knight was alerting her to.

There, now in front of her was a very shocked and wide eyed Kirche who looked very tired and disheveled as she eyed her like she did a ghost.

"Zerbst." Louise began, a frown on her face... before breaking out a genuine smile. "It's good to see you." She was not surprised when the taller girl went for a hug. Seeing that the tiny blue haired girl was not there... Louise knew that the tall girl had lost a life line.

She wasn't sure what happened to Tabitha (considering the line of tragedies that befell the Academy), but for now... Kirche was her priority.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>She supposed that... it was similar to taking care of a sick person. Though the illness of the maiden of she is taking care of is not some light injury nor was it cold fever. Still it can healed... in time.<p>

They ended up leaving the court altogether and into the Academy Kitchens. There she left Kirche and the headmaster onto a small table possibly reserved for the staff to dine on; and to the surprise of the servants there began to cook as well. And she was good at it too, surprising the servants more (and the old man and the redhead of course, the machine knight was outside guarding the room as always).

Even better, most of the servants there were their own family servants who came with them to the Academy.

It was not stated much, but she knew how to cook. It all started when... now that she thought about it when her mother left her in the mansion's kitchens one day and was told to watch and learn. And now that she remembered, she had realized that she already knew her mother could cook. In fact that day she watched her mother make a fantastic meal wherein it was served as their breakfast.

"Cooking is a necessity of everyday life. Noble or not, one should learn." She had told the younger her that day.

She shook her head, memories of the past seemingly forgotten now remembered. Especially when she truly learned how to cook from Francisca. The woman lived alone and though she often ate at the base she works, she learned how to cook. Especially during those days when she doesn't have the need nor could she leave the house. Of course she only shops for ingredients those days.

In any case, the woman treated it as a hobby and eventually became really good at it. It was why she could whip up a hearty, healthy and delicious meal when she could/or had time (when they came, the military was becoming busy). And when she took them in, she shared those skills with them.

All in all, she learned how to be a great cook. And Ayla learned how to cook a meal that would make you salivate just by smelling... Yes the savage girl was a genius when it came to learning... Or it could be that she likes eating...

In any rate Louise found that simple yet tasty meals can cheer up a person. It worked on her and Ayla during the early days on Zeal and it worked for Francisca during those times that she got overworked. So went for it and cooked for three, enough for her, Kirche and the headmaster.

"Looks like your appearance is not the only one to change." The disheveled maiden said a little bit sadly as she eyed the plate in front of her. It was simple dish of fish, fried rice and eggs. "These are rather simple, but thank you nonetheless." She told the young woman while giving off a small smile.

"You're welcome. Besides..." She gave off a wide smile. "It's the reason I made it simple. Food does not need to be grand to make someone happy. Even a simple meal could grant a smile as long as the person served knows it was cooked just for them." The depressed maiden smiled wider, in fact the smile she had now was the haughty one. One that she knew the girl was supposed to have.

"You... are not the cute fiery girl I knew... You got completely better that I could just hug you." The red head said before digging in. "This is pretty good."

"Indeed young lady. You certainly learned a lot from your disappearance." The old man said. The two young women looked at him and saw that he already finished. "Thanks for the meal Young Lady Louise, but I must now attend to my duties. I'm sure the princess is done by now... And I'm sure the two of you do not need an old man like me overhearing your woes." He nods and moves out, the two young women waves him goodbye as they began to eat themselves.

And thus the two was left on their own. With the servants far enough so they couldn't be overheard,; they were pretty much isolated. But the first few minutes were nothing by the sounds of them eating. Eventually Kirche began...

"When you disappeared, everyone... whether it was me, Tabitha or someone like Guiche or Malicorne were both shocked and afraid." She shook her head, putting down her spoon. "Not only us, but everyone in the Academy along with our parents. Students began withdrawing a few days after." She slumped.

"Fouquet was next..." Louise guessed and Kirche nodded.

"Yeah. The attack on the Academy was surprising to say the least, but thankfully the thief was not someone who would gladly kill anyone in her way." She shook her head. "But me and Tabitha had the bright idea to play hero... most of the carnage that day was our fault."

"Surely you-" Louise was stopped by the depressed maiden.

"No it was." Kirche insisted. "The only reason she fought back was because we attacked her." She slumped even more. "At first she only treated us like insects. Something that could bite, but could be ignored. That inflamed my anger and I had the bright idea to attack her directly. That did it."

The young woman listened as the maiden before her told her how that action angered the thief. And how the thief began her counter attack by flinging rocks and spears. And finally how they evaded those attacks.

"Tabitha warned me about the stupidity and genius of the attack I used. But the fact that it did not work because I was impulsive and thought my opponent so weak to be put down by a measly attack..." She shook her head. "I overestimated myself and underestimated a dangerous opponent. In the end, she escaped... thankfully with nothing as the teachers arrived but in return. Many of the staff and students were hurt by the debris and me and Tabitha were to blame."

"While this was bad, it was true that things didn't go worse since we bought enough time. Still I felt that we we're in bad positions so I volunteered myself and the reluctant girl to chase Fouquet before she complete escapes. Along with Miss Lougeville and Miss Chevreuse, we followed a path where Miss Lougeville said Fouquet escaped to." The maiden shook her head.

"But Miss Lougeville is..." Kirche nodded.

"Yes... She was Fouquet. And we found that out when she took us hostage. She was desperate, and considering what she sent her before her death I see why. But by then we didn't knew that and we struggled. We were able to free ourselves thanks to Miss Chevreuse being an Earth Mage herself but that only incited the woman to become frustrated." The maiden looked down.

"She killed Chevreuse." Kirche nods once more.

"She was so desperate that she herself admitted that she had to resort to killing." She shook her head. "We didn't heed that and fought. It was fierce, as the woman stopped pulling punches. Both Tabitha did the same, and in the end we won... But at a price. One woman dead, one injured and one severely wounded... all to capture a woman who was protecting her sister."

"So Tabitha is..." Louise began, guessing that girl was sent away.

"Well... at the start. Tabitha was badly wounded that she was automatically sent home... even if she herself did not want to." The depressed maiden sunk more into the table. Her food, forgotten.

"I started becoming down after that. And especially when you're not here." She made a sad chuckle. Louise did not even flinch at that, considering at this point the maiden before her looked really pathetic. "I couldn't even go up and seduce a guy and worse the Academy was pretty barren by then." Louise tilted her head in confusion.

"Why not go back home." The maiden shook her head.

"There is a reason why I'm studying here Louise and not at the Academy back home." She said smiling more sadly. "But I guess, that's not what I'm talking about ain't I." Again she shook her head.

"When the rebels came by storm after they completely took Albion, people came flooding back. I was ecstatic by then... But she never came back. I wrote to her and found that she was on house arrest." The maiden's face now became angry. "I was frustrated, confused and angry. Why would they do that to a girl when her only crime was to try and stop a criminal...?!"

But the fury was short lived when the maiden began bawling.

"Kirche?" Louise asked, very worried at how the maiden was acting. She was already suspecting something when the old man said she was depressed but...

"They killed her... **THEY KILLED HER LOUISE**!" She screamed. Crying heavy tears, the maiden fought it and continued while sobbing. "I-I went to her house... I *sob* tricked the headmaster into going. *sob* I said I wanted to go home. I... I got there fast... *sob* but... I saw... I saw them..." She buried her hands into her palms...

"Kirche?!" The young woman got from her seat and onto the other's side.

"I saw them drag her out her out... I-I- *sob*" The maiden now grabs Louise and sobs into her chest. "I saw them do things... *sob* Horrible things to her... and... and... her... mother... *sob*..."

"Kirche...?! Be strong..." Was the only thing the young woman could say as she comforted the maiden.

"Killed... her... Beheaded her..." She sobbed. "Sylphid... found me... *sob* She was already... al-already wounded... hurt. Dying too... Threw me into a deep... ditch... *sob* They didn't saw... me..."

The young woman didn't mind her dress getting soaked as the maiden told her how she painfully watched her best friend die.

"La-last *sob* thing that I saw... I saw... Sylphid... Beheaded... too... Cloak... scythe... horrible..." As the red head ended her tale and continued to sob, the young woman she clung to froze.

"Cloak... scythe... No... No way... Even here?!"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"I left her in her room. She's fast asleep now." Louise told the headmaster. She clutched her right arm uncomfortably as she was witnessed to a person she knew well enough, broke down. It was incredibly jarring. And only in meager points during their conversation she found the Kirche she knew.<p>

The confident, proud and sassy girl she knew was gone.

"She's far from the person I knew." The young woman spoke sadly. "I could no longer recognize her."

"She was already saddened before she left, and she returned only as a shell of herself." The old man shook his head. "I believe her mother, had a similar reaction to yours honestly." He said with a sad smile, a thing now seemingly permanent on the aging mage's face. Louise just nods.

"Did... you know...?" The young woman began to ask, but did not know if it was appropriate.

"Yes..." The old man answered, seemingly much older than he should be. "The... murderers who took her left, just left her, her familiar's, servants and even mother's bodies left ajar. It's sad, but she could only take Tabitha's body away from that massacre site. She's buried here actually."

"I see..." She shook her head. "Then... I would like to visit her grave and meet with Miss Lougeville's sister before I leave with mother and Henrietta..." The headmaster nodded and began to move, intending full well to lead the young woman to her classmate's grave.

"Wait." The old man paused. "Let me grab something from the kitchen's before we go." The old man was confused, but allowed his student to go. He wondered what she needed until he saw her return with a bottle in hand. He smiled.


	15. Chapter 9-2

Author's Note: The second part…

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tabitha of Gallia<em>

_Here lies a mysterious girl_

_A studious student_

_And a good friend_

_And as you leave for the journey eternal_

_Let it be known_

_That you shall be missed._

* * *

><p>Louise read the epitaph on the simple grave in front of her. There she stared as read, read and read it again. Tears flowing from her eyes as she kneeled and prayed a silent prayer for a silent girl. Then, as all was said and done; she opened the bottle and poured the liquid on the grave. The sweet smell of the drink permeated the air for a moment as the young woman stared at the sky.<p>

"I barely knew her." She admitted. "And yet, it does not diminish the sadness I feel in my heart."

"Ah... I know." The old man agreed. "As one who is expected to pass before you, I know. She was a promising student. Silent and cautious, but never malicious, never paranoid. I am sickened at the fact that I'm alive and she is not. In fact... all of you... all of your other classmates and schoolmates feel the same." The young woman shook her head.

"I... I feel... guilty... I feel that somehow... this is my fault." The young woman admitted as she clenched her dress by her chest. And knowing that the killer might be the same person as that hunting them...

"Do not say that young one..." The headmaster began but the young woman shook her head.

"I feel like since my disappearance... since I was gone... It was... like a wave of misfortune washed over you all." She said rather uneasily, finding herself unable to grasp the proper words. The tears she shed still clung to her eyes. "Worse of all... I feel like for your every misfortune I feel like I gained... gained..." She fell to her knees. "I-I..."

"Do not blame yourself young lady." The man told her as she helped her up.

"Time and fate was always cruel to us mortals." He began as he moved and patted the grave of the student he will never see again. "We try and try to break their hold, and yet the only thing we could do is to submit."

"You may feel that your disappearance is the catalyst that rained misfortune to us you left. But in truth... the hand of death is unpredictable... You never know when it will take you." He finished and she patted the head of the young woman before her. "The only thing we could do for our friend lost to us, is to either avenge her... or live our life as she could not."

Silence. A large window of silence reigned as both headmaster and student reigned their emotions. Especially the old man, who could not help but put blame to himself considering he was the one who made the girl leave.

In fact, it was hypocritical of him to say those things to Louise. But he was the one older... wiser. And in the end, he was the one to carry the weight of the lost... not her.

It helps, that old Colbert and the rest of the staff felt the same.

"Now dry your tears and smile young lady." He told her, bringing up his best smile he could make in that situation. "I don't want Lougeville's sister to see you in distress when you meet her."

"Ah!..." The young woman hastily wiped her tears. And despite her red eyes she gave a genuine smile. "You are right headmaster." He nods. "Let us go..." She watched the old man turn and leave, before following but before that... she turned and nodded to the grave of the silent girl she could never really get to know...

But...

'_Avenging her and living... is not the only thing I could do for her.'_ The young woman thought as she turned and followed the headmaster, clinging a particular gem in her chest all the while.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>After saying her prayers to a girl that she swore she would... 'save', Louise followed the headmaster into the Academy and into a hidden pathway.<p>

"So the Academy have these..." She said while looking about the dim hall that, from what she reckoned was under the Academy itself.

"Of course the Academy have something of the sort." The old man said as he led his young charge. "It's why the crown evacuated here anyways."

"Oh? I heard that hidden sanctums like these are hard to make even with magic. Not to mention maintenance, and of course safety if it was ever discovered." The young woman elaborated earning a few laughs from the old man.

"Worried about the princesses' safety are you?" The young woman nodded. "Do not worry. This place has the same security at our own vault, and was furthered secured. It's very spacious and has several dozen of rooms for all sorts of amenities and activities. It has a large stock of preserved foods, who is regularly checked and used/thrown when nearing spoilage or any of the sort. An armory of several assorted weapons. An underground garden that grows foods. And finally several escape routes, in which both entry and exit can be regulated." The old man boasted.

"Wow. So if anything happens, the crown would be safe." Louise said in approval.

"Indeed. The castle we used as the Academy is very old you know, and as the years passed this place grows exponentially. While it is somewhat paranoid but it is better than nothing." The old man affirmed.

"Still why take Miss Lougeville's sister here? She was accepted by the others, right?" The young woman asked.

"That may be true, but we are also holding people that may not react well to her presence." Lousie nodded. The old man did as well and asked a question. "By the way Young Lady Louise..." She turned and paused as the old man stared at her, a question in his eyes. "Why do you still keep calling Fouquet as her Alias here in the Academy."

"It['s because it's how I remembered her." She told him. "I want to remember the woman as how I know her, than remember her for the crimes I have not witnessed." She shook her head. "While it is somewhat unreasonable... Well from what I experienced..." She clamped up, not knowing what to say.

"Ah... I see... Well let's drop that as we will get to where her sister is in a few moments." The old man said as she nodded. Sad that the girl both grew up and broke down. It was a sad affair, but she had help though... So he had nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Louise blinked when she saw the visage of the fallen Fouquet.<p>

"Tiffany?" She muttered out, as the girl before her looked like the maid back at Zeal... If she had knockers the size of Melons...

"Ah? Tiffany? I'm sorry I'm not-" The blonde bombshell of an elf began to say before Louise shook her head.

"Sorry. It's just... you look like someone I know." She apologized causing the old man to laugh and the children with them to stare at her.

"Some like big sis Tiffania?" "Someone like her?" "Eh? Really you met someone that looked like big sis Tiffania?!" And many more voices echoed as the orphaned children crowded the young woman.

"Ah! Now children... please let our guest have some space." She said softly and warmly. Still the kids followed her orders and stopped crowding her. Louise smiled, ever since she became attached to Ayla she had come to love children... a thing she never thought she had.

"They are certainly energetic." She said as she bent down and patted some of their heads. Many of them easily let her do what she wanted.

"Ah... They are. It's why it's hard to take care of them at times." She smiled as she said so.

"My name is Louise." The young woman introduced herself while standing up. "You are... Miss Lougeville's sister, am I correct?"

"Miss Lougeville? You mean Matilda? Then yes I am. My name is Tiffania." The elfin girl introduced back.

"Ah! So her name is Matilda. I apologize Tiffania, as she used an alias in her time here." The young woman apologized, but the elfin girl shook her head.

"No, it's fine. In fact I'm surprised they harbored us in despite what my sister has done." The elfin girl said sadly, in which Louise was the one shaking her head this time.

"It's fine. She did it for you and these children to stay alive." She clenched her fist, knowing full well why the woman was now dead. "In fact, it is I who should feel guilty for what... 'he' has done."

"Thank you... but I do not understand what you fully mean." The blonde said, confused. One look at the headmaster who shook his head informed her of why.

"It does not matter. In the end, we will shelter you until it is safe for you to return whence you came... or otherwise send you to where you can live in normalcy." She said with a smile. In truth it was not her decision, but considering who her friend was it could be easily be done.

"Thank you." The elfin girl gave thanks once more.

"Ah... miss... you're pretty." One girl who stood there for a while told her as they finished conversing. Louise chuckled at that.

"Why thank you little one!" She said while laughing. And in the next few minutes she hang out and played with the children. A brief respite for the things to come.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"It is a good break." Louise said out suddenly as she and the old man emerge into the light of the sun as they exited the hidden sanctum underneath the Academy.<p>

"Ah... You will be heading out soon." The old man asked. The young woman just nodded in response. The old man sighed and frowned. The young woman before him had just got home, and yet she is up against something that she shouldn't be involved in the first place. But he heard from Colbert and the child's mother herself that the young woman with him was more than enough...

Colbert's shaking head and disbelieving smile said it all.

Further thoughts were interrupted when heavy footsteps and chattering could be heard. Turning, both saw Vugtis inching his way to his master in his slow and heavy steps. Behind were two blondes, a male and one female. Looking at them, they were identified as Montmorency and Guiche two of Louise's classmates and two of the numerous students that would participate in Tristain's war against it's oppressors.

Louise however noted that... they looked somewhat different.

Guiche looked a little bit taller, somewhat muscular... and... it seemed he had a faded scar by his left eye. Montmorency was a lot more curvier, her hair was longer and her ringlets multiplied. Also her blonde hair was darker than she remembered. Louise stepped into the headmaster's shadow as they approached and only let Vugtis the one who came near her...

She was thinking, and their visages would both be a distraction to her along with her own to them.

"Headmaster! There you are!" The girl replied as they approached the old man and Louise who was hidden by him... or at partially hidden. She was taller than him after all. However, since Vugtis came she was able to move by his shade and hid by him.

Both students noticed this but made no comment for now and addressed the old man first.

"Headmaster. The princess and the generals along with Lady Valliere are waiting for you and... The master of the metal knight with you." Guiche said, blinking as the metallic knight shielded his master from view. Louise nodded, considering she was going to be with Henrietta and her mother when they storm the Capital so it was not surprising. But what was surprising was Guiche doesn't sound like he should be.

'_Did they grow like myself? But it was not that long. Sure months have passed, but according to the doctor back at Zeal I was having a growth spurt or something. So it shouldn't possible for Guiche and Montmorency to go through the same... it's impossible, coincidence or otherwise. The other answer however...'_ Louise thought, but it was jarred when she heard Montmorency gasping. And it was close too. Moving out of her thinking pose, she found the girl front of her. Hands covering her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"L-Louise! You've come back!" She exclaimed, lunged and then hugged her. Something a certain depressed red head also did. "We were all worried for you! No matter what was said and done, we do not wish ill of any of our own!" She said as she sniffled.

"Indeed." Guiche said. "It is sad for anything to befall any of our number." He clenched his fist and looked away. "With Tabitha's passing, your return is something we must celebrate."

'_Nice Montmorency and manly Guiche... How strange.' _Louise thought but didn't voice it. Because she had a theory, a theory that she would put into action. "You seemed stronger than last I saw you Guiche. Did you help out at the attacks?" She asked as if she wasn't informed, heck the headmaster raised a brow at it but did not comment.

"Only in appearance." Guiche said as he shook his head sadly. "I wasn't able to do anything when the Academy was attacked I'm afraid, so I increased my daily training so compensate."

"I did the same with my Alchemy... and honestly we haven't left each other ever since..." Montmorency looked away as she disengaged from Louise, distraught at the thought of the fallen classmate. Louise just nods.

'_Both of them... they're really not how I remember them to be.' _She shook her head however and then nodded. "It's fine. A lot of things happened to all of us, and honestly we have a lot of things to catch up on." They nodded. "But we need to secure the safety of our homes before anything."

"Indeed." "Right!" Was they both said.

"Well, I'm going first. I'll see everyone later." She told them and said her goodbyes.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"You are avoiding them." Vugtis said flatly as they got as far as they could from their hearing range.<p>

"They're... no. They're different from how I remembered them. In fact I feel as they are different people all together." The young woman admitted, nodding at the facts.

"Perhaps they have grown like you have master." It said but Louise shook her head.

"No, because I know Guiche would ogle me first before anything. Instead he was a gentleman and was incredibly manly. Montmorency is a proud and jealous girl, she's someone who would not admit to being worried about a person unless they're that close to her." She told the mechanical knight who nodded.

"I see... Then said individuals must have something happened to them. SCANNING DATABASE." Louise covered her ears as the loud computer alert of Vugtis' functions activated and scanned in his internal memory. "Ripples can become waves."

"Eh?" Louise blinked.

"Ripples can become waves. It is what Gaspar had said about time. He theorized that even the most miniscule event in the past could alter the future." It said in its usual monotone. Louise nodded.

"I see... so even if my interactions were... no... that's not right." She did something significant now that she thought about it. "No... I did things that should alter history."

"Then perhaps I should make new entries about persons, objects and places in my database for any changes. Your temporal shielding device should prevent me from being altered by the force of time." It said confidently in its dark an ominous monotone voice.

"True... but that thing is only theoretical and... Honestly." She grasped the gem hidden in her dress. "I'm not sure..."

"That is true Louise, but it is better than nothing." The mechanical knight assured. The young woman nodded.

"That is true. Now, let's find Francisca and tell her about these developments." Nodding she led the mechanical knight. _'But... Seeing that... Seeing how those two changed... then... I could truly save her! I could save Tabitha!'_

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>It only took a moment for the two to find Francisca and update her on the condition of Louise 'home' time and approved of their current precautions. However they couldn't plan more as the attack to take back the Capital was starting soon. And in a few minutes, Karin her mother and the princess Henrietta was with them.<p>

"Alright. So what's the plan?" Francisca asked her 'sister' who nodded.

"As you know, we're going to use the attack to retake the Capital as way in the castle and rescue the queen. But first, I must tell you our current military situation as it will tell you what to expect when we get in." Her audience nodded. "With the some of the corrupt nobles along with Wardes defecting to the rebels some of the soldiers did as well. Thankfully however that number is only a meager 4000 plus soldiers who are more like the private forces of the traitors."

"I we go by that, with 15000 troops we have assembled here it should be easy to take back the Capital." She shook her head. "But the rebels are not stupid and we have estimated that there should be at least 8000 more troops from Reconquista at the capital along with 1500 more troops in the nearby village of Tabres and about 4500 troops more from La Rochelle. With the 12000 in the Capital we should assume that a thousand or two would remain there in reserve and of them some 1000 or half should be station at the castle."

"That's a lot more than I thought." Henrietta said, a little down at the information.

"True, but it is a Capital city so it should be expected. Do not worry, of those 1000 or so we should only encounter few as we are not there to make a ruckus and are operating a stealth mission. Being to rescue the queen, your mother with minimum fuss is what we need." She assured the young princess who's knowledge of military workings were minimal at best. "Besides, despite them having the queen does mean that they'll be complacent. They'll even hold her hostage so our own forces wouldn't be able to properly operate, and worse it would force the church to hand them the crown to avoid bloodshed."

"So we're in a time limit." Francisca noted as she nodded. "So we're not just going to march with the troops, but go before it and use the commotion it would make to ensure that there would be minimum threats to our rescue operation."

"Indeed. Also we are going to escorted by the Griffin Knights who are not only eager to help but are a tad upset at their leader turning traitor." The mother said while shaking her head.

"I'm glad for that." The princess said. "They are very honorable and loyal, so it's sad that they're not being trusted enough due to their leader turning traitor. In fact most of my advisors told me not to use them in such a sensitive operation."

"Bah! What do they know?!" Karin said annoyed and exparated much to the princess' surprise. "I know those boys since I lead them! The only blot in their name was my stupid pupil being power hungry."

"Ummm..." Louise not sure what to say interrupted the brewing conversation. "Mother, I want to hear the rest of the plan." The mother chuckled at hearing her daughter say that and nodded.

"Ah... Sure. First we'll march some ways with the troops then separate with Griffin Knights at some proximity to the Capital. Vugtis, if you don't mind will you remain with the troops? Your power is something they'll appreciate." The mechanical knight turned to his master who nodded.

"I was created to serve." It said. "As my master commands, I will take part on their battle."

"Good, Francisca sorry... but we will need you to stay behind with the Griffin Knights as we infiltrate the castle." The 'sister' nodded.

"Louise. You, myself and the princess will be the ones entering the castle. We will use the underground waterway that connects to the nearby forest to do so." The mother told her.

"The nearby forest? You mean Shadow Forest? It's connected to the castle?" The young woman inquired.

"Yes. While it is somewhat far, the waterway of the Castle flows there." The princess answered. "It's one of the few alternate entrances to the castle along with hidden royal escapeways."

"Do a lot of people know of it?" The young woman asked once more.

"No Louise. Of the people who know about it is only myself, the princess and now you here. However it is better to be safe so we will leave Francisca and the Griffon Knights there just in case." The mother was the one who answered. Seeing as there were no more questions, she continued. "From the waterways, there should be a path up to the kitchens and the dungeon. We want the latter of course as that is where Marrianne should be. Any more questions?"

"Monsters, will we encounter any?" Again the daughter asked and the mother smiled in approval.

"Yes. The waterways do not need to be maintained much and is connected to a forest so there should be monsters on the way. But I assure you, they won't be a problem." The daughter nodded and the woman waited for anymore questions. The princess seemed to want to ask one, but the worry on her face indicated what it was.

"Princess... everything will be fine." She said abruptly, bringing said girl out of her stupor.

"Ah... yes... but... I... I can't help but be worried." She admitted. Louise closed in on her and gave her a hug.

"No worries princess. I'm sure we will take back both the Capital and your mother, please do not worry!" The young woman assured her friend who shed tears of joy.

"Ah. You are right. I'm sorry." The elders chuckled at the cute scene. Unfortunately it was interrupted by the soldier marching to where they are. Seeing it coming the friends disengaged and both pink haired women gave him their best glare. He almost had a heart attack at that.

"La-Lady Ka-KArin... LadY Fra-FranCIca. We're ready!" He said in a worried and frightened tone. It was bad enough to butcher the way he said their names. Not to mention, he sweated real bad. He really did not want those women to be glaring at him like that.

"At ease soldier." Francisca said mercifully, making him give off a heavy sigh of relief. Both her and Karin had mischievous smiles while the two young women with them giggled. "Tell the Duke we're ready here as well. Isn't that right sister?"

"Indeed. Now go off soldier and report before we..." Karin couldn't even complete her threat as the poor man ran off with his tail between his legs. Both women at that point laughed out hard and loud and the two younger ones did the same.

"Mother, Aunt Francisca... you're horrible!" Louise said between giggles.

"Indeed. But we had to ease off the tension from the princess." The mother said, now sporting a large smile.

"Yeah. We do not want anyone high strung as we go about such a sensitive operation." The 'aunt' said also smiling wide.

"Ah... I'm sorry... and thank you." The princess said, bowing in gratitude.

"No no... enough of that your highness." Karin insisted and made her stand straight. "All you need to do is to believe in us, yourself... them..." She pointed to the assembled troops. "...and everything will be fine. I assure you."

"Ahh... You are right." She admitted and wiped away her tears. "Let us be off... We will save mother! We will take back our Capital!"

**"HOOOO!"**


	16. Chapter 10-1

Author's note: Took a while but here:

* * *

><p><em>It is said that time witnesses all<em>

_It's unseen eyes watching everything_

_All that transpires_

_From the growth of the world_

_To the end of an era_

_From humanities achievements_

_To its endless failures_

_It watches with careful eyes_

* * *

><p><strong>In the end, we are all human.<strong>

**It is the thing my mother showed me when I saw her tears. It is the thing I saw when one of my worst tormenters cried herself onto my bosom. It is what I saw when my friend the royal princess hesitates.**

**It is a flaw that everyone has.**

**Then... when it is the source of the problem... Then how do we deal with it?**

* * *

><p><em>-0-<em>

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Flaws**_

_-0-_

* * *

><p><em>-0-<em>

_**Pathway to Tristainia**_

_**~ Present : 6841 NME ~**_

_-0-_

* * *

><p>The travel to the Capital was uneventful. And honestly nerve wracking. Despite the humor stress reliever the two Valliere women made, once halfway there the nerves came back on full force. It was to be expected of course, as they were honestly in a corner and as they could gain... they could lose a lot more.<p>

"It irks me that pre-mission nerves affects me even with my experience." Karin said irritated as she sat comfortably in her seat as they rode Vugtis' vehicle mode.

"I know what you mean." Francisca said as she shook her head. "No matter how much experience you have, any big mission like this would give you those jitters no matter what."

"Ugh. I know, even back during my... frosty days I could feel it and it even show up on my face. My men actually felt uncomfortable at that, and considering my reputation..." She shook her head, annoyed at the whole thing.

"Yeah. When your men start thinking that you could pull miracles out of your bosom it starts becoming troublesome! I mean with most of them being... **men **you would think that they could do a better job!" Francisca complained, arms up in the air as she breath out her exparations to her men.

"Ugh. Yeah, it's why I like men being responsible." Karin exclaimed as she shook her head.

"Was father like that?" Louise asked from behind, sitting with her elder sister Eleanor and the princess Henrietta who leaned over as they interested in the gossip unfolding in front of their eyes.

"Like what? The stupid weak kind or the responsible one?" The mother asked.

"The... responsible one I guess?" The youngest daughter said uncertainly. The mother laughed... rather loudly.

"Of course he is! Why do you think I married him! He was the only responsible and manly man I've ever met! Well I-"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"There gossiping about you sir." A nameless soldier told the duke as they rode onto the Capital. He only laughed.<p>

"So she does. I don't mind. It's been a while since she is able to converse that casually like that to someone." He said while shaking his head. "Besides it's her way of shaking off those pre-mission jitters that everyone gets. Kinda like what you're doing soldier."

"I guess so sir..." He said while he scratched his head.

"What's your name kid." The duke asked.

"Glenn sir." The soldier introduced himself.

"Glenn? As in the brother of Dario? You've got a long way kid." The duke said as he nodded.

"I know sir." The soldier replied as he went back on keeping his horse on the road as a loud laugh was heard.

"Still chatting with the grunts Valliere? I swear you never change." A voice said, and within minutes a blonde haired general made his way to the duke's side.

"Just doing the usual Gramont. Besides we all are nervous, especially with how the rebels ignore all courtesy and just went up and attacked." He said while shaking his head.

"Because they're cowards, along with that bastard Wardes. Despite what they claim and despite how small our nation is, we can give them a fight and win and they know it." The general said to the duke who nodded.

"True... it's why were taking such a gamble here." He admitted, somewhat sour at the fact.

"Every battle is a gamble Valliere. The only thing is... this one is all or nothing..."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"We will see you after our victory." The duke said to his wife as he hugged her and his youngest daughter. It was only a few minutes as they came to the appointed place of separation. The family was making their goodbyes then.<p>

"I know. We will meet you at the castle." The wife said as they disengaged.

"Be careful Louise and don't forget to protect our princess." The eldest sister said.

"I will big sister Eleanor." The youngest affirmed and headed to where the Griffon Knights were waiting. "Protect my family Vugtis!" She shouted to her mechanical guardian who made a stiff nod.

"Acknowledged. I will protect your family master." And with that, they had split up. One heading directly to the castle and one heading to attack.

The remaining people there watched as the rescuers fade into the horizon as the Griffons flew them away. And once they were nothing but a dot in the sky the duke turned to the assembled men before him.

"For our honor and our freedom!" He shouted and then turned. "**CHARGE!**"

The roar of fighting men then drowned the area, as they charged to take back what's theirs.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Here it is. Shadow Forest." Karin said as they landed in a very thick and lively forest. It was very surprising to Louise as the forest lit up with all things green reminded her of the jungles of times passed. The place where Ayla belonged... Still... to see such life in her present warms her heart. For she has yet to see such a place similar to the forest before her.<p>

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The princess asked her friend. "At times when I had free time, I would escape to the waterways and into this place and admire the scenery. It's rather dangerous though I must admit."

"I must admit that I'm surprised that you didn't get your guards executed for that stunt of your princess." Karin said a little bit forcefully.

"Ah! Sorry... it's just for a little while... umm enough to get back without anyone worrying I guess." The princess rebutted softly. She had her head down and was pushing her fingers together in a dejected expression. The woman sighed.

"Alright, you get a pass. It's not like I could punish you for that." The princess brightened. "But I will tell your mother."

"Ehhhh!?" Henrietta pouted and the people with them laughed. "Hey!"

"Now that we're done teasing the princess we should begin." The other pink haired woman said, her 'sister' agreed by nodding. "Though I must admit, if anyone's gonna enjoy the scenery it's gonna me and the boys here."

"That's true ma'am. But All of us agree that it's kinda off putting being used as transportation." A knight from the squad admitted.

"It's the best I could do for you I'm afraid." Karin told them. "With Warde's betrayal, you guys are not high on the trust list right now. It may be just the work of only one man, but with the sudden betrayal of several court members and some soldiers we're in a state of panic and paranoia."

"Damn!" Another knight muttered. "Stupid bastard. What was he thinking!"

"Whatever it was, we don't have the time to conjure what." Karin said as she shook her head. "But once we save Marrianne and reclaim the Capital I know we could clear your names. So boys... I want you to stay put and guard the area. The last thing we need is those creeps ambushing us as we escape."

"MA'AM!" The Griffon Knights responded.

"Well, that's that I guess." Francisca noted while chuckling. "I'll help, so you guys can go. Be careful."

"Right." "Alright." "Yes, we will."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>With Karin in the lead. The three females headed deep in the forest, heading to from what the princess said would be the place where the entrance to the waterways is.<p>

On the way however was the various and thankfully weak monsters. Still they were quite numerous enough to slow them down. And unfortunately it seems they came into the forest in a bad time. As they got deep enough into the greenery they were swarmed by onion looking creatures bent on killing them.

"Down onion!" Louise shouted as she cleaved another monster in two. "What's with these... onion... things..." She complained as she dodged deftly to the left and swung her swallow, cutting another monster into two.

"I don't know honestly." The princess told her. "The Bulbs are territorial creatures but they do not just up and attack travelers needlessly."

"Perhaps the commotion near their territory is affecting them." Karin supplied as she brandished her blade she cut up several more incoming Bulbs. Gritting her teeth as she got irritated by their numbers, she shot a blade of air at her foes cutting them down.

"Honestly I thought that if anything's gonna attack us it would be the Crossawarys or the lone Quarrifid here in this forest!" The princess explained as she casted water spells after water spells at the creatures, despite it being inefficient against them. "While the commotion could have disturbed them, there is still no reason for them to act this way!"

"Then why are they so rabid now?" Louise asked her friend who she decided to shield as her spells did nothing much to their opponents. "|/ MagmaBomb /|!" Her spell casted, a wave of heat emanated from her before she began shooting volley after volley of super concentrated heat at her foes. "This is bad! The forest is so dense that I'm afraid that any higher level fire spells might start a forest fire!"

"It does not help our case that these creatures are hell bent on attacking us." Karin said as she moved to her daughter's side in protecting the royal maiden. "Princess! You know this place better than us! Is there any place here in this forest to lose them or the way to waterways... even a place of respite!"

"Ah... well..." The princess stumbled on her words as she thought of something. Meanwhile the mother and daughter duo have began to move into a semblance of a whirlwind. A whirlwind of blades!

"Louise! With me!" The mother began as she charged forward, as wind spell blaring causing her thrust to have a massive wave of wind to follow it.

"HaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRR!" As the mother order, the daughter followed up by imbuing her swallow with wind and throwing like a boomerang. The thrown weapon traced the wind's path and combined with the wave of wind to run into a powerful cyclone of cutting winds. The wind was so strong that both mother and daughter had to hunker down along with the princess to avoid getting sucked in.

Their opponents had no same leisure as many of them were swept into the deadly vortex and was sliced into pieces. As the winds died, Louise magical weapon returned to it's owner's hands.

The daughter was about to make a sigh of relief at the end of the battle until she heard the rustling of leaves and found that it was not yet over.

"Princess. Anytime now." Karin told the royal maiden who, herself sweated at how tenacious their foes was. In fact, their numerous opponents were slowly marching into where they was.

"Oh dear... I mean yes! Yes! To our west... I mean our left there should be an elevated stream we can cross that has a small waterfall with a cave in it. We should be safe there." She responded just in time to be swept up in the arms of the eldest female.

"Louise! Take point and make a way for us to move!" The mother commanded as she carried the princess like a sack of potatoes much to the royal maiden's chagrin.

"Alright!" The daughter responded. "|/ Gravitonne /|!" At her shout a wave of heaviness descended upon the silent forest and their foes began to sink into the earth as if their weight could not be supported by the ground much less their own body.

"Impressive. I must get you to teach Eleanore so we can share your magic with the country." The woman commented as they began their high speed run towards the safe haven the princess pointed to.

"Gladly mother!" The daughter replied exuberantly. Considering that it was superior than the system they currently used, she had no doubts that it could spread and replace the crappy system that the bastard Brimir made.

...

Now that she thought about it. Considering how he failed once, how could he triumph by the...

'_No... Could it be?!' _Was the young woman's frightened thoughts as she ran with her mother towards safety.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>It took the three several minutes to reach the safe haven the princess told them. And with good reason as they found that the onion looking creatures were not the only rabid things out there in the forest. It was as if all the forest creatures have all gone mad.<p>

Whether monster or animal, they would attack them as they approached.

From the most timid of deer to the outright dangerous Crosawarys to the deadly Quarifid, these monsters would assault them just by being in their proximity. It was frightening.

"This is insane!" The princess exclaimed panicky as her friend lit up a fire for their little cave haven she pointed them to. "All... And I mean all the creatures of the forest have gone rabid! Even the deers attacked us! Deers!"

"We know princess... we know." The eldest one said as she sat with her daughter who had began cleaning her bloodied weapon. "And frankly it is frightening. This goes beyond a disturbance. Something had altered the mentalities of the creatures in this forest, and unfortunately as distressing this is we cannot do anything about it."

"But-" The princess wanted to object but her friend headed her off.

"Princess... please remember that we're here to save your mother and the Capital." The young woman shook her head. "And honestly your majesty how do we deal with this?"

"Eh?" The princess then became uncertain.

"I mean how do we deal with the forest creatures changing? It's not like we know how they became like that." Again the young woman shakes her head. "In fact princess we need time and manpower to deal with the problem. Things we don't have right now." The princess grew silent at her friend's explanation and sighed.

"You are right... it's just as the royal princess..." Again she was halted, this time by her friend's mother.

"Then you should add it to your list of things that need to be address once we take back the Capital." The woman said, smiling while shaking her head at the royal maiden. "While it is good that you remember your royal duties, please remember our priorities. Prioritizing is important is it not?"

"Yes... yes you're exactly right... Geez... Mother and daughter ganging up on poor little me." The princess said with a small smile causing her other two companions to snicker.

"Well with that done. I'll go out for a while." The woman said as she stood and turned to her daughter. "Protect the princess while I'm gone. It may be a short leave, but we don't want to take any chances."

"Alright. Be safe mother." Acknowledged the woman left the two young women behind.

"Is that alright?" The princess asked her friend who nodded.

"I trust mother. Besides she's strong." The young woman said very surely.

"Indeed. And honestly you're beginning to follow in her footsteps." The princess said giggling. "Isn't that grand Louise, didn't you say in your childhood that you wanted to be like your mother?"

"Ah... well... yes... I did." The young woman admitted a small blush on her face. Her weapon forgotten in her lap. "Though I admit that now that I'm able to follow on those footsteps... well..." The young woman hesitated.

"Well?" The royal maiden was patient and curious wondering what was going on in her friend's mind.

"I want to be like my eldest sister now..." The young woman said rather softly but enough for her friend to hear.

"Ohhhh! That's surprising!" The princess exclaimed and giggled some more. "Still from the magic you use, our kingdom will benefit from any of your research."

"Thanks Henrietta. Honestly I'm going to apply to become my sister's assistant when this is all over." Then the young woman scratched her head. "That and probably apply for the knights if mother recommends me."

"Well no matter what happens we all benefit, so I'm looking forward to it." The young woman nods and smiles. Just as their conversation finished the woman returned.

"Looks like you got your spirits up." The woman said approvingly. "Good thing cause I found a safe way." And with that announced the princess doused the flames and stood along with her friend who followed the woman out.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"It's a Quarifid." Louise noted as the three of them went to where the safe pathway her mother found.<p>

"Indeed, but as you can see it's asleep." The woman turned to the princess. "Your majesty, that large tree over there is the entryway to the waterways am I correct?" The princess nods. "Good, cause all we need to do is to go around this one."

"Alright. Though I think there are Gloops and Garridaes on that path." The princess said while frowning. After all considering the creatures there in the forest, she had a sinking feeling that it would also affect those in the waterways.

"Are there any other creatures in the water ways?" Louise asked causing the princess to frown and think for a moment.

"I believe a tribe of Spearfishers and some Alphabats have made their home there. But they mostly keep to themselves. As of the moment though..." The princess shook her head.

"They would be hostile just like the creatures here. Not a very pleasing thought." The eldest one said while frowning as well. Why not, as the monsters were considerably slowing them down. And as of the moment, they need no other hindrances to their cause.

"Would the people upside the castle hear any commotion from the waterways?" The young woman inquired in which the princess nodded.

"Yes if we are loud enough. But unless the Spearfishers suddenly learns how to be real noisy, then I'm sure we can take care of them with no problem as long as were not overly grand about it." She caution making her two companions to nod.

"No big spells. I can do that." The young woman affirmed.

"I see no problem with that either." The eldest affirmed as well. "Well, with our strategy planned we should continue moving then." The two young women nodded and followed the eldest as she led her charges into the entrance of the waterways.

Leaving behind a still sleeping Quarifid, who was thankfully unaware of their presence.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>They got off easy from the Quarifid, but the insectoid like Garridaes were a different matter. They were not as hostile as the creatures in the forest but they couldn't help but encounter wave after wave of them.<p>

"This much more absurd that the Bulbs in the forest!" Karin shouted, annoyed at their inexhaustible number of foes. She was currently keeping all three of them anchored to their spots using her wind as the water's current was enough to push them back.

"I... I have no idea why?!" The princess muttered in worry. "This is just as abnormal as the hostilities of the creatures in the forest!" She had a wall of ice up as the insectoid creatures crowded onto it and bashed uselessly. Their weak bodies unable to break through the thick ice.

"Well... it does not matter! What matters is that we find where they are coming from and block it!" Louise was their most offensive member. Casting attack spell after attack spell to ebb away at the growing tides of creatures in the way.

And worse is that Louise is right. They were going to get exhausted by this and would hamper them greatly if they even manage to pass this downpour of foes. They were thankful that the gelatinous Gloops opted to float in the air and out of their way.

"This would be difficult but start looking while keeping up your duties!" Karin bellowed as casted a second wind spell that blew away the Garridaes clumping together on the wall.

"You say that mother, and yet you gave us a breather." The daughter said with a smile as she took in a deep breath and began to scan the environs for the possible entryways of the creatures.

"Oh? Why yes I did." The woman said snarkily as she herself took a deep breath and resumed anchoring them as the water slowly pushed them back.

"Oh dear..." The princess muttered as she dropped to her knees, the wall of ice shielding them slowly melted away. "I cannot keep up with you too." She said with a sad smile.

"Do not worry." The eldest told her. "You were not expected to expend this much energy anyhow. Though with our circumstances, I hope you keep up."

"I will." The royal maiden replied as she got a deep breath and reconstructed the wall of ice.

"Over there!" At that point Louise found the origin of their plight. "Behind that boulder is where they are coming from!"

"Hurry then Louise! Because they're coming back in droves!" Her mother ordered. Nodding she leap from her spot and levitated on to a high ledge where a boulder sat. Seeing what she needed to do, she used |/ Strenghten /| to increase her already formidable physical attribute and was about to push the boulder when she realized that there was something blocking her attempt. Moving passed the boulder she saw a surprise.

"A Wraith!" She called out and jumped back as the solid manifestation of the lingering dead drew out its arm to harm her. Finding no time to think why the dead stalked that particular area, the young woman casted |/ HolyLight /| exorcizing the spirit instantly.

Shaking her head she moved beyond what the boulder blocked and saw a pile of bones... human bones. From its yellow and green tattered clothes and it's bag full of mushrooms she had guessed it was some prospector who had the unlucky chance of getting stuck there. How that person got there was currently beyond her priorities.

"Rest in peace." Was the only thing she could say to the corpse as she rolled the boulder to block a hole where the Garridaes were coming from. Then taking no chances she hurled a powerful wind spell at the boulder to permanently shut the hole.

Seeing that Louise had done well in her task, the mother of the young woman once more fired off a wave of air blowing away the remaining insectoid creatures. Then the princess blew away her wall of ice turning them into dead shards and sent them to impale the offending Garridaes. After all that, any remaining insectoid was burned to a crisp by Louise's fire spell.

"The end was rather flashy but thankfully not that loud and efficient." The eldest commented as her daughter floated back down to where they were. "Good job on that fire spell. But we heard you shout, what was the matter."

"There was a Wraith up there." She told them. "Apparently some poor mushroom collector got stuck up there and died."

"Now how did someone even get there?" Henrietta asked looking up the ledge Louise was on a while ago.

"No matter. Let us push on onwards." Karin said dismissing the whole conversation. Louise shugged while Henrietta was a little bit reluctant followed suit.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>They waded the water for a while before they had to levitate themselves as the waters deepened. Eventually they came into an area with high ground which was split in two. One was of course the main entryexit of the Castle waterways. It was quite obvious due to the brick wall and the barred entry. And the other was a dry circular patch of ground with that extended up onto the surface.

They landed on the latter as the entryway was connected to that and as soon as they did.

"Princess... is this the old well by the back of the castle?" Louise asked as she looked up.

"Yes. In fact this is how I escape to the forest." The princess admitted as she used her magic to dry off their clothes. Or tried to as the woman with them stopped her.

"Princess... we are going into the waterways in a little bit. So drying yourself would be futile. Also I'll take note of this place." She said sternly causing the princess to waver.

"Umm... well... I don't do it anymore... And I'm sure to busy after all this!" She defended herself.

"Fine fine..." She said while shaking her head. "Moreover Louise, how's the sky?" She asked her daughter who floated back down. The princess blinked at not noticing her friend levitating up and only seeing her go back down.

"It's late noon but the sun hasn't fully risen. We're still okay." She reported to her mother who nodded.

"Very well. Let us venture into the waterways while we have time." She turned to the princess. "There are bars on the way your majesty, should she break it with magic or do you know a way?"

"There is a switch hidden by a rock on the entry. It would open the path." She answered.

"Let us move then."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Another few minutes of locating the switch and traversing the narrow flooded entryway has them getting into the waterways proper. At this point the princess frowned. Another thing was wrong.<p>

"There are Lagoonates now as well." She pointed out while frowning. Her two companions turned and saw what she was pointing to. A large muscular blue humanoid that was the height of a grown man. "It's odd to see them as they are not that friendly to the Spearfishers and considers them rivals."

"Another anomaly then." The woman shook her head. "This mission is full of them. Another thing to add onto your worries princess." The royal maiden nodded while frowning. The way there was completely abnormal and even there was abnormal.

"Uh... I hate to interrupt. But princess... what is that?" The young woman asked causing her two companions to turn and look at what she was pointing at. What they found was another humanoid creature, somewhat shorter than a full grown human and was draped fully in grey clothing. It had big sharp eyes and a beak... It also wielded a sword.

"I... I don't know!" The princess said bewildered. "I'm not familiar with that demi human!"

"Again with an abnormality." Karin muttered angrily. "It noticed us however!" She exclaimed and blocked an incoming sword slash. The thing whatever it was, was fast... fast and deadly... And from the way it threw deadly blades the shapes of stars it could also use tools. "Damn!" The woman muttered as she dodged as she pushed away her opponent only to be to get in the path of said throwing blades.

"Incoming!" Louise warned as two more of those creatures appeared from our of the water and threw more of the deadly throwing blades. She and the princess dodged to the left and evaded the blades only to find the first one that engaged them waiting for them.

Louise hastily lifted her swallow and blocked only for her to lose balance and her opponent scoring a nick on her cheek. Henrietta retaliated for her by throwing a blast of water onto it's face and crashing onto one of its comrades.

"Watch out!" The eldest amongst them warned as the third rushed up to them and lifted it's blade to slice the princess in two only to find a newly balanced Louise waiting, blocking the deadly slice. She shifted her blade so that it would clumsily stumble forward then lashed with her own slash decapitating the... bird man.

Despite the loss of its comrade, the other two bird like creatures were unruffled (funny) and continued their assault. One throwing more blades and the other going for another melee swing. That deadly combo was interrupted as Karin blew both away, causing the thrown blades to skewer the thrower instead. This was followed by the two young women throwing blades of ice and finishing the last.

"That was frightening!" The princess exclaimed as she steadied her breath, the ambush was surprising to say the least.

"Indeed. While demi-human's are intelligent, this the first time I have found those with near or possibly of human intellect to attack... well humans." The woman said with a frown and sigh.

"They acted like professional assassins mother." Louise told her mother with a worried expression. An expression her two other companions also wore.

"Yes and this causes us further concern as it is possible that those kind of ambushes are something we will encounter as we thread deeper into the waterways and onto our target." The woman shook her head and her frowned deepened. "It seems the rebels have enlisted the aid of demi-humans that are unknown to us. It's starting to look that these rebels are more than what they seem."

"I'm worried about father, big sister Eleanor and my classmates." The daughter said, looking down on the water with a sad frown. Her worried expression also deepened.

"We must hurry then." The eldest said, her frown gone and her well known stern neutral face up. "The faster we rescue the queen, the better. Princess."

"Alright!" With a face full of conviction the princess nodded and began to lead once more. Time was of the essence.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Sir! Our advance force has come in contact with the enemy!" A soldier reported to the Duke as he watched a top a slope along with the rest of the command.<p>

"Their numbers?" He asked sternly. The soldier saluted again and reported.

"Lesser than we expected sir! At this point our advance troops should be able to beat them and march forward." Looking below the Duke saw this truth and nodded.

"Very well. Tell the advance troops and some of our fastest to move ahead and scout for messengers or runners. Make sure they do not reach the Capital!" "Sir!" The soldier replied and rushed off. The Duke watched the soldier down the slope and onto the remaining gaggle of troops and eventually towards the fighting men. Everything was going fine, and that made the duke frown.

"Everything's going well it seems." The blonde General Gramont muttered as he rode next to the Valliere Duke.

"Yes... and that what worries me." The man admitted as he watched their forces crush the rebels who now started to flee.

"War is never easy. And every time you see victory the jaws of defeat grow near." The general said grimly.

"Yes... That is why I wish for my wife and daughter along with the princess to rescue her majesty the queen post haste." He shook his head. "For if not. I have the distinct feeling that we will be at each other's throats soon enough."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Damnation!" The woman cursed out loud as she dodged a spear thrust aimed at her heart. Her daughter retaliated for her with a vertical slash to their opponent's head, cleaving the creature in twain. Its comrades however was quick to take revenge as its two comrades rushed to impale them only to pushed back by a wave of air followed by spikes of ice, killing them.<p>

"As we feared. The creatures in the waterways are as fierce and as hostile as the ones in the forest." The princess said out while eying the bloody mess they created. "Oh dear. After all of this we need some mages to purify the water."

"Well... it's a problem that will be addressed some time after this. I must admit these demi-humans are giving us a rough time." The woman muttered in annoyance as she waded through the brick pathways they were now on.

After several minutes of traversing the main waterway they was able to climb up to the brick passage the castle attendants uses to inspect and maintain the waterways. There they found that their troubles followed them even there as the demi-humans occupied that space as well.

"Many of these demi-humans occupied most of the space down below. But I never thought they would be numerous even here." Louise muttered as she inspected the corpses. All of them looked nothing more than grinded meat now that they were done with them. She shook her head, despite the many times she had done this, the sight of a mangled corpse was revolting.

"This is worrisome." The princess shook her head. "Still it shouldn't be far now."

"What shouldn't be far princess?" Her friend asked.

"The set of ladders that would directly lead us to one of the prison cells." The princess answered causing her friend to do a double take.

"Wait... What?" Her friend asked, rather dumbfounded at what the princess said.

"Uh... I know it sounds rather careless but of all the ladders here in the waterways, those particular set of ladders are the ones that would get us closest to my mother. The other remaining ladders lead to the kitchen and one near the prison entry, where the actual passage to this area would be." The royal maiden explained rather hesitantly.

"I kinda see the point but still." Of course the friend objected to a point. They were gonna barge into a some criminal or other. And no matter who was there...

"Well it's not like we a choice in the matter. We are racing against time, and it's not like we can't overcome whoever there." The woman affirmed. The young woman could only nod at this and they continued on.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Ummm... princess... What is this?" The friend asked as they stared at the sight in front of them.<p>

"Oh dear... I forgot about this." The princess muttered. It was a giant wall, at least it was to them. "The stairs leading to the prison cells are there because they are often used for ventilation and secretly checking and monitoring them. However, we also thought that they might escape that way so we had this movable wall erected so it would flood the room with water, high enough to dissuade them from escaping that way."

"While it is assuring that security measures at the palace are not lacking, it stands that we need to open it. How do we?" The eldest of the three asked.

"There's a valve around here that operate the water flow and another for the security wall." The princess answered making Louise gape.

"A-a-a valve?!" She said in shock before she realized what she did and covered her mouth.

"Yes... Is there a matter Louise? Do you have a problem with valves or anything?" Her friend asked in which she quickly answered.

"No! No!... It's just I'm sure that it would be hard to operate one such valve for the wall!" _'Though, more like I'm very surprised that there is a valve and the castle has something like this. In fact, I'm sure the waterways have some mechanical automation or other. Something that shouldn't be even remotely possible or shouldn't even exist by our technological level when I left._' She shook her head. _'Even ripples can become waves huh...'_

"No worries! Both valves would be easy to operate! Not much strength is needed!" The princess assured her... though she didn't need assuring. She knew how these things work after all.

"The machinists who made these must had a field day." The young woman muttered making her friend nod lively.

"Indeed. It was a big commission. And apart from making clocks and some of the non-wind stone-airships and the like they don't have much jobs." The princess giggled and the other two sighed.

'_So even machinists exist! And to think the closest person to have that title is Professor Colbert... But now...' _Her thoughts were interrupted however when a happy Henrietta took her attention.

"Well... let's see... oh! The valves are over there!" The princess pointed to a the other side of the waterway connected by a stone bridge and began to move towards the area. The mother and daughter duo shrugged and was about to follow the royal maiden until the mother felt something wrong and looked up...

"Louise!" The mother shouted making the daughter move into action as she casted her nifty 'blow you away' wind spell that diverted... whatever it was that would land on the princess.

"Princess!" Shouting, the young woman rushed to her friend's side and took note of their new opponent. It had big... multi section eyes, had feelers, wings and was entirely black. Both females blanched.

"IS THAT... **A GIANT ROACH!**" The princess squealed out and gulped, her friend doing the same.

"Urrr...! This is nothing!" Mastery her disgust, the young woman fired off a fire spell that was dodged by her insectoid opponent. To her surprise, it got to their backs in an instant. "Fast!"

"Duck you two!" The eldest ordered and they did as the woman fired off a wind spell designed to act like a flashing blade. Their opponent to their misfortune did something similar by flying up. "Damn!"

The thing lend landed back in front of the two young women then to their surprised screeched. Not only was that jarring but it had the effect of summoning four of the bird men to it's side and began rushing Karin.

"Mother!" The daughter shouted worriedly.

"I'll be fine! Beat that roach and protect the princess!" The mother commanded. The young woman hesitated at first, but in the end believed in her mother's strength. So in that it was her and the princess versus the giant roach thing before them.

"Bring it on!" Spouting a phrase she got form the future, the young woman ran and lashed out with a forward slash only to be evaded and got rammed as a counter attacked. She rolled on the stone floor in pain before stopping, breathing heavily as the hit blew most of her air.

She didn't get rest though as the thing attacked using its... spawn who swarmed her and began or tried to nibble on her. The princess mastering her own disgust assisted her friend by dousing her with water, irritating the small bugs who retreated to their mother.

"Thanks... but did you really have to make me that wet?" The young woman asked. The princess just smiled apologetically while the young woman used her magic to dry herself by charging up a fire spell.

"|/ MagmaBurst /|!" One of the advantages of the Element system was that they didn't need to originate from the caster. Because of that the giant roach was blindsided when hot boiling magma busted from the ground frying it's soft belly. Surprisingly enough it did not kill it and the trio was rewarded with another screech and another group of consisting of two bird men, a Lagoonate and a Spearfisher as their reward.

"Not good!" Louise muttered she began a deadly dance with a duo of the bird men who swung their swords at her. While the Aquatic duo stalked the princess who attacked with ice.

"Oh dear!" The princess exclaimed not because she was about to be overwhelmed by two foes, but because she was about to be overwhelmed by three. Seeing a bad situation, Louise acted fast and evaded her foes next attacks and jumped back.

"|/ MagmaBomb /|!" Using the same spell she used in the forest. The red very hot balls homed in at all of their current opponents, giving them time to retaliate or fall back as necessary. For Karin it was enough to finish off all three of her opponents, while the princess moved to her side. She herself gained the time to cleave one of her opponents in two but not enough for both as she turned to the other, it had fallen back and began throwing it's blades again.

Louise blocked the first two with her blade and knocked off target the third. But she was hit by the next two on the shoulder as she was forced to dodge a blow from the Lagoonate to the back of the head and two more blades to her left leg as fumbled.

"Louise!" Rushing to the rescue, the mother blew away the Lagoonate followed by icicles from the princess who also shot the Spearfisher and the bird man who dodge. The former was not that fortunate, and got hit at it's right arm forcing it to drop it's spear.

Louise even while down capitalized on the weakened opponent and fired off a |/ Fireball /| spell, finally burning him to a crisp. It was then followed by the clashing of blades as Karin clashed at the remaining bird man, while the giant roach flew off and tried to crush the remaining duo.

The princess while not that physically strong dragged her friend and herself far enough to avoid getting squashed. But the roach followed up by commanding it's swarm to attack her. Louise now bleeding and hurting stood in the way and fired a flame spell similar to |/ MagmaBurst /|, |/ FirePillar /| that killed the swarm. The princess then followed up on this as she willed the waters around them to rise and strongly crash on the giant insect from two sides.

It was akin to stepping on a smaller insect, except this one was as hard as a rock. And even so, it only had weakened the roach enough to slow it's movements and cause it to stagger.

But it was now that weak, more than enough to be able to finish it off.

This is what Karin did as she rushed to do the finishing blow as she had already killed the last bird man. Using the wind to increase her speed, she rushed past the two young women and cleaved the insect in two before it did anything else. Cut in two, the insect broke into halves and began to dissolve into mist while tons of roaches fled for their leaves and took refuge to any nook and cranny available there.

A token silence reigned as all three took their breaths and savored their victory.

"Well that was disgusting." The woman commented and shook her head. She then walked over to the other two as they began pulling out the deadly implements from her daughter's body. She watched for a moment as the two wordless trusted each other to what they were doing and easily healed themselves with the magics of the princess. "Well, rest here you two, I'll operated the valves."

The two nodded, as they sat there still, catching their breaths.

* * *

><p>*break*<p> 


	17. Chapter 10-2

Author's note: The second part of ch10…

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh... I was hoping to avoid getting hurt before we get to the castle but all these encounters are taking their toll on me." Louise muttered as she dusted herself as she stood.<p>

"Well... it's better than me who... I must admit I'm running out of energy honestly." The princess shook her head and pinched her sides. "I exercise and eat properly and all that but I don't seem to have the energy like you and your mother do."

"Well that's to be expected Henrietta... My exercise is thrice as strenuous as yours and mothers does something much worse..." She stopped when she heard her friend giggling. "What?"

"It's strange. But you're not so formal and stiff anymore. If you haven't noticed..." Louise just shyly scratched her cheeks at that. "You have become much different from before, in both mind and... well body."

"Hmph! Well of course it is!" The friend retorted in an annoyed tone. "And this is coming from the princess who made a gesture saying 'oh dear I'm getting fat'!"

"Wha? Hey! It's a legitimate concern you know!" It was the princess this time who got irritated. "As of royal blood and a person who makes addresses to the public every now and then, I must be always presentable." The princess nodded all too seriously.

"Ohhhhh?..." The young woman began poking her friend's sides. "Then what isssshhhh thiiisss?!" Her friend backed off clutching her sides.

"We-well... I... I kinda... eat... when... I uhhh..." The princess began to shyly push her fingers and slouch. "I kinda... eat when... I'm upset... there..."

"Well I guess that's fine. I mean you still have a killer figure you know." Louise complimented her friend who sighed.

"It's not like I have a man to show it to." She said sadly.

"True..." Louise stopped at that seeing that she knew of her friend's love at Albion. And considering the rebels there won and made their way here... well...

"Hehe..." Her friend began to giggle. "Ever since we separated our ways since childhood I never thought that I would have this kind of girly talk with you. I got worse with your disappearance too."

"I guess... I got lucky." The young woman shook her head. "To be frank even back at Zeal I got talk with other girls much... I guess-"

"Zeal? Is that the name of the place you ended up?" The princess interrupted and she nods.

"Yeah. It's where my aunt lives." The young told her friend, but was rather unhappy as this was lie. A white lie but still...

"Really? How is it?" The princess asked causing the young woman to think for a second. Then after thinking about it rather thoroughly she nodded.

"The best word to describe it is that it's a utopia." She said, making her friend raise her eyebrows.

"Surely that's some exaggeration." Her friend countered but she shook her head.

"It's not... It's a wonderful place of technology and magic, where peace and coexistence are achieved not just by humans but with elves as well." The last line made her friend even more skeptical.

"Elves. I know of Tiffania but..." Louise shook her head.

"I kid you not Henrietta. Zeal was land of peace in which both humans and elves coexisted. In fact..." She held up her weapon. A double bladed spear called a 'swallow' a marvelous piece of silver used to cut down all that stand in it's owners way. "This weapon of mine is of elven make. By elven woman named Sasha." She turned to her friend and smiled.

"She's a marvelous woman, a good blacksmith and expert swordsman. She often acts as an elder sister or busybody aunt when-" Louise paused a moment seeing that she was about to say Francisca-nee. "Aunt Francisca is not around or busy at the moment." Again she shook her head and sighed. "Her only failing is her taste in men." She made a disgusted face. "As she was engaged to a... a... I just soo hate the-"

The princess watched as her friend callously and angrily began cursing whoever the man the elf Sasha was engaged to. Whoever it was, he must truly vile and scum if her friend was cursing like a sailor and beyond. That all stopped when the ground shook and the sound of stone grinding on stone is heard.

"Ah... Mother is finished." The young woman noted as she turned to where the giant stone wall impeding their path slowly lowered and revealing the large room beyond. "Wow... I never thought our dungeon is that big." She commented and the princess nodded.

"Well the castle dungeons does not just host normal criminals. As our castle is adjoined by most of our military barracks and administration, prisoners of war and high profile persons are also kept here. Apart from that there's also the interrogation room, the torture chamber and even the guards resting quarters." The princess explained as they both stood and dusted themselves as they turned and watched as Karin slowly trudged to their side.

"It sounds redundant that we both have an interrogation room and a torture chamber at the same time." The young woman noted.

"True. But the two are there because there are some prisoners, most likely the high profile ones that we capture and extract information without becoming too heavy handed." Her sole audience pondered that for a bit a nodded seeing her point.

"However I doubt that-" The princess halted her friend. She knew all too well that the rebels would not take a soft approach on her mother the queen.

"I can only hope that their attention is detracted enough for them to temporarily at least forget about my mother." The princess stated... no hoped as her worry increased as they near their destination.

"That we can only wish." The eldest there said as got to the position of the two friends. "With that said, we must go. I am sure that both of you are rested enough." Both nodded. "Then let's check those ladders and see where they will go."

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, let us try this one." Climbing up Karin knocked on the grate multiple times.<p>

"No one? Odd." The princess noted. "Considering whose running the Capital I would have thought the rebels would pick up as much people that stood against them."

"That or the person who should be in that cell is dead." The eldest woman said morbidly. A thing that both young woman cannot refute. "Let's not waste time. Let's check the other one." Immediately the trio went into the next ladder and of course Karin knocked several times once more. Hearing voices and a loud metal clanking noise, Karin attempted again and knocked. She got nothing making her frown and then climbed down.

"Geeez, that guy is too busy making a ruckus to hear us." Louise commented rather annoyed at the fact.

"His loss." Was her mother's only retort. Feeling that was waste of time they headed to the next one. "While there are still more, I rather have this prisoner above us have enough sensibility to open the grate."

"Let us hope." The royal maiden muttered as she clasped both her hands together. They watched the woman climb up and knock several times...

"What in tarnation!" A voice of a man from above. Clear luck was finally given to them as the grate opened and the woman on the ladder widened her eyes.

"Why... I'll be-" She muttered as she signaled to the two young women to follow suit and climb up. Climbing up they saw the prisoner. A gruff somewhat (he was definitely not somewhat) tanned man wearing a sleeve torned black admirals uniform and loose baggy pants. He also had red scarf, black leather gloves and shoes. All in all he actually looked like a pirate.

"Well... I never thought of all people I'd see you here." Her mother commented to the man who scratched his head.

"Well bite me Karin. Is not that I had a choice." The man said rather gruffly. "Albion had fallen and I'm afraid at that point several dozen naval guns were pointed at me ship. I am not stupid to do some crazy macho bravado out of pride."

"True, you we're always practical despite the power you possess. Not to mention you value the lives of your crew." The woman nodded in approval.

"Yeah well, not much that it would matter when I got locked up. Still fancy meeting ya here." He turned to look at her companions. "Well whaddya know. Looks like the miracle ya were praying for arrived." He noted as he stopped his eyes on Louise who blinked.

"Yes. It is most fortunate." She happily said confusing the two even more.

"Excuse me." Wanting to know what was going on the daughter interrupted the conversation. "But who is this man mother? And how do you know him?"

"Ah..." The mother shook her head. "How rude of us. Louise this is Fargo, a privateer for Albion... And your godfather."

"Ah... er... What?!" The daughter said out in shock.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"Oi lass, what's with that shock?" Her godfather asked as he chuckled. "I kinda understand though."<p>

"Well I think finding out that you have a pirate for a godfather can be quite shocking." The princess commented while chuckling.

"True." The mother admitted.

"Does big sister Eleanor and-" The daughter was cut off when her mother halted her and nodded.

"They do. In fact I introduce them to Fargo when they're old enough in fact..." She shook her head, making her daughter tilt hers in confusion.

"Well you were next that I would meet but your circumstances said otherwise." The man said as he shook his head. "In fact your mother here practically begged for me and ma crew to find and maybe rescue ya. But I'm afraid when Albion's rebellion took a turn for the worse we had no choice but to give up in searching for you and help out. Not that it did any good."

"That maybe so but you did enough from what I see." Karin noted and the man nodded.

"Aye. Our ship and my crew is held here, and from what I've heard even Marcy who I disguised as a boy is safe as well. Good tidings even in prison." He shook his head. "Still with you and the princess here I can guess why you are here."

"Indeed. Will you help?" The woman ask.

"No need ta ask. Do have the key?" The princess was somewhat reluctant but she handed over the key. "Alright. I'll bust out of here and free the prisoners to make a commotion. That'll be enough to lessen the guards that would hinder ya... But. I'm afraid you might not be pleased on the way to the interrogation room."

"What's the problem?" The woman asked. The man pondered for a bit then nodded, and got closer to the woman and whispered something to her ear. Her face which soured was enough to tell how unpleasant the things they would find.

"If you find any of those poor girls alive then you might find out more. From what I heard they got the employ of some kind of monster with them." He told them as he unlocked the cell and a commotion began. They watched and waited for a minute before the young woman and the royal maiden turned to her with questioning eyes.

"Mother, what did my... godfather mean?" The young woman asked. Her mother did not budge however and only said.

"You'll see..." In a very dark tone.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>"As always, Fargo does not do anything half done." The eldest female noted as they left the cell and saw a large number of fallen and trampled guards.<p>

"Well it certainly a good thing though..." The royal maiden turned the other way deeper into the prison where the torture chamber would be. "The cells for high profile prisoners is beyond there." She pointed to an unbarred door. "Considering it's not disturbed, Sir Fargo must have avoided it."

"Which is a good thing because judging the fact that the door there is undisturbed even now meant that no sound from the regular cells would reach that area." The princess nodded at the woman's observation as it was a fact. "This means that while the goal is near at hand it doesn't mean we should be careless."

"We need to be quiet right?" The woman nodded at her daughter's question and carefully edged towards the door and opened it. Putting her head in, she stepped in and then beckoned to the other two to come in.

"No one. Not a soul." The eldest muttered as she looked about the area and finding no one in the immediate vicinity.

"No wait mother..." The daughter interrupted and got closer to one of the cells. Hidden by the a hill of tattered clothes was a short black haired young woman who was particular undressed... no she had nothing on, and was chained to the wall. She looked particularly tired, her body looked sticky and sweaty and had large dark bags under her eyes.

But the most important thing... the most important thing being her eyes. They were dead. They were the eyes of one who did not want to live anymore. They were the eyes of a broken person.

The sight made the princess wince and tear up while mother and daughter quietly seethed.

"Are you... alright." Louise asked somewhat hesitantly. Considering what the young woman before her went through, the answer to the question was no.

"I-" She began before her dead eyes noticed who was before her. "Milady?"

"You... you're the maid that often maintains my room... I thought that you were gone..." She said weakly.

"Yes... and in truth I wish I was..." The broken girl replied sadly. The reply infuriated the young mage even more. "Considering Jessica and the others...

"The others?" Louise asked and was pointed to the cell on the other side. All three of the rescuers gasped. Similar to the broken girl, the scene they were looking at was hidden by a mound of tattered clothes... But unlike the girl these were...

"By the- by the-..." The princess could not continue what she was saying and dropped to her knees and began to cry. The eldest grabbed one of the metal bas and began squeezing while, the daughter could only stare at horror at the scene.

It was a pile of corpses. The corpses of young women. All who look either by Louise and the princess' ages or somewhat older. All looked the same, wide eyes and open mouthed... their deaths found as they were broken and violated.

"Savages... Barbarians! Murderers!" Louise nearly screeched but held her voice knowing full well the consequences. And yet that thought was not enough to hold her heart as she sighted more of the dead... the dead who died due to lust... Due to being used as nothing but playthings.

The sound of creaking metal diverted her attention as a clearly seething Karin held her breath and began to calm down. Following her mother's example she began as well. And after breathing hard she went to her pack and brought out and extra change of clothes. Then with her weapon she sliced the chains of the broken girl.

"You... are to be freed. And... after all this, you are to be my maid." She declared to the broken young woman and handed her the clothes.

"I..." She hesitated but in the end nodded. "I am grateful."

"Good. Your name miss..." She asked.

"Siesta my lady." Louise nodded.

"Okay Siesta please stay here with her highness while we free the queen." Louise told her newly acquired maid who nodded while slowly dressing herself. Henrietta however protested.

"Louise! I-" She began but a hand to her shoulder stopped her. Looking up she saw Karin who was shaking her head.

"I know you want to be there when we rescued your mother, but currently you are as troubled as this young woman we freed." She shook her head. "Both of you need each other right now. And I promise it will be fast and we will be back instantly."

"I-..." The princess hesitated looking at each of the other people there. She struggled and her body shook and her tears continued to flow. In the end she agreed and let go. "Alright. Me and Siesta will wait here."

"Okay then we're-" "Wait." Siesta interrupted. "Before you go, can I ask a favor?"

"I guess." Louise shrugged. "What is it?"

"My uncle... Please free my uncle no matter the consequences." She told them confusing the three.

"No matter the consequences? What do you mean child?" The eldest asked, a dark pit in her stomach saying something is very wrong.

"My uncle... they... They did something to him." She said in emotional pain, her eyes tearing up as she spoke. "He was weird, that I can't deny but so was his strength. As a proprietor of a bar and inn he had to be as all of those in his employ were girls. During the day the rebels came and occupied the capital he fought tooth and nail so that we were not taken. But... despite his strength he lost, worst the rebels acknowledge that strenght and... and... fed something... something to him. After that he was no longer himself... He was no longer human." Her tears began to pour even more as she held on the teary princess, both using each other for strength.

"They used him as a weapon. I saw him tearing people limb from limb as those rebel scums watched and laughed while they violate us so..." Her voice began breaking up and her strength began failing, to the point that Henrietta who was also tearing with her held her up. "He is no longer himself, no longer the kind and eccentric man he was... He had become a mindless monster for them to control... Please... free him from his pain."

Both Valliere ladies were silent. Both taking in the request asked of them.

"Very well. It will be done." The eldest answered and the broken girl already made a nearly inaudible thanks to them. With their goals in sight, both of them moved out of the cell leaving the princess and the broken girl behind.

Louise for her part could no longer hide her rage, began to twirl her blade. Eager to kill things that only looked human, but in the end is nothing but monsters.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Leaving the two emotional maidens behind. The mother and daughter pair slowly and quietly trudged towards the torture chamber. Both were at an unease however after hearing of what the rebels done to Siesta's uncle. It doesn't help that the statement: 'Tearing limb from limb' was in it as well.<p>

"Mother. I'm quite disturbed about Siesta's revelation." Louise shook her head. "Turning people into monsters. It's the first time I've heard of it."

"So do I." The mother shook her head. "In fact apart from fictional stories, such an event is non-existent. And thus this issue worries me more than you my child."

"How accurate do you think Siesta said about her... former uncle's ability?" The daughter asked the mother who thought about the question for a second.

"Depends. If we we're able to talk to her about it more, then we would be able to get a rough estimate." She began. "Body size, speed, strength, ability to cast magic and the availability of a familiar. Those are factors to determine how one could do well to an opponent. Not only that but their are also external factors like terrain, objects in hand, equipment and even number of fighters in the vicinity and not just allies and foes."

"That's a lot to think about." The woman nodded at that.

"Indeed. There are a lot of factors to determine one's strength, and thus we could not properly determine the strength of a man turned monster without actually encountering him." She shook her head. "In fact now that that's said, this was the idiots that we call generals and military officials did not take into account when we first dealt with Reconquista. And considering how mad your father was when he returned home and began tightening our lands defenses and ordering the royal guards to prepare for the worst as he knew all full well that the capital would fall due to their stupidity."

"If father knew then. Then how cou-" She was stopped by her mother.

"If we have a lot of pull in our kingdom and our military, but that does not mean it's enough." Again she shakes her head. "Our military is controlled by a council of generals and dukes that discussion and votes on what actions to do next. Unfortunately the majority of them are old man who had gone senile and soft as they did nothing but sit on their soft rumps and cowers at the first sign of trouble. That also showed in how they began dealing with Reconquista, considering the first thing they muttered was it was all a mistake and that we should pursue for peace. Honestly those idiots."

"Mother, you worry me with what you said. Even if we liberate ourselves and drive away Reconquista it's possible for those old fogeys to make the same mistakes." Louise stated her worries, but was quickly assured.

"Don't worry about those men my child. They had already paid the price of their folly with their lives." For the third time she shook her head. "They all perished during that sudden attack that took the Capital."

"So in the end they got their just desserts." The woman nodded.

"Indeed... and now." She paused for as they talked they walked swiftly and cautiously and now in front of the door to their objective. "We will give the rebels theirs. Are you ready Louise?" The daughter nods.

"Good. In the count of three. One." Both stepped closer to the door, with the mother forcing her blade into where the door's hinges were.

"Two." The daughter readied her blade and began casting support spells that she casted on herself and her mother.

"Three!" With that, a mighty gust of wind blew out from the woman's blade and flung the door onto an unsuspecting soldier. Followed by Louise who flew into the air with the speed of a falcon and onto another surprised combatant, cleaving him in two. Not idling after that she made a quick spin and plunged her blade into the abdomen of another poor soldier. Her enchanted blade piercing through his armor as if it was made of paper.

Karin made a grim smile as followed her daughter's example. Gliding through the air like a wraith she moved from her former position by the door to where the torturer stood, a large and portly man with black sack over his head, leather pants and a whip. Not like he had a chance to use it, for as the woman landed she had already beheaded the poor fool. And then followed up by blasting the body with a mighty air hammer, sending it and the last bunch of soldiers onto the wall where they got crushed and pinned by the heavy body.

The assault was so fast that they had finished in an instant with Louise dicing the last three soldiers in a deadly dance as Karin dealt with her group. In a few minutes both bloody Valliere women turned to the exhausted and somewhat hurt queen who looked glad for her rescue despite the grisly scene before her.

"Marriane! Are you alright." The woman asked as she began the process of cutting the shackles that suspended the woman.

"A little bit worse for wear." The queen answered softly as she landed. Her pained body making her stumble and rely on her friend for support. "Apart from a need to change clothes and some nasty bruises. I'll live."

"Good to hear." She helped the woman stand. "Louise. We're done here." As the daughter nodded, the queen smiled.

"Ah. It seems while our land had sunk into despair, you have regained something precious." The queen said in which was answered by a nod.

"Indeed. I finally learned my lesson." The woman said causing the queen to smile.

"I see. Then I-" Whatever the queen was going to say was cut off as the tingling of bells was heard. Looking beyond the mangled dead due to being crushed by the toturer's body, one soldier with enough breath and life threw a curious gold bell that rang into the room.

"Mons... ter... kill... the... them..." He ordered before dying. And as he did, a loud grumbling noise was heard. All three females then turned near the entrance by the neglected iron maiden. From there, a creature that resembled a human rose. It was large, and very threatening. I had arms and legs as big as tree trunks, muscles that was hard as rock, skin with sickly green tone and from it eyes... madness, pure and utter madness. Deck with what seemingly a torn shirt and shorts which both seems too small for it's frame, it roared at the three females indicating how hostile it was to them.

"Be careful." The queen advised. "I've seen that creature tear a man apart with it's bear hands."

"We know." Karin said and began the assault, wasting no words on the man turned monster as she launched a powerful blade of wind at it. To her dismay, despite getting a solid hit the attack did nothing but push it back. It's skin showing no cut, nor mar whatsoever. "This will be tough." She muttered and fell back with the queen as the creature raised it's arm in the air and deliver a devastating blow, cracking the floor and sparking chunks of brick and rock at them.

"|/ Upheaval /|!" Louise shouted and crags of rock rose to protect them from the debris at the same time sent the same crags to the monsters who flinched but nothing else when hit. "What a monster! what they done to this poor man to become such a creature!"

"Well it is the first time for me to hear that he truly was a man before." The queen muttered in Karin's arms. "But whatever they did he has become resilient to most weaker spells and physical attacks. I supposed a more powerful strike is in order."

"As always Marriane, your ability to analyze things is a big help." The elder Valliere noted as she brought the queen further back and lay her down as her daughter distracted the creature enough for her to do so.

"That may be true. But it was useless as I did nothing but mope after my husband and eldest daughter died." The queen said in disgust. "But I guess that has to change sooner or later." She said and held up her hand.

"You're still hurt." The woman protested but her friend's determined gaze overrode that protest. "I'm starting to forget how hard headed you are. Then again so was little Henrietta."

"Look at the mirror before speaking that." She retorted as she was handed with a spare wand.

"Alright then! Let's do this!" "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>The man turned monster was very difficult opponent. Heck even with an enchanted blade Louise could not even scratch the skin of the creature she was fighting. Not only that, magic seemed ineffective as well, that or it was immune to low to mid level spells. Either way she had to do something, she had to find a weakness. Dodging another of the creature to flatten her, he dodged to the left and swung down on the offending limb. However, despite the strength of the swing her blade collided onto the monster's skin and bounced off, unbalancing her and making her fall back.<p>

"No use! I might as well go and try an cut magically reinforced steel! This is ridiculous!" The young woman complained as she dodged once more. The monster's large arms and the small area of the room made it difficult to truly dodge as the creature flung debris all over as it smashed the floor. And for every dodge she makes it happens, battering her with shards of sharp tiles and rocks slowing her down apart from wounding her.

Another thing was despite becoming a monster. Her opponent was human... well once human and as such. It still had intellect, enough to make well thought moves. Like now, instead of rising it's arms it swiftly swung one of the embedded arms from the floor towards her. In the air, she had no way to dodge and instead was forced to block the blow. Her arms ached as she felt the large appendage hit her weapon and flung her back.

She could not help but cough out blood as she hit the hard brick wall, even breaking it as she did. She painfully slid down and she began hacking more bloody coughs. It shows how powerful the creature was and how dangerous it was to get even a glancing hit. Seeing a dim glow from between her breasts she gave off a grim smile as the mysterious stone helped her body regenerate. Standing up, she saw the creature slowly hobbled to where she was only to stumble as a blast of wind hit it's head followed by a wave ice.

"Loiuse! Are you alright?" Her mother asked as she dashed pass the creature and to her side and helped her up.

"I'll be fine mother. It was a hard hit but it won't bring me down." She assured her mother as let herself get held by her mother. "More importantly, her majesty mo-"

"I will be fine child." The woman said from across them and the creature. Her stance was shaky, but proud. Her hand was the spare wand lent to her and continued to point it forwards the monster.

"Heh. Don't worry about her Louise." The woman shook her head. "He's very hard headed, specially when she has a blade. Too bad she doesn't have one."

"Oh really?" Whipping the wand to the side, a burst of ice came out of it. And upon inspection, the wooden instrument was now enclosed in ice. Ice in the form of a sword. "Oh look here! A blade."

"She's really hard headed isn't she?" The mother said while shaking her head. The daughter on the other hand...

'You're both the same!' she thought, but did not say out loud. That little interlude ended when the man turned monster roared and rushed the mother and daughter pair. Raising it's right arm, it threw a powerful right straight that destroyed the wall. The two of course dodged that, and when they were on the clear; the queen froze the floor and the wall the creature smash limiting it's mobility.

Karin imbuing her blade with wind magic slashed at the creature's back while she felt her daughter increased her strength via magic. However like how her daughter tried, her attack failed to pierce it's thick skin.

"Just like magically reinforced steel. In fact it might even be tougher than that." The woman grimaced as she commented on the creatures skin as she dodged at the now recovered beast who slid and spun at it's reflexive counter back hand.

"This is bad. Even with our tactics, we might not be able to kill or even beat down this creature if we are not able to pierce it's skin!" The queen shouted her dismay. Which also served as a warning to the mother and daughter pair to move away from their place as the creature slammed both hands into the ground and crushing and flinging all the ice on the ground and at the wall.

That caused sharp flakes of ice to fly everywhere. Thankfully Louise alighted her |/ Fireball /| spell and melted most of them while the red ball of flame shot uselessly at the slowly standing creature who didn't even flinch at the attack.

"Any ideas?" The queen asked the two beside her. When both shook their heads and grimaced, she followed suit. Because as she looked forward the mad creature roared and slowly stomped at them. "Then we're gonna have a difficult time.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>Unable to dodge herself, Karin grabbed the movement impaired queen and dodged to the right while her daughter dodged the other way. To their surprised the hulking foe spun with its arms stretched out, catching all of them in the air. Out of her friend's hold, the queen was dropped painfully on the floor and rolled in agony, bouncing on the hard brick floor all the while.<p>

Karin slammed onto the wall, in which to her misfortune held chains that would hold prisoners. Slamming hard on the mass of metal, the woman cough out blood and then uselessly fell face first onto the floor. She could not help but whimper as her back ached in extreme pain. She was lucky the force wasn't enough to break her back, but that was no consolation at the moment.

Louise was probably the most unfortunate of the three. Having been the closest to their opponent, she fully got caught in the massive fist and was flung straight out to the door. And to her misfortune straight to a cell just right across the torture chamber. And that meant that she would slam into those cruel steel bars. Seeing the impending danger, Louise held her weapon high and slammed it into the floor.

She was shocked to see that despite her blade digging into the floor her speed barely slowed at all. It was a testament on how powerful the creature Siesta's uncle had become. Still that fact wouldn't help her now. Applying magic onto her blade and using a variation of the dark element, the element mostly associated with gravity; she increased the weight of her already heavy swallow to slow her down.

She didn't however noticed her position when she slowed down and stopped. She was too close to the door and as such when she stopped and didn't let go of her weapon, she spun and her right foot smashed into the door frame actually breaking it. The pain was so surprising and unbearable that she had let go of her weapon at the most worst possible moment and flung right into the steel bars she was avoiding.

Slamming head first into the cold steel with her body following, Louise nearly died then and there. To her luck, the gem by her breast lit up and began to glow very brightly as it began to repair her wounds. Especially the one on her head, the most dangerous one as she bled there on the floor fighting off unconsciousness. She didn't know if the gem would work even while she was unconscious but she would rather not find out.

Rolling on the floor in pain and struggling to stand or at least sit up using the the steel bars. She tried peering through her blurry eyes, but the pain on her head was still too much and left her unable to focus.

"Louise!" Herietta and Siesta came running to her side. Both her the painful and horrific sound of her body colliding with the cold steel bars. That sound was enough for them to calm down and rush to the scene of battle. Both gasped at the bloody sight of a bloody Louise clambering up and trying to stay awake despite her condition. Which was good as that meant that she'll survive despite the horrific condition her body was in.

Heck, one would be convinced that she's nothing but a corpse or someone already at death's door if not for her constant movement and her adamant attempts on moving. Her pink hair now nearly bloody red, continued to get dyed by her still bleeding head. Her back, painfully straightened at those bars told them how broken it was and painful it was for her to keep it straight. Her right leg was painfully misaligned and terribly bent and seemed very unweildly at that very moment. All in all, she looked like someone that should stay at the hospital not fighting, but the princess and the maid watched she stubbornly refused to lie down and began the slow steps of standing up, fully intending to fight.

"Louise stop!" With teary eyes, Henrietta forces her friend to sit back down by pushing down on her shoulder. The bloody girl paused and turned to her friend, taking a moment to recognize the person in front of her. It was evident that she could barely see with those clouded eyes and yet she did not stop.

"I-I can't!" She practically shouted shocking the two maidens in front of her.

* * *

><p>*break*<p>

* * *

><p>While that drama was going on, the two women left on the battle regained their wits. Just in time for the mother of the ailing girl to scramble out of her prone position and rolled out of the way as their foes large fists crashed on to the area where she lied. Her back ached as evaded that attack, but that natheless was a good thing. Pain meant she was alive. Pain meant that she could still fight.<p>

As to aid her, the queen Marianne froze the floor where the hulking creature was and made it so the ice would crawl up to his legs. It would not hold him for long, but it was enough for her old friend to truly move out of the way. Turning back as she heard her daughter's panic cries she saw her tending to the fallen girl who got the worse of three of them.

"Well. Looks like it's just you and me for now." The queen said bitterly to the woman across her. Karin gave her a wry smile as she looked over yonder and saw her daughter struggling to move. Nearly shoving the maid and the princess to get back into the fight. She felt the gods mocking her as she saw herself in her young daughter. Headstrong and stubborn... then again so was the princess who inherited that trait from her mother who was just like herself.

"Well you don't count a Valliere out until they're dead you know." She cracked making her old friend giggle. "They're just the same. You and I gave them practically the same traits and both of us made the same mistakes."

"Indeed. That is why after all of this... it's time that this stupid woman to bear the responsibility she had addled her child." The queen shook her head. "That is if we live through this. This man turned beast is tougher than the thickest walls in the palace and is as sturdy as the legendary world tree itself."

"You know... I would agree to that exaggeration if not if that would mean that there is no hope in this dire situation." She held up her hand and a tingling sound was heard. In her hand was the small bell the soldier dropped earlier, the one that made the beast attack them. Hearing the sound the creature paused for a moment, but then returned to struggling off his binds which was very near. "Tsk. Looks like that didn't work as I hoped it would be."

"True but try it again." Again Karin does so and the beast stops. "Creature halt!" The queen ordered but the beast did not heed and began to struggle again. "No good. Karin try it yourself this time." Seeing the wisdom in the idea the woman does, but to no avail.

"Damn! Whatever those wretches did to him made it so that despite having the bell, only one of them could order him!" The woman cursed. and as she did, her hatred of the rebels Reconquista increased. Never in her life did she saw something such as this. So cruel and monstrous, to the point that she doubted that the fiends were human.

"Whatever deed they did to make this one such a creature I hope they never be able to replicate." The queen said bitterly as she now stood and reinforced the ice that held the creature. "Still that bell is usefull for stalling him."

"True." Karin said and she rushed to her friend's side. The bell tingling as she goes. "Only if we can take advantage of that."

"Can I help." Responding to the voice, both women turned and Karin saw Siesta come to them. Wearing what Karin guessed as her daughter's new found apparel... a spare one that is. She had a sombre face and pleading eyes. She knew exactly what this girl wanted.

"You can try. But I do not know if your voice would reach him." She gave the girl no illusions. If the bell didn't take any effect then what could such a young girl do? Well if there's still any human left in the creature then there's much that she can. But that was a big if. Watching the girl move a little closer at the creature , she saw the young woman try and reach out to him hoping that her uncle is still there.

"Poor child." The queen began. "So that is her uncle huh... For her to see him this way."

"Worse. He maybe the last of her kin." She told the ruler who frowned as the girl futilely called out the humanity left within her uncle.

"I... see..." The queen could help but feel saddened at this...

"SI-" Their musings was cut off as the creature actually muttered something. "SI-ES-TA." It began much to the delight of the young woman and to the surprise and relief of the two women. Or at least it was. "SIESTA!" Again it called but something was wrong. The man turned monster clutched it's head in pain and stumbled onto its knees. It roared and flailed.

The young woman wanted to rush to its side but it roared at her face and threw her back. Then it continued flailing some more flinging debris everywhere as it's huge arms tore bricks and steel. Finally it roared once more, this time an angry and pained wail. And with it, it began to march towards the frightened and confused girl.

"No!" Both the former knight and the queen held their respective focus and blasted the creature with wind and ice, protecting the young woman from harm. It was then followed by a blast of water and fire. Coming to their side was a resolute but pained Louise and a teary but similarly resolute Henrietta.

As heat and cold mixed into the air, many things such as the steel of the stretched and slowly unlinked themselves. The floor became glassy and slippery. And even the creature began to severely weaken. it was a chance!

"Now Louise!" Both mother and daughter were still in pain. But it was now or never. Each imbuing a different magic in their blades, both rushed from their position and slashed at the creature at the most extreme speed that they could muster. Both crossing each other's path making an X and both made sure to bury their blades as best as they could.

Karin's blade cracked and broke but she had severely cut the creature's side, making a wound so deep that blood instantly sprayed out. Louise did something similar with the creature's torso, but she couldn't help but slightly buckle as she did her pass as the creature's skin was still that tough. Nonetheless the deed was done and the creature fell down on its back beaten.

As it did, it's body slowly shrunk until it became human sized. It's skin returning to its normal color before slowly paling more and more. Fate being most cruel had made victory extremely bitter. With their defeat of the creature did it return to its original and now dying form.

"Uncle!" Siesta rushed to his side. Being conscious the man held the young woman's wet cheek as tears fell from her eyes.

"Do no be sad my little Siesta." He said with his hoarse breaths. "It is best this way." He said sadly.

"But... why!?" The young woman asked. And the man shook his head.

"I can still feel... see... hear..." Tears also poured from his eyes. "I was conscious while I did those acts. And yet I could not move my body as I wanted. I watched in pain as my beloved daughter and fairies robbed of their rights, their purity and their lives. I could only watched as I tore man after man, killed beast after beast. I became nothing but a dog." His gazed turned to the sad and remorseful faces around him. "But with your voice little Siesta and these lovely maidens strenght I am now free."

"Henrietta." The queen began and the princess complied and kneeled by his side. But all of them were surprised when he shook his head and batted her wand away.

"That is useless I am afraid." He told them in sadness, his, Siesta and even Louise and Herietta began tearing more and more. "Whatever they did to me, they had in every intention to kill me after I became useless. To die in pain and suffering without the ability to heal in any way or form. Look, it has began."

And they did see, see that his body paling more and shrinking more. His youthful face slowly aged and his muscular body thinning out.

"The only... only thing... I... I regret... Is that..." He coughed out, it was becoming hard for him to speak. But he notheless continued. "I... leave... Siesta... alone... With Tabres... and the inn... Me and... Jessica... gone... Siesta... Siesta is..." Said girl clutched his hand, her tears could no longer be stopped.

"We will take care of her. From now on, my family and I will take her in." Karin began assuring the dying man. "Already my daughter had employed her to be her personal maid. Do not worry, by my and my family's honor; I swear to you that she would be taken care of... the best care we can offer."

"I'm... glad... Then... Siesta... please... please... live on!" For one last time he touched her check. And in that instant he turned into ashes. Nothing but ashes. Showing full well the cruelty of their foes. Showing full well, why these men had to be hated. Expelled... killed and annihilated.

But for now, all four of them watched as the young woman clutched her fallen uncle's clothes and cried. Cried until she could no longer shed a tear. After all... there was nothing left. There was no longer anything she could lose.

* * *

><p>*break*<p> 


End file.
